I'm what? He's what?
by mikesh
Summary: Jacob Black ends up pregnant with Edward Cullen's child
1. Chapter 1

Title: I'm WHAT!...He's WHAT!  
>Summary: Jacob Black ends up pregnant with Edward Cullen's child.<p>

Warnings: Contains mild slash and mpreg so if you don't like mpreg then don't read it. Yes I'm very aware that men can't have babies. That is why this is called fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight characters. Wish I did, but I don't

Author: Mikesh

Notes: Edward and Bella haven't gotten married yet. This story starts before Breaking Dawn does. Nothing major from Breaking Dawn will happen since I haven't read the book yet. However, there will be some ideas that I'm taking from the movie, but nothing that'll spoil the book/movie for those of you who haven't read/seen it yet. Also Jacob doesn't have long hair, he has the short spiky hair.

It was two weeks before the wedding and Bella was happy that her Jacob was back for however long she had with him. Jacob had come around when he realized that he may not have much more time with her before she was immortal. That didn't mean that he was fine with her getting married to a vampire, because he was anything but fine with it.

Today Bella and Jacob were spending quality time together in Seattle. Since the attacks had stopped, Charlie had felt that it would be ok for Bella to go up there. He had faith that she would be in good hands with Jacob. Charlie was also hoping that maybe, just maybe, Jacob would change Bella's mind on marrying Edward.

Its not that he hated the guy, but he felt that there was something off about Edward, what exactly he couldn't tell you, but there was defiantly something off about the guy in Charlie's mind.

Edward hadn't been happy in the least when Bella had told him that she was going to Seattle with Jacob. However, Edward could see it in Bella's eyes that she needed these last few moments she had with Jacob before the change. Edward had threatened Jacob that if Jacob returned Bella with one hair out of place, he was a dead wolf. Jacob knew that Edward had meant it and he was going to make damn sure that Bella came back in one piece. He had already hurt Bella enough as it was, he didn't want to see her get hurt even more because of him.

Jacob had told Bella that they could do whatever she wanted, just so long as it didn't involve shopping. Bella had decided that she just wanted to go see a movie and grab dinner afterwards. Of course Jacob was game for that. So long as he got to have his warm blooded friend with him before she turned ice cold and hard as marble for the rest of his life.

**Seattle**

"So where did you want to go eat?" Jacob asked Bella as they were walking out of the theater.

"I was thinking that pizza place down the street looked good," Bella said.

"That's fine but you do remember that I eat like a wolf now, don't you?" Jacob asked.

"That would because you are a wolf, Jacob," Bella said smiling.

"You know what I mean," Jacob said rolling his eyes.

"Bella where are you going?" Jacob asked noticing that Bella was heading away from the parking lot where the car was.

"I thought we could just walk to the pizza place," Bella said.

"Bella, you do realize that it's four blocks from here, don't you?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, so what?" Bella asked.

"It's going to be dark by time we get out of there, are you sure you want to walk all the way back here?" Jacob asked.

"What? Are you scared of the dark now?" Bella asked.

"I'm not scared of the dark. I just know how clumsy you are at night, let alone day time," Jacob said.

"But I'll have you with me, so it'll be fine," Bella said.

"Fine," Jacob said knowing that he wasn't going to win with Bella in the end.

As they were walking up to the restaurant, they noticed that a small crowed had formed inside.

"Sure you want to wait?" Jacob asked pulling open the door for Bella.

"Let's find out how long of a wait there is first," Bella said.

"Ok," Jacob said.

They found out that it wasn't more then ten minutes for the wait. The crowd that had formed was one group of people.

"I feel like I ate a cow," Jacob said leaning back in his chair after he'd finished off a medium pizza along with half of another medium pizza.

"You probably did," Bella said.

"Ha-ha very funny," Jacob said.

"Hey you're the one that said it, not me," Bella said finishing off her small pizza that she'd ordered.

"Ready to go?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah let's go," Bella said standing up and grabbing her sweater off the back of the chair.

It wasn't freezing tonight, but it was chilly out.

"You cold?" Jacob asked when he saw Bella pulling the sweater around her tighter.

"Yeah a little," Bella said realizing that she should have brought her jacket with her. It'd been nice when she'd left Forks so she thought it'd stay nice. Forgetting that even in Washington the winter weather could be unpredictable.

"Here," Jacob said wrapping his arm around her.

"Thanks," Bella said snuggling into Jacob's side.

"No problem," Jacob said smiling down at Bella.

They were just coming towards the alleyway that separated the theatre building from the coffee shop next door when it happened. One minute they were walking arm and arm. The next minute Bella was roughly pulled from Jacob's arms.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" the leader asked holding Bella flush against his chest while also pulling a knife on her.

"Bastard! Let her go!" Jacob yelled struggling against the two men that were holding him back from the other guy.

"Not so fast, first I wanna have a little fun with her before I give her back. I mean after all, you have to make sure that she's right for you to marry," the man said pointing to the engagement ring on Bella's hand that was on his arm trying to get him off of her.

"Don't you even fucking think about it!" Jacob yelled.

"Is that anyway to talk to the guy holding your girlfriend hostage?" the man asked smiling evilly at Jacob.

"She's not my girlfriend," Jacob said.

"Oh right I forgot you two are engaged to be married," the man said rolling his eyes.

"Bella listen to me, I promise that I'll get us out of this, do you trust me?" Jacob asked looking over at Bella's tear stained face.

"I trust you," Bella said.

"Oh isn't that nice. Look guys, he thinks that he's going to help the little lady out," the man said laughing along with his two buddies who were holding Jacob back.

"What do you want?" Jacob asked hoping to escape without getting Bella hurt anymore then she already was.

"I told you, to have a little fun with your girlfriend here," the man said.

"And I told you, she's not my girlfriend," Jacob said.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I had a little fun with her, would you?" the man asked.

"No, if you and your friends don't mind getting ripped limb to limb," Jacob said.

"Boys, you know what to do," the man said.

Before Jacob knew what was happening, he was out cold.

"JACOB!" Bella yelled trying to get away from the man holding her.

All that resulted in was pressing the blade that was against her neck, even further into it.

"Well let's get the party started now, shall we?" the man asked smiling at Bella.

"My boyfriend will come and hunt you down," Bella said trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Honey your boyfriend is lying cold on the floor," the man said.

Instead of answering, Bella just laughed at the man.

Before Bella could get another word out, the man slit her throat letting her dead body fall to the ground next to Jacob's.

"Shouldn't have laughed, you might still be alive if you hadn't," the man said spitting on her body before he and the other two men left.

The next time Jacob came around, he found himself in a hospital room with his father by his side.

"What happened?" Jacob asked sitting up in bed.

"You don't remember?" Billy asked looking up into his son's eyes.

"All I remember were there were three men. Wait, where's Bella?" Jacob asked starting to panic.

"I'm sorry son, she was killed by those men," Billy said.

"What? NO! She was NOT KILLED!" Jacob yelled jumping out of the bed.

Of course he didn't get far before the orderlies had him back into bed. The next time Jacob awoke it was dark outside.

He didn't know what had awoken him, but then he heard it. The cold steel voice of Edward Cullen next to his ear.

"I know you're awake wolf, so listen up and listen good. If I ever catch your scent in Forks again or near Bella's grave or her father I will kill you," Edward said.

"Don't you be forgetting that it is I who can kill you," Jacob said.

Edward was so mad, that without even thinking he grabbed Jacob around the throat and started squeezing. He would have rendered him unconscious if the nurse hadn't walked in at that time.

Before the nurse could say anything, Edward fled down the hall and out of sight.

"I'm fine," Jacob said not happy with all the attention he was getting from the nurses and doctors.

Afraid that the man would come back, the doctor put a guard outside Jacob's room for the night. They had never seen Edward before, so they didn't know who he was and Jacob wouldn't tell them. Jacob knew that the day would come that one of them would kill the other, but like Edward said, that was for back home, not here.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I'm WHAT!...He's WHAT!  
>Summary: Jacob Black ends up pregnant with Edward Cullen's child.<p>

Warnings: Contains mild slash and mpreg so if you don't like mpreg then don't read it. Yes I'm very aware that men can't have babies. That is why this is called fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight characters. Wish I did, but I don't

Author: Mikesh

Notes: Edward and Bella haven't gotten married yet. This story starts before Breaking Dawn does. Nothing major from Breaking Dawn will happen since I haven't read the book yet. However, there will be some ideas that I'm taking from the movie, but nothing that'll spoil the book/movie for those of you who haven't read/seen it yet. Also Jacob doesn't have long hair, he has the short spiky hair.

It had been two days since Jacob had been released from the hospital. Today was the funeral, which he had all plans of attending even if Charlie didn't want him or his father there.

Billy had been told by Charlie that his son and he were no longer welcomed in Forks and that he was no longer welcomed at his house. Billy had been hurt by it, but knew that Charlie just needed time to grieve for the lost of his only child.

Jacob on the other hand was full of revenge. He wanted to murder the bastard that had killed his best friend. And had taken away his reason for living. He knew that his father was worried about him, but that didn't matter, what mattered was making sure the men that did that to his friend paid with their lives for it. None of the pack had been over to see him, because he didn't want to see them. He told his father that he just wanted to be left alone and that no one was to disturb him.

**Funeral**

Charlie had decided on a closed casket funeral. Charlie didn't want anyone remembering his baby girl that way. He hadn't even let Renee see her own daughter. He didn't want her to remember their daughter that way. Renee had been pissed off for that, but once Charlie made up his mind, there was no way that you were going to get him to change it. Charlie knew that two to one Billy, Jacob, and Edward were somewhere around there, but he didn't care. He didn't want to see any of them. He wasn't happy that they'd come to the funeral when he told them that they were not invited. Charlie was furious with Jacob for letting his daughter get killed. It didn't help any that he knew that there was no way Jacob could have stopped it from happening.

Meanwhile, Jacob and Edward were glaring daggers at each other. Jacob was in his wolf form because he knew that if Charlie saw him then it would be hell to pay. That is why he was watching the funeral from afar. It didn't help that he still blamed himself for the death of his best friend, but he could also hear what Edward was planning. If Edward had been planning his, Jacob's death, he would have welcomed it to get away from the pain. But Edward wasn't planning Jacob's death but his own. It seemed that if Edward couldn't be with Bella then he didn't want to live at all. He was planning to go to Italy and make sure that the other vampire family did their job and killed him for sure this time. He wasn't living in this hell where Bella didn't exist anymore. He would welcome whatever hell came after this life, just so long as he didn't have to remember her face and the smell of her blood that drove him crazy.

After the funeral, while everyone else headed over to Charlie's place, Jacob went to head off Edward in the woods. If he had to live in this hell then Edward sure as hell did too. Little did Jacob know as he was running into the woods, what would end up coming out of it.

**Woods**

"What do you want, wolf?" Edward asked Jacob.

"Stopping you from your plan," Jacob said, voice dripping venom.

"And prey tell why is that?" Edward asked.

Neither had realized that they'd started circling each other. To any outsider it looked like they would lunge into a fight at any second.

"If either of us is going to die, then it should be me," Jacob said.

"You think you deserve that kind of peace after what you did?" Edward asked.

"I think I deserve it over you," Jacob said.

"You don't deserve anything but to live this life. You're the one that got Bella killed, now you can live with that fact the rest of your life," Edward said.

"I'm going to kill you!" Jacob yelled.

"That can be arranged," Edward said smiling a chilling smile.

And with that Jacob and Edward lunged at each other. Both men started tearing at the other's skin trying to get to the other's throat. Before either knew it, they were both thrown backwards and knocked out cold. It wouldn't be for some weeks now before they remembered what had actually happened in that clearing. They would always think they'd been trying to kill each other, but in fact they'd made love. Someone of higher power had prevented them from killing each other. They knew that within the next twenty years, they would need them to fight off evilest vampire there ever was. Well not so much them, but the spawn that was created that night. Little did that person know, but the threat would come a lot sooner then they'd originally thought. So soon in fact that no one would have time to train the one that was to fight the evil ones.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: I'm WHAT!...He's WHAT!  
>Summary: Jacob Black ends up pregnant with Edward Cullen's child.<p>

Warnings: Contains mild slash and mpreg so if you don't like mpreg then don't read it. Yes I'm very aware that men can't have babies. That is why this is called fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight characters. Wish I did, but I don't

Author: Mikesh

Notes: Edward and Bella haven't gotten married yet. This story starts before Breaking Dawn does. Nothing major from Breaking Dawn will happen since I haven't read the book yet. However, there will be some ideas that I'm taking from the movie, but nothing that'll spoil the book/movie for those of you who haven't read/seen it yet. Also Jacob doesn't have long hair, he has the short spiky hair.

AN: By the way Jacob is 17 in this story, don't remember if he was 17 or 16 in the books. Also sorry if either seem OOC!

It had been exactly one month ago since Edward Cullen and Jacob Black had tried to kill each other. Neither could remember exactly what happened, but they both knew that the other was still alive. Jacob had been planning how he was going to kill Edward Cullen once and for all. He knew had it not been for Edward then Bella and he would have been together and that he wouldn't have been there that fateful night that his life was turned upside down forever.

Edward on the other hand had been planning his trip to Italy. Of course he forgot to counter for the fact that Alice could see what he had planned, and she foiled every plan he made. She knew that there would come a time that he would somehow escape her visions and go to Italy, but for now that wasn't going to happen. She missed Bella dearly too but she would miss her brother just as much if not more if he went through with it. Carlisle had tried talking to Edward, but Edward wouldn't listen to anyone. He wanted out of this stupid life and away from the pain.

**La Push beach Friday June 4th**

Sam had called all of the pack members together because there was something very important that he wanted to share with everyone.

"Sam must be getting started early on the fireworks this year," Paul said as he and the rest of the pack were walking down to the beach.

It wasn't unusual for the pack to shoot fireworks off a couple of days to a week before the fourth. Since they sometimes still had their fireworks from last year. They would shoot the old fireworks off early so that they could get a fresh stock that year. Most people didn't bother to call them in because it had become like a tradition for the pack members over the years.

"A little early, isn't it Sam?" Paul asked as they came upon the usual meeting place.

"No," Sam said lighting off another firework.

"So what did you want to see us for man?" Jacob asked not in the mood to celebrate anything.

"Here have a drink," Sam said opening the cooler that had an assortment of alcoholic drinks.

"Take a seat and I'll tell everyone," Sam said after everyone got a drink.

"I know with everything that has happened this year, that most of you don't feel like celebrating. However, I have something that I wanted to share with everyone and I felt that this was the best way to. Emily and I are getting married!" Sam exclaimed happily.

"Congrads man! When did you pop the question?" Paul asked.

"Last night," Sam said.

"So what did she say?" Seth asked.

"Why would you even ask such a stupid question?" Leah asked looking at her brother like she couldn't imagine they even came from the same parents.

"What? She could have said no," Seth said like his question made perfect sense.

"Seth, Sam just told us that he and Emily are engaged. To be engaged to someone, the person has to have said yes," Paul said not believing how dumb Seth could be at times.

"Well…" Seth said seeing how stupid it had been to ask the question.

"No worries," Sam said smiling goofy.

"So when's the wedding?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know for sure, we haven't quite decided on that one yet," Sam said.

"Well congrads," Jacob said smiling the first true smile since Bella' funeral.

The rest of the night was spent drinking and shooting off fireworks like the old times. Even if it wasn't the old times, for those few short hours it felt like it again. It felt good to Jacob to relax and have fun with his friends and not think about Bella's death.

**Jacob's house Saturday**

Jacob woke up and just barely made it to the bathroom before empting the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He'd known that he would pay for the drinks, but he didn't care. It was nice to feel something for a change. Even if it was only for one night.

Billy had heard his son coming in around three that morning. He honestly couldn't get mad at Jacob considering that he'd done the same thing at his age. But he was going to have a serious talking to his son about responsibility.

"Jacob, can I see you for a minute son," Billy said from the living room.

"What did you need dad?" Jacob asked walking into the living room looking like hell.

"Come sit down for a minute," Billy said.

"I know you were drinking last night. I'm not going to get on you about it, I did it when I was your age. Even if you are a werewolf and your body can handle it. That's no excuse to drink yourself silly. Understand me son?" Billy asked.

"Yes dad," Jacob said.

"Good, now go take a hot shower. That should do you some good," Billy said.

"Ok," Jacob said going to do just that.

He noticed that he did feel better after the shower, but the two things still bothering him were his head and stomach. He decided to take a couple of aspirins and go try to sleep it off.

The next time Jacob awoke it was already pitch black outside. He noticed that the alarm clock said three am.

'Holly shit! I slept the whole day away!' Jacob thought to himself.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, Jacob decided to get up and grab something to eat considering that he'd skipped all three meals the previous day. After Jacob was done eating, he decided to go take a run and see if he could clear his head. Once he got back, Jacob noticed that he was already tired, so he decided to see if he could get some sleep even for a couple of hours.

**Friday morning**

Once again Jacob was forced to rush to the bathroom and bow down to the porcelain gods yet again. He felt like that he'd done that a hundred times that week. Since last Saturday, Jacob had been getting sick every morning. Usually within a couple of minutes the vomiting was done for. But he didn't feel like himself until usually noon or later. If that wasn't bad enough, his stomach had decided that there were certain foods that it no longer liked. There were also certain smells that made him sick to his stomach. At first he'd thought that maybe it was just from the drinking. But now he was starting to wonder considering that'd been a week ago and as far as he knew none of the other pack members were getting sick. Thankfully he'd been able to keep it from his dad so far. He knew that if his dad found out, then he would be forced to go see a doctor, which was the last thing he wanted to go do.

Billy heard his son getting sick as he passed the bathroom.

"Hey Jacob, you ok in there?" Billy asked knocking on the door.

"Just fine dad," Jacob called back weakly.

"You sure?" Billy asked.

"Yeah just got the stomach flu or something," Billy said.

"Want me to call Sam and tell him that you won't be there today?" Billy asked.

Since Summer had started, Jacob had been helping Sam at his father's shop in town.

"No, dad I'll be fine," Jacob said while thinking 'in a couple of hours.'

"If you're sure son," Billy said.

"I'm sure," Jacob said.

"Ok," Billy said and with that Billy wheeled away so his son could have some privacy.

Once Jacob forced down some eggs and a glass of milk, he was off to Sam's place for the day.

**Later that night**

Billy had just set a plate of his famous ribs down in front of Jacob when Jacob was forced to rush to the bathroom.

'Stomach flu, I think not,' Billy thought to himself.

"Jacob has this been going on all day?" Billy asked from the other side of the bathroom door.

"No," Jacob said.

"Just this whole fucking week," Jacob said quietly or so he'd thought.

"WHAT!" Billy yelled from the other side of the door.

"JACOB BLACK YOU GET OUT HERE THIS MINUTE YOUNG MAN!" Billy yelled.

"What dad?" Jacob asked rubbing his ears.

Ever since becoming a werewolf, he had sanative hearing.

"DON'T YOU WHAT ME DAD! YOU'VE BEEN GETTING SICK THIS WHOLE WEEK AND JUST NOW DECIDE TO TELL ME? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU JACOB? YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T KEEP STUFF LIKE THAT FROM ME!" Billy yelled pissed off that his son had been keeping this from him.

Just because he was a werewolf that healed easily, didn't mean that he wasn't prone to illnesses still. None of the tribe leaders knew what illnesses they were prone to that needed professional help.

"Dad it's not big deal. Probably just the alcohol from last Friday," Jacob said ears ringing from his dad's yelling.

"Have you been drinking since last Friday? So help God, son if you have been you're in deep shit," Billy said.

"No, dad I only drink that one time. I haven't touched the stuff since then," Jacob said.

"Jacob, we need to get you to the doctor. Throwing up all the time isn't good for you And it's not normal," Billy said.

"In case you haven't forgotten dad, nothing about me is normal anymore!" Jacob yelled.

"Don't yell at me boy! I'm your father!" Billy yelled back.

"I know that! You don't have to remind me," Jacob said.

"Ok here's what you're going to do, you're going to go change and we're going to the hospital right now," Billy said.

"And what exactly are you going to tell them dad when my temperature is 102?" Jacob asked.

"Shit!" Billy mumbled under his breath.

"I'll just wait it out. It's got to be close to being over with by now," Jacob said just wanting to go to bed.

"Jacob it's been a week. I want you to go take a shower while I call Dr. Cullen," Billy said.

"WHAT? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Jacob yelled.

"Son you need to go see a doctor, and he's the best we have right now," Billy said not really wanting the vampire in his house again.

"Have you forgotten that his son also hates me? What makes you think he'd come see me?" Jacob asked.

"I just know," Billy said wheeling himself away from the bathroom door.

**Cullen household**

Currently everyone expect Carlisle was out. The girls had gone shopping for something, what exactly Carlisle wasn't sure about. And the boys had gone hunting. Carlisle had declined to go with them. He'd had a gut feeling that he was needed at the house, Alice hadn't seen anything, but Carlisle had learned to trust his gut over the years.

"Dr. Cullen speaking," Carlisle said into the phone.

"Carlisle, this is Billy Black. I'm sorry to be calling you so late," Billy said.

"That's no problem. What can I do for you?" Carlisle asked.

"Well see it's Jacob, he's…well he's been getting sick for the last week. And I was…uh wonder…if maybe…that's if you would…." Billy said trailing off not knowing how to finish his sentence.

He didn't like needing the other man's help like he did now.

"Do you need me to come check Jacob out?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," Billy said.

"I'll be there within the hour," Carlisle said hanging up the phone.

"So what did he say?" Jacob asked coming out of the bathroom.

"He'll be here within the hour," Billy said.

"Oh no you don't!" Billy said grabbing Jacob's arm when he saw that his son was about to flee the house.

"It's not going to work on me son," Billy said when Jacob gave him, his most hated glare he could mustard.

"While we're waiting for the doctor, why don't you try to get something down. We don't need you pissing off a vampire," Billy said.

"Let him get pissed off," Jacob said.

"Jacob, go eat," Billy said letting go of his son's arm.

"Fine," Jacob said knowing that his father meant it.

All Jacob ended up getting to stay down was a package of saltine crackers and a glass of water.

"Ugh I hate this," Jacob said.

"I know son, I know. But hopefully you'll be better within the day or so after Dr. Cullen sees you," Billy said.

"God I hope so," Jacob said.

Neither realized that normal is a word that would never be said again in that household after this night.

**One hour later**

"So Jacob, can you tell me what's been going on lately with you?" Carlisle asked sitting across from Jacob who was sitting on the couch.

"I've been puking my guts out for the last week. Oh and my stomach has decided that there's certain foods that it doesn't like anymore. Other then that, I'm great," Jacob said being as sarcastic as he could be.

"Was there anything that brought this on, or did it seem out of the blue?" Carlisle asked.

"Son," Billy said looking at his son, when Jacob seemed to be thinking about lying to Carlisle about what had triggered his nausea.

"Last Friday, Sam invited the pack to the beach and we were drinking. The next morning I woke up with a hang over and stomach bug that seemed to not have gone away," Jacob said.

"About how many drinks would you say you had?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know, I lost count after the fifth or so," Jacob said.

"Would you say that you had more then eight?" Carlisle asked.

"Probably, I was drunk when I came home is all I know," Jacob said.

"Why, do you think this could have something to do with him getting sick?" Billy asked.

"I don't know, without looking at Jacob," Carlisle said.

"Then look at the boy!" Billy exclaimed.

"Jacob, before I get started may I ask that you remove your shirt? Then can I please ask that you lay back on the couch?" Carlisle asked getting up from where he had been sitting.

"Sure," Jacob said removing his shirt and laying it on the coffee table.

"Well Jacob I honestly don't think it's the stomach flu," Carlisle said taking off the blood pressure cuff.

"How can you say that? You barely even looked at the boy," Billy said angered with the doctor.

"For starters his temperature is normal…don't look at me that way you two," Carlisle said when both Jacob and his father looked at the doctor like he'd grown a second head.

"I don't run a normal temperature if you haven't forgotten," Jacob said sitting up on the couch and putting back on his shirt.

"I know that Jacob, but when you were hurt that time, I kept an eye on your temp, so this I could have some idea as to what was a normal range for you," Carlisle said.

"So if it isn't that, then what is it?" Billy asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I would like to take some blood and urine samples to run," Carlisle said.

"Whatever," Jacob said just wanting to get this done and over with.

Once Jacob gave what he felt was all of his blood, he was then sent to the bathroom to give that sample. Once Carlisle had all he needed, he took his leave promising both father and son that he would let them know as soon as he knew anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: I'm WHAT!...He's WHAT!  
>Summary: Jacob Black ends up pregnant with Edward Cullen's child.<p>

Warnings: Contains mild slash and mpreg so if you don't like mpreg then don't read it. Yes I'm very aware that men can't have babies. That is why this is called fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight characters. Wish I did, but I don't

Author: Mikesh

Notes: Edward and Bella haven't gotten married yet. This story starts before Breaking Dawn does. Nothing major from Breaking Dawn will happen since I haven't read the book yet. However, there will be some ideas that I'm taking from the movie, but nothing that'll spoil the book/movie for those of you who haven't read/seen it yet. Also Jacob doesn't have long hair, he has the short spiky hair.

Once Carlisle left the Black house, he headed straight over to the hospital to run the tests. He left a note at home telling his family that he was called into the hospital. He knew since Bella's death, some of his family members blamed Jacob for her death. Carlisle wasn't one of them. He knew that there was no way Jacob could have saved her. Before he could even think of transforming, he'd been knocked out cold. Carlisle didn't tell his family this though, because he knew that it would cause problems, problems that they didn't need at this present moment.

**Hospital**

"How am I going to tell him?" Carlisle asked himself.

"Tell who what?" Jessie asked walking over to Carlisle.

"Oh hey Jessie, I didn't even hear you come in," Carlisle said lying through his teeth. He had heard someone come in, but had said that not loud enough for human ears, or so he'd thought.

"So what's going on?" Jessie asked.

"I'm just running a few tests for a friend of mine," Carlisle said.

"I hope there's nothing wrong with your friend," Jessie said.

"Not him, but his wife is pregnant," Carlisle said.

"And that's a bad thing?" Jessie asked.

"Yes considering they've been married a month and according to this she's two months along already," Carlisle said.

"Oh, ouch," Jessie said.

"Ouch indeed," Carlisle said.

"Need any help telling your friend?" Jessie asked.

"No, this is something I need to do on my own, but thanks though," Carlisle said.

"Ok if you're sure," Jessie said.

"Yeah I am," Carlisle said turning on the smile that drove all the nurses and some of the doctors wild.

"Ok, then I'll see you on Monday," Jessie said hurt that her flirting attempt didn't work.

It was well known fact that Jessie McQueen had a huge crush on Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Even Carlisle himself knew about it, but that also came with the fact that he was a vampire and had learned to read people over the centuries.

"How am I ever going to tell them?" Carlisle asked himself.

Carlisle had run the tests five times, and he still got the same answer. One answer that he never wanted to get in his life from a male werewolf's blood and urine. The test had shown that 17 year old Jacob Black was one month pregnant. With whose baby, Carlisle didn't know yet. But he was sure to find out. Now all he had to do was figure a way out to tell him that he was pregnant.

'Why him?' Carlisle asked no one but the ceiling.

Seeing that it was already going for ten, Carlisle decided that for tonight, he would just go home and then go talk to Jacob and his father in the morning.

When Carlisle got home, he found that only the girls were home. He figured that the boys wouldn't be home until sometime tomorrow afternoon.

**Next morning: Jacob's house**

Jacob had just finished what was starting to become a daily routine for him. Once he was finally done and able to stand up, Jacob went out to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. It wasn't until Jacob got to the kitchen that he realized that Carlisle was sitting in the living room.

"Jacob can you come in here for a minute," Billy called out.

"You get the tests back already?" Jacob asked looking at Carlisle.

"Yes I ran them last night," Carlisle said.

"And?" Jacob asked.

"Son I think you better sit down first," Billy said knowing that if Jacob was to faint on him, then he wouldn't be able to catch the boy.

Billy didn't know what was wrong with his son either, but from the look on Carlisle's face when he walked in, it wasn't good.

"What is it?" Jacob asked getting scared now.

"You're pregnant," Carlisle said knowing that it was best to just say it and not beat around the bush.

"That's a good one," Jacob said laughing while his father looked down right pissed off.

"I wish I could say that I was joking, but I'm afraid that I am not," Carlisle said.

"Ok then tell me this, how can I be pregnant?" Jacob asked deciding to go along with this weird joke that Carlisle was pulling.

"That I can't answer at this moment. All I know is that five tests say that you are pregnant," Carlisle said.

"HOW DARE YOU! I DID NOT ASK YOU OVER SO YOU COULD POKE FUN AT MY SON!" Billy yelled pointing his finger at Carlisle.

"Billy I wish I could say that I was joking. I'm afraid that I'm not," Carlisle said.

"Ok let's say that for one minute I actually believed you, which I don't. How far along am I supposed to be?" Jacob asked still laughing because he couldn't believe that the blood sucker would try to pull something that stupid on him.

"One month last Friday," Carlisle said.

"Jacob!" Billy yelled when he saw his son's eyes roll into the back of his head.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Billy yelled rushing as fast as he could over to the couch where Jacob had been set down by Carlisle.

"I didn't do anything Billy," Carlisle said putting his hands up in surrender.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" Billy yelled.

"There are things that I need to talk to Jacob about first," Carlisle said.

"GET OUT NOW!" Billy yelled meaning it.

He knew that Sam would be just a phone call away if he needed him. Carlisle knew the same thing, for he took his leave without another word to Billy.

"Stupid bloodsuckers!" Billy said pissed off that he would try to pull something like this on him or his son.

"What happened?" Jacob asked coming back from faint land.

"You fainted," Billy said.

"Did he really just say what I think he said?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry son, I shouldn't have ever asked him to come here," Billy said.

"Its fine, but you have to admit it was a pretty funny joke," Jacob said laughing.

"Not to me it wasn't," Billy said.

"So you're right it probably wasn't. Well I'm going to go for a run," Jacob said.

"Are you ok, Jacob?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Jacob asked.

"You tell me, you're the one that just fainted," Billy said.

"Oh that? Just to get him out of here," Jacob said lying like the wolf he was.

"Ok, be careful son," Billy said.

"I will be," Jacob said already half way out of the door.

Knowing that the pack could hear his thoughts, Jacob decided to not think about what Carlisle had just told him. Not that he believed Carlisle for one minute.

'Stupid bloodsuckers,' Jacob thought to himself.

"Who is?" Seth asked back.

"No one, Seth," Jacob said.

"But you just said…" Seth said before Jacob talked back.

"Seth just forget it ok?" Jacob asked.

"Fine man," Seth said coming and finally joining Jacob on his run.

It was well past dark before Jacob came home. Had he known what was awaiting him there, he would have chosen to stay out all night long. But not knowing he came home to come face to face with Carlisle Cullen in his living room.

Carlisle knew that he needed to get both Jacob and Billy to believe what he was saying was true. So he'd brought the only thing that at this point could prove his point. That being a portable heart monitor. Not only was it to prove to them, but himself that after all these years he wasn't finally starting to go crazy. At this point he was starting to think that he'd rather choose crazy over the fact that a werewolf, who was also human was pregnant with who knew's baby.

"What is he doing here?" Jacob asked when he saw who was in the living room.

"I came here to prove to you both that I'm telling the truth," Carlisle said standing up from the couch.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Jacob asked.

"By this," Carlisle said holding up the device.

"What the hell is that?" Jacob asked.

"This is a portable heart monitor that we use at the hospital," Carlisle said.

"What? You think if I hear my own heartbeat that I'll believe you? I think you've finally gone off the rocker," Jacob said.

"I'm not going to let you hear your own heartbeat. I'll let you hear your baby's heartbeat though," Carlisle said.

"That's assuming that there is a baby there. Which there probably isn't," Jacob said.

"That's what we're about to find out," Carlisle said.

"It's your life doc," Jacob said.

"Please lye down on the couch," Carlisle said removing his medical bag from the couch.

"Ok," Jacob said feeling his cheeks start to flame.

'God this is so embarrassing,' Jacob thought.

"I'm going to have to ask you to strip down to your boxers," Carlisle said.

"Like hell I am!" Jacob exclaimed from the couch.

"I need all of your stomach exposed," Carlisle said.

"Like hell you do!" Jacob said standing up in front of the doctor.

"Jacob it'll be a lot easier to find the baby that way," Carlisle said.

"Jacob just do as he says," Billy said.

"The sooner we get this over with that way," Billy said when his son looked at him like he had two heads or something.

"Fine," Jacob said going to his bedroom to go remove his pants.

"Thank you," Carlisle said when Jacob came back into the room.

"Just get this fucking over with," Jacob said feeling like the embarrassments would never end.

Little did Jacob know at that time, that it would be some years before the embarrassment would ever go away for him.

"Ok this maybe a little cold," Carlisle said apply the jell to Jacob's stomach.

"A little! What the hell did you do? Stick it in the freezer?" Jacob yelled jumping.

"I can assure you that I didn't," Carlisle said trying to hide a smirk.

"Just try to relax, this will all be over with soon enough," Carlisle said when he heard Jacob's heart rate speed up.

'God I hope so,' Jacob thought to himself.

It was very faint at first, but as Carlisle moved the scope around Jacob's stomach, you could hear the fast whooshing of a baby's heartbeat.

"No, this isn't happening. That machine is fucked up or something. There is no way in hell that there is anything living in there," Jacob said jumping up from the couch and pointing to his stomach.

"Jacob, I'm sorry but there is," Carlisle said.

"No, there isn't anything in there. There is no way in hell that there can be anything living in there," Jacob said.

"Jacob if you and your father would like, we can go to the hospital and I can do an ultrasound, so you can see the baby for yourself," Carlisle said.

"Why? So that you can make me out as some freak to that freak of a family of yours?" Jacob asked on the verge of fainting again.

"I would never do something like that. I know how it feels to be on that end. I was there at one point Jacob, I wouldn't do it to someone else. But I think that we need to get this figured out," Carlisle said.

"Jacob we're going. Son we need to get this figured out once and for all," Billy said.

"Like hell we are!" Jacob said bolting for the door.

Before he could make it out, Carlisle was blocking his way.

"Move," Jacob said.

"No, I can't do that," Carlisle said.

"Move," Jacob said on the verge of loosing it.

"No," Carlisle said standing his ground.

"MOVE!" Jacob yelled.

Instead of fighting, Carlisle let Jacob go, he knew that Jacob needed to get away before he lost it. Carlisle didn't want one of them to do something that they would later regret.

Meanwhile, Jacob was furious. He just ran, he didn't answer any of the calls from the pack. He knew that if he saw one of them now, then someone could end up hurt. He didn't want to hurt one of his friends, so he just ran and ran.

Jacob didn't know how long he ran for, but the next thing he knew it was dark outside and his legs were on fire. He decided to rest by a tree for a couple of minutes. He knew that he would have to get home before his father sent Sam and the pack out looking for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: I'm WHAT!...He's WHAT!  
>Summary: Jacob Black ends up pregnant with Edward Cullen's child.<p>

Warnings: Contains mild slash and mpreg so if you don't like mpreg then don't read it. Yes I'm very aware that men can't have babies. That is why this is called fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight characters. Wish I did, but I don't

Author: Mikesh

Notes: Edward and Bella haven't gotten married yet. This story starts before Breaking Dawn does. Nothing major from Breaking Dawn will happen since I haven't read the book yet. However, there will be some ideas that I'm taking from the movie, but nothing that'll spoil the book/movie for those of you who haven't read/seen it yet. Also Jacob doesn't have long hair, he has the short spiky hair.

AN: Italics means dream

_Jacob was back in the clearing where he'd fought with Edward after the funeral. He thought that maybe he was just waiting for Edward or something. It wasn't until he heard moaning that he realized that they were both there._

'_What the hell is going on?' Jacob thought to himself when he saw what looked like himself and Edward getting it on._

"_Jacob," a voice said._

"_Bella?" Jacob asked not believing his ears or eyes._

"_Hey," Bella said._

"_What the hell? How can you be here? You're dead!" Jacob said forgetting about what he had just seen._

"_Jacob, calm down. Getting worked up isn't good for either of you," Bella said._

"_Either of us?" Jacob asked._

"_You or the baby," Bella said._

"_Carlisle was telling you the truth. You're about a month along," Bella said._

"_Oh please! Don't tell me that even you believe that shit!" Jacob yelled._

"_I do, because it's true. Jacob that night when you thought that you and Edward were fighting, you weren't," Bella said._

"_And what were we doing then?" Jacob asked._

"_That," Bella said pointing to where Jacob and Edward were._

"_Bella, please that's sick even for you. I would never do something like that with him. I'd rather cut my own heart out before I did that," Jacob said wanting to puke his guts out._

"_Jacob!" Bella said._

"_What? I would rather cut out my own heart over doing that," Jacob said pointing towards where he and Edward were._

"_Jacob, I'm sorry, but that's already happened," Bella said._

"_Then why the hell don't I remember that then?" Jacob asked._

"_One of the higher powers made sure that neither of you remembered that night. They needed their plan to work before you remember," Bella said with disgust in her voice._

"_Higher powers? Bella what drugs are you tripping on up there?" Jacob asked._

"_I can't go into details right now, but when the time comes you'll find it all out. Jacob I'm sorry this had to happen to you," Bella said before disappearing._

_The next thing Jacob knew he awoke still in wolf form by a tree._

'What the hell is that about? What a fucked up dream,' Jacob said before running off.

He knew that if he didn't get home soon, then Billy would have the pack out looking for him.

"What dream?" Seth asked in head.

"Nothing Seth. Hey you haven't by chance heard from my father, have you?" Jacob asked.

"No, should I have?" Seth asked.

"Probably not yet. I didn't know since I stayed out all night long," Jacob said.

"Jacob, Billy's worried about you. He wants a word with you when he gets home, and then I need a word with you," Sam said in head.

"Thanks for the head's up," Jacob said back.

So with that he ran as fast as his sore legs would go to his house.

**Jacob's house**

It was no shocker that when he arrived, he found, well more like smelled Carlisle there too.

"You needed to see me?" Jacob asked going into the house.

"Yes, now sit," Billy said.

"Jacob you can't go running off like this. We don't know what effects the transformations may have on the baby," Carlisle said.

"God, you're still on this whole fucked up baby thing?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob, Carlisle and I have been talking. Later today we're going to head to the hospital so that he can do an ultrasound on you. We need to find out once and for all what's going on," Billy said.

"What's going on is that this bloodsucker over here got some very fucked up blood. And now it's fucking with his brain," Jacob said pointing to Carlisle.

"That maybe, but we'll find out today whether or not I have been," Carlisle said.

"So when the ultrasound shows nothing, then what?" Jacob asked.

"Then we move on," Billy said.

"And him?" Jacob asked pointing to Carlisle.

"I'll go back and find out what happened and why I got what will have turned out to be five false positives," Carlisle said.

"Just so long as none of the pack finds out about this," Jacob said.

"Son I would never tell Sam something like that," Billy said.

"Good, and you?" Jacob asked.

"My lips are sealed," Carlisle said.

"And when I find out they're not, you won't have to worry about talking anymore," Jacob said.

"Jacob be nice," Billy said.

"Now I've got to go talk to Sam," Jacob said leaving before either said another word.

"Do you really think something will show up?" Billy asked looking at Carlisle.

"For all involved I hope not, but I just don't know Billy until we actually look at the scan," Carlisle said.

"God I hope not. Being a werewolf is one thing, pregnant on top of it?" Billy said.

"I know Billy, I know. But we'll handle this the best we can," Carlisle said.

"God I just hope that this is just some fucked up nightmare that I can later look back on and laugh about," Billy said.

"I hope so too Billy," Carlisle said.

"I must be leaving before my family comes looking for me," Carlisle said.

"Then we'll se you at two," Billy said.

And with that Carlisle took his leave of the Black household.

The reason that Billy was being so civil to Carlisle was that truthly he figured it was just that fucked up dream he talked about. He was just waiting to wake up, no need to be unfriendly to someone that in the real life he hated. Might as well play nicely, never could tell who just maybe watching.

Next chapter: The scan


	6. Chapter 6

Title: I'm WHAT!...He's WHAT!  
>Summary: Jacob Black ends up pregnant with Edward Cullen's child.<p>

Warnings: Contains mild slash and mpreg so if you don't like mpreg then don't read it. Yes I'm very aware that men can't have babies. That is why this is called fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight characters. Wish I did, but I don't

Author: Mikesh

Notes: Edward and Bella haven't gotten married yet. This story starts before Breaking Dawn does. Nothing major from Breaking Dawn will happen since I haven't read the book yet. However, there will be some ideas that I'm taking from the movie, but nothing that'll spoil the book/movie for those of you who haven't read/seen it yet. Also Jacob doesn't have long hair, he has the short spiky hair.

Jacob found Sam at his father's shop. He was surprised to find that the whole pack was there, not just Sam.

"You wanted to see me?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," Sam said.

"What can I do for ya?" Jacob asked.

"For starters you can tell us why you ran off last night. Secondly you can tell us why the hell Carlisle Cullen has been around your house. If you want to hang with the bloodsuckers, just tell us. But don't go sneaking around behind our backs," Sam said.

"Last night I just needed time to think and time just got away from me. And how the hell do you know he's been at my house?" Jacob asked not liking that they knew.

"You reek of those bloodsuckers," Leah said.

"Jacob if you want to hang with them, we'll try to understand, but don't sneak around," Sam said.

"Oh that? See what happened is Billy heard me getting sick the other day. I told him I've been a little under the weather. He freaked out, and since one of them is a doc, he wanted to call him in. Told him it was just a stupid stomach flu, which it was," Jacob said.

"Is that all?" Leah asked.

"Yes, guys seriously why would I want to hang with them?" Jacob asked.

"You tell us," Sam said.

"I wouldn't and I'm not," Jacob said.

"So you ok then man or what it say?" Seth asked.

"It's just a stomach virus that we werewolves seem prone to. Said I'll be fine in a couple of days," Jacob said.

"Well that's good," Seth said.

"Yeah it is," Jacob said.

"Jacob, it's Billy," Emily said handing the phone to Jacob.

"Hey dad what's going on?" Jacob asked confused that his father would call the shop.

"You need to get back to the house, we have an appointment in Forks in an hour and a half," Billy said hanging up before his son could reply.

"So what's going on?" Seth asked.

"Seems that I need to run to the store, now," Jacob said.

"Jacob if you ever need to talk, we'll be here," Sam said.

"Thanks but I'm fine," Jacob said.

With that Jacob took his leave of his pack family to get home. He was afraid that they already knew because of the accusing looks each kept giving him.

Once Jacob got home, Billy made him shower and change before they would leave. Once they left, Billy called Carlisle to see where he wanted them to meet him. Even if it was just a nightmare, Billy didn't need all of Forks talking about why his son was up there in the hospital.

**Hospital**

Thankfully Carlisle was ready for them when they got there. Otherwise it would have been embarrassing for the two men to be waiting in **that** part of the hospital without a woman present.

"Jacob, again this is going to be cold and no I didn't stick in anywhere cold," Carlisle said applying the jell to Jacob's exposed stomach.

"You're not going to freeze the guy with your glare," Billy said.

"I can try," Jacob said still pissed off that the jell again felt like it came out of the freezer and that he was made to go through with this.

"I was right, wasn't I?" Jacob asked smiling when he saw the puzzled look on the doc's face.

"I don't get this," Carlisle said.

"What is it?" Billy asked.

"It seems that the fetus has formed some kind of womb in Jacob's body," Carlisle said.

"A what?" Jacob asked.

"A womb, I expected to find the child living on a major organ, but it seems that it has created its own environment inside his body," Carlisle said.

"Let me see," Billy said.

Carlisle turned the screen so that father and son could see that he was telling the truth. The baby had formed a womb inside his body.

It was a very good thing that Jacob was already lying down, for as soon as he saw the little bulb image moving around, he was dead to the world.

"Sorry I'll go get the smelling salt," Carlisle said.

He noticed that Billy was looking like his world had come crashing down around his head. For he could no longer deny that there wasn't something going on. He wasn't ready to call the thing a baby, but there was something going on.

Knowing that Billy would need time to adjust, Carlisle went off in search of smelling salt, he had a lot he needed to talk to both of them about. Like the fact that they needed to tell the other father. Carlisle just so happened to know who the other father was. As soon as he'd seen the fetus on the screen, things that hadn't made sense clicked in his head just then.

'This is defiantly one for the record books,' Carlisle thought to himself as he continued his walk down the hallway.

**Jacob's dream**

"_I told you he was telling the truth," Bella said._

"_Go fuck off," Jacob said._

"_Jacob I know you're scared, but you can get through this," Bella said._

"_Easy for you to say. You don't have to live my life, now do you?" Jacob asked._

"_No, but I'd gladly take your place," Bella said._

"_Well if you know of a way, I'll gladly trade you my life and that thing," Jacob said._

"_That thing just so happens to be your baby," Bella said._

"_No, that thing is just some fucked up thing that shouldn't exist," Jacob said._

"_Jacob, listen to yourself. You exist and you shouldn't. Edward shouldn't either, but he does too. This baby exist even if she shouldn't," Bella said._

"_Like I said, if you want my life, then by all means take it. I don't want it with that fucked up thing," Jacob said._

"_Like Renee used to say, you made your bed, now you get to go sleep in it," Bella said._

"_That doesn't even make sense," Jacob said._

"_Yes it does. You're the one that went after Edward, so now you can live with what your actions caused," Bella said._

"_I went after him, because that fucker thinks that he deserves peace. WRONG!" Jacob said._

"_Why shouldn't he get peace? He's lived a long life Jacob. He lost the only true love he ever had. Why should he have to bear that anymore?" Bella asked._

"_And what about me? I should have to live with it, but he doesn't?" Jacob asked not in so great a mood._

"_He's not the one that got me killed, now is he?" Bella asked._

"_That's low, even for you," Jacob said._

"_Well it's true. If you hadn't been so stupid as to let me walk at night, then I maybe still alive," Bella said._

"_Yeah that's right, let's all just blame Jacob for what he couldn't control," Jacob said._

"_You could have, but you chose not to," Bella said._

"_Oh that would have been great Bella. Not only kill them, but you too. Yeah that would have been great, then not only would those fuckers be dead, but you would still be too," Jacob said._

"_But then you would have at least tried, but as it was, you didn't do anything," Bella said._

"_No matter where I am, I get blamed. God I wish I was dead," Jacob said._

"_But you're not, I am though" Bella said._

"_What do you want me to do? Go kill myself? Gladly, just get me the fuck out of here and I'll be gone forever. I'll do what he wants to do but can't," Jacob said._

"_That's good, just leave Billy alone. Hasn't he suffered enough? He lost his best friend because of you," Bella said._

"_And come to think I thought that you were on my side. See that once a bloodsucker always a bloodsucker," Jacob said._

"_Has it escaped your pea brain that I never got that chance thanks to you," Bella said._

"_Now, now children, calm down. Bella we don't need Jacob getting over excited," a new voice said._

"_I know grandma, I know," Bella asked._

"_Grandma?" Jacob asked._

"_Yes grandma," a woman said stepping into Jacob's view._

"_Bella you know that it's not Jacob's fault. You saw for yourself what happened. And like he said there was no way to stop it. Besides Bella, young Jacob is going to have a hard time as it is. He's going to need a friend if we want to see them make it through in one piece," grandma said._

"_I know, but it's not fair. Why does he get what should have been mine?" Bella asked._

"_Bella, Jacob didn't choose this. This isn't something that he and Edward planned. They were thrown into this without warning or permission," Grandma said._

"_Finally someone's on my side," Jacob said._

"_I am and always will be on Bella's side. But this is one thing that you couldn't have controlled, even if you had wanted to," Grandma said._

"_Don't suppose there's some way we can do a spirit change or something. Then Bella can have what she ways wanted, and I can get away from this fucked up life," Jacob said._

"_I'm afraid that's not possible," Grandma said._

"_Great," Jacob said._

"_Before you go, just remember always protect those that you love, for otherwise you may not have them," Grandma said._

Before Jacob could ask what the hell that was about, he found himself lying on the exam table still.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jacob asked when he noticed the concerned faces of his father and Carlisle.

"Jacob, are you ok?" Billy asked worried.

"Just great," Jacob said voice dripping with venom.

"You were out for almost an hour," Carlisle said to answer the unasked question.

"Really that long?" Jacob asked.

"Now that you decided to re-join us in the land of the living, there are a few things we need to talk about," Carlisle said.

"Yeah like who the bastard I get to kill for putting Jacob into this place," Billy said clinching both fist together.

"That would be my son, Edward," Carlisle said.

"I should have known that he was sick enough to do something like this," Billy said.

"I would like you and Jacob to come over tonight, there are a few things we need to talk about," Carlisle said.

"Yeah like how I'm going to kill Edward," Billy said.

"No one is killing anyone. Billy, Edward was thrown into this just as Jacob was," Carlisle said.

"Likely story," Billy said.

"It's true," Jacob said.

"Son, you don't have to stand up for that bloodsucker," Billy said.

"But it's true," Jacob said still looking at his lap.

"I want you both to come over tonight. There are some things we need to talk about if we're going to have a successful pregnancy," Carlisle said.

"Who the fuck said I'm keeping this thing?" Jacob asked head shooting up.

"Don't you think that Edward should have a choice in the say?" Carlisle asked.

"NO!" both Billy and Jacob yelled at the same time.

"Still, the four of us need to sit down and talk this out," Carlisle said.

"Whatever," Jacob said.

"Come on son, we're leaving," Billy said already leaving the room.

With that both father and son left, leaving Carlisle alone in the room.

'Bella if you're listening please help Jacob understand that it's not as easy getting rid of his child as it would be if he was a woman,' Carlisle thought to himself.

Meanwhile the drive back to La Push was quiet. Neither father nor son was speaking. Both having too much on their minds at the moment.

'I'm going to kill that bastard !' Billy thought to himself.

'This thing will be gone one way or another. Even if I have to cut the thing out of me,' Jacob thought to himself.

Once home, Jacob went to his room to try and sleep. He just wanted to forget what he'd seen today. To bad a certain someone wouldn't let him.

Next chapter: Jacob's heart to heart or something like that with Bella.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: I'm WHAT!...He's WHAT!  
>Summary: Jacob Black ends up pregnant with Edward Cullen's child.<p>

Warnings: Contains mild slash and mpreg so if you don't like mpreg then don't read it. Yes I'm very aware that men can't have babies. That is why this is called fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight characters. Wish I did, but I don't

Author: Mikesh

Notes: Edward and Bella haven't gotten married yet. This story starts before Breaking Dawn does. Nothing major from Breaking Dawn will happen since I haven't read the book yet. However, there will be some ideas that I'm taking from the movie, but nothing that'll spoil the book/movie for those of you who haven't read/seen it yet. Also Jacob doesn't have long hair, he has the short spiky hair.

_Jacob had hoped that he would have a peaceful nap, but that was no to be. He found himself in the clearing yet again._

"_Not again!" Jacob said._

"_Jacob, come here, we need to talk," Bella said sitting on the green grass._

"_Jacob, I'm not going to bit," Bella said laughing when Jacob sat about a foot away from her._

"_Better?" Jacob asked coming about two inches closer._

_Instead of replying, Bella just glared at Jacob like she was saying: yeah because that is so much better._

"_If you want to yell at me some more, I don't want to hear it," Jacob said sitting with his knees up to his chest and arms around his legs._

"_I didn't bring you here to yell at you, I wanted to apologue actually," Bella said._

"_Bring me here?" Jacob asked looking puzzled._

"_Yes, I can bring you to me in your dreams. And if you want to see me all you have to do is think about me, and I'll be here," Bella said._

"_So if you didn't want to yell at me, then what did you want?" Jacob asked._

"_I'm sorry for what I said. It's just so frustrating seeing you getting what I wanted," Bella said._

"_You wanted a child?" Jacob asked surprised to hear that._

"_Not right now, but some day I did," Bella said._

"_Like I said, you can have this thing," Jacob said._

"_Jacob this thing is your child," Bella said._

"_It's no child of mine," Jacob said._

"_So what are you going to do then after she's born?" Bella asked._

"_It's not going to be born. It's going one way or the other," Jacob said._

"_Jacob! This is an innocent child that didn't do anything to you," Bella said pissed off to hear her friend talking like that._

"_So? It still shouldn't exist," Jacob said._

"_MEN!" Bella yelled frustrated._

"_What about us?" Jacob asked._

"_So what about Edward?" Bella asked deciding not to answer that question._

"_What about him?" Jacob asked._

"_You don't think he has a right to decide what happens to his child?" Bella asked._

"_No because he isn't the one that has this parasite inside him," Jacob said._

"_Jacob come here for a minute," Bella said standing up and holding out her hand._

"_What?" Jacob asked once they were both standing._

"_Look down," Bella said once they'd walked a few feet._

"_It's a pond, so what?" Jacob asked._

"_What do you see?" Bella asked._

"_Us," Jacob said._

"_Look deeper, now what do you see?" Bella asked._

_After looking deeper, Jacob said, "I see myself playing with my children and wife."_

"_Do you notice anything about any of the children?" Bella asked._

"_The one has darker hair then the others," Jacob said._

"_That's because that child is Edward's and your child," Bella said._

"_Bella I know what you're doing and it's not going to work. I'm not going to change my mind on wanting this thing," Jacob said._

"_Just think about it, ok? And please talk to Edward tonight. He needs to know. This is his child too," Bella said._

"_And if I don't?" Jacob asked._

"_Then I'll keep bugging you until you do," Bella said._

_"Fine," Jacob said knowing she meant it._

"_Thanks," Bella said smiling at her best friend._

_Before Jacob could ask Bella anything he found himself sitting up in the dark._

'Might as well get this over with now,' Jacob thought climbing out bed.

"Jacob? Where are you going?" Billy asked noticing that his son was dressed up to go out.

"We're going to talk to the Cullen's," Jacob said.

"Oh we are, are we? And why is that?" Billy asked.

"As much as I hate to say it, I'm going to need Carlisle's help to get rid of this thing," Jacob said.

"You really think he'll help you?" Billy asked wheeling himself out of the house.

"I think he will if he doesn't want to die," Jacob said.

Without another word, father and son found themselves on the way to Forks. Meanwhile Carlisle had been getting rid of the family besides his son. It hadn't been that hard considering that everyone had plans for tonight anyways. The only hard part had been getting his son, Edward to cancel his plans.

**Cullen's house**

"What are you doing here, wolf?" Edward asked with disgust in his voice.

"I invited him," Carlisle said standing behind his son.

"Why?" Edward asked looking at Carlisle.

"Because there are things I need to talk to both of you about," Carlisle said.

"There is nothing I want to talk to the mutt about," Edward said.

"Edward be nice and let our guests in," Carlisle said.

Without another word, Edward stepped back so that father and son could come in.

**Living room**

"Edward what I'm about to tell you is the truth. I know it's a lot to swallow," Carlisle said.

"This aught to be good," Jacob mumbled to himself.

"Edward, Jacob is pregnant," Carlisle said.

Laughing, "Carlisle if you haven't noticed, the mutt is a male, even if he is, why would I care?" Edward asked.

"Because the child is yours," Carlisle said.

"Please tell how you came to that conclusion," Edward said smiling not for one minute believing what Carlisle was saying.

"You told me that after the funeral, you had a vague memory of what happened. I didn't know until now what had happened," Carlisle said.

"And how did you all of a sudden figure it out?" Edward asked.

"With this," Carlisle said pulling a slip of paper out of his pocket and handing it over to Edward.

Dear Carlisle,

The night that our dear Edward can't remember, is because his memory was altered. I don't know how, but I know who. I'm sorry but I can't say at this time. All I can tell you is that within the next nine months Edward and Jacob are going to need their families' support more then ever.

"Please, how do you know one of them didn't write it?" Edward asked jerking his thumb towards Jacob.

"Until yesterday, Jacob didn't know either. And none of his family knows yet," Carlisle said.

"So you just want me to believe that he's pregnant with my child?" Edward asked.

"No, but you will when you see your child," Carlisle said.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Edward asked.

"Ultrasound," Carlisle said.

"The fuck we are," Jacob said.

"Jacob this is the only way that I can prove to you all, once and for all that there is going to be a little one joining the family within eight month's time," Carlisle said.

"Let's go then," Edward said needing a good laugh.

Seeing that they weren't going to be able to change Carlisle's mind, both Jacob and Billy climbed back into their car. Jacob wanted to just run for it, but he knew that A. Carlisle would already be to the house by time he got there, and B. he was the one that wanted to talk, so now he had to suck it up and take it like a man.

**Hospital**

Thankfully the way that Carlisle took them into the building, they only ran into a few nurses. They never said anything, because they were still too new to the hospital to be talking to the good doctor.

Once they got to the room, Carlisle handed Jacob a gown from the closet.

"What the hell is that?" Jacob asked.

"What does it look like, mutt?" Edward asked.

"A gown that I sure as hell am not putting on," Jacob said.

"Jacob, please just go put it on," Billy said just wanting to get the hell away from both of them.

After he was changed, Jacob was made to lye on the table once again.

"I hope you're happy," Jacob said looking at Edward like he was the devil himself.

"Oh yeah because hanging with you is such a highlight of my life," Edward said.

"Boys please," Carlisle said having enough of the fighting already.

"Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to your child," Carlisle said turning the monitor so that all could see the baby on the monitor.

"God it's really still there," Jacob said wanting to get sick when he saw that it was still there.

"And I thought he couldn't do that," Jacob said when Edward fainted.

"Even we can faint, Jacob," Carlisle said going over to his son.

Meanwhile Edward was seeing the killing of children in villages from long ago. He didn't know where this had happened, but he could hear the screams of help as the vampires took over the village and killed anyone and everyone. Once he awoke, Edward felt like he maybe sick, even though he hadn't been in over one hundred years.

"You ok?" Carlisle asked helping Edward sit up.

"Yeah," Edward said feeling embarrassed that he'd just fainted.

"Just take your time," Carlisle said when Edward got back up.

"I'm fine, Carlisle," Edward said.

"Billy and I will be waiting outside while you talk," Carlisle said giving a look that said not to argue with him.

"So how did you even come to the conclusion that he was pregnant?" Edward asked before Carlisle could step out of the room.

"The other day I got a call from Billy asking that I come see his son who was not feeling well. When I went over there, Jacob told me that he'd been sick for about a week," Carlisle said not going to tell his son about the drinking because he knew that it would cause a big fight between the guys.

"What? Pig out too much mutt?" Edward asked.

"Boys, please don't fight for once in your lives," Carlisle said stepping out of the door before the other could say anything else.

"So, what now?" Edward asked realizing that this was for real.

He, Edward Cullen, a one hundred year old vampire was going to have a child with a male werewolf.

"Now I figure out how the hell to get this thing out of me," Jacob said sitting on the table fully cloth again.

"So, I don't even get a say in my own child's life?" Edward asked pissed off.

"No," Jacob said looking up at Edward for the first time.

"Did it happen to escape your mind, mutt that Carlisle is the one that'll have to do it? So meaning I do have a say," Edward said.

"No, besides this is none of your business what happens," Jacob said.

"No of my business? This is my business! This is my child we're talking about!" Edward said almost yelling now.

"YOUR CHILD? THIS IS NOT A CHILD!" Jacob yelled.

"YES IT IS! IT'S OUR CHILD!" Edward yelled back.

"Well if you can figure a way on how to carry this thing, you can have it. I don't want any part of it. But seeing that, that's not possible, I'm not having this thing," Jacob asked.

"So you would rather die, then have a child?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Jacob said.

"You're unbelievable!" Edward said throwing up his hands.

"So you're saying that if it was you, you'd want this thing?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," Edward said.

"Bullshit! You don't want this thing anymore then I do. So let's cut all ties now," Jacob said.

"No, I want this child and you're having it," Edward said.

"LIKE HELL I AM! YOU DON'T GET TO FUCKING CHOOSE WHAT I DO, IT'S MY FUCKING BODY, NOT YOURS!" Jacob yelled.

"I'M THIS FUCKING CHILD'S FATHER! I FUCKING HAVE A SAY IN ITS LIFE!" Edward yelled back.

"The fuck you do! I'm the one that has to carry this thing, I get the final say, and I say it goes," Jacob said.

"Besides why would you even want this fucked up thing?" Jacob asked.

"Because it's my child," Edward said.

"And who says it's not going to come out with four heads or something fucked up like that? How do you know that whoever caused this, isn't playing some fucked up joke and this thing is just some fucked up crap?" Jacob asked.

"Four heads? Really? That's all you could come up with?" Edward asked laughing.

"Fuck you!" Jacob yelled running from the room.

After that he just ran, ran until he could run no more. By time he stopped running he was halfway out of the state. Not being able to run anymore, he slumped down by the tree he was at and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Next chapter: So what did they decide?


	8. Chapter 8

Title: I'm WHAT!...He's WHAT!  
>Summary: Jacob Black ends up pregnant with Edward Cullen's child.<p>

Warnings: Contains mild slash and mpreg so if you don't like mpreg then don't read it. Yes I'm very aware that men can't have babies. That is why this is called fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight characters. Wish I did, but I don't

Author: Mikesh

Notes: Edward and Bella haven't gotten married yet. This story starts before Breaking Dawn does. Nothing major from Breaking Dawn will happen since I haven't read the book yet. However, there will be some ideas that I'm taking from the movie, but nothing that'll spoil the book/movie for those of you who haven't read/seen it yet. Also Jacob doesn't have long hair, he has the short spiky hair.

**Friday June 18th**

After thinking long and hard for almost a week, Edward came to a conclusion. He knew that the only thing to do, was let Jacob rid himself of the baby. Edward didn't want that, but he knew that if he didn't go along with it, there was no telling what Jacob may try. As it was, he hadn't been home since that night a week ago. He hadn't even answered the pack's calls according to Carlisle. As much as Edward tried to act like it didn't bother him, it really did. There was no telling what Jacob was capable of doing. Alice could tell that something was up, but she couldn't tell what it was for sure.

Edward decided that it was damn time that Jacob came home, he had an idea where he was, but wasn't for sure until he sniffed around.

By night fall, Edward tracked Jacob two states away. Now all Edward had to do was be brave enough to go to Jacob's room and confront the pregnant teen. He would rather face James again then Jacob at this moment.

"Stop being a chicken and go do it," Alice's voice came.

"Alice?" Edward asked shocked.

He'd been so unfocused, he didn't realize that he'd let his guard down.

"Yes, now go! Because you have a lot of explaining to do mister!" Alice said not happy her brother had been keeping stuff from them.

"Fine," Edward so and with that he went to Jacob's room.

**Room**

For the last couple of days, Jacob had been hanging out in the hotel room. He didn't want to go and face his family yet. He wanted to wait until this was all over with, however long that would take.

"What does he want?" Jacob asked himself when he caught wind of Edward's scent.

"What do you want, bloodsucker?" Jacob asked yanking open the door just as Edward raised his hand to knock.

"We need to talk," Edward said pushing his way into the room.

"I have nothing to talk to you about," Jacob said still standing by the door.

"Actually we do, it's about the baby," Edward said taking a seat by on the table that held the TV.

"What about it? I'm not having it if that's what you're asking," Jacob said taking a seat on the bed.

"No, I came here to tell you that I agree with you. Like you said we don't know what kind of fucked up thing it could be. I've already talked to Carlisle, he's agreed to do the operation," Edward said.

LIER! Came Alice's voice.

'Shut up! I'm trying to get him to believe me!' Edward shot back.

"How do I know this isn't some trick you're playing at? How do I know that as soon as I get back, that you're not going to have me admitted until this thing is born?" Jacob asked.

"You don't, you just have to trust me," Edward said.

"Fat chance!" Jacob said standing up and heading to the door hoping to get rid of Edward as soon as he could.

"Fine it's your life," Edward said following Jacob to the door.

"Oh and what's that supposed to mean?" Jacob asked opening the door.

"Just that your pack is already on their way here. And two to one they already know. So you can either face them or just me and then Billy," Edward said about ready to step out of the room.

"Oh like they know where I'm at," Jacob said figuring that Edward was just trying to scare him.

"They do, because they followed my scent," Edward said.

"Give me your phone," Jacob said before Edward could actually get out of the room.

Without a word, Edward just handed over the phone. Jacob decided to call Sam to see where they were, because he knew that if the pack was on their way, Sam would be too.

After not answering the phone, Jacob decided to check with his father, because he knew that if they had found him, his father would have been made aware of it.

"Hello?" Billy asked confused as to why Carlisle would be calling him.

"Dad?" Jacob asked.

"JACOB! Where are you? Are you ok? Son answer me!" Billy said happy to hear his son's voice after all this time.

"Calm down dad, I'm fine. Hey did Sam say anything to you?" Jacob asked.

"Just that they picked up that bloodsucker's scent and they were going to see where it lead them, why?" Billy asked.

"Shit!" Jacob said wanting to bang his head against the door, but deciding that it wouldn't be a smart idea in the end.

"What is it?" Billy asked.

"Nothing dad, it's nothing," Jacob said.

"Are you coming home?" Billy asked worried.

"Guess I have to now," Jacob said.

"I'll explain when I get home," Jacob said.

"Son, I love you," Billy said.

"Love you too dad," Jacob said before hanging up.

"I guess we better get going then," Jacob said.

"Too late," came Seth's very pissed off voice.

"Shit!" Jacob mumbled not realizing that the pack was right behind Edward.

"Shit indeed," Sam said very pissed off to find Jacob with the bloodsucker.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, so if I were you I'd start," Seth said pushing his way into the room.

"You know everything already," Jacob said still standing by the door.

"Like we're going to believe that you're pregnant with the bloodsucker's child," came the scuffed voice of Quill.

"Well like it or not, it's true," Jacob said with a hard edge to his voice.

"Everyone please just calm down and let them explain," Sam said before something happened that everyone would later regret.

"Well what you saw is true, he's pregnant with my child," Edward said from the bed where Leah had him pinned.

As Jacob had been talking to his father, Edward had been trying to back out of there. However, Leah caught his arm and pinned him to the bed seeing that it was the closest thing to the door. Edward knew that he could get away from her, but he also knew that it would not only leave Jacob alone to face the pack it would also mean that he'd be hunted down. When he started caring about Jacob, Edward didn't know. In his mind, he still didn't, he just didn't want the pact to come after him for the answers.

"So, man are you saying you're gay or something?" Seth asked sitting on the table that held the TV.

"What? HELL NO!" Jacob yelled.

"Then what exactly?" Seth asked raising his eye brow.

"Go ahead and tell them," Jacob said looking at Edward.

"I have to tell my family, you go right ahead and tell yours," Edward said still being pinned down to the bed.

."Bloodsucker," Jacob mumbled to himself.

"Leah let him up from the bed, he's not going to run, are you vampire?" Sam asked giving him a look that said if he tried to run, they would hunt him down.

So without a word, Leah let Edward up from where he'd been pinned. She could have gone against Sam's wishes, but since he was alpha, she knew that it wouldn't be very smart to go against her alpha's wishes.

"So what happened then?" Seth asked.

"It seems that some fucked up higher power decided that it wanted to screw with me. The night I tried to kill it, that fucked up thing got in my way. So thanks to it, I'm now a month pregnant," Jacob said with disgust in his voice sitting as far away as he could from Edward on the bed.

"You're not like going to keep it, are you man?" Seth asked.

"HELL NO!" Jacob yelled.

"Good, there for a minute you were scaring me," Seth said relief evident on his face.

"So why did you run then?" Leah asked.

"Wouldn't you, if you were in my place?" Jacob asked.

"Probably," Leah said.

"Jacob, what do you mean by higher powers?" Sam asked confused.

"Ask him," Jacob said pointing towards Edward.

"Carlisle doesn't know what higher being we could be dealing with," Edward said.

"I need everyone to clear the room, Jacob and I need to have a talk, alone," Sam said when some of the members seemed ready to argue with him.

Once they were alone, Sam started talking.

"Jacob, we'll stand behind in whatever you decide to do, but make sure you're doing it for the right reason," Sam said.

"Being a guy who's pregnant isn't right enough?" Jacob asked raising his eye brow.

"Jacob, I'll tell you what I never told anyone else. About two years ago Emily found out that she was pregnant. We were thrilled about the news, later down the road, we lost the baby. Emily thought that she just had the flu and that she would be fine. She wasn't, I almost lost her because of it. She's now unable to have a child of her own," Sam said.

"Man I'm sorry, I didn't know," Jacob said feeling badly for them.

"I know you didn't, that's because we didn't want anyone to know," Sam said.

"Thanks for telling me, I promise not to tell the guys," Jacob said.

"I know you won't," Sam said with a sad smile on his face.

"We better get going kid, before your old man sends up his friend to hunt us all down," Sam said.

"I don't think that'll be happening any time soon," Jacob said.

"Still we need to get going, it's getting late," Sam said.

Once Jacob had the few items that belonged to him, they then headed back outside.

"I'll take him home," Edward said.

"We've got it," Sam said.

"I said I'll take him home," Edward said leaving no room for argument.

"No, I'm going home with my friends," Jacob said.

"Jacob, just go home with Edward. Besides you're dead tired as it is. You don't need to be pushing yourself in your condition," Sam said seeing as Edward was the only one with a car.

"Fine," Jacob said knowing that Sam was right. He was dead tired. He knew that he would just hold up the pack if he went with them.

"He better be home within a day or else," Sam said to Edward after Jacob got into the car.

"Don't worry, he'll be home by sunrise tomorrow," Edward said.

"Don't push it," Sam said before taking off to catch up with the pack.

Edward turned to tell Jacob something, but he noticed that the boy was out cold.

'He's kind of cute when he's asleep,' Alice thought in head when she got the image of Jacob sleeping.

"No he's not, besides I thought you couldn't see him," Edward thought.

"I can't, but I saw him one night after he helped us," Alice said.

Instead of saying anything, Edward just rolled his eyes at the ceiling of the car as he was driving.

"You going to tell me how this happened?" Alice asked.

"No, because I'll just have to repeat myself. So you can just wait until we get home," Edward said.

"Meany," Alice said.

"That's the way it goes," Edward said.

And with that, Alice left the conversation. Leaving Edward with just his thoughts and the slight snoring of Jacob in the passenger seat.

Next chapter: Edward gets to tell his family


	9. Chapter 9

Title: I'm WHAT!...He's WHAT!  
>Summary: Jacob Black ends up pregnant with Edward Cullen's child.<p>

Warnings: Contains mild slash and mpreg so if you don't like mpreg then don't read it. Yes I'm very aware that men can't have babies. That is why this is called fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight characters. Wish I did, but I don't

Author: Mikesh

Notes: Edward and Bella haven't gotten married yet. This story starts before Breaking Dawn does. Nothing major from Breaking Dawn will happen since I haven't read the book yet. However, there will be some ideas that I'm taking from the movie, but nothing that'll spoil the book/movie for those of you who haven't read/seen it yet. Also Jacob doesn't have long hair, he has the short spiky hair.

**Saturday June 19th**

It ended up taking Edward longer then he thought it would, but that really shouldn't have been a surprise to him. They ended up getting home mid day, not in the morning like Edward had said. They had to make a few stops, for such things as Jacob to do his morning ritual, food and then of course for Jacob to relieve himself. When they were about an hour and a half away, Edward told Jacob that he was just going to have to hold it, he wasn't making another stop.

Once they got to Jacob's house, they found that the pack was waiting there. None were looking too happy that it was already going for noon, and Jacob was just now getting home. Edward did the smart thing and stayed in the car while Jacob got out.

"Thank God!" Billy said putting Jacob into a bone crushing hug.

"Breathe!" Jacob exclaimed when he could no longer breathe because of his father's hug.

"Oh sorry son," Billy said releasing his son.

"Its fine dad, just need to breathe still," Jacob said rubbing his bruised side.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked when Jacob started dancing around.

"I have to pee," Jacob said running off leaving everyone starring after him.

Once Jacob was done, he went out into the living room to find everyone sitting around.

"How long did he make you hold it?" Sam asked pissed off.

"Only the last hour and a half," Jacob said.

"WHAT!" came the voices of Sam, Emily and Billy.

"Yeah he got tired of stopping all the time, so he said I had to wait," Jacob said like it was no big deal.

"I'm going to murder him!" Billy said.

"Not until this thing is out of me, ok?" Jacob said.

"So you are going through with it?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Jacob asked.

"I was just asking son. It's your choice in the end. I'll support you either way," Billy said.

It's not that he wanted his son to have the baby, but he didn't want to push his son into what he wanted either.

"Good, now if you'll all excuse me, I'm going to go take a nap," Jacob said before exiting the room.

"Poor thing," Emily said.

Meanwhile Edward was just getting home from the trip. He knew that his family would be awaiting him, and sure enough they were all standing by the door when he opened it.

"Start explaining," Alice said.

"What has Carlisle told you so far?" Edward asked.

"Nothing," Alice said pissed that Carlisle had made her wait until Edward got home.

"You might as well take a seat," Edward said.

"Long story short, something up there fucked with us and now he's pregnant," Edward said.

"Not so fast, start from beginning to end," Alice said not letting him off that easy.

"The night of the funeral, he and I attacked each other. Or that's what we both had thought. Lately I keep getting like snippets of two people in the woods. They keep getting clearer but it wasn't until after he ran that they became all the way clear. Something up there decided that it wanted us to create a child, why in the hell, I don't know, but it did. Instead of one of us dying, he's now about a month along. Oh and he doesn't want the child," Edward said leaving the room.

"Is this true?" Embry asked.

"I'm afraid so," Carlisle said producing the ultrasound from Jacob's second appointment.

"Why would someone want to create a half vampire, half human child?" Embry asked.

"I think it was because Jacob's half werewolf, I think that whoever wants to use that power and strength for something," Carlisle said.

"What are we going to do?" Rosalie asked.

"We're going to respect Jacob's wishes," Carlisle said.

"But this is Edward's child too! He should have a say in it!" Alice shouted.

"I know this, but I can not change his mind for him. And Jasper you will not get involved either," Carlisle said knowing how his children liked to get involved where they didn't belong.

After that, everyone went off to go think. This was something big that had just been said. None were happy that something or someone had done something like that to their brother. Then there were some that didn't feel it right that Jacob wanted to rid himself of the child. If this child was destined to do something good, who was he to screw with that?

A week later found Jacob still worshiping the porcelain gods. He had not brought it up to Carlisle yet, because every night he had the same recurring dream. In the dream he was holding a laughing child. This child was very pretty, the child looked to be around two to three years old. Jacob looked so happy and finally at peace with himself. Then there were the dreams that he looked happy, but when Jacob looked deep into his eyes, he could see the regret, unhappiness and wonder in those same eyes. He noticed too that the child in those dreams wasn't the same child in his other dreams. This child was still cute, but this child's looks didn't hurt your eyes, like the other child did.

It wasn't until half way through the second month that Jacob finally made up his mind once and for all. Now he just had to go tell Edward, and right now he'd rather face any other vampire then Edward Cullen.

**Cullen household**

Jacob was just about to knock when the door was suddenly swung open.

"Oh it's you," Edward said with a look of disgust on his face.

"Yeah it's me," Jacob said.

"What do you want?" Edward asked.

"I came to talk," Jacob said.

"Then talk," Edward said.

"Can we go somewhere private?" Jacob asked.

"Sure, come on in," Edward said stepping aside so that Jacob could come in.

Once inside, Edward led Jacob to his room, he knew that his family wasn't home but this way if they did come home, they wouldn't walk in on the conversation.

"Start talking," Edward said sitting down on the couch.

His room was the same as it had been before Bella's death. He couldn't force himself to get rid of the bed, but he also couldn't bring himself to lye on it.

"I came here to tell you that I've decided to have this baby," Jacob said.

"But?" Edward asked knowing it was coming.

"However, I'm not raising this child. I'm giving it up for adoption. Sam and Emily have already said they will gladly adopt the child seeing that they can no longer have a child of their own," Jacob said.

"I don't get say in this?" Edward asked.

"No," Jacob said.

"You don't think that seeing your child every day isn't going to be hard?" Edward asked.

"No, because at the end of this coming school year I'll graduate. By time the baby is born I'll be heading off to college. I have no plans to ever come back here," Jacob said.

"And you don't think that your classmates will wonder why all of a sudden you've started to rapidly gain weight?" Edward asked.

He wasn't happy about Jacob's choice, but he knew that there was little he could do, being a vampire didn't help his case at all.

"I've already got it set up with my consular, I'll graduate mid term, so they won't see the major part of this thing," Jacob said still not being able to say pregnancy.

"If I have no choice, then why did you tell me?" Edward asked.

"I'm going to need Carlisle's help, whether I like it or not," Jacob said.

"And what? You want me to ask him for you?" Edward asked pissed off.

"No, I'm telling you, because if I don't then Carlisle will," Jacob said.

"Happy we had our little talk, but I must be going now," Edward said before jumping out of the window.

"He took that better then expected," Jacob said.

Little did he know but Edward himself was running as far as he could. He wanted out of Fork, out of Washington all together. He couldn't just stand around and let his child be handed off to someone else. He had to think of a way to make sure that his child became his and not theirs. Little did he know as he was running, but within a month things would be forever changed between him and Jacob. And that Jacob's mind would be forever changed as well. No, all he knew is that if he didn't get away, then there would be no child, he would end up killing Jacob with his bare hands, he was so pissed off.

Next chapter: The accident


	10. Chapter 10a

Title: I'm WHAT!...He's WHAT!  
>Summary: Jacob Black ends up pregnant with Edward Cullen's child.<p>

Warnings: Contains mild slash and mpreg so if you don't like mpreg then don't read it. Yes I'm very aware that men can't have babies. That is why this is called fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight characters. Wish I did, but I don't

Author: Mikesh

Notes: Edward and Bella haven't gotten married yet. This story starts before Breaking Dawn does. Nothing major from Breaking Dawn will happen since I haven't read the book yet. However, there will be some ideas that I'm taking from the movie, but nothing that'll spoil the book/movie for those of you who haven't read/seen it yet. Also Jacob doesn't have long hair, he has the short spiky hair.

**Monday July 15th**

It had just been over a month now since Jacob had decided that the baby was going up for adoption once it was born. Unless for the monthly check up, Jacob and Edward never talked to each other. Edward had started at the community college a few weeks ago. His plan was to go there until after the baby was born. He had decided that night when Jacob told him of his plan, that even if he had to kidnap the child, he would. This was his one chance at a baby, and he wasn't going to let anyone take that from him. Little did either know as they were heading to school, but today would set in motion a change that would affect the rest of both of their lives.

Edward had just entered English class, when it happened. One minute they were awaiting the teacher's arrival, the next minute there were shots ringing down the hallway. Before anyone could get the door closed, the shooter walked in. Edward could see that he had some kind of bomb tapped to his body under his coat. And from the looks of things he was packing heavily. Before anyone could take cover, the kid started spraying bullets all over the classroom. Edward was one of the unlucky few who were hit, though he was only hit in the shoulder. Some of his classmates weren't so lucky. Once the kid ran out of bullets he took his leave to go to the next room. Edward didn't know how long it lasted, but finally what seemed like hours, there was one final gunshot and it was over with. The next thing he heard was the voices of police and help arriving. Edward didn't know how many lives had been lost, but he knew that it would be high. He just hoped that no one he knew had been injured. Edward knew that Alice and Jasper would be at Forks High school, so he didn't have to worry about them. As for the others, he was the only one who had decided to try out the college life.

**Meanwhile in La Push….**

Jacob was just returning from lunch when the intercom came on.

"Would Jacob Black please come to the office, Jacob Black please come to the office," said the voice. After that the intercom went dead.

"You're excused," said the teacher.

Jacob picked up his things and left the room. His heart felt like it was trying to beat out of his chest, he felt sick to his stomach. The news had not reached them of the shootings in Forks yet.

**Office**

"Someone called for me," Jacob said trying to keep whatever was in his stomach down.

"Yes Jacob, this man needs to talk to you," the lady said pointing over to a uniformed officer.

"Jacob Black?" the officer asked.

"Yes?" Jacob asked ready to loose it any second.

"There's been a shooting at Forks community college. We need you to come to the hospital with us," the officer said.

"Who was it?" Jacob asked scared to who was shot.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, I was just asked by a Carlisle Cullen to come get you," the officer said.

With that Jacob numbly left with the officer. He didn't know how, but somehow in the hour ride, he managed to keep everything down where it belonged.

**Hospital**

"Jacob!" Carlisle yelled coming towards Jacob.

"I've got him," Carlisle said when the officer looked questioning at him.

"What happened?" Jacob asked frightened.

"There was a shooting, Edward got hit," Carlisle said.

"How the hell could a bullet have pierced his skin? You guys are made of marble!" Jacob exclaimed getting worked up.

"I don't know, because there should be no way that a bullet should have been able to pierce his skin," Carlisle said.

"How can't you fucking know! You're a doctor for crying out loud!" Jacob exclaimed getting himself worked up.

"Jacob, please calm down, you know that it's not good in your condition," Carlisle said.

"I don't fucking care exactly at this moment!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Please Jacob, calm down, if not for you for the little one," Carlisle said making sure that no one was listening in on their conversation.

"Where is he?" Jacob asked fearing that Carlisle may say that Edward was dead.

If anyone was to ask why he, Jacob Black seemed to care about the welfare of Edward Cullen, he couldn't tell you. Jacob would just say that he got caught up in the drama of it all.

"He's in surgery now," Carlisle said.

"Then why aren't you down there with him?" Jacob asked.

"Hospital rules say that you can't operate on your own child. It all has to do with being too emotionally involved with the person," Carlisle said.

"How is everyone else?" Jacob asked feeling that he may get sick now.

"Scared that something like this could happen in such a small town like Forks," Carlisle said.

"What happened?" Jacob asked feeling his legs give from under him.

"Here," Carlisle said pushing Jacob into a nearby chair.

"The shooter came into the classroom and started spraying it with bullets. Out of his class, Edward is one of the lucky few," Carlisle said wishing for not the first time he could cry still.

"So when will he be out of surgery?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob, I'm afraid to tell you this. But we don't even know if he will make it out," Carlisle said not wanting to lie to Jacob.

"So are you saying that Edward may somehow die from this?" Jacob asked feeling the sting of tears behind his eyes.

"I'm not going to lie to you Jacob, it could happen," Carlisle said.

At any other time but this time, Jacob would have been able to understand what Carlisle was saying. However right now it felt like there was something blocking the words from entering his brain.

"How are Bella's friends?" Jacob asked knowing that her close friends also went there and also just wanting a change of subject.

Some of Bella's pre Edward friends like Jessica and Angela had plans to transfer to bigger colleges after this year.

"Mike Newton was shot point blank in the head, he was gone before help could arrive. Jessica only got sprayed by the blood of Mike, but I'm afraid that it'll be a long road before she'll be herself again. As for Angela, she only had the bullet glaze her shoulder. She'll be fine, it's Charlie I'm worried about," Carlisle said.

"Why, what happened to him?" Jacob asked fearing that his father's friend may have been killed.

"Charlie took three bullets protecting Angela. Thankfully they were able to remove them, but he's in a coma, and we don't know if he'll ever come out," Carlisle said.

"Oh God!" Jacob said rushing to the nearest bathroom before he lost everything onto the carpet.

"Jacob, it'll be fine, from what Edward has said, Charlie is just as stubborn as his daughter is. He'll pull through," Carlisle said.

"And Edward? What about him?" Jacob said not caring that he was crying in front of a vampire.

"Jacob, Edward will not go down without a fight. The baby in which you carry is fight enough for him. He wants to see his child born, and he's a bastard enough that he'll do it one way or the other," Carlisle said smiling a sad smile.

"This is all my fault," Jacob said.

"No it is not. Jacob look at me," Carlisle said.

Once Jacob looked up at Carlisle, Carlisle continued talking.

"You couldn't have stopped this, how could you have when not even we knew it was going to happen. Neither you nor Alice is to blame for what happened to those children. There is only one person to blame and that's the shooter," Carlisle said.

"What happened to him?" Jacob asked.

"The police took him down. He wanted that all along, and he got his wish in the end," Carlisle said.

"Who was he?" Jacob asked.

He was trying to keep his mind off the fact that the other father of his child may not get to see this child be born. Jacob knew deep in his heart that if he let his mind go down that road, then he would loose it all together, like Bella had after Edward left her. But unlike Bella, Jacob didn't know if he could force himself back like Bella had. In all honestly he didn't know if he would want to bring himself back.

"Jacob?" Carlisle asked scared when Jacob didn't answer his question.

"Huh?" Jacob asked coming back from thought land.

"Never mind, Jacob your father needs you right now. I want you to go sit in with him, and I'll come get you as soon as I hear anything," Carlisle said.

"Thank you," Jacob said getting up.

"For what?" Carlisle asked clearly confused.

"For everything," Jacob said leaving the bathroom to go find out what room Charlie was in.

Carlisle was left there on that bathroom floor confused more then he could ever remember being in his life.

'You're welcome,' Carlisle thought before getting up to go find out anything he could about his son or anyone else that had been shot by the shooter.

**Charlie's room**

"How is he?" Jacob asked taking a seat by his father's wheelchair.

"Stable at least," Billy said looking down at his broken friend.

"I heard about Edward, I'm sorry son," Billy said truly meaning it.

"Do they know if he'll ever wake up?" Jacob asked trying to keep whatever tears could be left at bay.

"They say they'll do a cat scan later tonight, but for now, they don't know," Billy said.

"Does Renee know?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, she's coming in tonight to be with him," Billy said.

"I'm sorry dad," Jacob said.

"Don't be, it's not your fault," Billy said.

"But I feel that it is," Jacob said.

"It's not son, trust me when I say that it's not your fault," Billy said giving his son's hand a hard squeeze.

Jacob didn't know when but he finally dozed off. When he awoke he saw Bella sitting on the grass again.

"_He's going to be fine," Bella said knowing what was on Jacob's mind._

"_Even your dad?" Jacob asked._

"_In time, yes even him," Bella said._

"_Why did you bring me here then?" Jacob asked._

"_I need a favor from you," Bella said._

"_Anything," Jacob said meaning it._

"_I need you to look after Edward, I know him, he's going to blame himself for this. He couldn't protect them and it'll tear him apart," Bella said._

"_Bella I don't think I'm the right person to be asking that," Jacob said._

"_Please, Jacob, he'll listen to you," Bella said._

"_Ok, I'll try," Jacob said._

"_Thanks," Bella said with a sad smile on her face._

_Before Jacob could say anything else, he was awoken by a startled noise._

"What is it?" Jacob asked looking around the room for the source of the noise.

"Sorry," said a nurse.

She had set off one of the many monitors when she was re-connecting a tube to Charlie.

"Hey…" Jacob started to say before finding his father fast asleep.

Jacob decided to get up and stretch his sore legs. He knew that sitting that long wasn't a good idea, but he didn't realize why until now. When he first got up he almost fell flat on his face, had the bed not been there, then he would have.

Seeing that it was only seven, he thought that maybe he could find Carlisle and get an update on Edward.

After leaving the room, Jacob headed down the hall to the reception desk.

"Hi, can you tell me what room Edward Cullen is in?" Jacob asked.

"I'm sorry only family allowed," the nurse said.

"I know his father, Carlisle," Jacob said while thinking 'lady I'm having his baby, that's as close to family as you can get with them.'

"One second then," the nurse said paging Carlisle.

"Come with me Jacob," Carlisle said appearing from around the corner.

"How is he?" Jacob asked fearing the answer.

"He's finally asleep, they were able to remove the bullet, but there maybe damage there now," Carlisle said.

"But he is healing, right?" Jacob asked.

"Yes he seems to be," Carlisle said.

"Wait, I thought you guys didn't sleep," Jacob said.

"Usually we don't, but somehow the meds that they gave him, knocked him out cold," Carlisle said leading Jacob to Edward's room.

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked when they stopped in front of the room that was Edward's.

"Yes, I'm sure otherwise I wouldn't have offered," Carlisle said.

"Won't the rest of the family be in there with him?" Jacob asked.

"No, I told them that I was bringing you down to see Edward, so they left to go hunt for the night to get their minds off of what happened," Carlisle said.

"Are you sure that you don't want to go see him first?" Jacob asked all of a sudden nervous about seeing the other father of his child.

"I've been with him all afternoon with my family. Besides I need to go check up on Jessica," Carlisle said.

How is she?" Jacob asked.

"She's still in shock over the whole thing," Carlisle said.

"Will she be alright?" Jacob asked.

"I honestly can't say," Carlisle said.

Before Jacob could say anything else, Carlisle left to go check-up on Jessica.

**Edward's room**

"Shut the door," came Edward's slurred voice from the bed.

"I thought they knocked you out," Jacob said shocked hearing Edward's voice.

"I'm a vampire, remember?" Edward asked opening his eyes.

"I remember," Jacob said.

"Good," Edward said.

"How are you?" Jacob asked taking a seat.

"Last time I checked, I'd just got shot, so pretty good all things considered," Edward deadpanned.

"What the hell did you do to yourself?" Edward asked getting his first good look at Jacob.

"Nothing, why what's wrong?" Jacob asked forgetting that his cheeks were still tear stained from earlier.

"You look like hell," Edward said.

"Thanks, because you look so much better," Jacob said trying to scrub his face of the marks.

"What did you want?" Edward asked deciding to play nice for now anyways.

"I wanted to come see you," Jacob said.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, I thought it'd be the right thing. I see now that it wasn't," Jacob said turning to leave before Edward's voice stopped him.

"Well you were right, it wasn't a good idea," Edward said.

Without another word, Jacob left the room feeling the tears stinging the back of his eyes yet again. It seemed like every little word set him off today.

When he got to Charlie's room, he found his father was awake now.

"How is he?" Jacob asked, voice cracking a little.

"He's the same, they haven't been able to do a scan because his brain is still too swollen," Billy said.

"Oh," Jacob said.

"How's Edward?" Billy asked figuring that, that's where his son had been.

"How did you know?" Jacob asked not having told his father about what happened to Edward.

"Carlisle came in filled me in while you were napping," Billy said.

"Oh well he's fine, he was still out from the drugs though," Jacob said lying.

"Oh," Billy said knowing there was something hidden behind those words, but not pushing his son for the answer.

AN: Yes, I'm very aware that most public schools don't start until August, however seeing that this is fanfiction, I'm messing with the timeline. I'm saying that Jacob goes to school from July to April.


	11. Chapter 10b

Title: I'm WHAT!...He's WHAT!  
>Summary: Jacob Black ends up pregnant with Edward Cullen's child.<p>

Warnings: Contains mild slash and mpreg so if you don't like mpreg then don't read it. Yes I'm very aware that men can't have babies. That is why this is called fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight characters. Wish I did, but I don't

Author: Mikesh

Notes: Edward and Bella haven't gotten married yet. This story starts before Breaking Dawn does. Nothing major from Breaking Dawn will happen since I haven't read the book yet. However, there will be some ideas that I'm taking from the movie, but nothing that'll spoil the book/movie for those of you who haven't read/seen it yet. Also Jacob doesn't have long hair, he has the short spiky hair.

**Meanwhile in Edward's room**

"You know the boy is just scared that something's going to happen to you. You don't have to be a prick about it, even if you did just get shot," came Alice's voice.

"Alice, I don't want to hear this right now from you," Edward said.

Instead of saying anything else, Alice just left Edward alone with his thoughts. Edward felt the meds starting to take full affect on him. Within minutes he was out like a light. When he awoke he was at their meadow.

**Dream**

"_Bella?" Edward asked thinking he was finally loosing it._

"_It's me, Edward," Bella said smiling while sticking out her hand._

"_How?" Edward asked._

"_You're dreaming," Bella said._

"_Edward, we don't have much time, but I needed to see you," Bella said._

"_I've needed to see you too," Edward said taking her in his arms._

"_It's about Jacob," Bella said._

"_What did that mutt do now?" Edward asked through gritted teeth._

"_Nothing, but Edward, you need to help him before time runs out," Bella said._

"_What do you mean time runs out?" Edward asked._

"_I can't tell you, but you have to trust me," Bella said._

"_How will I know when it's time?" Edward asked._

"_Trust me you will," Bella said running off then._

_Edward spent hours looking for her, but he was never able to find her._

It was going for midnight when Renee showed up. She had been informed that both Billy and Jacob were in the room with Charlie.

"Hey Billy," Renee said coming over and giving him a hug.

"Hey Renee, where's that husband of yours?" Billy asked returning the hug.

"Back home, couldn't get away," Renee said.

"Hmm," Billy said.

"This must be Jacob, Bella used to talk about you all the time," Renee said.

"Hi," Jacob said standing up to shake hands with her.

"Has the doctors told you anything Billy?" Renee asked taking a seat on the other side of the bed.

"They did a cat-scan around ten. Said that he has swelling on the brain still. They have him loaded up on meds to try and get it to go down. Until then, it's just a wait and see game," Billy said.

"If I know Charlie, he'll be awake within a day and ready to go back out," Renee said smiling while holding her ex's hand.

"That he would my dear, that he would," Billy said smiling.

"I'm going to go check up on Alice," Jacob said getting uncomfortable in the room.

"Ok son," Billy said figuring that he was going to go check up on Edward.

"His girlfriend," Billy said when Renee just gave him a look like who's that?

"Hmm," Renee said smiling.

**Edward's room**

"I'm sorry you can't go in there," came the nurse's voice.

"Why not?" Jacob asked alarmed.

"Dr. Carlisle asked that no one go into the room," the nurse said.

"Why? What happened?" Jacob asked alarmed.

"I'm afraid that I can't tell you sir," said the nurse.

"Then who can?" Jacob asked.

"I can," Carlisle said looking dog tired, if that was even possible for a vampire.

"What happened?" Jacob asked feeling like he maybe sick again.

"Come with me," Carlisle said leading Jacob down the hall to the waiting room.

"After you left, Edward spiked a temperature of 105, his body over heated itself. They had to put him in what they call an induced coma," Carlisle said.

"Over a high temp?" Jacob asked not making sense to him.

"Jacob, he had an infection, that's what caused the fever," Carlisle said.

"He's going to be ok, right?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob, the doctors won't know until he wakes up, if he ever does," Carlisle said.

"NO! He's a fucking vampire! Vampires don't get sick!" Jacob yelled.

"I know we usually don't, but for some reason Edward is. Jacob I know this is a lot to take, but you need to calm down," Carlisle said.

"I AM CALM!" Jacob yelled standing up.

"Jacob, I don't want to do this, but if I have to I will medicate you," Carlisle said.

"NO!" Carlisle yelled but it was too late, one of the interns stuck Jacob with the needle before Carlisle could stop him.

Thankfully Carlisle caught Jacob before he fell and hit his head.

"Why did you do that?" Carlisle asked pissed off at the intern for doing something like that.

"I'm sorry doctor, but I heard yelling," the intern said.

"I had it under control. Next time you do something like that, you won't be working here anymore, you understand me?" Carlisle asked meaning it.

"Yes," the intern said leaving before he could piss off the doctor anymore.

While Carlisle was carrying Jacob to a room, Jacob himself was currently yelling at his best dead friend.

**Dream**

"_YOU TOLD ME THAT HE WAS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT!" Jacob yelled at Bella._

"_He's going to be, Jacob," Bella said._

"_OH! HE'S GOING TO BE? HE'S IN A FUCKING COMA RIGHT NOW! HOW IS THAT OK? HUH BELLA, HOW IS THAT OK?" Jacob yelled._

"_Jacob, it's going to be alright, you'll see, you just need to trust me, ok?" Bella asked grabbing her friend's hand._

"_How can you be so calm?" Jacob asked._

"_Because I've seen what's to come. He'll be fine. True me Jacob," Bella said._

"_So if you've seen the future, then what happens to it," Jacob asked looking down at his stomach._

"_I'm sorry, but no one should know too much about their own future," Bella said._

"_It figures! Even in death you still remember that line from Back to the future," Jacob said rolling his eyes._

"_Jacob, I know what you're trying to get me to do, and it's not working," Bella said smiling._

"_Not even a little?" Jacob asked._

"_No," Bella said._

"_Well I tried. Sure you can't tell me anything? Like maybe who the hot babe was that I saw in that pond?" Jacob asked pointing to the pond he'd looked at just a month ago._

"_You're just going to have to wait and find out," Bella said._

"_Can you at least show me what kind of lecture my old man's giving Carlisle for knocking me out?" Jacob asked._

"_Now that I can do," Bella said getting up and holding out her hand for Jacob._

"_Look," Bella said._

_When Jacob looked he saw that his father was really laying into Carlisle, Carlisle was taking it like a man or would it be vampire? Anyhow he wasn't talking back._

"_Wow I didn't know he had it in him," Jacob said._

"_He's tougher then he looks," Bella said._

"_Yeah he is," Jacob said._

"_So what do you do up here all day?" Jacob asked._

"_Nothing really, just keep an eye on my friends and family," Bella said._

"_I'm sorry about Mike," Jacob said remembering what Carlisle had said earlier._

"_I am too," Bella said._

"_But you'll have a friend at least now," Jacob said trying to look on the positive side._

"_He's moved on," Bella said._

"_Moved on?" Jacob asked raising his eye brow._

"_This is where we have to wait before we enter Heaven. Mike had no unfinished business, but I seem to still," Bella said looking annoyed._

"_What would you have that's unfinished?" Jacob asked laughing._

"_I don't know, we have to figure it out for ourselves. I thought it was because I was to be married, but they say that's not it," Bella said._

"_Well maybe I can help you figure it out," Jacob said._

"_You can't, each person had to figure it out for him or herself," Bella said._

"_Oh, that sucks," Jacob said._

"_Tell me about it," Bella said._

"_I just did," Jacob said smiling._

"_When did you get so strong?" Jacob asked rubbing his arm where Bella punched it._

"_I'm not, but up here we're equals again," Bella said._

"_Hmm," Jacob said._

"_What was that?" Jacob asked hearing a clock chime somewhere off in the distance._

"_That was the clock telling me you have to go now," Bella said._

"_What? Why?" Jacob asked._

_"Because Edward needs you," Bella said._

When Jacob awoke, it took him a full minute to figure out why he was lying on a hospital bed.

"Morning sleeping beauty," came Billy's voice.

"How long was I out for?" Jacob asked noticing the wires connected to him.

"For the last twelve hours," Billy said.

"Twelve hours?" Jacob asked shocked.

"Yes," Billy said.

"What's with all the wires?" Jacob asked.

"Carlisle wanted to monitor the baby's heart rate. Seeing as to the fact that the medication isn't meant for pregnant woman or in your case man," Billy said.

"Oh," Jacob said not sure how he felt about that.

"Don't worry the baby is fine," came Carlisle's voice.

"Then can I go?" Jacob asked remembering what Bella had said.

"I don't see why not, but I want you come tell me if anything feels off," Carlisle said.

"Everything feels off," Jacob said sitting up in bed.

"Well anything more so then usual," Carlisle said looking at his pager.

"Excuse me, I must be going," Carlisle said.

"What is it?" Jacob asked.

"Edward," Carlisle said.

Before Billy could say anything both his son and the doc were both out of the door.

"Who would have thought?" Billy said to no one but himself as he wheeled himself back to Charlie's bed.

**Edward's room**

By time Jacob got to Edward's room, he could hear yelling and things being thrown around the room. There were several nurses and doctors gathered around the open door.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked a little out of breath.

"He just woke up and he's been like this for the last twenty minutes," one nurse said.

"And no one thought to call Carlisle before now?" Jacob asked.

"MOVE!" came Emmett's harsh voice.

"You better get in there," Emmett said pushing Jacob into the room.

Without even thinking Jacob ran towards Edward and threw himself at the vampire. Edward didn't know what hit him, all of a sudden he had his arms full of crying male teenager.

"You're awake!" Jacob said so happy to see that Edward was alright.

"Yes, now get off of me!" Edward said pushing Jacob off of him.

"We'll leave you two lovebirds to talk," came Emmett's laughing voice before the door shut with a soft click.

"Do that again and you won't have to worry about giving birth," Edward said pissed off.

"Trust me it won't happen again," Jacob said embarrassed with himself.

'Be nice!' came Alice's voice in Edward's head.

'I'm always nice to those who deserve it,' Edward thought back.

'Be nice to Jacob,' Alice thought back.

"Besides to throw yourself at me like some fan girl, why did you come here?" Edward asked with a hard edge in his voice.

"I came here to see what the hell all the noise was about," Jacob said.

"Well you saw, now you can get the hell out of here," Edward said.

"With pleasure," Jacob said leaving the room.

'I told you to be nice, that was NOT being nice!' came Alice's voice again.

"Oh go shove it!" Edward said angrily back.

"You have no one to blame but yourself in the end," came Alice's voice.

"When did my life get so fucked up?" Edward asked to no one but the ceiling while rubbing his face with his good hand.

Meanwhile Jacob headed back to Charlie's room to find that he was still out cold.

"Hey dad, I'm going to go home and change, I'll be back later," Jacob said needing to get out of there.

"Are you sure, son?" Billy asked not wanting his son away from him in his condition.

"I'll be fine dad. I'll be with Sam and Emily," Jacob said.

"Call me when you get there," Billy said.

"Will do," Jacob said leaving the room without another word.

After Jacob got far enough away from the hospital he transformed. He had no intention of going to Sam's place, he was going to go home and figure out how the hell his life got so fucked up. He hoped that Billy knew that he wasn't going over there. But just incase he decided that he would call once he got home, so that Billy didn't send the pack out searching.

Next chapter: home

AN: Sorry, I will be skipping ahead, but not very far because there's still lots to come before we get out of the first trimester


	12. Chapter 11

Title: I'm WHAT!...He's WHAT!  
>Summary: Jacob Black ends up pregnant with Edward Cullen's child.<p>

Warnings: Contains mild slash and mpreg so if you don't like mpreg then don't read it. Yes I'm very aware that men can't have babies. That is why this is called fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight characters. Wish I did, but I don't

Author: Mikesh

Notes: Edward and Bella haven't gotten married yet. This story starts before Breaking Dawn does. Nothing major from Breaking Dawn will happen since I haven't read the book yet. However, there will be some ideas that I'm taking from the movie, but nothing that'll spoil the book/movie for those of you who haven't read/seen it yet. Also Jacob doesn't have long hair, he has the short spiky hair.

Once Jacob got home, he called his dad to let him know that he'd decided just to stay home and rest. Billy just told him to call if he needed anything, once Jacob assured his dad that he would, he hung up and went to crash on his bed. He was hoping that Bella wouldn't be in his dreams, but he had a feeling that she would be.

**Dream**

"_ARE YOU STUPID?" was the first thing out of Bella's mouth when Jacob got there._

"_Well the last time I checked I wasn't, but maybe I am since I'm a MALE having a baby!" Jacob stressed._

"_No, not that, I mean the part about you just LETTING Edward push you out of the room!" Bella stressed back._

"_I didn't let him PUSH me!" Jacob said annoyed with Bella already._

"_Then what would you call it then?" Bella asked._

"_He didn't want to talk and either did I, so I left," Jacob said._

"_Jacob, I know Edward, and I know how he can get. You can't let him walk all over you, you have to push back," Bella said._

"_Bella, I really don't need this right now," Jacob said._

"_Yes, you do Jacob," Bella said._

"_And please tell me why exactly is that?" Jacob asked._

"_Because, Jacob, you do but I can't tell you," Bella said._

"_Of course you can't," Jacob said rolling his eyes._

"_Jacob, please just trust me. You'll know when the time is," Bella said._

"_Will I?" Jacob asked._

"_Yes, you will, but I really must be going now," Bella said before leaving Jacob alone._

Once awake, Jacob decided to take a nice, long, hot shower. He didn't know how long it had been, but the next thing he knew the water was ice cold down his back. After getting dressed, Jacob decided to go to Sam and Emily's, he'd made his move, now it was Edward's turn.

****************ONE WEEK LATER July 23RD*********************

Edward had been let out of the hospital a couple of days ago, but he was told to take it easy with his shoulder, which meant no hunting big game for right now. That hadn't made him at all happy. Carlisle had told him that there would be no hunting big game for anyone, so that he didn't have to worry about Edward going against doctor's wishes.

They had closed down the college, it was unsure if they would ever re-open. There had been twenty in all lost that day. Hundreds had been injured, but thankfully most if not all were out of the hospital by now, there were only a few who were still there, this included Charlie. Since that day, he had yet to wake up. Renee and Billy never left his side, afraid that if they did, he would leave them forever.

Jacob was at school when it happened. One minute Billy and Renee were talking to each other, the next they heard a groaning coming from the bed.

"Charlie?" Renee asked standing up to look into the face of her ex husband.

"Renee?" Charlie asked

"I'm here," Renee said grabbing Charlie's hand.

"Where's Billy?" Charlie asked looking around.

"I'm right here," Billy said taking his friend's other hand.

"Renee, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work at the flower shop?" Charlie asked.

It was then that they knew Charlie wasn't all there. The doctors had warned them that there could be brain damage, but they had hoped that it wasn't true.

"Charlie, what do you remember?" Billy asked wanting to see what his friend may or may not remember.

"I remember you and Renee along with Bella and Jacob. Why are you asking me this?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie, there was a shooting you were involved in," Renee said.

"Shooting?" Charlie asked.

"At the college," Renee said.

"Oh that's right, I was protecting Angela when I was hit. How is the poor girl?" Charlie asked.

"She's fine thanks to you," Renee said.

"Good, that's good," Charlie said.

Just then the doctor walked into the room. He asked both Billy and Renee to wait outside while he talked to Charlie. He wanted to see what he may or may not remember. Once he was done, he went to tell them what had been said.

"How is he?" Renee asked.

"It seems that his brain has re-set itself. He thinks other things have happened instead," the doctor said.

"Like what?" Billy asked.

"He thinks that Jacob and Bella have gone off to college in Atlanta, and that they're engaged to be married. He thinks that Renee and he are in the process of getting a divorce. He's currently staying with Billy while they're going through their divorce," the doctor said.

"What do we do?" Renee asked.

"We play along with it," the doctor said.

"And when he gets his memory back? What then?" Billy asked not happy with the doctor.

"We deal with that when and if that happens. He may never recover his memory," the doctor said.

"So we just let him think that this is his life?" Renee asked.

"Yes because if we try to tell him otherwise, then it could set him back," the doctor said.

"Ok," Renee said not happy with it, but willing to do whatever it took to help Charlie.

After the doctor left, Renee and Billy went back into Charlie's room.

"Hey, I'll be right back, I just need to go let the kids know that you're awake now," Billy said.

"Oh they're not here?" Charlie asked disappointed.

"They were for a week, but they had to go back," Billy said.

"Oh, well tell Bella that I love her," Charlie said.

"Will do," Billy said strolling out of the room.

Once Billy got to the waiting room area, he called Jacob's cell phone. He figured that his son wouldn't have his phone on, but he figured that he could always just leave a message.

"Hey, this is Jacob, I can't come to my phone right now. So please leave a message and your number if I don't have it," came Jacob's voice.

"Hey Jacob, this is your father. I just wanted to let you know that Charlie woke up. But he thinks you're at college, so call me before you come over," Billy said hanging up the phone.

Billy then went back to the room, where he found Charlie and Renee talking.

"So what did the kids have to say?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing, they're still in class," Billy said.

"Oh," Charlie said.

The three of them talked for about an hour before Charlie fell back to sleep. About two hours after Charlie fell asleep, Jacob called his dad. After finding out that Charlie thought he and Bella were in college, Jacob told his father that he was just going home, and for him to call if anything came up. After promising that he would, Jacob decided that he'd head over to Sam and Emily's place. Little did he know while he was on his way over, but he wouldn't be seeing any of his family very much within a couple of weeks.

Next chapter: Two weeks later


	13. Chapter 12

Title: I'm WHAT!...He's WHAT!  
>Summary: Jacob Black ends up pregnant with Edward Cullen's child.<p>

Warnings: Contains mild slash and mpreg so if you don't like mpreg then don't read it. Yes I'm very aware that men can't have babies. That is why this is called fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight characters. Wish I did, but I don't

Author: Mikesh

Notes: Edward and Bella haven't gotten married yet. This story starts before Breaking Dawn does. Nothing major from Breaking Dawn will happen since I haven't read the book yet. However, there will be some ideas that I'm taking from the movie, but nothing that'll spoil the book/movie for those of you who haven't read/seen it yet. Also Jacob doesn't have long hair, he has the short spiky hair.

**Friday August 4th**

It had been two weeks since Charlie had awoken, today he was finally getting out of the hospital. The doctors were letting Charlie out of the hospital with strict orders to take it easy. He wasn't allowed back to work for one week. After that week he could return to work, but he was riding a desk until the doctor said otherwise. Jacob was staying with Sam and Emily while his father stayed with Charlie and Renée. Billy had wanted Jacob to stay with them, because he felt safer if his son was with someone incase something did happen. So far, the pregnancy had gone smoothly, but none of them knew when something could go sour.

A week later, Charlie decided to move back into Billy's house. To him, Renee acted like she wanted him to leave, so she could be with her boyfriend. He knew she had one, because he would catch her talking to him on the phone, but then hang up suddenly. Renee was only talking to her husband, but she couldn't tell Charlie that since he thought they were still married. Even with Charlie going back to Billy's house, she knew that she couldn't leave because if Charlie came by, then she didn't want him to find an empty house. If she was being true to herself, she actually liked spending time with Charlie, even if he didn't know they'd been divorced for years now. She was just happy that her husband was so understanding. He wasn't happy about it, but he knew that Renee wouldn't be there if he didn't need her.

Over that week, Billy had been getting everything straightened out with Sam and Emily. He had asked them if Jacob could live with them for however long it would be. They both agreed because they loved having him around. Billy had just forgotten to tell Edward at the last appointment that Jacob wouldn't be able to be reached at the house anymore. He didn't feel that it Edward deserved to know where his son was. Too bad that it was going to come and bite him back today. See today was one of their many doctor appointments.

**Cullen Household**

"How's the morning sickness, Jacob?" Carlisle asked as he led the group that consisted of himself, Billy, Edward and of course Jacob to the makeshift hospital room that also doubled as the family's computer room/library.

Thankfully when they had moved into the house, Carlisle had medical equipment brought to the house. He thought that there may come a time that he would need it, however at the time he didn't know that it was going to be for a pregnant teen wolf.

"Its fine," Jacob said a little nervous.

Today, Jacob, his father and Sam were moving the rest of his stuff to Sam and Emily's house. Jacob had suggested that they just leave it in the basement, but Billy was afraid that Charlie would end up finding it. Not that Billy couldn't just say that he left it, but they just wanted to cover all tracks.

Jacob wasn't nervous about moving to a new house, he was just afraid that Edward would find out and then really be pissed. He didn't want Edward to find out, because deep, deep, deep down, Jacob felt like he was betraying Edward by sharing this pregnancy with someone other then him.

"Well that's good," Carlisle said smiling warmly at Jacob.

Once Carlisle took Jacob's temp heart rate, and blood pressure, he had Jacob lye down on the make shift bed.

"How has your eating been lately?" Carlisle asked feeling around Jacob's stomach.

"Fine, why?" Jacob asked eyebrow raised.

"Just making sure you're eating enough," Carlisle said now listening to Jacob's stomach.

"What he's asking, mutt is if you've found yourself eating more then normal," Edward piped up not in a great mood.

He didn't now why, but he felt like Jacob and Billy were hiding something from him. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew it was something with the way Jacob had been acting since arriving.

"Yes, I've been eating more," Jacob said through clinched teeth.

"Good, that's to be expected," Carlisle said smiling.

"Excuse me for a minute," Billy said looking at the caller id of his phone and seeing that it was Sam.

"Of course," Carlisle said smiling at Billy.

**Outside the room**

"Hello?" Billy asked confused.

"Hey, Billy, it's Sam. I was just wondering if we're still moving Jacob's stuff today," Sam said.

"I had planned on it, unless something came up and you can't," Billy said.

"No, I can, but I'm over at the house and everything's still unpacked," Sam said.

"Jacob was supposed to pack up his stuff, I guess he didn't get to it last night. We should be home in about an hour and then I'll make sure he gets everything packed up," Billy said rolling his eyes.

One thing he forgot to counter for was the fact that Edward was in the room next door and heard every word he said.

"Don't worry about it, Emily's here with me. We'll start getting things packed up for him. Besides we don't need him straining himself," Sam said.

"No, no we don't," Billy said.

"Then I guess I'll see you later. Bye," Sam said hanging up the phone.

By this point Edward was livid. He was furious with both Jacob and his father for keeping that from him. There was no way in hell Jacob was living with those mutts. Even if he had to lock Jacob in the basement for the rest of this pregnancy. He wasn't staying with them.

"So when were you planning on tell me?" Edward asked with a cold steel in his voice.

"Tell you what?" Jacob asked sitting back up and rolling down his t-shirt.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that you're living with the other mutt now," Edward said pissed.

"That's none of your fucking business!" Jacob said jumping off the table.

"LIKE HELL IT ISN'T!" Edward yelled back.

"BOY!" Carlisle yelled above them both.

"WHAT?" both yelled at the exact same time.

"Please, can we sit down and talk this over? Jacob deserves a chance to explain himself," Carlisle said.

"I don't have to explain myself! I'll do whatever the fuck I damn well please to do!" Jacob yelled.

"Like hell you do! This is my child too!" Edward yelled back.

"But it's my body," Jacob said thinking he'd outsmarted Edward.

"Maybe your body, but it's my baby, so I have a right to your body until the baby is born," Edward said.

"Like fucking hell you do!" Jacob yelled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Emmett yelled walking into the door.

Billy had wisely decided to stay out knowing that Jacob could take care of himself.

"Thank you! You two could wake the dead with all your yelling. Now sit down and shut up!" Emmett said.

"I SAID SIT!" Emmett yelled when Edward went to protest.

"Thank you! For a vampire, you're not very smart," Emmett said looking at Edward.

"Now you two are going to sit here like **adults** and talk this out," Emmett said.

"Oh and you will be," Emmett said leaving the room and locking the door behind him.

"Billy, can we talk in the kitchen?" Carlisle asked.

"Why? I've made up my mind. You're not going to change it," Billy said.

"Please just let me explain our side," Carlisle said.

"Doesn't mean I'll change my mind," Billy said.

"You don't have to, in the end you're just doing what you think is best for Jacob," Carlisle said and with that both he and Billy headed to the kitchen while Emmett kept an ear out to make sure Edward didn't do something stupid.

**Back in the room**

"Where are you going?" Edward asked when Jacob went for the window.

"I don't know about you, but I'm out of here," Jacob said.

"Can't, the windows are welled shut," Edward said.

"Great!" Jacob said.

"We might as well talk, because Emmett won't let us out until he's ready," Edward said.

"He's outside listening, might as well make him happy," Edward said not liking saying that.

"Fine, talk vampire," Jacob said folding his arms across his chest where he stood by the window.

"You really think they want you staying at their house?" Edward asked deciding to go for the low blow.

"Yeah," Jacob said.

"Well they don't, I heard Sam's thoughts over the phone. They're only letting you stay because of the baby. If you weren't just handing them **my** child, they wouldn't let you stay," Edward said.

"And you expect me to believe that you can all of sudden read our minds?" Jacob asked raising his eyebrow.

"I never said I couldn't read your minds," Edward said.

"Not working," Jacob said.

"Think what you want, mutt, but it's true," Edward said.

"So even if they were, which I don't believe, you would only be doing the same thing," Jacob said.

"Unlike them I would want you to stay even if you were giving the baby up," Edward said.

"Why? So you can make sure that I'm a good little boy?" Jacob asked getting cocky with him.

"No I would want to make sure nothing happens…to either of you," Edward said.

"Yeah like I believe you give a flying fuck what happens to me. Hell I might as well die in the end. Then you can have this thing," Jacob said.

"That thing you carry happens to be my child. I see that one of us is still too childish to raise a child," Edward said.

"I don't even want this thing! I wish it'd just die!" Jacob said.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY THAT AGAIN! YOU FUCKING HEAR ME?" Edward asked making Emmett scared for Jacob.

"I'll fucking say whatever the hell I want," Jacob said glaring at Edward.

**Meanwhile in the kitchen**

"Billy I'm not trying to say that, all I'm getting at is the fact that they're an hour away if something would come up," Carlisle said.

"And maybe with him being so far away is better," Billy said.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"I mean, if something should happen, maybe it would be better to just let nature take its course. I mean seriously do you honestly think this child can have a normal life?" Billy asked.

"Yes I do. I think it can live a very normal life with the love and support of their parents," Carlisle said.

"It would be better for all involved if this thing just ended," Billy said.

"I know you don't mean that," Carlisle said.

"Don't I? Because I'm pretty sure that I do," Billy said mad at Carlisle for telling him what he did and didn't think.

"Billy I can't answer every question that any of us have. I don't know what'll end up happening once the baby is born. But I know this, I know that baby needs his or her real parents. Don't get me wrong, Sam and Emily would make great parents, but they can't replace a child's mother and father. And none of us know if this baby inherited Jacob's genes or Edward's. Sam maybe well prepared to raise a werewolf child, but what about a vampire child? He is ready to train that child to not kill? Is he ready to give up a normal life for a child?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know," Billy said.

"I know you don't, but I do. He's not ready to give up his dream child. We don't know what'll happen with this child once she or he's born. They may not be able to be around you or Jacob ever again. Then again they may not have inherited any of Edward's vampire senses. We don't and won't know until this child is born. But I know that Edward loves this child already and he'd be crushed if something was to happen to it," Carlisle said.

"How can you be so sure things will turn out alright?" Billy asked wanting to believe.

"I know because I know Edward. He'll do anything in his power to make sure that both come out of this as unscratched as they can. He'll be there by Jacob's side through it when he wants him, even when he doesn't want him. Just like he has been now," Carlisle said.

"What do you mean, just like he has now?" Billy asked pissed because he figured he knew the answer already.

"There have been many nights that Edward has watched Jacob while he sleeps. He keeps an eye on his family, **all** of his family," Carlisle said.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, but I think he'd still be better off with Sam and Emily. Around people he wants to be around. I can't even image what kind of stress that would cause if I was to force him to move into here with you all," Billy said.

"Please, just think about it," Carlisle said.

"Fine, now can you release my boy so we can go home?" Billy asked.

"He'll be coming in a second," Carlisle said standing up.

After the fight, Jacob and Edward had glared at each other, but other then that, neither had said another word. Jacob was beyond ready to get out of there and to never come back.

"Ready?" Jacob asked his father.

"Yes," Billy said and with that both father and son left the house without another glance back.

Jacob still pissed off about everything and Billy had a lot weighing on his mind. He wished that he could be as sure as Carlisle was. He was just waiting, afraid that the other shoe would drop and he was afraid for that time when it came.

Next chapter: So did he move in? Billy has a talk with Sam and Emily.


	14. Chapter 13

Title: I'm WHAT!...He's WHAT!  
>Summary: Jacob Black ends up pregnant with Edward Cullen's child.<p>

Warnings: Contains mild slash and mpreg so if you don't like mpreg then don't read it. Yes I'm very aware that men can't have babies. That is why this is called fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight characters. Wish I did, but I don't

Author: Mikesh

Notes: Edward and Bella haven't gotten married yet. This story starts before Breaking Dawn does. Nothing major from Breaking Dawn will happen since I haven't read the book yet. However, there will be some ideas that I'm taking from the movie, but nothing that'll spoil the book/movie for those of you who haven't read/seen it yet. Also Jacob doesn't have long hair, he has the short spiky hair.

Since Sam and Emily were still there, Billy decided to talk to them. He needed to talk to someone about what Carlisle had said. That didn't mean he was changing his mind, but he needed to talk to someone. Billy knew that Jacob wouldn't talk to him, but he needed to talk to someone.

"Sam, Emily, can I talk to you both?" Billy asked coming into the house.

"Sure, where's Jacob?" Sam asked confused.

"He wanted to be on his own. The appointment didn't go as well as it could have. Now don't worry it had not nothing to do with the baby," Billy said when Sam and Emily were both ready to speak up.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Let's go talk in the kitchen," Billy said.

Once they all got into the kitchen, Sam and Emily took a seat at the table, while Billy pulled up to the table.

"Now what happened?" Sam asked concerned.

"Edward found out about the plan. He and Carlisle want Jacob to come live with them," Billy said.

"NO! He's not going to live with those vampires!" Sam said standing up and pounding his fist on the table.

"I know, I don't want him to live with them either. It doesn't matter, if Carlisle is telling the truth," Carlisle said.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked taking Sam's hand in her's.

"Carlisle said that since finding out every night, Edward has been sitting outside Jacob's room," Billy said.

"WHAT!" Sam yelled turning beet red in the face.

"Sam, calm down. We don't even know that he's telling the truth. For all we know, he's lying and Edward isn't coming around here," Emily said

"If that was true, why would he say that?" Sam asked still pissed off.

"Sam I don't know, why does anyone lie?" Emily asked.

"Well we're going to find out tonight if he does or not," Sam said.

"No, we're not," Jacob said walking back into the house.

"Jacob, are you ok?" Billy asked.

"Oh great, and you?" Jacob asked not in a great mood.

"Why do you say that we're not going to find out if Edward is watching you?" Emily asked.

"Because I don't care if he is or not. Not going to stop anything. This is why we're going with our original plan, and I'm going to move in with two," Jacob said.

"Jacob, I don't think that would be a good idea," Emily said.

"And why is that?" Jacob asked not happy about that.

"In your condition, it wouldn't be a good idea to piss off Carlisle nor Edward," Emily said.

"Are you saying, what I think you're saying?" Sam asked turning on his future wife.

"That depends on what you think I'm talking about," Emily said.

"That you think that Jacob should go live with the likes of them," Sam said.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. I think it'd be a good idea. This way should something happen, then he's right there," Emily said.

"I'd rather be with you if something should to happen," Jacob said.

"I know you don't mean that," Emily said.

"That's where you're wrong, I do mean it. If something should to happen, I don't want anyone to stop it. I want to let nature take its course in whatever happens," Jacob said.

"Jacob, if something does happen, you could die too," Emily said.

"I guess if that what's going to happen, then so be it," Jacob said.

"Jacob, let's go," Sam said pulling Jacob by the shoulders.

"Yeah let's go," Jacob said pissed off.

"Don't worry my dear, you can stay here for as long as you need," Billy said knowing that Sam and Emily needed some time to cool off.

"Thanks but I think I better go try to make things up with Sam," Emily said standing up from the table.

"Emily, let him cool down, let them both. They just both need some time to cool down," Billy said.

"You're right," Emily said.

**August 17th**

A week later four Charlie and Emily both staying with Billy. Sam wasn't talking to Emily, he wouldn't answer her phone calls and wouldn't see her if she went to talk face to face. Sam was still pissed off at her for taking the vampire's side over their own. Jacob wasn't having it too well as it was. Every night his dreams were filled with red, haunting eyes. Every time Jacob awoke, he was covered in sweat and felt like someone was watching him. He'd tried to find Edward, but couldn't as of yet. Tonight he decided that he would just go face the vampire face to face. After changing his clothes, Jacob climbed out the window as quietly as he could. He didn't want to wake Sam up and have to explain what he was doing.

"I know you're here, show yourself!" Jacob exclaimed quietly into the night air.

"What is it you want?" Edward asked appearing in front of Jacob.

"We need to talk," Jacob said not very happy camper.

"Oh? What about?" Edward asked.

"About the fact that you're out here every night watching me. I want that to stop, now," Jacob said.

"No," Edward said.

"No?" Jacob asked.

"No, as in no I'm not going to stop coming around. This is my child too. If I want to keep an eye on the hair brain who's carrying them, then I will," Edward said.

"You don't want to cross me," Jacob said.

"Oh, don't I?" Edward asked.

"No, because you won't win," Jacob said.

"That's what you think," Edward said leaving Jacob alone with that confusing sentence.

Little did Jacob know, Edward knew what was going to happen, Alice had seen something that would change Jacob's life. But he wouldn't find that out until tomorrow. Right now though he knew he better get to bed, because if Sam woke up and decided to check up on him, then he'd have a lot of explaining to do for talking to one of them.

Next chapter: Jacob finds out


	15. Chapter 14a

Title: I'm WHAT!...He's WHAT!  
>Summary: Jacob Black ends up pregnant with Edward Cullen's child.<p>

Warnings: Contains mild slash and mpreg so if you don't like mpreg then don't read it. Yes I'm very aware that men can't have babies. That is why this is called fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight characters. Wish I did, but I don't

Author: Mikesh

Notes: Edward and Bella haven't gotten married yet. This story starts before Breaking Dawn does. Nothing major from Breaking Dawn will happen since I haven't read the book yet. However, there will be some ideas that I'm taking from the movie, but nothing that'll spoil the book/movie for those of you who haven't read/seen it yet. Also Jacob doesn't have long hair, he has the short spiky hair.

**Saturday August 18th**

Over the last week, Billy had been doing a lot of thinking. He saw the strain that had been put on Sam and Emily's relationship. Billy really didn't want Jacob to be staying with the Cullen family, but he also didn't want to cause a raft with Sam and Emily. He decided that it was time to have a talk with everyone. He had made up his mind, and knew that Jacob wouldn't like what he'd decided. Going to the phone, Billy started dialing Sam's number. He figured that Sam and Jacob would still be sleeping, see that it was only 7 am on Saturday morning.

"Hello?" Sam groggily asked into the phone.

"Sam, it's Billy, I need you and Jacob to stop by the house so we can talk," Billy said.

"When?" Sam asked not liking where this was going already.

"Now," Billy said.

"We'll be over in a bit," Sam said hanging up the phone.

After hanging up the phone, Billy then dialed the Cullen's phone. After he got done talking to Carlisle, Billy then went to wake Emily up. He wanted her present when he broke the news to everyone.

**An hour later**

"I wanted you to come today, because I've changed my mind. Jacob, you will be living with Carlisle and his family," Billy said.

Carlisle and Edward were both sitting across the table from Jacob and Sam. Emily and Billy were on either end of the table, they were like the refs of this talk.

"WHAT?" both Sam and Jacob yelled.

"Jacob, this is what is best for all involved," Billy said.

"You mean for you. This way you don't have to see me. Don't have to look at the freak if he's gone. That's what you really mean," Jacob said.

"Jacob, I'm not doing this because I want to get rid of you. I'm doing this because I see what this is doing to Sam and Emily's relationship. I'm also doing this because this is what's best for all involved," Billy said.

"No, you're doing what's best for you. You don't give a shit about their relationship! You just want me out of La Push so you don't have to see your freak of a son," Jacob said.

"Jacob, your father loves you and he's not doing this to try and hurt you," Emily said.

"Shut up, bitch! You're the one that caused all this shit!" Jacob said standing up and knocking the chair back.

"JACOB! You do NOT talk to her like that!" Sam said pissed for him talking to Emily like that.

"I'm just saying what you're too chicken to say. If it wasn't for her, then none of this shit would be going on!" Jacob said.

"Jacob, don't know what you're talking about," Sam said trying to keep his cool.

Without another word, Jacob ran out of the house.

"Let him go," Emily said.

"Sam, he needs to cool down, you going out there isn't going to do any good," Emily said taking his hand.

Little did either of them know, but Edward had gone out the back door with Jacob.

**Outside**

After leaving the house, Jacob had come out to the garage where his motorcycle still was. He jumped on, meaning to take off, but for some reason, it wouldn't start for him.

"FUCK!" Jacob yelled noticing that the starter belt had been removed.

"Looking for this?" Edward asked leaning against one of the wall supports with one leg slightly crossed over the other while swinging the belt from his finger.

"What the hell do you want?" Jacob asked knowing what his chances of getting the belt from Edward were.

"To stop you from running off like a baby. Like you have been," Edward said throwing the belt on the floor of the garage.

"I don't run off," Jacob said going for the belt.

Of course Edward beat him to it. Before he could even get his fingers on it, Edward already was standing back in his spot that he had been in.

"That just proves it," Edward said.

"Fuck you," Jacob said.

"Oh like I haven't heard that one before," Edward said rolling his eyes.

"What do you want? Because I have nothing to say to the likes of you," Jacob said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then shut up and listen because I have something to say to you," Edward said coming to stand in Jacob's face.

Instead of saying anything, Jacob just glared at Edward while taking a step backwards. He knew he could run off, but he also knew that Edward could catch him anyways.

"Billy isn't sending you away because he doesn't want to see you. If that was the case, then he would have sent you to live with his brother in Organ. He's doing it because he cares about you, and he knows that you'll be in better hands with us then them," Edward said.

"Yeah, like I believe that," Jacob said.

"Believe what you want, it's the truth. Jacob, what you haven't seemed to get in your thick head is the fact that yeah you could loose this baby anytime. BUT you could also die with it. He's hoping that should something happen, then maybe Carlisle will be able to save you if the baby is a lost cause," Edward said. 

"Maybe it would be better if we were both dead," Jacob said unfolding his arms finally.

"I know you don't mean that," Edward said.

"You don't know what I do and don't mean," Jacob said.

"I know more then you think I do," Edward said throwing the belt towards Jacob and then walking off.

Once Jacob got the belt back on, he took off like the wind. It felt nice to feel the wind in his face again, that was until he found himself at the cliff that Bella jumped off that day. The day that had brought back **him **Jacob returned to the house, because he no longer felt the joy he had while riding his bike.

Once back to the house, Jacob saw Charlie's cruiser outside the house, so Jacob walked the bike back to the garage, and then left through the woods. Once Jacob got back to Sam's house, he found Sam and Emily in the living room talking. He decided to hang in the woods for awhile while they talked.

Jacob hadn't even realized that he'd fallen asleep, until he found himself starring at Bella.

**Dream**

"_Let me guess, we need to talk?" Jacob asked grudging over to Bella._

"_Damn right we do," Bella said._

"_What is it you think we need to talk about?" Jacob asked sitting down by Bella._

"_First off what the hell were you thinking riding your motorcycle!" Bella exclaimed._

"_I just wanted to get away," Jacob said._

"_Well, you could have found another way!" Bella exclaimed._

"_Is this why you brought me here? Because if it is, then I'm out of here," Jacob said._

"_No, I also wanted to talk to you, it's been awhile since I've seen you," Bella said._

"_Yeah I know it has been. Hey can you do me a favor?" Jacob asked._

"_Sorry I can't intervene," Bella said._

"_What kind of crap is that?" Jacob asked._

"_It's their rules, not mine," Bella said._

"_That's stupid," Jacob said._

"_Yeah I know," Bella said._

"_But what did you want?" Bella asked._

"_I was going to ask you to tell him to stop coming around because I don't need someone watching me while I sleep," Jacob said._

"_Well from what I've seen, that's going to be a bit hard when you're going to be living with him," Bella said._

"_So, it's going to happen?" Jacob asked like he'd tasted something sour._

"_Yeah, I'm afraid so," Bella said._

"_Great," Jacob said._

"_Hey look at it this way, at least you'll have the woods to run in when you feel like," Bella said._

"_Like he'll let me even out of the house," Jacob said._

"_Oh I think you'll figure out how to get out if you really want to," Bella said smiling._

"_Hmm," Jacob said._

"_Someone's hungry," Bella said smiling when she heard Jacob's stomach growling._

"_Yeah seems like it is all the time now," Jacob said looking down at his own stomach._

"_Well from what I've heard, babies like to eat a lot," Bella said smiling._

"_Great just what I wanted to hear," Jacob said._

"_Hey look on the good side of this. You can always gross Edward out with weird cravings," Bella said smiling._

"_I don't think anything will gross him out," Jacob said.  
><em>

"_Oh I happen to know that, that's not to be. Trust me from what I've seen," Bella said._

"_Hmm," Jacob said._

"_Hey, you want to go grab something to eat?" Bella asked._

"_You still eat?" Jacob asked._

"_Yeah!" Bella said standing up._

"_Sure, what's there to eat?" Jacob asked also standing up._

"_Here let me show you," Bella said taking Jacob's hand and leading him to the food quart._

_When Jacob saw it, his mouth fell open in shock. There were over 100 places to eat. Everywhere you looked; there was a place to eat._

"_How doesn't it take you all day to decide what to eat?" Jacob asked._

"_Because for me, I can eat and eat and never get full or stuffed," Bella said._

"_That is so unfair!" Jacob said._

"_Hey! You can too!" Bella said._

"_But I do get full, just takes forever," Jacob said._

"_Well what do you want to eat?" Bella asked._

_After about an hour of looking, Jacob finally decided on Mexican, Italian, and Chinese food. All three trays were loaded to the brim with food._

"_Think you can eat all of that?" Bella asked raising an eye brow._

"_Well like everyone likes to point out. I am eating for two now," Jacob said._

"_Oh so take advantage of that fact?" Bella said trying to hide her smile._

"_Well ya!" Jacob said smiling one of the first true smiles he had in quite awhile._

_Instead of saying anything, Bella just rolled his eyes at Jacob._

"_So they don't have ice cream, do they?" Jacob asked after he finished off all three trays of food._

"_You're STILL hungry?" Bella asked._

"_Yeah," Jacob said._

_Really he was stuffed, but he REALLY wanted ice cream._

"_Over here," Bella said leading Jacob to the ice cream area._

_After an hour of deciding what to have, Jacob decided on orange and vanilla ice cream swirl._

"_So what do you want to do?" Jacob asked as he was eating his ice cream._

"_Let's just go to the park," Bella said._

"_Dude, why would you ever want to leave here?" Jacob asked._

"_Because there are black storms that come around," Bella said shivering._

"_What do you mean?" Jacob asked._

"_When it comes around, you just feel cold and like you'll never be happy again," Bella said._

"_How often do they come around?" Jacob asked._

"_They've came up to three times in one week. Usually though they only come once a month," Bella said._

"_I'm sorry," Jacob said wrapping both arms around Bella._

"_It's fine," Bella said._

"_Still I'm sorry I can't be there with you," Jacob said._

"_NO! You can't be!" Bella said looking up at the sky like she was looking for something._

"_Why not?" Jacob asked confused._

"_Because you can't be here when one comes," Bella said._

"_Why not?" Jacob asked._

"_Just because I said so," Bella said._

"_Ok," Jacob said knowing she wouldn't tell him straight up._

_Once they got to the park, they found a bench to sit on and just talk._

"_So do they have a game room here or anything fun you can do while you're waiting?" Jacob asked._

"_Yeah, want to go bowling?" Bella asked._

"_Sure but I'm not very good at it," Jacob said._

"_Don't worry, I'm not either," Bella said._

_With that they walked a couple of blocks to the bowling alley._

"_I thought you said you weren't very good," Jacob said when Bella shot a 125 to his 95._

"_Just a lucky game, I guess," Bella said._

"_Fine I'll give it to you this time," Jacob said going up to start the second game._

"_No, you're not just lucky. What's the secret?" Jacob asked after the third game._

_Bella had shot a 125 her first, 126 her second, and a 135 the third. As where Jacob had only shot 95 the first, 98 the second and a 99 the third._

"_Ok so maybe I come and practice," Bella said._

_Instead of saying anything, Jacob just rolled his eyes at her._

"_Shit!" Bella said when she heard the chime of a clock._

"_What is it?" Jacob asked._

"_You have to go!" Bella said pushing Jacob towards the door._

"_Why?" Jacob asked._

"_You have to go now!" Bella said still pushing._

"_Why?" Jacob asked trying not to get ran over by all the other people who were running out the door._

"_Right now it's 9 o'clock in your world. If you don't get out now, you're stuck here for 24 hours!" Bella said pushing with all her might._

"_What's so bad about that?" Jacob asked._

"_You can't leave. You'll die if you stay here," Bella said._

"_SHIT!" Jacob said running off with Bella._

_Once they got back to their spot, Jacob only had a couple of minutes before he awoke in the woods._

"JACOB!" Sam yelled yet again.

By four both Sam and Emily were getting worried about Jacob. Sam called Billy to ask him if maybe Jacob was with him. After learning that he wasn't there, then they started their search of him. Sam called the pack to help look for them. After about two hours of not being able to find him. Sam had given into Emily's request to call them in. Billy was currently at home waiting for any news at all about his only child. He hoped that they found him safe and sound.

"I'm here," Jacob called.

"I FOUND HIM!" Sam yelled shinning his flashlight in Jacob's face.

"What the hell are you doing out here!" Sam yelled at Jacob while leaning down to pick him up.

"Sam I can walk on my own," Jacob said.

"Jacob, you look ready to fall asleep at any minute. You're getting carried, deal with it," Sam said.

"Fine," Jacob said knowing that there was no winning against Sam.

Once they got back to the house, Jacob noticed that the pack was there along with the Cullen pack.

Sam took Jacob to the couch, and put him onto the couch.

"Jacob, why were you out there?" Sam asked.

"Why does it matter?" Jacob asked sitting up on the couch.

"Do you know how worried we were?" Emily asked.

"You shouldn't have been. I was fine," Jacob said.

"Do you know how long you were out there?" Edward asked.

"No but I'm guessing that you're going to tell me," Jacob said.

"We don't know, that's why Edward asked you," Alice said.

"Where do you think you're going?" Edward asked when Jacob got up off the couch.

"My room," Jacob said.

"Nor until you tell us why were you out THERE sleeping," Edward said.

"Well here's why, it's none of your business," Jacob said.

"But it is ours," Sam said standing up and blocking Jacob's way.

"You're seriously going to make me tell you, aren't you?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," Sam said not backing down.

"Fine," Jacob said going to sit back down on the couch.

"We're waiting," Sam said when he saw that Jacob was stalling.

"I came home from my dad's house, and saw you two in the living room. I just decided to let you talk," Jacob said.

"That's not what I saw," Alice said.

"Oh and what did you see?" Jacob asked figuring that she was bluffing.

"You on your motorcycle again. That's of course after my hair brain brother gave you back the starter belt," Alice said glaring at Edward.

"WHAT!" came the yell of several people.

"Anyone ever tell you, that you have a big mouth?" Jacob asked glaring at Alice.

"Hey, I'm no the one who was riding the stupid thing," Alice said glaring back.

"Knock it off, both of you," Sam said.

"Why were you on that damn bike?" Edward asked.

"Because I wanted to be," Jacob said.

"Jacob, what would you have done had you been hurt while riding it?" Emily asked.

"I guess I would have been screwed," Jacob said.

"I would have seen if something was going to happen to him," Alice said.

"Oh really? And if you saw him riding, why didn't you bother to tell me?" Edward asked pissed that his sister had let Jacob ride on the bike without telling him.

"Because he needed the time," Alice said smiling at Jacob.

"Wait, I thought that you couldn't see us," Jacob said.

"Well since you got pregnant, that's kind of gone out the window," Alice said.

"Great," Jacob said.

"What?" Jacob asked when the phone was handed to him.

"Call your dad," Sam said.

So with that Jacob took the phone to the room he was staying at, and called his dad. Of course Jacob left out the motorcycle ride he'd taken. After hanging up with his dad, Jacob decided to try and sleep. He wasn't tired, but he didn't want to go back out there.

Next chapter: Part B


	16. Chapter 14b

Title: I'm WHAT!...He's WHAT!  
>Summary: Jacob Black ends up pregnant with Edward Cullen's child.<p>

Warnings: Contains mild slash and mpreg so if you don't like mpreg then don't read it. Yes I'm very aware that men can't have babies. That is why this is called fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight characters. Wish I did, but I don't

Author: Mikesh

Notes: Edward and Bella haven't gotten married yet. This story starts before Breaking Dawn does. Nothing major from Breaking Dawn will happen since I haven't read the book yet. However, there will be some ideas that I'm taking from the movie, but nothing that'll spoil the book/movie for those of you who haven't read/seen it yet. Also Jacob doesn't have long hair, he has the short spiky hair.

In the living room, it was a tense silence. No one knew what to say. So far none of the pack had been told that Jacob was going to be living with the Cullen family from now on.

"So are you going to tell them?" Emily asked.

"No," Sam said.

"Tell us what?" Seth asked not happy that Sam had been keeping stuff from him and the pack.

"It was decided on today that from now on Jacob will be living with the Cullen from now on," Sam said.

"WHAT! NO FUCKING WAY!" Seth yelled standing up.

"Seth, Billy has made up his mind. And we need to respect his wishes," Sam said.

"Fuck him and fuck them!" Seth yelled storming out of the room.

"Seth!" Sam yelled running off towards him.

"I'm sorry about that," Emily said.

"Don't worry about it," Carlisle said smiling.

After about twenty minutes, the rest of the pack left to go try and find Seth when he and Sam hadn't come back.

They found both talking out in the woods.

"Everyone come here," Sam said when he heard the pack.

"I want to talk to all of you," Sam said.

"What do you need?" Leah asked.

"I want all of you to know that Jacob doesn't want to go either. You guys, this is hard enough on him as it is. Please don't make the move on him any harder," Sam said.

"Ok," everyone agreed.

"Seth?" Quill asked.

"Yeah, ok," Seth said still not happy.

"Let's go back to the house," Sam said standing up.

"Ok," everyone agreed.

Once they got back to the house, they found that the Cullen family had left to give everyone some space. Everyone left and went home promising that they would be back tomorrow.

**Sunday August 19th**

When Jacob awoke, he found that no one was home, but there was a note telling Jacob to be ready to go by 12:30. Looking at the clock, Jacob noticed that it was 12:15. Jacob went to the room to pack up the few things that he'd unpacked so far. He hadn't gotten too far on the unpacking. Mostly he was still just living out of the boxes.

"You ready to go?" Sam asked walking back into the door.

"Where are we going?" Jacob asked.

"Sorry, but today you're moving in with the Cullen family," Sam said.

"Does Billy know?" Jacob asked.

"He's the one that arranged it," Sam said grabbing Jacob's bag.

"What about the boxes?" Jacob asked.

"We'll bring them over later," Sam said.

"We?" Jacob asked.

"Quill and I," Sam said.

"I can help too," Jacob said.

"Sorry, you were banned from helping," Sam said on the way to the car.

"By who?" Jacob asked.

"Your doctor," Sam said.

"A.K.A Edward," Jacob said.

"You guessed it," Sam said smiling.

"Figures," Jacob said getting into the car.

"Jacob, don't worry you can always come and visit and I'll try to get up here every Saturday," Sam said pulling up to the house.

"What are they doing here?" Jacob asked confused when he saw both his dad and Emily were both waiting on one side of the yard while all of the Cullen family was on the other side of the yard.

"They came here to support you," Sam said shutting off the car.

"Oh," Jacob said stepping out of the car.

As they were walking up to their side of the group, Jacob started to feel sick to his stomach.

He didn't know why he would. But for some reason he felt like he was walking to his death.

"Hello Jacob," Carlisle said.

"Hi," Jacob said looking at the ground instead of at Carlisle.

"So just wondering, has anyone figured out how I'm getting back to La Push everyday so I can go to school? That's if you're even letting me go to school anymore," Jacob said.

"You'll still be going to school in La Push," Billy said.

"Really?" Jacob asked looking up at his father not sure he was telling the truth.

"Yes, I decided that it wouldn't make sense to have you go to school here. Because Charlie could see you," Billy said.

"And what happens if something happens while he's there?" Edward asked.

"We'll be there," Sam said.

"Can I talk to you, alone?" Billy asked looking at Jacob.

"Sure," Jacob said confused as to what his dad may want.

"Jacob, I heard about the motorcycle ride you took. I don't want you riding that thing until the baby is born," Billy said.

"Don't worry I'm pretty sure by now Edward has already disenabled my bike," Jacob said.

"Ok," Billy said.

"Hey dad, how am I supposed to get back to La Push without my bike?" Jacob asked.

"You'll be borrowing one of the Cullen's cars," Billy said.

"Great," Jacob said.

"It'll be fine," Billy said giving his son a reassuring smile.

With that they went back to the group.

"If you dare hurt one hair on Jacob's head, so help me God," Emily said before turning around and leaving.

No one dared laugh at her, because they knew that she thought of the pack members besides Sam as her children. They knew that she meant it.

"Don't worry, Jacob, like I said I'll be here every weekend and you can come anytime you're in town," Sam said.

"Doesn't really help if I can't get away from them," Jacob said figuring that Edward would be keeping an eye on him even while he was at school.

"Jacob, they're not going to hold you, trust me, if they try we'll deal with them," Sam said.

"We're not going to hold him. He's free to go whenever he wants," Edward said pissed that they were being made out to be the bad people.

"That includes being home when he likes?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Carlisle said before Edward could put his foot in his mouth into it for all of them.

"I guess we better get going if Quill and I are going to bring Jacob's boxes to him today," Sam said.

"Yeah we better get going then," Emily said giving Jacob a hug.

Once Jacob had given his hugs, he then went inside with the Cullen family. To any outsider, he looked like a prisoner walking on death row.

"Edward will you please show Jacob where he'll be staying," Carlisle said once they all got into the house.

"Sure," Edward said.

He didn't like that his pack would be on their turf still. But Edward knew that Jacob wouldn't go without seeing the other mutts. The thing that really sucked for all involved was the fact that to them Jacob stunk to high heavens. He didn't know how, but he knew that he would have to somehow have to get past it.

"Not there!" came Alice's sharp voice when Edward went to show Jacob the basement.

"Oh why not?" Edward asked back.

"You know why not," Alice said.

"Like he wouldn't like it anyways," Edward said heading toward the stairs.

Even if it had been Edward's idea for Jacob to come live with them, it didn't mean he wanted the mutt in HIS room with HIM.

"So this is where I'm staying?" Jacob asked seeing the room.

"No, this is," Edward said opening the door to his room.

"Oh," Jacob said.

"So is that your room, then?" Jacob asked.

"That's Jasper's room, this is my room," Edward said sitting down on the couch.

"And there's no other room that's not currently occupied?" Jacob asked.

"Sure, if you want to live in the basement," Edward said.

"Oh, just show me where," Jacob said.

"I would, but I was banned from putting you in the basement," Edward said.

"What am I? A dog?" Jacob asked.

"Don't answer that," Jacob said when Edward raised one perfect eyebrow.

"So what now?" Jacob asked sitting his bag down on the bed.

"First off you keep your grimly little paws off my stuff and secondly get that bag off the bed!" Edward exclaimed jumping up from the couch.

"And why is that?" Jacob asked sitting on the bed instead of removing his bag like he was asked.

"Because that bed belongs to Bella," Edward said.

"So where do I sleep then?" Jacob asked getting off the bed.

He may not like Edward, but for Bella's memory he would be nice. But ONLY for Bella!

"Floor's free," Edward said.

"Gee thanks," Jacob said.

"Welcome," Edward said.

Instead of saying something back, Jacob just rolled his eyes at Edward.

"Yes, Alice?" Edward asked when there was a knock on the door.

"Carlisle wants to see both of you," Alice said popping her head in.

"Great, where is he?" Edward asked knowing this wasn't good if he wanted to see both of them.

"In his office," Alice said leaving.

"Come on then mutt," Edward said heading to the door.

"I have a name, vampire," Jacob said.

"No, ya think?" Edward asked.

Again instead of saying anything, Jacob just rolled his eyes at Edward.

**Carlisle's office**

"Come in," Carlisle called when he heard the knock on the door.

"You wanted to see us?" Edward asked walking into the room.

"Yes, please take a seat," Carlisle said turning away from his desk.

"I would like it if both of you could try to be civil to each other. I know our families have never gotten along Jacob. But this pregnancy will run a lot smoother if you both try to keep the stress level down," Carlisle said.

"Fat chance," Jacob said.

"I know it won't be easy, but please try," Carlisle said.

"Is that all?" Edward asked standing up.

"Yes, for you. But I would like to talk to Jacob in private," Carlisle said.

Without a word, Edward left. He already knew what Carlisle had wanted to talk about. Carlisle had told Edward he didn't want him in the room, because he didn't want his impute because he knew this request would be the hardest for Jacob to accept.

"Jacob, what I'm about to tell you, isn't to make you mad or to try and hurt you. However, I think it would be a good idea if for the rest of this pregnancy, you refrain from turning into your wolf form. I'm sorry but I think it would be best. I don't know what kind of strain your transformations are putting on the baby, and I would hate to see something happen to either of you while you're in wolf form," Carlisle said.

"Great and what else would you like to take away while you're at it?" Jacob asked pissed off.

"Jacob, I don't want you to feel like I'm trying to take anything away from you. But I don't know what could happen and I want to prevent the could's if at all possible," Carlisle said.

"So it's ok for Edward to go running off, but not for me?" Jacob said.

"No, Edward has been banned for the rest of this pregnancy from also running," Carlisle said.

"WHAT!" Edward yelled from down the hall.

"You can't be serious!" Edward exclaimed returning to the room.

"I'm dead serious Edward. How is it fair to young Jacob if you can feel the breeze in your hair, but he can't?" Carlisle asked.

"Who the hell said I had to make sacrifices too?" Edward asked pissed that HE was banned from running.

"I did. You will follow them Edward. Otherwise I WILL lift the band from Jacob here," Carlisle said.

Instead of saying something, Edward just stormed out of the room.

"Oh before you leave, I just wanted to let you know, that I've set up an appointment for tomorrow for you. Don't worry Billy has been informed," Carlisle said before Jacob could leave the room.

"Anything else?" Jacob asked.

"No," Carlisle said giving Jacob a warm smile.

"Ok," Jacob said.

After leaving the study, Jacob then headed back to the room. Finding that Edward wasn't there, he decided to lie down on the couch. He figured that he'd leave the unpacking until all of his stuff got there.

**Later that night**

Sam and Quill were just unloading the last of the boxes when Edward decided to return home. He hadn't been running, just speed walking, which in his case might as well mean the same thing.

"See you decided to come back," Alice said meeting Edward at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where's the mutt?" Edward asked.

"Upstairs," Alice said.

Without another word, Edward went upstairs to have a talk with Jacob.

"Let's get one thing straight, mutt. If I EVER hear you in my head, you won't live long enough to have that baby. Understood?" Edward asked pissed off that HE had a restriction put on HIM!

"And if I see YOU running, then deals off," Jacob said.

"Fine," Edward said through clinched teeth before leaving to go to the basement to blow off steam.

Thankfully for tonight, Sam had brought Jacob dinner. Carlisle had told his wife that in the morning they'd have to go shopping since they didn't have any real food in the house. They did have stage food, which was food they could show people in case someone ever asked. But if anyone ever decided to look at the dates, they'd notice that they were usually expired by a year or more. However, if they knew someone was going to be coming over who did have to eat, they did have real food for them. The reason they hadn't for Jacob, was the fact that they hadn't realized until just that morning that he would be living with them.

Next Chapter: Two weeks later…have the boys killed each other? And what's going on with Jacob?


	17. Chapter 15

Title: I'm WHAT!...He's WHAT!  
>Summary: Jacob Black ends up pregnant with Edward Cullen's child.<p>

Warnings: Contains mild slash and mpreg so if you don't like mpreg then don't read it. Yes I'm very aware that men can't have babies. That is why this is called fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight characters. Wish I did, but I don't

Author: Mikesh

Notes: Edward and Bella haven't gotten married yet. This story starts before Breaking Dawn does. Nothing major from Breaking Dawn will happen since I haven't read the book yet. However, there will be some ideas that I'm taking from the movie, but nothing that'll spoil the book/movie for those of you who haven't read/seen it yet. Also Jacob doesn't have long hair, he has the short spiky hair.

**Saturday September 9th**

At the beginning of the week, Jacob had just started what would be his fourth month of pregnancy. Jacob and Edward hadn't killed each other yet, but they had come close. No, they hadn't, but they had, had their fights. Today Jacob had, had plans to hang with Sam in La Push, but those had been canceled when Sam had told Jacob that Emily was dragging him shopping for the their wedding. It was then that Jacob realized that he would be nine months pregnant. He had to find a way out of being best man at the wedding. There was no way in hell he wanted everyone looking at his extended stomach when they should be looking at the bride.

Jacob had taken the day instead to unpack seeing that he was stuck here for another five months. Thankfully for Jacob, Edward didn't use much of his closet space or dresser space. Jacob would have hung out with Seth, but these days Seth didn't have much to say to him. He was still mad about the whole pregnancy and living with the Cullen. Not that Jacob could blame him, still it would be nice if he someone to talk to during school. Seeing that he didn't have classes with any of his other friends. Seth was the only one that he saw while he was at school. He only had one class that he had to take. Had he not been pregnant, after Christmas, he would have started at the community college before maybe transferring to a better college. Since he was pregnant, he wouldn't be starting college, he didn't even know if he was going to be going to college now. He still wanted to, but until this baby was born, he wouldn't be doing much of anything.

Thankfully unpacking took most of the day. By time he got done, Jacob noticed that it was already dinner time.

Usually Carlisle or someone would sit with Jacob while he ate. Since Jacob had started living with them, Edward hadn't sat with Jacob, but that was understandable considering that if he did, then Edward maybe dead by now. Even though Jacob never did pick out the meal it was always still very good to him. Sometimes he thought that it even beat his dad's cooking, but he of course would never tell anyone that.

**Dinner**

Tonight Jacob had been left on his own during dinner. The family had gone hunting and left Jacob home alone. Carlisle had offered to stay with him, but Jacob had told him that he would be fine on his own. The family had made their plans to go hunting this weekend since Jacob was going to be with Sam. However, when Jacob's plans had been changed, Carlisle had offered to stay home so Jacob wouldn't be alone, but Jacob had told him to go ahead since he knew that Carlisle needed to go hunting very soon.

After eating dinner, Jacob went back to the room to try and get some sleep. He hadn't been feeling well since he awoke that day. His head felt stuffy and his stomach felt upset, which wasn't uncommon now a days. Since Edward wouldn't let Jacob sleep on the bed, Jacob had made his bed on the floor near the window where he could see the moon.

**Ten o'clock**

Jacob awoke soaked in sweat, and it wasn't even that hot in the house. He only had the heater set to 75, which was comfortable for him, well for now anyhow, he had a feeling that, that may change within the next month or two. Carlisle had told Jacob, that he could set the heater to whatever he wanted, since the temperature didn't bother them anymore, Carlisle wanted to make sure that Jacob was comfortable in the house.

Jacob got up and grabbed a change of cloths. He went to the bathroom to take a cool shower. He knew as hot as he was, he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. After the shower, Jacob went downstairs and turned the temperature down to 70. After doing that, Jacob went back upstairs to Edward's room, he decided to go lay back down. Of course he grabbed a clean, dry blanket. After that, Jacob lied back down, but this time he decided to not wear a shirt, because he didn't want to have to try and peel off another shirt. It was bad enough that he'd had to peel off his pants and boxes, add his shirt and that was too much. So Jacob decided to just leave the shirt off this time.

**Midnight**

Jacob again awoke. When he went to get up, he fell because come to find out, he'd been lying on the bed for some reason.

"Did you forget how to get up?" Edward asked looking up from the book he was reading on the couch.

"No!" Jacob said pissed off.

"Looks like you did," Edward said going back to his book.

"Did someone fucking turn up the fucking heat?" Jacob asked going to the window and opening it up hoping that the fresh air would cool him off.

"No, why?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because it's fucking hotter then shit in here!" Jacob said pissed off.

"You do remember that you're pregnant, don't you?" Edward asked.

"Really? I am? I didn't know that," Jacob said sarcastically.

"Maybe that's why you're sweating," Edward said from behind the book.

"Whatever it is, I'm getting sick of waking up covered in sweat!" Jacob said talking to the night sky.

"You wake up once and act like it's a lot," Edward said talking to his book.

"This is the second time within two hours," Jacob said.

"Well if you want, go talk to Carlisle, he's probably in his study still," Edward said.

"No, I don't want to go talk to him," Jacob said.

"Then just deal with it," Edward said.

Jacob just rolled his eyes while turning back to the bed, after changing into another pair of pants and boxers he went to the bed to go back to sleep on the other side of the bed of course.

"Night," Edward said.

**Two hours later**

Edward heard moaning coming from the bed. At first he thought that maybe Jacob was just having a bad dream, but as he got closer to bed he noticed that Jacob was covered in sweat.

"Jacob," Edward called hoping to wake him.

When that didn't work, Edward tried shaking him lightly while calling his name.

Jacob heard someone calling his name, he wanted to open his eyes for them, but he felt like they were glued shut.

"Jacob, open your eyes," Edward said.

"Come on Jacob, open your eyes!" Edward exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked walking into the room.

He had heard Edward calling Jacob's name and wanted to come find out what was going on.

"Jacob has been moaning and thrashing around. He woke up around midnight covered in sweat. He said he awoke some other time with the same thing happening," Edward said.

"Edward we need to get Jacob to the hospital now," Carlisle said picking up Jacob off the bed.

"Why? What's going on?" Edward asked.

By now yes he was freaking out. He may not like the mutt, but that didn't mean he wanted something bad to happen to him!

"I don't know yet, but if I'm right, he's having a miscarriage," Carlisle said.

"NO!" Edward yelled.

"I'm afraid so," Carlisle said with sadness in his eyes.

Instead of saying anything, Edward just took Jacob from Carlisle's arms and ran with him. He would rather die before he let something happen to the baby!

Thankfully Carlisle beat Edward to the hospital and had all that he needed set up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Edward exclaimed when he noticed that Carlisle was doing an ultrasound on Jacob instead of giving him meds to stop whatever was happening, from happening.

"I need to find out for sure what's going on first before I do anything," Carlisle said.

"What is it?" Edward asked as Carlisle was cleaning off Jacob's stomach.

"We're going to have to start Jacob on a iv to help his body cope with this pregnancy. As of right now, the baby is fine, but if his body has its way, it won't be. His body is trying to get rid of the baby," Carlisle said as he was flying around the room getting what he needed.

"So will the baby be alright?" Edward asked.

"I'm sorry Edward, now it's up to the medication and God," Carlisle said.

"How long will he be asleep?" Edward asked.

"That's hard to say. It could be a couple of minutes or hours. Or it could be days," Carlisle said.

"Then I better call them," Edward said knowing that if Jacob wasn't at school, then his neck would get ringed by them.

"I'll call them," Carlisle said leaving the two alone in the room.

"Hello?" Sam asked groggily.

"Sam, it's Carlisle. I have some bad news. Jacob's in the hospital," Carlisle said before Sam jumped in.

"Why? What happened? What did he do to him? ANSWER ME GOD DAMN IT!" Sam yelled into the phone wide awake now.

"Edward didn't do anything to Jacob. It was the baby, his body is trying to reject it," Carlisle said.

"How's Jacob handling the news?" Sam asked.

"He's not awake right now. Jacob doesn't know yet," Carlisle said.

"I'll be there within twenty minutes," Sam said.

"Sam, I don't know how long Jacob maybe out. It maybe best if you wait until he's awake," Carlisle said.

Sam didn't say anything; he just hung up and got dressed while hurriedly telling Emily what was going on. Sam thought about going over to Billy's house, but he decided not to because then they would have to explain to Charlie what was going on. Since Sam didn't know what was going to happen, he didn't want to get Billy worried about nothing in the end. Little did he know what the outcome would be.

**Two days later**

As of yet, Jacob had yet to wake up. He'd been moved to a private room within the hospital. Billy had been informed about his son's condition. He, Sam, Emily, the pack and the Cullen family had been sitting with Jacob. Currently Edward was the only one in the room with Jacob. Billy had gone home for the day. He only stayed while Charlie was at work so he didn't have a bunch of questions to answer. Edward stayed the whole night. He was still hoping that Jacob would awaken soon.

Jacob had been trying to get to the light; it was only now that he was able to reach it. The first thing that he noticed when he awoke was that Edward was only one in the room with him. The second thing that he noticed was that he had an oxygen tube in his nose, IV hooked to his hand and a heart monitor. Jacob noticed that it didn't look like they were monitoring the baby. Jacob didn't realize that he was crying until he felt the tear roll down his cheek.

Edward was interrupted from his pacing when he heard Jacob's heart monitor spike.

"Jacob, you need to calm down!" Edward stressed while grabbing Jacob's hand.

"Go away," Jacob said turning away from Edward while trying to pull his hand free, but not able to since Edward was stronger then him.

"No, I'm not going anywhere," Edward said going to Jacob's other side.

"Just go, I don't want you around," Jacob said.

"No," Edward said firmly.

"GO!" Jacob yelled.

Before Edward could say anything back, Carlisle walked into the room.

"I'm happy you're awake," Carlisle said smiling.

"Just go, both of you," Jacob said.

"I will once I've checked up on both of you," Carlisle said moving into the room while shutting the door behind him.

"You've seen us, now you can go," Jacob said talking to the wall.

"Yes I've seen you and Edward, but I haven't checked up on the **baby**," Carlisle said making sure Jacob heard him say baby.

"What?" Jacob asked turning towards Edward and Carlisle.

"Jacob, the baby is alive. I've been keeping an eye on the baby while you've been out," Carlisle said still smiling.

"Is that why you were worried? Yes the baby is alive and well," Edward said sitting down on the chair holding Jacob's hand while moving his hair from his forehead.

"Then why not…" Jacob said trailing off because he didn't know how to phrase it. He decided to ignore Edward because he knew that, that he may give away too much of his own feelings. Feelings that he didn't even want to think about right now.

"I've been checking the baby's heartbeat everyday. I didn't have you hooked up to the heart monitor just in case someone came in to check up on you. They would've seen the monitor and put two and two together," Carlisle said while pulling up Jacob's gown.

What Jacob hadn't realized was that Edward was still holding his hand. Since Jacob had awoken, the only times that Edward had let go was when he changed sides.

"You hear that?" Carlisle asked referring to the whooshing sound.

"Yeah," Jacob said.

"That is your baby's heart beat," Carlisle said.

"Is it supposed to be so fast?" Jacob asked letting a stray tear roll down his cheek.

"Yes, if it wasn't then I would be worried," Carlisle said while wiping off Jacob's stomach.

"Rest up Jacob," Carlisle said heading towards the door.

"Where's my dad?" Jacob asked.

"He's gone home for the night, don't worry, I'll let all of them know that you're awake. So if I were you, I'd rest up before they get here," Carlisle said.

"Them?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, your friends and dad have been coming here everyday," Carlisle said.

"Oh," Jacob said.

"Rest up, Jacob," Edward said pushing back Jacob's hair and kissing him on the forehead.

With that both left Jacob's room. Jacob closed his eyes, hoping that maybe he would see Bella so he could maybe talk to her.

**Dream**

"_What?" Jacob asked when he saw the big smirk on Bella' face._

"_Nothing," Bella said._

"_It's something otherwise you wouldn't be smiling like that," Jacob said._

"_Just happy to see you both making progress!" Bella almost squealed._

"_Who said that?" Jacob asked._

"_The fact that you just let Edward kiss your forehead and hold your hand tells me," Bella said._

"_I don't know what you saw, but that's not what happened. I was just I don't know overwhelmed with all that was going on I guess," Jacob said._

"_You just keep telling yourself that," Bella said still smiling._

"_I will," Jacob said._

_Before Jacob could say another word, he found himself awake._

"Welcome back!" Sam said smiling while hugging Jacob.

"Thanks," Jacob said also smiling.

"How do you feel?" Emily asked.

"Stiff," Jacob said.

"Thought you might be," Emily said smiling.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" exclaimed Billy while rolling up to Jacob's bed.

"I won't. I'm sorry that I did though," Jacob said hugging his father.

"I don't want to ever go through something like that again," Billy said.

"If I can help it, I won't do it again," Jacob said.

"Good," Billy said.

"What happened anyways?" Jacob asked realizing that he didn't know.

"What?" Jacob asked when everyone looked everywhere else but at him.

"Jacob, your body started rejecting the baby. It was trying to kill it and you almost died because of it," Sam said answering the question no one wanted to.

"Why?" Jacob asked realizing for the first time just how close he came to dying because of this thing.

"We don't know why. Carlisle may though," Sam said.

"Where's Seth?" Jacob asked realizing that Seth wasn't in the room with them.

"He had to work late," Sam said.

"Oh I see. I thought he'd gotten past that," Jacob said.

Seth wasn't working, he didn't want to come because he didn't support what was going on with Jacob.

"I'm sorry," Sam said patting Jacob's knee.

"It's not your fault," Jacob said.

"But still," Sam said.

"Don't worry about it," Jacob said.

"Jacob, you're going to have to come over sometime really soon," Emily said smiling widely.

"Why?" Jacob asked knowing Emily was just trying to cheer him up.

"Well, we got the nursery set up," Emily said.

"I'll have to come over then. Got to make sure you're not going to try and put my child in a clown theme room," Jacob said smiling.

"Sam wouldn't let me," Emily said.

"Please tell me you're joking!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Yes," Emily said smiling.

"So what theme did you go with?" Jacob asked.

"You'll have to wait and see," Emily said.

"Hmm," Jacob said yawning.

"Maybe we should let you sleep," Sam said.

"Yeah," Jacob said yawning again.

"We'll see you later then," Sam said hugging him.

After everyone left, Jacob said a short thank you to God for letting the baby live.

Next chapter: Jacob's dream, finds out why his body tried to kill the baby, and is there a chance of it happening again?


	18. Chapter 16a

Title: I'm WHAT!...He's WHAT!  
>Summary: Jacob Black ends up pregnant with Edward Cullen's child.<p>

Warnings: Contains mild slash and mpreg so if you don't like mpreg then don't read it. Yes I'm very aware that men can't have babies. That is why this is called fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight characters. Wish I did, but I don't

Author: Mikesh

Notes: Edward and Bella haven't gotten married yet. This story starts before Breaking Dawn does. Nothing major from Breaking Dawn will happen since I haven't read the book yet. However, there will be some ideas that I'm taking from the movie, but nothing that'll spoil the book/movie for those of you who haven't read/seen it yet. Also Jacob doesn't have long hair, he has the short spiky hair.

Jacob, had, had a thought that he may end up in the meadow with Bella, so it was no shock to him when that's where he ended up.

**Dream**

"_What can I do for you today?" Jacob asked coming over to Bella and sitting down._

"_It's actually what I can do for you," Bella said._

"_What do you mean?" Jacob asked confused now._

"_Here I'll show you. But first let's get you some other clothes," Bella said smiling while standing up._

_Every time Jacob entered this world, he was wearing whatever he'd fallen asleep in. Since he had been wearing the hospital gown when he'd fallen asleep, that's what he was wearing now._

"_Good idea," Jacob said._

_After changing, Jacob and Bella went to what looked like a park with a pond._

"_You brought me to a pond?" Jacob asked raising his eyebrow._

"_Not exactly," Bella said._

"_Then what exactly?" Jacob asked._

"_Look down," Bella said._

"_Ok." Jacob said when all he saw was water._

"_Look deep down, don't worry, I'm not going to push you in," Bella said knowing that's what Jacob was thinking._

"_Fine," Jacob said looking deep down._

_He felt a tug, the next thing he knew he was looking at himself._

"_What's going on?" Jacob asked._

"_This is what you see happening if you give the baby up," came Bella's voice._

"_Oh," Jacob said._

_(AN: this part is kind of like Harry Potter where they're there in the memory, but unlike Harry Potter, this hasn't happen yet.)_

_**In otherworld land (sorry I didn't know how else to do this. This is what Jacob is seeing right now)**_

_Jacob had just gotten home from a long day at work. His wife and he were taking the children up to La Push to spend Christmas with his dad, Sam and Emily. Jacob had never told his wife about the baby, because he didn't want her to know that he'd had a child. To anyone except for those who knew, Rose, Sam and Emily's daughter was their daughter. Rose who was now 10 didn't even know that she'd been adopted, or so everyone assumed._

_**Later that night**_

_After getting the children to bed, Jacob and his wife were lying in bed snuggled together._

"_Are you ever going to tell me how you got the scar?" Lily asked running her finger across her husband's faded scar on his stomach._

"_I've told you honey. It's from surgery that I had when I was 17 when I had my appendix removed," Jacob said._

"_But I don't get why did they have to make such a big cut?" Lily asked._

"_Because they had to get it out," Jacob said._

'_God I suck at lying,' both Jacobs were thinking._

"_Fine," Lily said turning over to her side._

_Every so often, Lily would ask Jacob about the scar. There was no way that he was going to tell her that it was from a c-section that he'd had when he was 17. That part of his life was over with._

_Real time Jacob watched the next day as other Jacob went to La Push and hung out with his family. Charlie had gotten his memory back and moved on because he couldn't deal with being in the same house that he'd shared with his daughter._

_It was just after everyone had gone to bed for the evening when Bella popped in._

"_There's someone you need to talk to," Bella said._

"_Who?" Jacob asked._

"_Your daughter and yourself," Bella said._

"_I thought I couldn't talk to them," Jacob said confused._

"_You can when I'm here, but otherwise you can't," Bella said._

"_Neither of them is going to find this strange to be talking to a younger me?" Jacob asked._

"_No, because when they awaken, they'll think it was just a dream," Bella said._

"_Fine," Jacob said._

"_So you must be me back then," old Jacob said._

"_Yeah," young Jacob said._

"_I'm guessing that you're only four months along," old Jacob said looking at younger Jacob's midsection._

"_How did you know?" young Jacob asked confused._

"_For the fact that you're not showing yet and I remember when I was your age seeing my older self," older Jacob said._

"_You saw yourself when you were in my position?" younger Jacob asked in disbelief._

"_Yes, Bella here showed me too, just like she will you. I'm sorry I must be going," older Jacob said._

"_Why?" younger Jacob asked._

"_Because there's someone else you need to talk to. But don't worry I'll be back in a few minutes," older Jacob said._

"_Ok," younger Jacob said._

_After his older self left, Jacob noticed that his daughter was coming towards him._

"_She wanted to see you," Bella said at Jacob's confused look._

"_Ok," Jacob said._

"_Hi," Rose said._

"_Hey," Jacob said._

"_Why did you give me up?" Rose asked._

"_How did you know?" Jacob asked completely blown away._

"_I don't look anything like my parents. I'm fairer skin then they are too," Rose said._

"_I couldn't raise a child," Jacob said._

"_Couldn't? Or didn't want to?" Rose asked pissed that she was getting fed that line._

"_I guess both really," Jacob said._

"_What about my mother?" Rose asked._

"_She doesn't know," Bella said._

"_Doesn't know what?" Rose asked not happy they were talking about her like she wasn't even there._

"_Rose, I'm your mother," Jacob said flushing red in the cheeks._

_Snort, "You're a guy," Rose said._

"_Who is also a werewolf," Jacob said._

"_A what?" Rose asked._

"_Werewolf," Jacob said._

"_I thought that was just a legend. I thought the last werewolf died a long time ago," Rose said._

"_Let me explain," came older Jacob's voice._

"_Fine then explain," Rose said crossing her arms over her chest._

_She knew that the guy she had been talking to was her uncle at the age of 17 when she was born._

"_I'm your mother. Your father was Edward Cullen. When I was 16, I found out that I was a werewolf. I'm no longer a werewolf because the Cullen family left years ago. They're…were our rivals and they made it possible for us to be werewolves," older Jacob said._

"_Were?" younger Jacob asked wondering what happened to them._

"_Everyone in town thinks that they left. The truth of the matter is, they did but Edward got himself killed. He didn't want to live without his daughter, and he didn't," older Jacob said._

"_What about him going to steal her if he had to?" Jacob asked not sure how he knew that._

"_He did, right after her birth. But I begged him to bring our little girl back. I told him that I'd had a change of heart and wanted to raise her. I only did it because I couldn't bear to see the hurt on Emily's face. I should have just let him raise her. I killed him, Jacob, I took the only thing that man was living for and tore it out of his arms," older Jacob said crying._

"_What? You killed my father!" Rose yelled._

"_I'm sorry baby girl, I'm so sorry," older Jacob said._

"_I don't believe you! You knew that it would kill him and yet you did it? WHY!" Rose asked crying now._

"_I don't know, I thought that we would both be better off if you had two loving parents," older Jacob said._

"_LIER!" Rose yelled running off._

"_ROSE!" older Jacob yelled running after her._

"_Am I really that selfish that I would do that?" Jacob asked wiping away a tear._

"_You tell me? This is what you see happening," Bella said._

"_Can we just go?" Jacob asked knowing deep down that he was that selfish._

"_Yes, but not back yet," Bella said._

"_Were to now then?" Jacob asked not sure he wanted to know._

"_You'll see," Bella said._

_With that Jacob found himself in an unkept apartment with baby things all over. He could hear a baby screaming somewhere down the hallway._

"_What now?" Jacob asked, only to realize that Bella was gone._

"_This is what you think will happen if you keep her," came Bella's voice again._

"_Great," Jacob said seeing his not so much older self coming from the hallway holding a baby who was starting to calm down._

_The first few things that Jacob noticed about his older self were that he didn't look that much older and that he looked dog tired._

"_He has something to say to you," Bella said popping right beside Jacob._

"_What? That I should give her to Edward?" Jacob asked._

"_You'll see," Bella said._

"_I was wondering when you would come," older Jacob said handing the baby to Bella to hold for a little while._

"_I'm here," younger Jacob said._

"_Good, sit. We need to have a long chat," older Jacob said._

"_Let me guess, I should just give her up to Edward to raise?" Jacob asked._

"_That vampire? Hell no! Sam and Emily deserve to raise her over him," older Jacob said looking down right pissed._

"_So what happened that you didn't give her to them?" younger Jacob asked._

"_He told me that it'd be fine and that we could raise her together as a family. After almost loosing her I thought that it sounded better. I mean I'd already almost lost her. I didn't think I could handle actually loosing her to Sam and Emily," older Jacob said._

"_So where is he then?" younger Jacob asked._

"_Took off with his family. He said that it was best to cut ties before she got too attached to him. That she was better off with a human father over a non-human father," older Jacob said almost spitting now he was so mad._

"_So why not then give her to them?" younger Jacob asked._

"_It was too late by then. I'd already gotten attached to her. Once you get home, get as far away from them as you can. Cut ties now, because if he lets you look into that little face your heart will melt and you won't be able to give her up to them," older Jacob said._

"_How old is she?" younger Jacob asked._

"_Five month, it's been two months since he left," older Jacob said._

"_Oh," younger Jacob said._

"_Looks like both Bella and I should have just kept him out. He's not good for anything but leaving a broken heart behind," older Jacob said._

"_Don't you dare talk about him like that! You pushed him out of your life! He caught you cheating on him! What the hell would you have him do? He gave you his heart and you stepped on it like it was trash!" Bella said pissed off._

"_Cheated on him? Bella what the hell are you talking about?" older Jacob said pissed off._

"_He caught you making out with Leah! You were supposed to be going to the store, but he found you making out instead!" Bella said almost yelling now._

"_Oh God!" older Jacob said, face draining of all color._

"_What?" Bella asked eyebrow raised._

"_I wasn't making…fine I was, but I wasn't and still am not seeing her. Her fucking jackass of an ex was around and he was with another girl. She was upset because she really cared for him. She was trying to make him jealous by him catching her kissing another guy," older Jacob said._

"_Likely story," Bella said not believing him._

"_He's telling the truth. Leah and I are just friend and she does have a jackass of a boyfriend," younger Jacob said._

"_Then you need to go to him! NOW! Before he does something that can't be undone!" Bella yelled handing the baby back to her father._

"_Oh God! NO!" older Jacob yelled._

"_GO!" Bella yelled again._

_And with that older Jacob ran out of the house with his daughter in his arms._

"_What was that about?" Jacob asked._

"_Edward is going to Italy tonight," Bella said._

"_Oh," Jacob said knowing what would happen there._

"_Just one thing, you seriously think I would like him like that?" Jacob asked._

"_I don't know, what does your heart say?" Bella asked._

"_So can we go back now?" Jacob asked not wanting to think about what his heart may or may not want to tell him._

"_Yes," Bella said grabbing Jacob's hand._

_**Real world**_

"_We're not done yet," Bella said._

"_What do you mean?" Jacob asked._

"_I mean, now you need to see what'll really happen if you give her up. What you saw is what you think will happen, ok I threw in the part about Edward. You think that you'll never see him again. But that's not true. You need to see what will really happen if you give her up or keep her," Bella said._

"_Who says it's going to be a girl?" Jacob asked wondering why all of these things had him having a girl._

"_Because you're having a little girl, Jacob," Bella said._

"_And you know that for a fact?" Jacob asked._

"_Yes, now let's go," Bella said._

"_I don't suppose I have a choice in this, do I?" Jacob asked._

"_No," Bella said._

"_Didn't think so," Jacob said feeling the tug again._

_AN: Sorry guys this chapter is 16 pages! So I had to break it up_


	19. Chapter 16b

Title: I'm WHAT!...He's WHAT!  
>Summary: Jacob Black ends up pregnant with Edward Cullen's child.<p>

Warnings: Contains mild slash and mpreg so if you don't like mpreg then don't read it. Yes I'm very aware that men can't have babies. That is why this is called fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight characters. Wish I did, but I don't

Author: Mikesh

Notes: Edward and Bella haven't gotten married yet. This story starts before Breaking Dawn does. Nothing major from Breaking Dawn will happen since I haven't read the book yet. However, there will be some ideas that I'm taking from the movie, but nothing that'll spoil the book/movie for those of you who haven't read/seen it yet. Also Jacob doesn't have long hair, he has the short spiky hair.

_**Otherworld**_

_Jacob watched as his older self looked on while his children played. There was a little girl who couldn't be any older then 10 along with a little boy who was probably only7 or 8 years old playing. If you looked really closely at the older Jacob you could see sadness in his eyes._

_It wasn't until older Jacob stepped outside that he started talking._

"_I was wondering when you would arrive," older Jacob said._

"_You can see me?" younger Jacob asked._

"_Yes, Bella is in the house playing with the children," older Jacob said._

"_How can she be?" younger Jacob asked._

"_You'll have to ask her. I'm sorry but we don't have much time," older Jacob said._

"_Do you ever see her?" younger Jacob asked knowing his older self would know what he was talking about._

"_I haven't seen her since she was born. I thought it'd be better not to," older Jacob said snorting._

"_I see then you made a clean break," younger Jacob said._

"_Yes and I wish I hadn't," older Jacob said._

"_What do you mean?" younger Jacob said._

"_Looking into my daughter's eyes I always wonder what she would look like," older Jacob said._

"_What happened to Edward?" younger Jacob asked._

"_I honestly can't say. I've heard that he left shortly after she was born. I haven't been back home since that day. So I can't honestly say what happened to anyone," older Jacob said._

"_Not even to see your dad?" younger Jacob asked._

"_No, I knew if I left, I couldn't come back because it would just serve to remind me what I gave up," older Jacob said._

"_Then what do you tell your children happened to their grandfather?" younger Jacob asked._

"_That he passed on when I was in college. My wife doesn't even know where I'm from. To everyone around here, I just dropped out of the sky one day," older Jacob said._

"_I know that seems heartless for you, but the way you're going, this will be you. Don't go down this road. You'll always wonder what if," older Jacob said._

"_We really have to be going now," Bella said._

"_It was good to see you again. I miss seeing you," older Jacob said._

"_Thanks," Bella said not sure what to say because she hadn't been told why they stopped seeing each other in his dreams._

"_Where to now?" Jacob asked after his older self walked back into the house._

"_Now we're going to see what happens if you do keep her," Bella said._

"_Ok," Jacob said._

_The next thing Jacob knew, he and Bella were standing on the sidewalk on Maple drive._

"_Bella?" came the older voice of himself that Jacob was starting to recognize._

"_Jacob!" Bella exclaimed running towards him to give him a big hug._

"_How have you been?" Jacob asked all smiles._

"_Great and yourself?" Bella asked also all smiles._

"_Better then ever," Jacob said._

"_What have you been up to?" Bell asked seeing the twinkle in his eyes._

"_Why don't we go to the park first?" Jacob asked._

"_Sure," Bella said as they walked back to the younger Jacob._

"_Four months, man do I not miss that time," older Jacob said to younger Jacob while rubbing younger Jacob's stomach._

"_Sorry, forgot you don't like anyone touching you there," older Jacob said smiling when younger Jacob moved back._

"_It's fine," younger Jacob said._

"_No, I'm sorry just forgot," older Jacob said._

"_The park?" Bella asked with her arm wrapped around Jacob's waist._

"_Yes," older Jacob said and with that the three of them walked to the park._

"_So how's Edward?" Bella asked still smiling._

"_He's as to be expected. Over protective as can be," older Jacob said._

"_Can you blame him?" Bella asked._

"_With my track record? No, but still he could lighten up. I'm just waiting for him to pop out of the trees anytime soon," older Jacob said._

"_Don't worry he's at home watching the kids," Bella said._

"_I know, but still don't know what that vampire will do," older Jacob said._

"_I thought he was your vampire now," Bella said giving older Jacob a teasing smile._

"_Hush!" older Jacob said blushing._

"_After all this time, I didn't think anything could make you blush!" Bella said._

"_Well you're wrong, because I still do," older Jacob said._

"_Would you like me to leave you two alone?" younger Jacob asked getting uncomfortable with the easy going conversation they were having about Edward._

"_No, I know you need answers. Fire away," older Jacob said lying back into the bench._

"_Well I would like to know what you were doing over at the hospital without your husband?" Bella asked._

"_First off, how much can I tell him?" older Jacob asked._

_Neither of them had stopped smiling since they'd seen each other._

"_As much as you need to. If it's too much we can always erase his memory before he awakens," Bella said._

"_Well for the last couple of days I've been feeing off. I didn't know if it was just the flu or you know," older Jacob said._

"_No! Get out of here!" Bella exclaimed pushing older Jacob's arm._

"_What?" younger Jacob asked confused._

"_Well I'm pregnant again," older Jacob said._

"_Congrads!" Bella exclaimed while squealing and throwing her arms around his neck._

"_Thanks," older Jacob said smiling while returning the hug._

"_Congrads?" younger Jacob asked not sure how being pregnant a second time would be so cool._

"_Thanks and don't worry, you get used to it," older Jacob said knowing what younger Jacob was thinking._

"_Ok, you better start talking now before that husband of yours comes looking for you," Bella said._

"_Yeah because I don't want to explain to him why you were the first to find out over him," older Jacob said._

"_That maybe kind of funny though," Bella said._

"_To you maybe," older Jacob said._

"_Ok, sorry Jacob," older Jacob said knowing that younger Jacob was ready to leave._

"_It's fine," younger Jacob said._

"_No, it really isn't. Here I'll start from where you are now. It wasn't until after I got out of the hospital that I realized that I wanted the baby that you now carry. Edward knew all along that he wanted our baby. But it took me until I saw the nursery to really realize that I did want my child. I was so heart broken when I had to tell them that they wouldn't be getting a baby. They didn't want the baby, they did but they were hoping that I would change my mind. They would have taken her in a heartbeat had my heart not told my head what it'd known all along," older Jacob said._

"_I don't think that'll ever happen to me," younger Jacob said._

"_I don't know, you'll have to let your heart do the talking," older Jacob said._

"_So, you're just having another child?" younger Jacob asked._

"_Actually this will be our third child. Our oldest, Rose will be 12 in March. Our son, Zack will be 8 in June and then this little guy or girl will join us in December," older Jacob said rubbing his stomach protectively._

"_I don't even want to go through this one, let alone two more," younger Jacob said._

"_You see that little face for the very first time, your heart just melts. You realize that it is all worth it. I'll tell you though that none of our children have been planned, but they're not accidents either. We didn't know we wanted children, but God knew for us," older Jacob said._

"_I know, it's hard to believe, but when you go through the things I have, you will," older Jacob said when he saw his younger self roll his eyes._

"_Oh and what would that be?" younger Jacob asked._

"_Well for starters I almost lost her. Then when she was two I almost lost her again. A clan of vampires came around. They weren't too happy that one of their own had taken up with a werewolf and had a half werewolf, half vampire child. Had Edward not been home I don't care to think what would have happened to her. I thank God everyday that he was there that day," older Jacob said._

"_She sounds like she's a magnet for trouble just like Bella," younger Jacob said smiling._

"_That's why we called her Bella. She's a lot like Bella," older Jacob said smiling._

"_I thought you said her name was Rose," younger Jacob said confused._

"_It is. We named her Elizabeth 'Bella' Rose Cullen," older Jacob said._

"_Oh," younger Jacob said._

"_I hate to leave, but you know that if he doesn't get back and you don't then both Edwards' are going to have a hissy fit," Bella said._

"_Yes I know they will," older Jacob said smiling._

"_Bye," both Jacobs said at the same time._

_After Bella and older Jacob gave their hugs, younger Jacob and Bella headed off._

_**Real world**_

"_So how much of that'll really happen?" Jacob asked._

"_Any of it can happen. It's up to you now that you know what will be. You have to make the final decision, no one but you can decide what happens with both of you," Bella said._

"_Hmm," Jacob said._

"_I hate to make you leave, but it's already morning and if you stay asleep much longer, Edward will not be very happy with me," Bella said._

"_Until next time?" Jacob asked._

"_Next time," Bella said hugging Jacob before sending him off._

Jacob awoke just in time to see Edward coming into the room.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked closing the door behind him.

Anyone paying close attention could hear the love and affection in his voice as he asked that question.

"Other then the fact that I'm pregnant, I guess I feel fine," Jacob said sitting up with the help of Edward.

"That's good. Carlisle is bringing you up breakfast and then he wanted to talk to us he said," Edward said.

"Ok," Jacob said.

"Where did you get those clothes?" Edward asked realizing that Jacob wasn't wearing the standard hospital gown.

"The nurse brought them in," Jacob said.

"Hmm," Edward said knowing he was lying, but deciding that he didn't want to fight with Jacob today. Not after the hellish time he'd been through lately.

It wasn't long before Carlisle brought in breakfast for Jacob.

"As Edward has probably already told you, there are some things that I wanted to talk to you both about," Carlisle said setting the breakfast down and rolling the cart over to Jacob so he could eat.

"What is it?" Jacob asked digging into breakfast.

He hadn't realized how hungry he was until the food had been brought in.

"I heard that you would like to know what happened that night. You are a very lucky young man that Edward was there with you. I have a feeling if he hadn't been there, then you both may have died. Now I don't say that to scare you. Trust me that's the last thing I want to do is scare you," Carlisle said.

"So what happened that night then?" Jacob asked curious as to why he got so overheated.

"You were getting the flu and your human side started attacking the baby because of the flu. But your wolf side stepped in and pretty much told the human side that it wasn't fighting off the baby. You got so hot because both sides were fighting for domain. Thankfully we were able to help the wolf side win," Carlisle said.

"How do we stop it from happening again?" Jacob asked no longer hungry.

"For now, we monitor you. Don't worry you won't be stuck in the hospital the whole time. I just mean Edward and I'll have to keep a close eye on you. And if you even think you're catching the flu, then I want you to come straight to either one of us," Carlisle said.

"So basically as long as one of you are there, then things will be fine?" Jacob asked.

"Not exactly. I may have to order you into wolf form the rest of this pregnancy if your body tries to fight the baby off again," Carlisle said.

"That's only an IF, mutt," Edward said sitting in the chair by Jacob's bed.

"I heard, vampire," Jacob said.

"Please now, both of you no fighting. Now for how long you have to stay, that'll depend on how your body copes after I take your IV out this afternoon. I'll take it out around lunchtime. If your body isn't showing signs that it's trying to fight off the baby, then you can maybe go home Tuesday, but I want to keep you at least tomorrow just as a precautionary," Carlisle said.

"Ok," Jacob said not fighting this time.

"Well I'll let you two gentlemen talk then before Jacob's family gets here," Carlisle said leaving the room.

"About last night, you know that I didn't mean anything I said, right?" Jacob asked wanting to make sure that Edward knew that he didn't like him that way.

"Yeah I know mutt. Like you and I would ever be together," Edward scuffed.

"Yeah," Jacob said.

"I'll see you around since your family is here," Edward said leaving the room.

Within a few second everyone came into the room. They stayed until well into the evening. Carlisle did come back in and take the IV out around noon. He told Jacob to call him if anything felt off to him. Other then that, Jacob was left with his family most of the time. Edward never did come back that night. Not that he really cared considering that his dream was still too disturbing to think about. Him and Edward Cullen not only having a future together but also having more children? That wasn't something Jacob even wanted to think about let alone know could very well be his future.


	20. Chapter 17

Title: I'm WHAT!...He's WHAT!  
>Summary: Jacob Black ends up pregnant with Edward Cullen's child.<p>

Warnings: Contains mild slash and mpreg so if you don't like mpreg then don't read it. Yes I'm very aware that men can't have babies. That is why this is called fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight characters. Wish I did, but I don't

Author: Mikesh

Notes: Edward and Bella haven't gotten married yet. This story starts before Breaking Dawn does. Nothing major from Breaking Dawn will happen since I haven't read the book yet. However, there will be some ideas that I'm taking from the movie, but nothing that'll spoil the book/movie for those of you who haven't read/seen it yet. Also Jacob doesn't have long hair, he has the short spiky hair.

**Tuesday September 11th**

It wasn't until after noon when Carlisle made rounds, that Jacob was released from the hospital. He'd hoped that he would be out sooner but that wasn't to be. Carlisle had wanted to make sure that someone could be home with Jacob, since he, himself had to work until late. The rest of the family had headed off that morning to go hunting, Edward had gone out the night before so he could be there with Jacob, when he was released from the hospital. None of the family planned to stay out hunting for very long. They had plans to get back that night, so hopefully someone didn't get killed.

**Hospital**

"You are free to go now, Jacob," Carlisle said entering the room.

"Just like that?" Jacob asked wondering where the catch was.

"Yes, just like that. Your dad just signed you out of the hospital. Once you're dressed, Sam has agreed to take you both back to our place and stay there until Edward gets back, which should be soon," Carlisle said.

"Oh," Jacob said.

He had hoped that maybe his father would have a change of heart, and tell him that he wanted him home with him where he could keep an eye on Jacob. However that wasn't going to happen because Billy felt that it would be in the best interest of his son and grandchild if he was with the Cullens' so that Jacob could receive medical attention if the need arouse again.

"Here are your clothes. Just come out when you're changed," Carlisle said handing Jacob over a fresh set of clothes.

He knew that Jacob wanted to go back to La Push, but after what had happened, Billy wanted him with the Cullen family because he was afraid that something bad like that could happen again to his son.

After Carlisle left the room, Jacob got out of bed and changed into his other clothes. Thankfully Carlisle had him up walking around yesterday otherwise standing without help wouldn't be possible for Jacob right now.

"Can this be any worse?" Jacob asked himself looking down at the sweat pants and sweat shirt that Carlisle had handed him. Two to one he knew that it was Edward's doing for the clothing. He'd get him back for that somehow, how he wasn't sure quite yet.

"I'm ready," Jacob said sticking his head out of the room after he was dressed. Jacob felt like just leaving in his boxers, but it was a bit nippy out and he knew that Sam wouldn't let him out in just boxers.

"Ok," Carlisle said coming back into the room with a wheelchair.

"And what's that for?" Jacob asked seeing the wheelchair.

"For you to sit in. It's hospital policy," Carlisle said.

"I'll walk," Jacob said.

"Jacob, I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Carlisle said.

"Fine," Jacob said just wanting to get the hell out of the hospital. He was so sick of hospital food and wanted something that actually tasted like it looked.

Jacob found Sam and Billy waiting outside in Sam's car for him. Well Billy was anyhow, Sam was standing outside waiting for Jacob to come out.

"I can get in myself," Jacob said when Sam went to pick him up.

"Ok," Sam said backing off from the chair.

With that Jacob got out of the wheelchair and then proceeded to climb into Sam's ranger. Jacob knew the whole time that both Carlisle and Sam were right behind him just in case.

"Ok I guess that's all then. I mean the gifts are back at the house already," Sam said.

"Gifts?" Jacob asked confused.

"Some of your friends got you gifts of get well soon," Sam said looking towards Jacob.

"Why haven't I seen them?" Jacob asked confused.

"I didn't want the room to be too over crowed, so I've been taking them home with me each night. You'll find them in Edward's room when you get home," Carlisle said.

"Oh, ok," Jacob said.

"Edward should be home anytime now, and I'll be home no later then five tonight. But other then that feel free to make yourselves at home and stay as long as you would like," Carlisle said.

"Thanks," Sam said gruffly.

"I'll see you later tonight, Jacob," Carlisle said heading back into the hospital.

The whole time Jacob had been in the hospital, all the nurses and doctors had thought that he'd had his appendix removed. None of course knew the real reason for his stay.

"You ready to go?" Sam asked shutting the door for Jacob.

"More then ready," Jacob said buckling himself in.

**Cullen household**

Once they got inside, Jacob went to Edward's room to change. He wasn't wearing sweats all day long. He noticed as he walked towards the dresser, that the bedding was now blue instead of white like it had been since he'd arrived. And if he wasn't mistaken, there were also more pillows then there used to be too.

"How's Charlie doing?" Jacob asked coming back into the living room where his father and Sam were.

"He's doing good, there hasn't been any progress though. The doctor's not sure if there ever will be," Billy said.

"What about Renee? She still staying at the house?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, I'll admit it's been pretty tough on her marriage. But the guy has been coming down here to see her though," Billy said.

"Oh well that's good, I think," Jacob said.

"Yeah," Billy said.

"Jacob I hate to leave you like this, but you know what their smell does to me and Billy here best be getting back before Charlie gets home and finds him gone," Sam said.

"Its fine, I'll try to get away this weekend and come up," Jacob said.

"I'll admit, I don't know how the smell doesn't bother you," Sam said.

"I guess you just become immune to it after awhile," Jacob said.

"I don't think I'll ever become immune to it," Sam said.

"I hope for your sake you do. Remember this baby is half Edward's meaning that he or she may have part of Edward's smell," Billy said.

"For my child, I'll live with it," Sam said smiling.

Had either cared to pay attention to Jacob's reaction, he only gave a half smile like he wasn't really sure he liked someone else putting claims on his child.

"I'll see you later son," Billy said kissing his son's forehead.

"Bye," Jacob said seeing both of them to the door.

After they left, Jacob decided to go back upstairs and look at all the gifts that he'd gotten. He'd noticed that Edward's room had been full of different presents.

**Edward's room**

Once Jacob got to the room, he noticed that there were thankfully very few flowers, mostly balloons and a few cards. All were wishing him a full, speedy recovery. After putting the cards away and moving the balloons around so you could get into the room, Jacob decided to take a walk. It was nippy out, but thankfully the weather didn't bother him anymore.

After reaching a nice clearing, Jacob decided that he'd lye down for a couple of minutes to rest. He was extremely tired lately, something according to Carlisle would be all too common in the coming months.

Edward was making his way back home through the woods when he caught the scent. Edward knew that the scent had to be female because he could tell that the creature was with child. He knew that she was human too. She smelt sweet like Bella had, but this was a different kind of sweet, he couldn't really describe it.

'Who the hell would be in the woods around here?' Edward thought to himself.

No one came around these parts unless it was another vampire. No human went into the woods because they were dark and there was a lot of undergrowth. If you didn't know your way in the woods, you could easily get lost there. Edward knew that whoever this person was, wasn't lost, he could tell by their scent that they were sleeping. Letting his curiousness get the better of him, Edward decided to follow the scent. He got the shock of his life when the scent led him straight to Jacob.

'What the fuck? He doesn't smell sweet, he reeks like the mutt he is,' Edward thought to himself.

It didn't make any sense at all to him as to why Jacob would smell sweet, when before he'd always stunk to high heavens to Edward.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob asked awakening when he could sense that someone was watching over him, but not in a bad way but good way. He was shocked to find that it was Edward that was watching over him.

"I could ask you the same thing," Edward said.

"I asked you first," Jacob said standing up while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I was on my way home when I caught a fowl scent, smelled like 5 days' old garbage. So I followed it and of course it'd lead to you," Edward said.

"Well if it smelt so badly, then why follow it?" Jacob asked taking offence to being called stinky.

"Because I was wondering what was stinking up our land so badly. So why are you out here and not with the other mutt?" Edward asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Because your smell drove them out of the house its so bad," Jacob said also crossing his arms.

Over the last day and a half, Jacob had noticed that he could actually smell the clone that Edward wore, he no longer could smell the vampire smell. He just chalked it up to the pregnancy throwing his scents of smell off.

"So you decided to go take a nap in the middle of the woods?" Edward asked raising his eyebrow.

"Better then that stink bomb of a house," Jacob said.

"Are you sure it wasn't **your** smell that drove them away?" Edward asked.

"Pretty sure considering that Sam told me it was **your **scent that he couldn't withstand," Jacob said.

"You sure he didn't lye to you so he didn't hurt your little feelings?" Edward asked.

He knew that he was delivering the low blow, but he had to get Jacob mad enough that he wouldn't want to be around him. Otherwise he would make the biggest mistake of his life, strike that, the second biggest mistake of his life. For some reason all his senses in his body were telling him to kiss the full lips of Jacob Black. He knew that he couldn't let himself do that, otherwise he would feel like he was betraying Bella. Like his relationship with her hadn't meant anything at all to him. His first mistake had been getting Jacob pregnant and he couldn't let himself make the second by kissing the guy! No, it was much better to have everyone pissed off at him then do something that he knew wouldn't end well for him. Not only would Jacob give their child up, but he'd make sure that Edward didn't even get to see the baby after it was born. So in the long run it was a much better idea just to have Jacob as far away from him as possible.

"It wouldn't matter if he was trying to spare my feelings, he's getting this kid after its born, so it doesn't matter one way or the other," Jacob said trying to keep the tears that threatened to spill at bay. He wouldn't allow Edward the pleasure of knowing how much that had affected him.

"He's not getting **my** child if I have my way," Edward said.

"Then I guess it's a good thing that we both know that you're not getting your way," Jacob said.

"We'll see about that," Edward said leaving before he did something that he would later regret.

'Yeah I guess we will now won't we?' Jacob thought to himself while walking back towards the house.

Once Jacob got back to the house, he headed towards the garage. He got into the loaner that the Cullen family had given him while he was staying there. It was a GT Mustang, it was fast and it was blue. Jacob did kind of wish that he could keep the car, but he couldn't afford it and wasn't going to let Edward buy it for him. After this kid was born, he wanted nothing to do with the family ever again. And he wouldn't if he had his way.

Jacob didn't know where he was going, he just knew that he would be there fast with the way he drove. He didn't even realize he'd been speeding until he heard the sirens of the police cruiser behind him.

'God don't let that be Charlie!' Jacob thought realizing that he was just outside Forks.

Thankfully it wasn't Charlie that had pulled him over.

"Sir do you know how fast you were going?" the cop asked.

"No," Jacob said honestly not knowing.

"You were going 95 in a 55 speed zone," the cop said.

"Oh," Jacob said handing over his license and proof that the car was not in fact stolen even though the cop had yet to ask for it. Jacob had seen enough movies and TV specials to know that it was coming. Might as well face it like a man and not say something that would just get him into trouble later on.

"Son it says here that this car here belongs to Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Can I ask what you're doing with it?" the cop asked.

"He's letting me borrow it while I fix up my truck," Jacob said.

"Boy I hope you don't think that for one second I'm going to believe that Dr. Carlisle Cullen is letting **you** borrow his 2007 GT mustang," the cop said.

"Is there a problem, officer?" Edward asked leaning again the driver's side door.

"I'm just wondering why this kid here has your dad's car," the cop said.

"Like he said, Carlisle is letting him borrow it while his truck gets fixed up," Edward said.

"Well that maybe, he was still doing 95 in a 55 zone," the cop said.

"Well officer, that's actually my fault. He just broke it off with my sister, Alice and he was so upset that he left. I was trying to catch him before he did something stupid, but he lost me when he took some side roads," Edward said giving Jacob a hard glare.

Thankfully Alice knew that he was going to use her, so he didn't have her shouting in his head. He was not a happy camper though when the officer told him that Jacob had been doing 95!

"That maybe, I still have to issue a ticket," the officer said.

"Ok, but I can't imagine how upset this will make Charlie to hear that his daughter's best friend got a speeding ticket," Edward said.

"On second thought, I'll let you off with a warning this time son," the officer said not wanting to deal with a pissed off cop. Charlie had been in a fowl mood lately and he didn't want to add to that fire.

"Thank you," Jacob said once he'd recovered from the shock of Edward getting **him **out a speeding ticket!

"Welcome, but if I catch you speeding again it will be a hefty ticket," the officer said walking back to his car.

"Move over," Edward said opening the driver's door after the officer left.

"What? Why?" Jacob asked still buckled into the seat.

"I'm driving," Edward said.

"Like hell you are," Jacob said.

"You're not getting away so I'd just take that foot off the break if you don't want it broken," Edward said knowing Jacob's plan was.

Jacob was half temped to just go against what Edward had said and drive off anyways. But he knew that Edward could be in the car before he even hit the line out of Forks.

"I'm driving," Jacob said not giving in so willing.

"You already have one moving violation for the day, we're not going for two," Edward said.

"And what about your car?" Jacob said seeing Edward's car a couple of feet behind his.

"I'll come back later and get it," Edward said.

"That's if it's not towed by then," Jacob said.

"Here's what we'll do, I'll follow you home, so don't think about taking any wrong turns," Edward said.

"Fine," Jacob said already planning it.

"I know what you're planning," Edward shouted as he walked back to his car.

Not one to give up that easily, Jacob made four different plans up so that it would confuse Alice. He stuck with one plan, while deciding on another, he hoped that Alice would be fooled, but he wasn't so sure about that. As it turned out, of course Edward wasn't fooled, by time Jacob got to the cliff, Edward was already awaiting his arrival.

"Move," Edward said jerking open the door.

Jacob did move because he could feel the anger rolling off of Edward, and didn't know if he was strong enough to take on a very livid vampire.

"If you ever try to pull a stunt like that, you won't have to worry about getting a ticket, because you won't have a car to be driving," Edward said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Don't threaten me with empty threats," Jacob said pissed off.

"Try it and you'll see just how empty those threats are," Edward said.

"God I can't wait for this to be over with," Jacob mumbled.

'You and me both,' Edward thought to himself.

When they got back to the house, Edward went to his room where he stayed the rest of the day while Jacob stayed outside until Carlisle came to tell him that supper was ready. Jacob would have just stayed downstairs that night but the couches weren't as comfortable to sleep on. In fact they were too short for Jacob to sleep on.

**Edward's room**

After Jacob got into his pajamas, he then went to the closet where he kept his sleeping bag and pillow. He found the sleeping bag but not his pillow.

"Where the hell is my pillow?" Jacob asked.

"I threw it away," Edward said from behind his book.

"You did what?" Jacob asked not a happy camper.

"Threw it away. As in the garbage where it belonged," Edward said.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Jacob yelled livid that Edward had thrown away **his** pillow!

"Because it reeked of dog," Edward said.

"And what the hell am I supposed to use as a pillow then?" Jacob asked pissed.

"Your arms," Edward said.

"You touch one more thing of mine, and I'm out of here for good," Jacob said pissed off. He took his sleeping bag and headed down to the living room. Looked like he would be sleeping on the couch anyways. This went on for two more days, until Alice got sick of it and gave Jacob back his pillow. Edward wasn't happy about that, but Alice didn't really care that he wasn't happy. She was tired of watching Jacob wake up looking like he hadn't even slept!

After getting his pillow back, Jacob started sleeping in the closet with the doors closed. It was a week later on Saturday before it happened. Jacob had gone to bed in the closet like he had been for the last week. It took Jacob a couple of minutes to realize why he'd awoken, he found himself lying on too soft pillows. He couldn't get comfortable with all the pillows around him. The pillows were those that caved to your body when you lied down. Jacob hated those pillows because he could never get comfortable them.

"Why the hell am I lying on the bed?" Jacob asked getting up so he could stretch to get the pain in his back go away.

"Edward thought that you would be more comfortable on the bed then the floor," Alice said coming into the room.

"And where is he now?" Jacob asked.

"Probably in the basement where he likes to go to hang," Alice said.

"Hang?" Jacob asked heading for the closet again.

"He blocks me out so that I can't see him and what he's doing," Alice said.

"Hmm, well I'm going to go back to sleep now," Jacob said closing the closet doors.

"You can sleep on the bed. I told Edward not to get those stupid pillows! But he thought that they'd be better for you then your own pillow," Alice said.

"I'll sleep on the floor over waking up stiff and sore," Jacob said.

"See it yourself," Alice said closing the doors again.

The next morning when Jacob awoke he found himself on the bed again. However this time his own pillow was under his head. The other pillows were still on the bed, but they weren't surrounding him like they had been.

"You have got to stop doing that," Jacob said looking over towards Edward.

"Doing what?" Edward asked.

"Moving me while I'm sleeping. Maybe I like sleeping on the floor, you ever think about that?" Jacob asked.

"I don't move you, you sleep walk," Edward said.

"Sure I do," Jacob said noticing that his back wasn't as sore as it normally was when he slept on the floor.

"You do," Edward said leaving the room.

It wasn't until September 26 that Jacob started sleeping in the bed every night. He figured that since he got put in there every night as it was, he might as well use the bed anyways. Edward had taken the pillows away, so now there were only two pillows, Jacob's and one other. The reasoning behind the pillows going was that Jacob told Edward to see how comfy they were, and he found out that no, they were not at all comfortable to sleep on.


	21. Chapter 18

Title: I'm WHAT!...He's WHAT!  
>Summary: Jacob Black ends up pregnant with Edward Cullen's child.<p>

Warnings: Contains mild slash and mpreg so if you don't like mpreg then don't read it. Yes I'm very aware that men can't have babies. That is why this is called fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight characters. Wish I did, but I don't

Author: Mikesh

Notes: Edward and Bella haven't gotten married yet. This story starts before Breaking Dawn does. Nothing major from Breaking Dawn will happen since I haven't read the book yet. However, there will be some ideas that I'm taking from the movie, but nothing that'll spoil the book/movie for those of you who haven't read/seen it yet. Also Jacob doesn't have long hair, he has the short spiky hair.

**Saturday October 3rd**

Jacob had gone to bed around ten after being told by both Carlisle and Edward that he should. He decided to after he almost fell asleep while talking to his dad on the phone. He figured that he would climb into bed and be fast asleep, that was not to be. He was so tired that instead of falling asleep, he was wide awake. It took until midnight before he started feeling sleepy again. He was just about to fall off to sleep when he felt it. It felt like butterflies in his lower stomach. He had an idea of what it was, but he didn't even want to think about that! He wasn't sure if it had just imagined it or if he really had felt it. He decided to wait and see if he felt it again. After twenty minutes of nothing, Jacob decided that he had in fact just imagined it. Within minutes, Jacob was fast asleep.

It wasn't until that Wednesday that he felt the movement again. Jacob was in class when he felt it. It scared him so much that he jumped, hitting his knee on his desk. Thankfully the teacher didn't pay any attention to him. She just went on with what she was saying. It helped that Jacob also sat in the back of the room. Seth just gave him the age old look that said: What the fuck man?

Jacob was happy that he was able to brush Seth off, because he really didn't want to explain what had just happened. He didn't feel it again until later that night at supper, and again he jumped in his seat. Carlisle was sitting with him, but he didn't ask what had happened.

By Saturday, Jacob had been feeling the baby move off and on for the last couple of days. If truth be told, he was a little scared since he'd only felt the baby move maybe once a day and that was first thing in the morning, then he never felt it again. Of course he'd rather die then admit something like that!

**Friday October 15th**

Even though Jacob would hate to admit it, he was starting to be freaked out by this kid. He hadn't felt the baby move in almost three days. He was afraid to confess to Carlisle, for fear that Carlisle would find something wrong with the baby. Thankfully tonight he had a doctor's appointment, so if he could get the nerves up, then he would ask. Otherwise he just hoped that Edward could somehow sense that things were ok.

Edward was worried about Jacob. It seemed like every time Edward looked, Jacob had his hands on his stomach like he was wishing something would happen. He only had told Carlisle because he'd been worried, but he didn't say anything to anyone else because didn't want to admit that he was falling for the mutt.

**Doctor's appointment**

Tonight's appointment was the first one that Billy hadn't been at. He would have, but Charlie had been home, so Billy had no logical excuse as to going out when he didn't have anyone that he hung with except for Charlie. He'd told Jacob to call him and let him know how things had gone. He also told him how sorry he was that he wasn't able to be there. He'd wanted to be, but he wasn't ready to tell Charlie the truth, not yet anyways.

"Mutt, you're going to cause your heart to beat out of your chest," Edward said being able to hear the rapid beating of Jacob's heart.

"Go shove it, vampire," Jacob said from the scale where Carlisle was currently weighting him.

"Boys please," Carlisle said writing down Jacob's weight.

"You may step down now, Jacob," Carlisle said.

"Do I even want to know what my weight is up to now?" Jacob asked going over to the table.

He was currently wearing sweats and a t-shirt. He found that his jeans were getting snug around the waist now, but he wasn't ready to give in and buy new clothes.

"Tonight you're right at 190, by time you give birth I expect that you'll be around 220," Carlisle said.

Thankfully for Jacob, Edward was able to catch him before he could hit his head on anything.

"220? Are you nuts?" Jacob exclaimed widely.

He didn't even want to think about 200, let alone 220!

"Yes, 220, when you first got pregnant, you weighed in at 175. Most women put on around 25-35 pounds while they're pregnant, I'm guessing that since you're a guy who is also a werewolf, you'll end up around 210 to 220," Carlisle said.

"Can't we just stop at like 200?" Jacob asked sitting on the table before he fell again.

"It's not that big of a deal mutt. Besides you'll be back down to your original weight in no time," Edward said from the corner of the room.

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the one that has to gain the weight!" Jacob said glaring daggers at Edward.

"Jacob, he's right, you'll be able to loose the weight in no time. Besides we want to make sure this little one is healthy at birth," Carlisle said.

"Fine," Jacob said knowing that there was no fighting either of them, because he wouldn't win.

"Now I need you to lye back, so that I can check the baby over," Carlisle said after sitting down the folder that contained Jacob's information.

Without saying a word, Jacob laid down on the table. Jacob didn't even realize it until after Carlisle came over to him and pulled up his shirt that he had his hands folded over his stomach. After Carlisle pulled up his shirt, he kept them folded over his chest.

"Hmm," Carlisle said.

"What?" Edward asked coming over to Jacob's side.

That was when Jacob looked over at the monitor, he had turned his head when Carlisle had started. He didn't want to see it when it was discovered that he was carrying a dead baby.

"What is it?" Jacob asked since Carlisle hadn't answered yet.

"I'm sorry my boys, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just surprise at the baby's position," Carlisle said.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked beating Edward to the question.

"As of right now your baby is lying feet first. Jacob, I'm afraid that if she or he doesn't change positions by time you're ready to birth then I will be forced to do a c-section," Carlisle said.

"Be forced?" Jacob asked confused.

"Edward didn't tell you?" Carlisle asked.

"Tell me what?" Jacob asked through clinched teeth while glaring daggers at Edward.

"I think that you'll be able to birth the child on your own," Carlisle said.

"WHAT? NO FUCKING WAY!" Jacob yelled while jumping up from the table.

"Jacob, how else did you think the baby was coming out?" Carlisle asked standing up.

"NOT THAT WAY!" Jacob yelled.

"They usually come out the way they go in, mutt," Edward said.

"Is that so?" Jacob asked being a smart mouth.

"Boys please," Carlisle said before Edward could say anything.

"Yes that's so, or did you happen to forget how he got in there?" Edward asked.

"No, I didn't forget how she got in there," Jacob said.

"HE!" Edward said.

"SHE!" Jacob barked back.

"HE!" Edward almost yelled.

"SHE!" Jacob yelled back.

"BOYS!" Carlisle yelled.

"What?" both asked at the same time.

"We can all find out together what you're having, if you want," Carlisle said.

"No, we're waiting, end of discussion," Edward said walking out of the room.

"Jacob, would you like to find out?" Carlisle said.

Just because his son didn't want to know, didn't mean that Jacob didn't.

"No," Jacob said getting ready to leave before Carlisle grabbed his arm.

"Stay, we need to talk," Carlisle said.

"What about?" Jacob asked having a feeling he knew what.

"Shut the door and come over to table and we'll talk," Carlisle said releasing Jacob's arm.

"What did you want to talk about?" Jacob asked coming over to the table that held the family computer.

"I think you know already," Carlisle said.

"About the baby?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," Carlisle said.

"No, there's nothing," Jacob said backing out from asking now.

"Edward is worried about you. He said that you keep having a look of panic on your face," Carlisle said paraphrasing from what Edward said.

"That could be for the fact that I'm having this bloody thing within the next four month," Jacob said.

"Jacob, are you worried because you haven't felt the baby move yet?" Carlisle said.

"It's alive, so who cares if it moves?" Jacob asked.

"I know you don't mean that. You can talk to me. I promise that I won't tell Edward unless I think its life or death," Carlisle said.

"How do I know you won't tell him or he won't just read your mind and find out?" Jacob asked.

"I can block Edward out. And I wouldn't do that to you. I know that you don't have much trust in us as it is. I don't want you to loose what little trust you do have," Carlisle said.

"Here it goes, I have felt it move, but I haven't for the last three days," Jacob said looking anywhere but at Carlisle.

"That's to be expected. Babies can lay dormet, meaning that they are moving at all times, but you may not always feel it right now. However within a couple of weeks, I have a feeling that you'll be able to feel the baby move. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't start feeling the baby moving again sometime tonight," Carlisle said smiling warmly at Jacob.

"Oh ok," Jacob said.

"Was there anything else?" Carlisle asked.

"No," Jacob said.

"Ok, well you better call your dad then before he starts to worry. And if you ever have questions, my door is opened all the time," Carlisle said.

"Thanks," Jacob said giving a half smile before leaving to call Billy.

**Phone call**

"How did it go?" Billy asked answering the phone on the first ring.

"How did you know it was me?" Jacob asked confused.

He was sitting in the living room talking on the Cullen's phone. His cell phone was up in Edward's room charging at this present moment.

"Because you're the only one who would call at 10:30 at night," Billy said.

"Oh," Jacob said.

"So how did it go?" Billy asked really wanting to know.

"Fine," Jacob said not going to go into detail about what had been said about the birth.

"Just fine?" Billy asked knowing something was on his son's mind.

"Yeah just fine," Jacob said.

"Oh ok, well I guess then I'll talk to you later," Billy said.

"Wait!" Jacob said not wanting to end the phone call with his dad.

"Yes?" Billy asked smiling into the phone.

He knew that he would be able to get something out of his son that way.

"Well I just thought I would let you know, I hope you're not too fond of me," Jacob said.

"Well I happen to be very fond of you. Why do you ask?" Billy asked curious.

"Just letting ya know because there might be two dead vampires after this," Jacob said.

He was only telling his father so that he'd know why he was sitting in jail for murder.

"What did they do now?" Billy asked annoyed.

"Oh just forgot to tell me how I was getting this thing out," Jacob said blushing as bright as a tomato.

"What do you mean?" Billy asked confused.

"I…" Jacob said trailing off when he felt the baby moving again.

Both of his hands flew to his stomach, he sat there for so long, he didn't even hear his father's voice on the other end of the phone.

"JACOB!" Billy yelled again getting scared as to what was going on.

"Sorry dad, what were you asking?" Jacob asked trying to keep the smile off of his face.

He couldn't believe that he had just felt the baby moving again! He still may not want to admit it, but he was happy to feel the baby moving again.

"What happened?" Billy asked.

"I just felt the baby move," Jacob said like it was an everyday thing.

The next thing Jacob heard was the phone being dropped followed by a mumbled curse.

"Sorry, I just thought you said you felt the baby move," Billy said.

"I did," Jacob said smiling ear to ear.

"Wow, that's cool. Was it the first time?" Billy asked.

"Yeah," Jacob said not ready to confess to his dad about the conversation that he'd had with Carlisle a few minutes ago.

"Well he may not be moving around much now, but if he's anything like you, then you're in for," Billy said chuckling.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked getting annoyed that everyone kept calling the baby a he.

"Your poor mother couldn't sleep some nights because you kept her up with all your kicking," Billy said.

"Well I'm done with school in December, so by time it'll get to that point I'll be able to sleep in as much as I want," Jacob said.

"Son, you'll be lucky if you have that long," Billy said laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked confused.

"Son, your poor mother had problems sleeping when she was only seven months pregnant from all your kicking," Billy said full on laughing now.

"Great, I am going to kill him now," Jacob said not at all happy with **that** information.

"Who?" Billy asked trying to get his laughter under control so he didn't wake Charlie up.

"Who do you think?" Jacob asked happy mood gone now.

"You can't blame him if this baby inherits your kicking skills," Billy said.

"I'll talk to you later dad," Jacob said.

"Jacob, don't be mad, you don't know what he'll do. I mean he may barely kick at all," Billy said.

"I'm not mad," Jacob said.

Snort "The hell you aren't. Jacob Black, I know when you are and are not mad, even over the phone," Billy said.

"Whatever, I'll talk to you later," Jacob said.

"Night son," Billy said knowing that his son was really pissed now.

"Night," Jacob said hanging up the phone.

"You better fucking not be like me," Jacob said talking to his stomach.

After he turned off the living room light, he went up to Edward's room. Where his mood didn't improve.

He had planned just to crawl into bed, however he found that Edward was sprawled across the bed, making it impossible to do.

"I know you're not sleeping, so move," Jacob said.

"Move," Jacob said a little louder.

What he hadn't realized was that Edward was in fact sleeping. Edward had found himself actually sleeping now a days. He hadn't talked to Carlisle yet, but knew he needed to because the last time he checked, vampires didn't sleep.

After Jacob tried pushing Edward's leg to wake him, he grabbed the pillow from the other side of the bed.

"I said move, damn it!" Jacob said bringing the pillow down full force.

"What the hell was that for?" Edward asked pissed that he'd been body slammed into waking up.

"You're hogging the bed. You have your own bed, so go sleep over there," Jacob said pointing to the couch with the pillow.

"You go sleep on the couch!" Edward said pulling the pillow out of Jacob's hands and throwing it on the couch before tucking the pillow under his head and falling back to sleep.

"Wake up!" Jacob said hitting Edward with the pillow again after getting it off the couch.

"Do that one more time and you'll get it!" Edward said getting up from the bed so fast that Jacob didn't see it until he was in his face.

"I'd like to see you try," Jacob said hitting Edward again on the head with the pillow.

"That's it!" Edward said picking up his pillow and hitting Jacob square in the face.

"Fucking bastard!" Jacob yelled, hitting Edward in the face with his pillow.

For awhile the pillow fight continued, that was until they both found themselves being held back by Carlisle and Emmett.

The whole time the pillow fight went on, Edward made sure not to hit Jacob in the stomach because he didn't want to harm his unborn baby.

"Knock it off!" Carlisle said when both were still trying to go after the other.

"He started it!" both said at the same time jerking their heads towards the other.

"I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"Now who is going to tell me how this all got started?" Carlisle said still holding Edward back.

"He started it!" Edward said.

"He's the one that hogged the whole fucking bed!" Jacob spat back.

"Is this true?" Carlisle asked.

"So what?" Edward asked.

"Was he sleeping, Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah," Jacob said.

"Oh dear God," Carlisle said.

"What's wrong with that? He wasn't sleeping, sleeping," Jacob said.

"Edward, you're coming with me, we have some things that need to be talked out. Jacob, you can go to bed now," Carlisle said starting to drag Edward out of the room. 

"What's wrong with him fake sleeping?" Jacob asked confused.

"He wasn't faking it," Carlisle said before disappearing.

"What can that mean?" Jacob asked once Emmett had released him.

"Whatever it is, it's not good. I saw the look on Carlisle's face, and he's worried," Emmett said.

"So what could it be then?" Jacob asked.

"It could mean that he's turning human, Jacob," Emmett said with a serious look his face.

"You think that's funny?" Emmett asked when Jacob just doubled over laughing.

"Well yeah!" Jacob said holding his stomach it hurt so badly from laughing.

"You don't understand. If we turn human, then we'll die. Once our bodies reach full human stage, we'll be dead within twenty four hours at the most," Emmett said.

"You seriously except me to believe that?" Jacob asked raising one eyebrow.

"Yes, because it's the truth," Emmett said.

"You're a vampire, you can't turn human," Jacob said.

"We shouldn't be able to, but for some reason, some of us can. We don't know why that happens, but it happens. Jacob, if Edward turns human, he'll die. And there's a very good possibility that this baby could die too," Emmett said.

"Now you're just fucking with me," Jacob said pissed off that Emmett was trying to tell him that this baby could die just because her father turned into a human.

"I'm not," Emmett said.

"Just go," Jacob said not in the mood anymore.

Not only was Emmett pissing him off, but the baby was too. He kept feeling the butterflies, like the baby was trying to tell him to be nice and that it was true.

"I shall and go see if there's anything I can do to help," Emmett said shutting off the lights before leaving.

"Bella if you're there, I need to see you," Jacob thought before falling off to sleep.

Next chapter: Dream, is he going to become human?


	22. Chapter 19

Title: I'm WHAT!...He's WHAT!  
>Summary: Jacob Black ends up pregnant with Edward Cullen's child.<p>

Warnings: Contains mild slash and mpreg so if you don't like mpreg then don't read it. Yes I'm very aware that men can't have babies. That is why this is called fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight characters. Wish I did, but I don't

Author: Mikesh

Notes: Edward and Bella haven't gotten married yet. This story starts before Breaking Dawn does. Nothing major from Breaking Dawn will happen since I haven't read the book yet. However, there will be some ideas that I'm taking from the movie, but nothing that'll spoil the book/movie for those of you who haven't read/seen it yet. Also Jacob doesn't have long hair, he has the short spiky hair.

_Jacob was quite pleased to see that he was in the meadow when he opened his eyes._

'_Thank God,' Jacob thought to himself._

"_So you needed to see me?" Bella asked._

"_Actually I did," Jacob said taking a seat by Bella._

"_Well what did you need?" Bella asked._

"_Is he?" Jacob asked._

"_Who what?" Bella asked raising her eyebrow._

"_You know who what," Jacob said._

_"No, I seriously don't know who you're talking about Jacob," Bella said._

"_Is Edward fucking Cullen going to turn human or not?" Jacob asked through clinched teeth, his whole face and neck were bright red after he asked._

"_Oh him?" Bella asked._

"_Yes him," Jacob said not happy she's made him say the name._

"_Well to get that answer you have one of two options. A. we ask your older self and hope he doesn't lye, or B. we watch and see what he and Carlisle are talking about," Bella said._

"_Why would my older self lye?" Jacob asked confused._

"_To test you," Bella said._

"_Test me?" Jacob asked confused._

"_Yes to see what your reaction is to finding out," Bella said._

"_Why would I care if the stupid vampire turns human? Hell I want him to! Then maybe this thing will die!" Jacob said._

"_I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you say that. Because if that was the case, then you would have just rolled the dice and waited. By asking, you want him to be ok, you don't want to loose either of them. So you think that if you know, if the outcome's going to be bad, then somehow you can stop it," Bella said._

"_What? Like it's not true," Bella said when Jacob gave her the age old look that said: who are you? And what did you do with my friend Bella?_

"_It's not, I just want to know, so I know how much longer I have to put up with this shit," Jacob said._

"_Then I can't help you," Bella said._

"_And why not?" Jacob asked._

"_Because if you want to know how long you have, you'll just have to wait and see like everyone else. However if you admit that you want to know because you're worried, then I can show you," Bella said._

"_Then I guess you can't help me," Jacob said getting up with some difficulty._

"_See you later then," Bella said._

_She knew that Jacob was just trying to get her to tell him. But that wasn't going to happen until she heard what she needed to hear._

"_Bye," Jacob said still walking._

"_You can keep walking, I'm not showing you until you say it," Bella called after him._

"_Say what?" Jacob asked._

"_That you like him," Bella said._

_That stopped Jacob in his tracks._

"_Whoever said I liked the vampire?" Jacob asked raising his eyebrow._

"_You did by asking for my help," Bella said._

"_I don't like him," Jacob said._

"_Yes you do," Bella said._

"_No, I don't," Jacob said._

"_Do," Bella said._

"_Don't," Jacob said._

"_Do," Bella said._

"_You're not going to let me out of here until I admit it, are you?" Jacob asked._

"_Nope," Bella said big ass grin on her face._

"_Of course you wouldn't," Jacob mumbled to himself._

"_What was that?" Bella asked._

"_Nothing," Jacob said._

"_I know it was something," Bella said._

"_Fine, here it goes," Jacob said returning to Bella and whispering something into her ear._

"_Ok I can work with that, for now. Come over here," Bella said getting up and walking over to a pond._

"_Let me guess I have to jump in?" Jacob asked._

"_No, just watch," Bella said pressing buttons that Jacob couldn't see._

"_It's like DVR, but not quite. Here watch what's happened so far, and once you catch up, I'll be back. I've seen this so many times in the last 24 hours, it's not funny," Bella said walking off._

"_So you knew this was going to happen?" Jacob asked._

"_Yes, now hush otherwise you'll miss the really good parts!" Bella exclaimed before leaving._

_**Carlisle's office**_

_(AN: Jacob's watching this part from Heaven.)_

"_Edward, why didn't you come talk to me when you first started sleeping again?" Carlisle asked._

"_Because I had thought that it would go away," Edward said._

"_You know things like this don't just go away," Carlisle said._

"_Yeah well I can hope," Edward said._

_Even after 108 years with the man, Carlisle **still **found Edward one of the most stubbornness vampires he'd ever come across!_

"_So what do we do now then?" Edward asked._

"_We research to find out why this is happening. We need to prepare Jacob for the worst too," Carlisle said._

"_The mutt doesn't even care. For all involved it'd be better if I am turning human again," Edward said._

"_Well that maybe so, I'm not ready to give you up yet. So even if that is the case, I'll fight, even if you don't want to," Carlisle said._

"_Well I am ready. I've been ready for the last six months," Edward said._

"_If that was the case, you would have given up by now. You don't have to admit it, but we both know that you're fighting to stay. If for no other reason then to watch over that little one resting within Jacob right now," Carlisle said._

"_What's the point in fighting anymore? All I can do is watch him grow up from a distance, it's not like I'll even get to see him," Edward said._

"_Go get some rest, you're going to need it," Carlisle said._

"_No I'm fine. Besides we need to figure this out one way or the other," Edward said trying to hide a yawn._

"_Go," Carlisle said._

"_Is that an order?" Edward asked raising one eyebrow._

"_Yes, now go," Carlisle said._

_Without another word Edward went up to the room to find Jacob sound asleep._

'_Only in his sleep does he look like the child he really is,' Edward thought to himself smiling before lying down on the couch._

_Before Jacob knew it, Edward himself was also up in waiting Heaven with him and Bella._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" Jacob asked._

"_I could ask you the same thing," Edward said._

"_Can't you guys get along even for five minutes?" Bella asked going over to Edward._

"_No," both said at the exact same time._

"_You can't do that anywhere but here?" Jacob asked disguised when Bella and Edward leaned in for a kiss._

"_Get over it mutt," Edward said._

"_Please don't start. We don't have long to talk," Bella said._

"_Well why did you bring him here?" Jacob asked._

"_I brought him here for the same reason I did you. Here is the one place that neither of you can escape the other. It's high time you sat down like men and talked," Bella said._

"_There's nothing to talk about," Jacob said._

"_Oh really?" Bella asked raising her eyebrow._

"_Really," Edward said._

"_Well I just so happen to know that both of you are worried about you turning human," Bella said._

"_You're not a mind reader, so you don't know what I'm thinking," Edward said._

"_Actually I do. I know that you're scared that you'll turn human before the baby is born. You're also afraid that if you do, then not only will the baby die, but Jacob could too. I also know that you…" Bell said before Edward was covering her mouth._

_He knew where that last part was leading, and the mutt didn't need to know that._

"_Why is it every fucking time something happens with this kid, I also run the risk of dying?" Jacob asked getting fed up with the almost dying._

"_We can't answer that. The only ones that can are those who caused this," Bella said._

"_Where are they? Because I want to talk to their stupid asses," Jacob said._

"_We don't know. Jacob we don't even know who they are," Bella said not telling the full truth._

_She did know who they were, but she couldn't say who they were. They were going to reveal themselves within the future. Little did Bella know, that the future would come sooner then expected._

"_Great, just fucking great," Jacob said not really in the mood._

"_So can I go now?" Edward asked._

"_Not until you talk, and I mean really talk," Bella said._

"_There's nothing I want to say to the mutt," Edward said._

"_Same goes for me too," Jacob said._

"_I can hold you here for as long as I'd like, you remember that, don't you?" Bella asked._

"_Fine, but you're just wasting your time," Jacob said._

"_We'll see," Bella said walking off._

"_Great, look what you did!" Edward exclaimed not happy that Bella had left them alone together._

"_My fault? You're the one that has to bloody sleep now!" Jacob exclaimed back._

"_And how is sleeping the problem?" Edward asked raising one eyebrow._

"_Think long and hard with that pea brain of yours," Jacob said._

"_Well I'm not the one that caused my sleeping to happen," Edward said._

"_Really? You're not? Then who did?" Jacob asked._

"_If I knew, I'd tell you," Edward said._

"_What's wrong with you?" Edward asked when he saw the annoyance on Jacob's face._

"_Besides the fact that I'm stuck up here with you?" Jacob asked._

"_Yeah besides that," Edward said._

"_Maybe the fact that the stupid kid won't stop kicking!" Jacob exclaimed to his stomach looking down at it._

"_Wait, what?" Edward asked confused._

"_Kicking, they tend to do that," Jacob said._

"_I know that mutt," Edward said._

"_Are you sure about that?" Jacob asked crossing his arms over his stomach._

_It was then that Edward could tell that Jacob was pregnant, before now it didn't seem real to him._

"_Yes I'm sure," Edward said._

"_Just checking," Jacob said sitting down on the grass._

_**About an hour later**_

"_So how much longer do you think she'll keep us here?" Jacob asked._

_By now both were sitting on the grass. They were sitting about five feet apart from each other though._

"_I don't know," Edward said._

"_Great," Jacob said exhaling._

"_You ok?" Edward asked noticing that Jacob had been exhaling a lot lately._

"_You try being pregnant and then come ask me that," Jacob said._

"_You look like you're having so much fun with it, I'll just let you," Edward said._

"_Thanks," Jacob said giving the fake half smile._

"_Are you sure you're ok?" Edward asked after five minutes of Jacob exhaling loudly._

"_Just this stupid kid pressing on my lungs," Jacob said._

"_He's not stupid, and he's not pressing on your lungs," Edward said sticking up for his son._

"_And how would you know what she's doing?" Jacob asked._

"_Because if he really was pressing up against your lungs, Carlisle would have noticed by now," Edward said._

"_That maybe, but it sure as hell feels like she is," Jacob said._

"_You do realize that the chances of this child being anything other then a boy are not very likely. The chances of the child being a girl are like one in one million," Edward said._

"_Let's see here, I shouldn't even be able to get pregnant, so I think we through those rules out the window, besides who the hell cares if I call the kid a she or he?" Jacob asked._

"_Because you're going to get it gender confused before it's even born," Edward said._

"_Gendered confused? What the hell have you been reading?" Jacob asked raising one eyebrow at Edward while looking at him._

"_Yes gendered confused. If you keep calling him a her, when he can start hearing you, then he'll think he's a female instead of a male," Edward said._

"_O….k, I think that last trip went to your brain," Jacob said._

"_What is it?" Edward asked concerned when Jacob started groaning and leaning over his stomach._

"_She kicked my bladder again!" Jacob said flushing red in the face._

"_What are you laughing at, vampire?" Jacob asked pissed when Edward just sat there laughing._

"_Just you, anyone tell you that you can be such a drama queen sometimes?" Edward asked smiling._

"_You try having someone kicking your bladder and then come talk to me. I swear that's where she aims for every time," Jacob said._

"_I highly doubt that the baby can tell where it's kicking," Edward said._

"_Tell her that, because that and my lungs seem to be the only two places she kicks," Jacob said._

"_Like I just said, he can't be kicking your lungs, one because that's almost impossible, and second last time Carlisle did a scan, he told both of us the baby is lying feet first," Edward said._

"_And he also said that the baby can move, so maybe it did," Jacob said._

"_So what? He moved so now he can kick both your bladder and lungs?" Edward asked raising his eyebrow._

"_I don't know what she did, but I do know I have to pee!" Jacob exclaimed running off into the woods to go relieve himself._

"_You don't remember what Alice told us, do you?" Bella asked interrupting Edward's little laugh._

"_I remember, but I also know that the future can be change," Edward said._

"_Who says what she saw isn't going to happen?" Bella asked._

"_When have I ever gotten what I want? So why would it?" Edward asked standing up and facing Bella._

_He knew that she'd just been hiding right in the woods, he could still smell her scent._

"_You had me didn't you?" Bella asked._

"_Yes and then I lost you. Everyone I come to like, I loose. So for all involved, I think that it would be best if I did die," Edward said unaware that Jacob was listening to all of this._

'_If there's anyone up there listening, listen good and hard you take Edward, then this child won't be able to fulfill whatever you wanted it to,' Jacob thought._

_Jacob understood now, without Edward on this Earth, this child couldn't survive, so long as Edward was here, this child would be too. Edward made up the other half of the child, which Jacob finally got._

"_I better be going," Bella said before leaving again._

_She knew that Jacob had heard it, she had wanted him to. He needed to hear it._

"_Take long enough?" Edward asked when Jacob came back._

"_Wouldn't you like to know," Jacob said before sitting back down. This time instead of bringing his legs to his chest like he had, he was leaning back on both hands, legs out stretched._

"_Do you do that at school too?" Edward asked._

"_Do what?" Jacob asked looking over at Edward like he had two heads._

"_Rub your stomach, because if you do, people are going to start noticing that something's up," Edward said._

"_No one will, besides I sit in the back row," Jacob said dropping his hand from his stomach._

"_So how long have you been feeling the baby kick for?" Edward asked._

"_A while," Jacob said yawning._

"_Tired?" Edward asked._

"_You try being pregnant and a werewolf and tell me how tired you are," Jacob said._

"_If I could trade places with you, I would," Edward said._

"_Why is it, that ever guy gives that same lame ass excuse to a woman?" Jacob asked._

"_What excuse?" Edward asked confused._

"_The if I could be in your place I would. News flash, you can't be!" Jacob exclaimed._

"_Maybe because they know they're the one that caused it, and they would do anything to help her," Edward said._

"_Well they can't and they should know that by now," Jacob said._

"_Someone's grumpy when they don't get their sleep," Edward said._

"_You're one to talk," Jacob said._

"_And how do you figure that?" Edward asked._

"_Let's see here. When you let yourself go too long without hunting, you have bags under your eyes, and you're pretty damn temperamental," Jacob said._

"_Maybe the reason that I don't hunt all the time is because I want to make sure that you don't get your dumb ass killed," Edward said irritable now._

"_Kid would you just shut up for the night already?" Jacob asked irritable that the baby was still fluttering around._

_They may not actually be kicks yet, but it still not annoying with all the fluttering going on._

"_Can I feel?" Edward asked not sure where that had come from._

"_What? No, you can't feel, besides it's too early to feel from the outside," Jacob said not in such a great mood._

"_Here let me try something," Edward said coming to sit next to Jacob._

"_What?" Jacob asked weary of what Edward would do._

"_Just lye back," Edward said._

"_No," Jacob said._

"_I'm not going to hurt you mutt, besides this is something I used to do to get Bella to fall asleep," Edward said._

"_What now?" Jacob asked once he was lying down._

_He knew Edward wouldn't hurt him, and if it was something he used to do to help Bella, he was willing to try anything to fall asleep._

"_Just relax and close your eyes," Edward said._

_He started humming, what it was Jacob wasn't sure. It was very beautiful and before he knew it, he was fast asleep._

"_Thank you," Edward said to no one._

"_Welcome, sleep tight," Bella said returning both Jacob and Edward to where they belonged._

The next morning when Jacob awoke, he felt more rested then he had in a long time. He noticed that Edward wasn't in the room, so after getting up and dressed, he went down to breakfast. He decided to put his visiting dream like he liked to call them, in the back of his mind.

Next chapter:

"Jacob!" Carlisle yelled.

"Carlisle, tell Edward…tell him I'm sorry," Jacob said before letting the blackness surround him.


	23. Chapter 20a

Title: I'm WHAT!...He's WHAT!  
>Summary: Jacob Black ends up pregnant with Edward Cullen's child.<p>

Warnings: Contains mild slash and mpreg so if you don't like mpreg then don't read it. Yes I'm very aware that men can't have babies. That is why this is called fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight characters. Wish I did, but I don't

Author: Mikesh

Notes: Edward and Bella haven't gotten married yet. This story starts before Breaking Dawn does. Nothing major from Breaking Dawn will happen since I haven't read the book yet. However, there will be some ideas that I'm taking from the movie, but nothing that'll spoil the book/movie for those of you who haven't read/seen it yet. Also Jacob doesn't have long hair, he has the short spiky hair.

**November 11th**

One thing that Jacob could say was thank God for black, clothing that was. He no longer could hide the fact that he was pregnant anymore. If you didn't know what was going on, you could defiantly tell that something was now. In the last month, Jacob had come home to find that his shirts were now two sizes bigger, he had an idea who was responsible for it, but he wasn't 100% sure. He'd been pissed at first, but now he was happy that whoever had gotten the clothes, had also gotten him a black hoodie, this way he could conceal his expanding stomach, for now anyhow.

Once Jacob was dressed, he went downstairs to find that the box of cereal and milk were already out on the table. Everyone except for Edward had gone hunting this morning. Edward had been gone Thursday and early Friday morning. The others would be gone Friday and Saturday, returning on Sunday. That meant that Jacob was stuck with Edward for the next three days. He had planned on hanging out with the pack this weekend, but a new threat had canceled those plans. There was a wild pack of wolves on the loose, so Sam and the rest of the pack were leaving tonight to go stop them before they harmed anyone. Jacob had offered to help, but of course everyone had turned that flat down.

Before Jacob could get out of the house, he ran into Edward in the hallway.

"Be careful," Edward said.

"Why? You think I'm going to do something?" Jacob asked putting on his cap.

His hair wasn't as long as it had been before pre-wolf time, but it was longer now, about shoulder length.

"I didn't say that, just be careful, it's icy outside," Edward said not telling the real truth.

He had a bad feeling that something was going to happen to Jacob today, Alice hadn't foreseen anything, but that didn't mean that something wouldn't happen.

"Fine," Jacob said before leaving the house.

**School**

Not for the first time, and probably not for the last time, Jacob's bladder was at the mercy of the bell. Ms. Mays, Jacob's social studies teacher wouldn't let anyone out of the room for anything after 9:30. The only way that they could get out of the class before 9:50 when the bell ring, was if they got a note asking them to come to the office or that they had a note saying that they were to be released at a certain time. The only other way that they were allowed out of the room, was if they got a call for them or someone physically came and got them. Ms. Mays used to let people out of the room for bathroom breaks after 9:30, however she found that her students were not going to the bathroom, they were leaving school. She'd gotten into trouble for that, so now she wouldn't let anyone out of the room after 9:30. That was good for her, but bad for people like Jacob who had to really pee, but ended up having to wait until 9:50 when class got out.

"Hey, you ok?" Seth asked Jacob when he saw the pained look on his ex best friend's face.

Just because he and Jack were no longer friends, didn't mean he didn't still care if something major was going on with the guy.

"Fine," Jacob said through clinched teeth.

"Whatever man," Seth said putting his hands up in surrender and turning back to the classroom.

The only reason that the teacher hadn't heard them talking, was that they weren't talking above a whisper and it helped that they both sat clear in the back of the room.

"Thank God," Jacob said when the bell rang.

He got up as fast as he could and ran out of the classroom.

**Hallway**

"So you and Lindsey coming to the after party this Friday?" Jake asked hands in his letter jacket.

"Have we missed a party yet?" Greg asked pulling his girlfriend into his arm and kissing her on the head.

Before Jake could answer, Jacob ran by knocking into Lindsey and knocking her down. He shouted a half ass sorry as he ran into the bathroom.

"You ok, honey?" Greg asked helping his girlfriend up.

"I'm fine," Lindsey said pissed off while dusting herself off.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked.

"She said she's fine," Greg said.

"Who was that creep?" Greg asked.

"Jacob Black," Jake said still eyeing Lindsey to make sure she was ok.

"Let's go pay Black a visit, shell we boys?" Greg asked already heading to the bathroom.

**Bathroom**

Jacob was just finishing up after being able to relieve his poor bladder.

'You need to get better at timing, young one,' Jacob thought to himself while looking down at his stomach.

After flushing and grabbing his book bag, Jacob unlocked the door intending to head to the sink and then leaving and heading to Sam's place. However, when Jacob opened the door, he was knocked backwards by a blow to the face. Because the blow had caught him off guard, Jacob ended up stumbling backwards and hitting his head on the wall. He'd ran into the handicap stall seeing that had been the closet one to the door when he'd ran in.

"So you think that you can just shove my girlfriend around, now do ya?" Greg asked walking into the stall.

"No, I never said that!" Jacob said getting back up.

He knew that it was worthless trying to fight off the quarterback of the football team and his two goonies. However, he knew that he had to try anyways. He couldn't and wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Well you just shoved her out of your way!" Greg yelled taking Jacob by both sides of his hoodie and shoving him against the wall, making Jacob crack his head against the titled wall again.

"I didn't mean to!" Jacob said trying to push Greg off of him.

"Oh I didn't mean to, yeah right you piece of scum!" Greg said first mincing Jacob and then yelling right into his face.

"If you harmed our baby, you won't live to see graduation," Greg said shoving Jacob against the wall again which just drew more blood from the back of his head.

"Hold him boys!" Greg yelled letting go of Jacob and shoving him away from him.

Jake and Lucas came over and grabbed Jacob on either side of his arms. By now they had dragged Jacob out of the stall.

"Stop struggling, Black! You to be taught a little lesson," Greg said hitting Jacob first in the face then going for the stomach.

"Let me guess, you're the one to teach me that lesson?" Jacob asked blood dripping from his mouth.

"Don't get smart with me!" Greg yelled hitting Jacob again in the stomach and face.

The feeling that something bad was going to happen to Jacob still lingered with Edward even after Jacob was gone. He couldn't shake the feeling, he'd thought about just staying, but knew that he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something happened to either of them. Edward hated that he couldn't read Jacob's mind today. In the last couple of weeks, Edward could read Jacob's mind once and awhile. It came and went, Edward didn't know why he could read Jacob's mind all of a sudden, he had a feeling it was due to the fact that Jacob was carrying a half vampire child. He would never know if it really was because of that or if it was because of something deeper.

Before Edward could get a hold of Alice to see if she had seen anything, she got a hold of him. She told Edward that she hadn't seen anything, and that they would be on their way back. Edward told her not to bother to come back because he knew that his brothers really needed to hunt. He knew the chances of Alice actually listening to him were slim to none.

Edward thought about taking his car, but knew that it was too risky getting caught speeding. If he was right and there was something going on, then he couldn't be spending his time charming someone out of giving him a ticket. Knowing that he could keep himself under the cover of the woods, Edward took off towards the woods that surrounded the house. Once Edward got to the school, he climbed up the wall to the fourth floor where he knew Jacob maybe still. Hearing Jacob's name being said, Edward headed in the direction of the voices. Thankfully the fourth floor was under construction, so there wasn't a crowd surrounding the bathroom.

They were updating the rooms, by painting, changing carpet and adding new desks and whiteboards instead of the blackboards that they'd had for as long as anyone could remember. In the last five years, the roof had been replaced, windows re-done, air conditioners added to each room, heater re-done and all of the flooring had been done. Along with all of that, there had been rooms added so they could finally get rid of the portables they'd had for years. For the last year and a half, they had been working on all of the rooms. They'd started on first floor and worked their way up. They'd started on first floor so that it wouldn't mean working around the students. Caleb Johnson had left the school money in his will when he'd passed on. He wrote that the school had given him a second chance at life. He wanted to be able to give that to others. Seeing that he didn't have children of his own, he'd split his money between the school and his charity that he'd set up for troubled children. It was wrote up in his will that the got one million dollars for the next five years. After that they got 500,000 a year to do as they'd like. Of course the school had jumped on fixing up the building. They wanted to restore it to its old youth like it was in the older days.

**Bathroom**

When Edward saw Jacob's bloody face, he lost it. He grabbed the kid punching Jacob in the face and threw him against the wall. Edward heard the thunk of the kid hitting the wall and the trashcan being knocked over. Edward didn't give it a second glance, he was too busy making sure that the two kids holding Jacob didn't get away.

After Greg had been thrown against the wall, Jake and Lucas dropped Jacob where he stood. They'd planned on leaving; however Edward stopped that by slamming them onto the floor. He wrapped a hand around each of their throats not caring if he ended up killing them. In his eye they deserved to die, because they'd just killed his one chance at fatherhood.

"This isn't your fight, Carlisle," Edward said being able to smell his father's scent.

"This is my fight. You are my son and Jacob is family," Carlisle said going over to Jacob and pressing his sweater that he'd taken off to Jacob's bleeding head. Thankfully he had worn a plain white short sleeve shirt under his blue sweater. Otherwise it could be a little weird walking out of the school with no shirt at all.

"Just leave, take the rest of them out of here," Edward said knowing what the smell of boys' blood would do to his family.

"NO!" Alice shouted not going to leave her brother with these things that thought they could hurt Jacob and get away with it.

"Just go!" Edward yelled.

"Go, I'll take care of them both," Carlisle said seeing how much the boys' blood was starting to affect his children and wife.

Without anther word, the rest of the family left knowing that Carlisle was right, they could all feel the effects that human blood was having on them.

"Son, I know you want them to pay, and they will. This is not the way though. You are not a murder!" Carlisle exclaimed still knelt by Jacob.

"I am a murder!" Edward exclaimed.

"NO! You are not a murder! If you keep that up, then you will be. And what about Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

"What about him?" Edward asked.

"He needs you right now. Killing these two boys will not help him," Carlisle said.

"I can't help him, only you can," Edward said.

"You can and you will help him! You are not going to kill these two boys to make up for what they did to Jacob. I know you, and I know who you were is not who you are now," Carlisle said going over to Edward and trying to get his hands off of the boys' necks.

"How do you know I'm not the same person?" Edward asked.

"Because I know. Please don't do this to Jacob or the baby. They need you right now. Killing these children will not make up for it. If you kill them then you will be a murder and you'll never see your child," Carlisle said.

"I'll never get to see him anyways," Edward said having released the boys by now.

"You will, but not if we don't get Jacob to the hospital right now," Carlisle said going back over to Jacob and pressing his sweater back to his bleeding head.

"I promise you, Edward, we will make sure they pay for harming young Jacob and the baby," Carlisle said starting to pick Jacob up.

Before you could blink, Edward was holding Jacob in his arms. When Edward got out into the hall, everyone was starring at him. The ones that knew that no Cullen family member was allowed on their land didn't care that they were there. They were more worried about Jacob, then they were about the fact that the Cullens' were breaking a treaty. Knowing that he could go through the woods, Edward took off through the woods with Jacob to the hospital. The pack members that were in school and knew what had just happened also took off into the woods, they however went to let the others know what had just occurred with Jacob. They knew that Billy would want to know what was going on with his son.

**Hospital**

By time Edward got to the hospital, Carlisle was waiting for him in a private ER room.

"I'll take him from here," Carlisle said after Edward set Jacob down on the bed.

"I'm staying," Edward said.

"No, I don't want you here right now," Carlisle said knowing if thing went badly, Edward may do something stupid, like turn Jacob into a vampire to save both Jacob and the baby.

Knowing that Carlisle would throw his ass out if he didn't go himself, Edward left the room and headed to the waiting room. Once he got there, he found that his family and Jacob's friends and father were all waiting in the far corner of the room.

"How is he?" Billy asked.

Not knowing what had happened, they'd tried to fill Billy in on as much as they could, which wasn't much.

"He's out right now, but he'll be fine," Edward said taking a seat by Alice.

He couldn't tell everyone how Jacob really was doing. He didn't know what was wrong with him and wouldn't until Carlisle came out to talk to them all.

'He'll be fine,' Alice thought knowing that Edward would be able to hear it.

'God I hope they both are,' Edward thought knowing that Alice would hear him.

**ER room**

As soon as Edward was out of the room, Carlisle ripped off Jacob's clothes so he could get him into a gown. If he could still get sick, he would have been right then and there when he saw the bruises on Jacob. After he got Jacob into a gown he called down to book a CAT scan, after that was done, he headed down with Jacob so that he could get the CAT scan done. Carlisle wanted to make sure that there was no internal bleeding in the brain and that Jacob didn't have a broken leg. The way he'd been lying made Carlisle wonder if maybe he didn't have a broken leg.

**CAT scan area**

"Poor dear, who did it to him?" Beth asked.

She was an elderly nurse that had been working for the hospital for as long as Carlisle could remember. She was a very kindly nurse that would help anyone anyway they needed. She was the only person that didn't throw herself at Carlisle. Carlisle couldn't place it, but he had a feeling that there was more to her then met the eye. Of course he couldn't prove that, but it was a feeling that he had.

"Some guys from the high school football team," Carlisle said disgusted with today's youth.

"I hope they find them," Beth said.

"I hope so too," Carlisle said heading over and putting Jacob onto the table. As he was doing that, Dr. Bob Hale walked into the room.

Carlisle didn't know if he had any connection to Jasper or not since Hale was a fairly common last name.

"I thought you weren't working," Bob said as Carlisle was heading to the control room were Nurse Beth was already waiting for him.

"They're short staffed today, so they asked me to come in," Carlisle said knowing that it was true, but he hadn't been asked to come in. Thankfully someone had left a coat in the ER room, so he'd donned that on before bringing Jacob down there.

"Oh," Bob said leaving without another word. There was something about Dr. Carlisle Cullen that he didn't like. The guy just rubbed him the wrong way. To him, the guy acted like he was a gift from God.

Really, what it all boiled down to was the fact that all the women and some of the men threw themselves at Carlisle's feet. Dr. Bob wasn't happy that Carlisle could still look so good at the age of 32, when he, Bob was already balding and he was a year younger then Carlisle! Also for the fact that Bob didn't have anyone throwing themselves at him and he didn't think that he was that bad looking. He was no Angel like Carlisle, but he was still good looking.

"At least there's no internal bleeding, but it looks like he springed his ankle pretty badly but at least it's not broken," Beth said.

"Yes, he's very lucky," Carlisle said smiling kindly at the older nurse.

Once Carlisle had thanked Beth he put Jacob back on the gurney and headed back to the room. That of course was after the scans had printed out.

Next chapter: Part B


	24. Chapter 20b

Title: I'm WHAT!...He's WHAT!  
>Summary: Jacob Black ends up pregnant with Edward Cullen's child.<p>

Warnings: Contains mild slash and mpreg so if you don't like mpreg then don't read it. Yes I'm very aware that men can't have babies. That is why this is called fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight characters. Wish I did, but I don't

Author: Mikesh

Notes: Edward and Bella haven't gotten married yet. This story starts before Breaking Dawn does. Nothing major from Breaking Dawn will happen since I haven't read the book yet. However, there will be some ideas that I'm taking from the movie, but nothing that'll spoil the book/movie for those of you who haven't read/seen it yet. Also Jacob doesn't have long hair, he has the short spiky hair.

**Room**

"It's ok, Jacob," Carlisle said to Jacob when he started to come to.

"Hurt," Jacob moaned.

"I know," Carlisle said getting a shot for Jacob to help smooth the pain. It wasn't anything that would hurt the baby, but at least take away Jacob's pain.

"Jacob, you need to stay awake for me," Carlisle said.

"Too tired," Jacob said.

"I know but you have a concussion and we need to keep you awake," Carlisle said.

"Nooooooooooooo," Jacob said not wanting to stay awake.

"I'll let you sleep just until I get your head patched up and then you are going to have to stay awake," Carlisle said.

"Ok," Jacob said falling back to sleep instantly.

After Carlisle got Jacob's head fixed up, he set around to bandaging his ankle. After that was done, Carlisle started cleaning up Jacob's face and hair from where the blood had gotten spilt. Carlisle awoke Jacob again, but that only lasted a couple of minutes before he was out again. After that he got Jacob hooked up to meds since he had a feeling that he would be out for some time. It was just to help replace the nutriments that the baby wasn't getting right now.

Carlisle remembered how long it had taken for Jacob to heal the last time, he had a feeling that it could take longer this time around. Carlisle thought that the self healing ability that Jacob had inherited since becoming a werewolf was going towards the baby to protect him or her from harm.

Once Carlisle got Jacob into a private room, he did a scan on the little one to make sure that she wasn't in stress. Thankfully she was ok and there didn't seem to be any damage done. Carlisle was just attaching the heart monitor when Jacob decided to wake up again.

"It's ok honey. Everything will be ok. Go back to sleep," Jacob said smiling while rubbing his stomach when he felt his baby kicking up a storm.

"How, how…is…she?" Jacob asked letting the tears slide down his face.

"She'll be fine," Carlisle said grasping Jacob's hand that was on his stomach.

"That's good…that's good," Jacob said before falling back to sleep.

"Yes it is," Carlisle said hating that he had to remove Jacob's hand from his stomach so he could attach the heart monitor.

After he did that, Carlisle attached Jacob up to a heart monitor. He wanted to be sure that both would be alright. Once that was done, Carlisle put a sign on the room saying that no one except for himself and Jacob's friends and family were allowed in the room. He knew that all would respect the note because they respected him.

Now, Carlisle had to go tell everyone what had happened and tell them what the future held for them all.

**ER waiting room**

Once Edward saw Carlisle, he was up and on his feet.

Edward hated that Carlisle could keep his thoughts neutral around him. He was worried sick about his baby, and wanted to know what was going on. But he couldn't read Carlisle's mind which made him worry that something had happened to one of them.

"How is he?" Billy asked before anyone else could.

"Can we talk in my office?" Carlisle asked.

"What happened to my boy?" Billy asked, eyes shinning with tears.

"I'd rather talk in my office," Carlisle said.

"Just tell us!" Seth yelled outraged that he couldn't just tell them.

"Please, I don't think this is a conversation that you'd like people to overhear. Jacob_s_ fine," Carlisle said stressing the s at the end of Jacob's name. He was hoping that everyone would catch on and know that he was saying that the baby was ok too.

"Ok," Billy said and with that he started following Carlisle to his office.

**Carlisle's office**

"Both Jacob and the baby are ok. There was no damaged caused to the baby. Jacob, however wasn't so lucky. He has a springed ankle, busted lip, and the back of his head was cracked open There is no internal bleeding thankfully. However, he does have a concussion. For the next couple of days, someone is going to have to be with Jacob at all times to wake him up," Carlisle said.

"A couple of days?" Billy asked outraged.

"Yes, he took quite the beating by those boys," Carlisle said.

"I'll murder them," Seth said meaning it.

"No one is murdering them,' Carlisle said.

Before Seth could argue anymore, Sam gave him a look that said that they'd talk later. So he dropped it for now anyhow.

"Will he be ok?" Billy asked.

"Yes with time," Carlisle said.

"With time? He should be healed within a few days, shouldn't he since he is self healing now," Sam said.

"I have a feeling that it could take longer then a few days. I think that the ability to self heal isn't up to par so to say," Carlisle said.

"Up to par?" Billy asked confused.

"I think that it's focusing more around the baby, to keep the baby safe. Otherwise I think the baby would be dead from today's beating," Carlisle said.

"Yup Greg and Jack are dead!" Seth said pounding his fist on the desk.

Instead of saying anything, Sam took Seth out of the room before he transformed and hurt someone in the room.

"When can I see him?" Billy asked.

"You may go right now if you wish. I'll show you to his room," Carlisle said.

"Let's go," Billy said starting to wheel himself towards the door.

"First off, I want to warn you that he has a bandage around his head, also his leg is suspended into the air. I only did that so if he should start to move around, he won't agitate his ankle while it's healing," Carlisle said.

"Anything else?" Billy asked just wanting to go see his son.

"Yes, like I said before, I want someone with him at all times," Carlisle said.

"I will be," Billy said.

"I know you want to be Billy. But what about Charlie? He doesn't know yet about Jacob, so what are you going to tell him?" Carlisle asked not to be rude, but to make Billy understand that even if his son was in the hospital they still had to play the safe card when it came to Charlie.

"So what do you suggest then?" Billy asked knowing that there was no reason to argue with a vampire.

"I want you and Jacob's friends to stay with him during the day. I think it best that two of my family members stay with him during the night," Carlisle said.

"Carlisle you know we'll stay. We'll do anything to help Jacob," Alice said.

"Oh you mean like you helped him today? Because you were a big help to him," Leah said.

"We did what we could, just because Alice can see into the future, doesn't mean that she always gets the visions. It's something that comes and goes. She can not control that power. We were lucky we got there before they could do anymore damage to him," Carlisle said not going to let someone bash his family for something they couldn't control.

"What about you? You all go to the same school with him. Hell Seth's in the same class! You can't stop it, but you think we should? Why? Just because we're vampires? Well, we can't stop everything that happens. We stop what we can, but we can't control everything that goes on!" Edward yelled before running out of the room.

"I'm sorry for Edward's words. He's just as upset as you all are," Carlisle said letting his family know with his eyes that this wasn't the time nor place to argue.

"No, he's right. We should have been able to stop them. We didn't, hell we didn't even try!" Leah said letting her self guilt eat at her.

"Leah, Edward isn't right and either are you. You couldn't take them on, the only reason that Edward was is because he had the element of surprise and the strength," Emmett said.

"He's right, Leah, this isn't anyone's fault but those boys," Billy said knowing where exactly the blame laid.

"I'll show everyone to Jacob's room," Carlisle said not knowing what else there was to say.

**Jacob's room**

"Oh God," Billy said going over and grabbing his son's hand that wasn't on his stomach.

While Carlisle had been filling in the families, Jacob had woken up, rubbed his stomach and fallen back to sleep.

"Like I said, every hour, someone needs to wake him up. He'll be pretty out of it for awhile but I want to make sure there's not serious damage that may not show up until later," Carlisle said.

"How long will we have to wake him?" Emily asked still trying to smooth Leah's tears.

"Just for the next 24 hours, then we'll let him rest up and get his strength back," Carlisle said.

"How long will he be out?" Billy asked not taking his eyes off of his son.

"It could be a day, or it could be a week. I can't stay right now I'm afraid," Carlisle said.

"Thanks for whatever it's worth," Billy said.

"You're welcome," Carlisle said leaving to give them the privacy they all needed.

Once he left Jacob's room, he went back to his office to fill out the paperwork. After he got done, he noticed that it was already going for noon, he decided that Jacob's family would need food, so he called up Johnny's pizza place which was just down the street from the hospital. He made sure to order three larges, since his family had to keep up appearances and he had a feeling that the pack would eat a lot.

**Dream**

"_How do you feel?" Bella asked scaring the crap out of Jacob._

_He hadn't realized that she was right behind him this time._

"_Like I just got ran over by a big wheel," Jacob said._

"_Yeah with the size of those guys, I can understand why," Bella said._

_"Yeah those guys," Jacob said._

"_I'm just happy they're going to get what they deserve," Bella said._

"_What do you mean?" Jacob asked._

"_Let's just say that someone or maybe someones are going to make sure they know how it feels to be in your shoes," Bella said._

"_Oh," Jacob said._

"_How's she doing?" Bella asked looking down at Jacob's round stomach._

"_Fine if all the kicking is anything to go off of," Jacob said smiling fondly while rubbing his stomach._

"_Awe," Bella said._

"_Don't start," Jacob said giving her a fake evil glare._

"_Real mature," Jacob said smiling when Bella just stuck her tong out at him._

"_I'll see you in a couple of minutes," Bella said._

Before Jacob could ask her what that meant, he found himself being awoken by his father.

"Hey dad," Jacob said.

"Hey son. How do you feel?" Billy asked still holding his son's hand.

"Like I got hit by a two by four," Jacob said.

"Son, I'm so sorry this had to happen to you," Billy said.

"It's not your fault, you couldn't stop this," Jacob said.

"Still," Billy said.

"Dad can we talk about this in the morning?" Jacob asked already starting to fall asleep.

"Sure," Billy said smiling at his son.

**Dream**

"_Is this going to happen a lot?" Jacob asked._

"_Yeah every hour, on the hour for the next 24 hours," Bella said._

"_Great," Jacob said._

"_They just want to make sure that you're ok," Bella said._

"_I guess, but can't they just let me sleep it off?" Jacob asked._

"_Jacob, do you remember what happened to you?" Bella asked._

"_Yeah I got the crap beat out of me," Jacob said._

"_That's the understatement of the year," Bella said._

"_Why is that?" Jacob asked raising his eyebrow._

"_Come see," Bella said._

_Not only did the beating make Jacob sick to his stomach, he also was furious as hell for what damages they may have caused his daughter…Sam's daughter._

"_Now you see why I say that?" Bella asked._

"_Yeah," Jacob said teeth clinched, while trying to keep himself from transforming here._

"_Don't worry, go ahead and loose it. You can't transform here," Bella said knowing what he was thinking._

"_If those fucking bastards hurt her, I'll kill them!" Jacob yelled slamming his fist into the tree._

"_Way to go! Now you're going to freak your dad out when he sees the bruise," Bella said._

"_What do you mean?" Jacob asked rubbing his sore first._

"_Anything you do to yourself up here, happens down there," Bella said pointing to the floor._

"_So what? No worse then what's already happened to me and probably her," Jacob said rubbing his stomach._

"_Yes it is worse. If you keep bruising yourself up, Edward and his family are going to be on alert that something is getting to you. Do you really want to see them go all vampire for no reason?" Bell asked._

"_No," Jacob said._

"_Then can you please stop beating up things?" Bella asked._

"_Fine," Jacob said._

"_Thank you," Bella said._

_Next chapter: Chapter 20 part c_


	25. Chapter 20c

**AN: Please see chapter one for story summary, warnings, and disclaimer**

For the next couple of days, Jacob kept waking up and then falling back to sleep.

It wasn't until that Monday that he was actually awake enough to hear what was being said.

'Of course the first time I'm awake enough to hear what's going on, it has to be with Edward,' Jacob thought keeping his eyes closed enough so that Edward couldn't see them.

Edward had thought that he may have heard Jacob's mind, but he wasn't sure anymore. He'd only slept a combined total of eight hours since Friday. He knew that his family was worried about him, but he couldn't and wouldn't fall asleep until Jacob was awake again.

Edward was currently sitting in the chair by the bed with his hand on the bed. The last time he'd tried to touch the baby, Jacob had slapped his hand away. So well in fact that it'd left a bruise on Jacob's hand, or so he thought. So that everyone wouldn't freak about the bruise, Bella had come up with that idea when she saw that Edward was going to try to feel his baby. Bella felt horrible for having to do that to Edward, but she didn't know of anything else that could be done.

Before he said anything, Edward made sure that Jacob wasn't awake.

"I know it's not your fault that your mommy keeps ending up in the hospital. Please try to keep your mommy safe from now until you're born. I don't think Grandpa Billy can handle anymore of these hospital stays," Edward said.

Either can I.

Of course Jacob wasn't happy about being called a mommy, he hadn't realized though that Edward hadn't said the last part, he'd actually thought it, not said it. Of course before he could think too much on it, he was fast asleep again.

The next time Jacob awoke, the sun was shinning brightly in the room. He looked over and was shocked to see Seth sitting in the chair.

"Seth?" Jacob croaked out.

"You're awake!" Seth yelled happy to see Jacob awake again.

"Yeah I'm awake," Jacob said groggily.

"Just hold on a minute," Seth said getting up to retrieve the glass that had been brought into the room for Jacob.

"Thanks," Jacob croaked out when Seth helped him take a sip from the glass.

"No problem," Seth said setting the glass back down.

"So how do you feel?" Seth asked mentally kicking himself for asking such a dumb question.

"Weak," Jacob said telling the truth.

"Well that's bound to happen when you sleep for a week," Seth said.

"A week!" Jacob exclaimed trying to get up but finding Seth was able to hold him down.

"Yes a week. Mind you, you haven't really slept the whole time. You keep waking up and then short times later falling back to sleep. Carlisle said that it could take a week or longer before you actually stay awake," Seth said sitting back down on the chair by Jacob's bed.

"So where is everyone?" Jacob asked when he noticed that Seth was the only one in the room.

"Billy hasn't come over yet. He'll probably be showing up within an hour. The vampires are all somewhere around here. I swear they now live here," Seth said.

"Don't call them that," Jacob said.

"Why? That's what they are," Seth said.

"Still, it's just like them calling us mutts. We're…well I'm more then just a mutt," Jacob said.

"Ok who are you and what did you do with Jacob Black?" Seth asked getting a bit worried with the way Jacob was talking.

"It's still me, I guess I just had too much sleep," Jacob said smiling.

"Hmm," Seth said.

"So what they end up doing to them?" Jacob asked.

Had he and Seth been listening really hard, they would have noticed that someone had just walked into the door. That person just so happened to be Edward.

"They only got suspended for one game and three days in school suspension. Can you believe that?" Seth asked pissed off that they just got slaps on the wrist for what they'd done to Jacob.

"Yeah, they rule the school. They're not going to make the school look bad by letting everyone know that the quarterback and his friends beat up a kid just for shoving his girlfriend down," Jacob said rubbing his stomach when he felt the baby awaking for not the first time that week.

"Well, we're going to pay them back for what they did to you. Just a little reminder that they're not as tough as they think they are," Seth said with an evil smile.

'The hell you are! This is our fight! Not yours!' Edward thought pissed off that the mutts thought they could fight a fight that didn't involve them.

"Seth, don't do anything stupid. It's not worth it. They all graduate this year and will be out of everyone's hair after this year," Jacob said.

"Yeah, let's just let them hurt someone else. That's a great idea Jacob. If we don't stop them then who does? Who's to say that they won't hurt someone else?" Seth asked not happy that Jacob wanted to just let it go.

"You think you can fight them? Hell I couldn't, so what makes you think that you can?" Jacob asked.

'I was wondering if he could stand up for himself,' Edward thought to himself.

"It won't just be me, and the fact that in werewolf form I'm a lot stronger then human form," Seth said.

"So you're just going to kill them so they can't hurt someone else? What's going to happen when they find their bodies? Then they'll just start a man hunt again like they did when those vampires were after Bella. So what are you guys going to do when the killings lead to you?" Jacob asked pissed off at his ex best friend for not thinking of all of this.

"We're not going to kill them. What the hell is your problem?" Seth asked pissed off to be getting lectured by Jacob of all people.

"My problem is that you guys don't think before you act! You can't go off half cocked and scaring the football team!" Jacob said not happy.

"Someone's pissy," Seth said.

"I'm sorry, I have been. I just don't want to see you guys get hurt because you want to get revenge on those scum bags," Jacob said.

"Trust me, we're not going off half cocked. We have this planned out. And we're not going to kill them, just scare the shit out of them for life," Seth said.

"So I'm not going to have to read in the paper tomorrow how three of the football team members got killed by wild animals then?" Jacob asked.

"Trust me, Sam won't let us kill them, maybe drawl a little blood, but not kill them," Seth said.

"Good," Jacob said.

"Hey do you want me to get Carlisle?" Seth asked.

"No, I'm fine," Jacob said.

"Are you sure? You keep rubbing your stomach," Seth said standing by the curtain that had been pulled so that no one could see in if the door was opened.

"I'm sure, she's just being active," Jacob said smiling fondly at his stomach while rubbing it.

"Oh, well if you're sure," Seth said coming to sit back down.

"Yes, I'm sure," Jacob said still smiling.

"So you can feel the kicks?" Seth asked.

"Yeah I've been able to for awhile now. But until just recently I've been able to feel it when I rub my stomach too. If it makes any sense at all," Jacob said flushing red in the cheeks.

"Yeah actually it does," Seth said smiling.

"Did you want to feel?" Jacob asked noticing that Seth's hand seemed to be itching to feel the baby.

"No," Seth said pulling his hand back when he noticed where it had been heading.

"It's fine. I know just your curiousness getting the better of you. It's normal," Jacob said.

"Are you sure?" Seth asked not wanting to piss Jacob off anymore then he already had.

"It's fine," Jacob said.

"Ok," Seth said letting his hand come to rest on the bed.

"I promise, she can't come out and bite," Jacob said smiling and laughing a bit.

"I know that," Seth said moving his hand maybe two inches towards Jacob's leg.

"Here," Jacob said grabbing Seth's hand and putting it on his stomach.

'So he doesn't have a problem with the mutt touching him, but he does me?' Edward thought to himself.

"I feel sorry for Sam and Emily," Seth said chuckling while removing his hand.

"Why do you say that?" Jacob asked putting both of his hands on his stomach now, instead of just having his right hand.

"If she's this active at five months, I can't imagine what she'll be like when she's born," Seth said chuckling.

"She's six months old now. And I have a confession to make. But you can't tell anyone," Jacob said.

"Dude, you know I won't. What is it?" Seth asked.

Before Jacob could tell him, Billy and Sam came through the door. Edward had heard Billy's wheelchair from down the hall, so he decided to leave before Billy got up there.

"Se…Jacob! You're awake!" Billy exclaimed happy to see his only child was finally awake.

"Yeah, dad," Jacob said.

"How do you feel?" Billy asked coming over and grabbing his son's hand.

"Weak, but other then that, I feel so-so," Jacob said.

"Has Carlisle been in to look at you?" Billy asked.

"No, not yet. He doesn't even know I'm awake," Jacob said.

"I'll go and get him," Seth said.

"Can you shut the curtain first?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah we always do," Seth said still heading towards the door.

"No, I meant the curtain to the window. Carlisle can't come in here when the sun's shinning," Jacob said.

"O…k," Seth said confused as to why he wouldn't come in with the curtain opened.

"They sparkle when the sun's out. Or that's what Bella told me once," Jacob said.

"Hmm," Seth said going over and shutting the curtain.

"Thanks," Jacob said.

"Don't mention it," Seth said heading back out of the room.

"Have I really been out a week?" Jacob asked his father.

"Yes," Billy said.

"Oh," Jacob said hoping that Seth had been fibbing about that.

"Please don't do that to me again," Billy said.

"I wasn't trying this time," Jacob said.

"I didn't say you did. I don't know about you, but these hospital visits are starting to get a little old," Billy said.

"You don't have to tell me that. Considering that I'm the one that's always stuck in the bed. I'm tired of it too," Jacob said.

"Well hopefully the next time we find ourselves here, you'll be having a baby," Billy said.

"Yeah hopefully," Jacob said sounding gloomy now.

"Hey you ok?" Billy asked concerned for his son.

Before Jacob could answer his father, Carlisle walked into the room followed closely by Seth.

"How are we feeling?" Carlisle asked picking up Jacob's chart from the end of the bed.

"Weak," Jacob said.

"Well that's to be expected since you have been in this bed for the last week," Carlisle said.

"So I've been told," Jacob said letting his hand drop from his stomach.

"Later today, Edward…" Carlisle said trailing off when Jacob interrupted him.

"You mean that Edward's still alive?" Jacob asked not sure if he should be happy or saddened by that.

"Yes, he's very much alive," Carlisle said.

"Ok, cool," Jacob said.

"I'll fill in everyone later," Carlisle said when everyone just looked at them confused.

"Like I was saying Edward and I'll be coming back to get you up and out of bed. I want you walking around today," Carlisle said.

"Why can't I help you?" Seth asked.

"I don't want to sound rude, but the reason that I want Edward's help is that should Jacob start to fall, then he or I can be there to catch him," Carlisle said.

"I can catch him too," Seth said.

"But you're not fast like us," Carlisle said.

"Not as fast," Seth said.

"Not this fast," Carlisle said already standing by the window before anyone could blink.

"Can we be alone with him?" Sam asked irritated with Carlisle.

"For now, yes. I'll be back in a couple of minutes with breakfast for Jacob though," Carlisle said.

Without another word, Carlisle left the room to head to the cafeteria to go get breakfast for his patient.

"After you get out of the hospital, I want you to come home with me," Billy said.

"We both know that, that can't happen," Jacob said.

"I'll find a way. I see now that you staying with the Cullens' wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done for you," Billy said.

"Dad, don't blame yourself for it. Besides if it wasn't for them, then I would probably be dead," Jacob said.

"Don't talk that way," Billy said.

"Well it's true," Jacob said.

"Still don't talk that way," Billy said.

"I'm sorry," Jacob said.

"It's fine," Billy said.

"You know Emily and I would love to have him stay with us. If you want, he can stay with us for awhile," Sam said.

"I would rather him be staying with you then with them," Billy said.

"How does that sound, Jacob?" Sam asked.

"That's fine," Jacob said trying to act like that's what he really wanted.

Before anything else could be said, Carlisle came in carrying a tray of food.

"That's all I get to eat?" Jacob asked looking down at his dry toast and orange juice.

"Yes, I don't want to over tax your stomach right now. IF you can hold that down, then I'll bring you more for lunch," Carlisle said.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked seeing the pained look on Jacob's face.

"I have to pee," Jacob said.

"Go ahead," Carlisle said.

"What? Are you nuts?" Jacob exclaimed.

"Jacob, you have a craftier in, so you won't wet the bed," Carlisle said.

"That would explain the pain down there," Jacob said.

"So go ahead," Carlisle said.

"Can everyone turn around?" Jacob asked embarrassed.

So without a word everyone did turn around for Jacob.

"So when can this thing come out?" Jacob asked.

"Not until you're up and walking on your own. So I figure about another day, possibility two," Carlisle said.

"Great," Jacob said not liking that thought.

"Well if there isn't anything else, I think Edward wanted to have a word with me," Carlisle said.

"What no butter either?" Jacob asked not wanting dry toast.

"Sorry, just want to make sure that we don't over tax your stomach," Carlisle said.

"Fine," Jacob said starting to pick on the toast.

"I'll come back with Edward around noon," Carlisle said.

"Ok," Jacob said watching Carlisle leave the room.

"Ok, so who has the butter?" Jacob asked thinking he could smell it.

"No one," Billy said.

"Dude I could have sworn I could smell it," Jacob said.

"Your sniffer must be off," Seth said.

"Seth, be nice," Sam said.

"What? I'm just saying," Seth said.

"Its fine," Jacob said.

Until lunch time, Jacob was left alone with his friends and father. Once the news got out that he was awake, Jacob found his room full of his friends.

Right at noon, Edward and Carlisle came into the room to get Jacob up and walking. Everyone left the room to give Jacob some peace and quietness because they knew that he didn't want anyone seeing him that way.

It took a good hour before they even got Jacob up and walking. Carlisle had to unhook Jacob from all the monitors, including the heart monitor. Not wanting to push Jacob too much, Carlisle didn't let him walk around too much. Being the gentlemen that he was, Edward stepped out of the room while Carlisle hooked Jacob back up to the monitors.

"Tomorrow morning, Edward and I'll be back to get you up and moving again. I'll warn you that it could be a week before you get out of here," Carlisle said.

'The hell it is!' Jacob thought.

"Ok," Jacob said.

"Well I'll go get you lunch and I'll be back in a bit," Carlisle said leaving the room.

It wasn't until later after Billy left that Jacob got some shut eye. Everyone else left early to go put their plan into action. Little did Jacob know, but the plan had been added to. He wouldn't find this out until the morning.

Next chapter: Find out who all was involved and what they did to those guys.


	26. Chapter 21

**AN: Please see chapter one for story summary, warnings, and disclaimer**

**AN: If anyone's wondering why my dates seem to be getting messed up. Well truthly it's because I didn't keep track of them when I first started the story, so now I'm trying to go back and re-arrange date. So if they don't end up adding up, just go with it please. After all it's fanfiction, so I figured that the dates can be messed with too.**

**Saturday November 15th**

The next morning when Jacob awoke, he noticed that Seth was not just curled up on the chair sleeping, but he was also smiling in his sleep.

"Wonder what he's so bloody happy about," Jacob said quietly while rubbing the spot where he could feel his daughter starting to wake up.

"Oh hey," Seth said stretching.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Jacob said.

"It's fine. I really wasn't sleeping," Seth said.

"Hmm," Jacob said.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked noticing Jacob's attitude wasn't the normal Jacob attitude.

"Just tired from being stuck in this hospital bed," Jacob said.

"Sorry man, I can't help you there," Seth said.

"You could, you could trade me places," Jacob said.

"I don't think that's physically possible," Seth said eyeing Jacob's round stomach.

"It was a thought," Jacob said.

"That it is," Seth said.

"So?" Jacob asked.

"So, what?" Seth asked.

"How did last night go?" Jacob asked hoping maybe that would put him into a better mood.

"It actually went better then expected," Seth said smiling while remembering what had happened last night.

"You didn't bite them, did you?" Jacob asked worried that, that's exactly what they had done.

"Maybe drew a little blood, but no, we didn't get that chance," Seth said looking disappointed.

"Why not?" Jacob asked.

"Well you're not going to believe this, but your vampires got involved," Seth said.

"My vampires?" Jacob asked.

"Well you're the one carrying their only heir and you live with them," Seth said.

"Not by choice," Jacob said only meaning one of those things.

"I'm just saying," Seth said.

"Anyhow, you were saying?" Jacob asked.

"Well anyhow, before we could leave the hospital, Carlisle catches us and wants to talk. So we go into the office to find the others there. They say how they've gotten wind of our plans. When Sam asked, they wouldn't tell. I think we both know who spilt the beans," Seth said.

"Man, what's wrong?" Seth asked very alert when his friend groaned.

"Nothing, well nothing physically anyhow," Jacob said removing his left hand from his face.

"Then what is it?" Seth asked wanting to understand what was going on.

"When we were talking yesterday, Edward must have come in without us knowing. He would have heard everything we said," Jacob said.

"You have no privacy with them, do you?" Seth asked.

"Edward's the only one that can read people's thoughts. Otherwise, they all just leave me alone," Jacob said.

"How do you know they leave you alone? They could be just like him and are listening in when you're having private conversations," Seth said.

"Seth, don't start. They're not like that. They respect people. Unlike you, they understand what it's like to have something happen to you, that you don't want or control," Jacob said.

"Oh you think I wanted to turn into a werewolf?" Seth asked pissed off that Jacob was standing up for the vampires.

"I'm in the same boat as you are. However, we can go on and lead normal lives. We don't have to worry about killing someone like they do. And we get to have a family, they don't," Jacob said.

"Dude, let's not fight, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I know that they didn't choose it," Seth said.

"What?" Seth asked when Jacob looked at him like he had two heads.

"Just wondering who you are and what you did with Seth Clearwater," Jacob said.

"It's still me. I was just saying. You're right, they can't lead a normal life like we can. Unlike them, we don't have to worry about killing our bed mate everyday. And we can have a family," Seth said understanding where Jacob was coming from.

"So what ended up happening last night?" Jacob asked wanting to change the subject.

"First off what did Carlisle mean last night about Edward still being alive?" Seth asked remembering that being said.

"They thought that Edward was turning human. Well when a vampire turns human, then they die. Had he been, then the baby would have died," Jacob said.

"Oh," Seth said not sure what to say.

"So what ended up happening last night?" Jacob asked just wanting to change the subject.

"Well our original plan had been that we'd wait in the woods until the game was over. We were going to chase them down once they came out of the shower. Yes, I know not the most original plan, but what can you say?" Seth asked when Jacob started laughing.

"I'm guessing that they had a better plan," Jacob said laughing.

"That goes without saying. They've only had how many more years to come up with clever plans," Seth said.

"About 100-200 years longer," Jacob said.

"I rest my case," Seth said.

"So what ended up going down?" Jacob asked.

"First off I thought there were only five of them," Seth said.

"No, there's seven. Rosalie and Emmett were off to college, but they came back earlier this year. They stay hidden, because everyone thinks they're still in college," Jacob said.

"After the game and everyone had left, Rosalie walked onto the field and told Greg how much she loved watching him and Jake play. Basically she got them to trust her. She then led the guys into the woods where we were waiting. The vam…I mean they held the guys down and we went at them with our teeth. Just screwing with their heads and stuff. But I think that Greg might have pissed his pants," Seth said laughing.

"Hmm," Jacob said smiling.

"Do I need to go wolf on your ass?" Seth asked.

"No," Jacob said rolling his eyes.

"Then you need to snap out of the gloomy mood. There's already a hospital full of vampires, I don't need my best friend acting like one too," Seth said.

"I thought you didn't want to be my friend because I was a freak," Jacob said.

"I didn't say you were a freak because of that," Seth said nodding towards Jacob's stomach.

"Well I didn't see you ever coming around," Jacob said.

"Maybe because that freaked me out," Seth said pointing to Jacob's stomach.

"And it didn't me?" Jacob asked pissed off.

"I didn't say that! I was just saying that it freaked me out!" Seth said almost yelling.

"Trust me, you're not the only one that this pregnancy freaked out! I wasn't planning on having a child before I got out of high school. Hell I wasn't planning on having a child period!" Jacob said.

"I didn't say that you were! If it's that big of a deal then I'll just leave. If I wanted to listen to this much drama, I'd go listen to Leah," Seth said.

"FINE! GO!" Jacob yelled.

"Calm down!" Carlisle yelled running into the room when he heard the heart monitor going off.

"Jacob, you need to calm down before you send your blood pressure through the roof!" Carlisle said getting Jacob to focus on him.

"Jacob!" Seth yelled going to his friend's side when he saw his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Get out!" Edward said meaning it.

"NO! He's my friend and I'm going to be here for him!" Seth said going to Jacob's other side.

"You get the hell out of here. You're no friend of his. If you were a friend, he wouldn't be like this. Thanks to you his blood pressure is through the roof," Edward said pissed off that they'd been set back again.

"Just go," Carlisle said not even looking at Seth while giving Jacob meds to lower his blood pressure before it could cause serious problems to him or the baby.

"I'll kill him if something happens to them," Edward said grabbing Jacob's hand and rubbing his thumb on the back of his hand.

"No one is killing anyone. Even if someone like himself deserves it, we don't kill humans," Carlisle said.

"Don't growl, it's not nice," Emsy said coming into the room.

"What happened to Jacob?" Emsy asked seeing Jacob's condition.

"Stupid mutt," Edward said.

"He had a fight with Seth Clearwater and his blood pressure got too high," Carlisle said monitoring the baby and Jacob's heart rate and Jacob's blood pressure.

"Where is Mr. Clearwater?" Emsy asked.

"Sent him away to where he belongs," Edward said not looking up.

"I see," Emsy said.

"How long will he be out this time?" Edward asked not looking up at Carlisle.

"It could be a few hours or a day," Carlisle said putting Jacob's chart at the end of the bed again.

"You're still not going to kill him," Carlisle said knowing that's what Edward was about to ask.

After awhile, Carlisle went to call Billy to let him know what had happened. Of course Billy wasn't a happy camper with Seth and made sure that Sam heard about it. Knowing that Seth would want to be left alone, Sam decided not to go after him right away. Instead he went to the hospital to go see Jacob.

**Dream**

"_You know you can't stay mad at Seth. He was just stating that it freaked him out too. I know he doesn't know what you've gone though, but he has been there just like Edward has been," Bella said._

"_Have you been watching? Seth hasn't shown up before now," Jacob said._

"_Just watch," Bella said pressing a button to bring up a screen in front of Jacob._

_Jacob watched, and what he saw, he was shocked. He noticed that every night Seth would stay in the woods in wolf form until the early morning. Then he would leave so he could sneak back into his house before his mom or sister awoke._

"_Now you see why say that?" Bella asked._

"_How didn't anyone notice that he was there?" Jacob asked feeling bad for what he'd said to his friend._

"_They knew, but they didn't say anything because they didn't want to upset you," Bella said._

"_Oh God!" Jacob said putting his hand on his face._

"_You ok?" Bella asked._

"_No," Jacob mumbled from behind his hand._

"_What's wrong?" Bella asked._

"_I can't believe how badly I treated him," Jacob said._

"_There's still time to stop it," Bella said._

"_What do you mean?" Jacob asked._

"_Watch," Bella said pressing another button._

_Jacob watched as Seth went from good guy to bad guy. Letting the wild side of his wolf take over. Seth led a life that lead to death within a year. It pained Jacob to have to watch him and the pack kill Seth and the others. They had no choice though because the wolves were killing innocent humans._

"_How do I stop this from happening?" Jacob asked knowing he'd give his life to stop this future from happening._

"_You have to bring Seth back and talk to him. I mean really talk. Not this yelling crap you like to do. But talk, talk like you did before this pregnancy came around. You need to understand that this is still new to him too. He doesn't understand how his friend can want to have a vampire child. He just needs to be able to talk to you," Bella said._

"_Thanks, thanks for everything," Jacob said hugging Bella._

"_You're welcome and take care of that baby for me!" Bella said before Jacob left._

"You're ok," Edward said letting Jacob know they were there for him.

"Where's Seth?" Jacob asked opening his eyes.

He noticed that everyone but Seth was there.

"He's gone," Edward said.

"No, you need to go find him," Jacob said talking to Sam.

"We'll take care of him later, right now you need to rest up," Sam said.

"NO! You have to go find him!" Jacob yelled.

"After what he did? You think we're going to let him anywhere near you?" Edward asked.

"It's not like that, Sam please," Jacob said.

Without another word, Sam took off like the devil himself was after him. He knew that Jacob was too proud to beg for anything. If he was begging now, then he knew something that no one else did.

"Even if he does find him. He's not coming within five feet of you," Edward said still rubbing Jacob's hand.

"You don't know him. And you don't know me," Jacob said yanking his hand away from Edward's.

"Jacob, why is it so important that you see Seth?" Billy asked after Edward went to the corner to go sulk like a little child.

"Dad, it's just something that I need to do. Please just trust me," Jacob said.

"I do son, but I don't trust him," Billy said.

**Meanwhile in the woods**

"Why?" Seth asked when Sam asked him to come back to the hospital with him.

"Jacob wants to talk to you," Sam said.

"Yeah I bet he does. Just so he can have those vampires beat me up," Jacob said.

'Not like I don't deserve it,' Seth thought forgetting that Sam could hear his thoughts.

"Just go talk to him," Sam said ignoring Seth's thoughts.

"And if I don't?" Seth asked.

"You'll be limping for awhile," Sam said.

"You'd seriously bit me?" Seth asked.

"If that's what it takes then yes," Sam said.

"Fine," Seth said knowing that he would have to tell his mom why he was bitten.

"Thank you," Sam said.

**Hospital**

"I'm not letting him in this room," Edward said from the corner when he picked up Seth's scent coming from down the hallway.

"That's for me to decide," Billy said.

"No, it's for me to decide, and for me alone," Jacob said.

"Can we talk, alone?" Jacob asked when Seth walked into the room.

"Leave them to talk alone. Seth isn't going to harm Jacob," Sam said knowing that one of his pack members wouldn't harm another member.

Everyone left, but not before glaring at Seth on their way out.

"Why do I have the feeling that we're not alone?" Seth asked as the door closed.

"Because we probably are not," Jacob said.

"Hmm," Seth said still standing by the door.

"You can come closer, I promise that I won't bite," Jacob said.

"I'm fine here," Seth said.

"Suit yourself," Jacob said.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for what I said earlier," Jacob said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It's my fault," Seth said.

"No it's not. I shouldn't have gotten so pissed off. I know this wasn't something anyone saw coming," Jacob said looking down at his stomach.

"Yeah I didn't exactly picture you having a child first. I figured if anyone would, it would have been Leah," Seth said.

"Trust me, I wasn't planning on having a child until I found my soul mate," Jacob said.

"Since you were able to conceive with him, does that mean that he's your soul mate now?" Seth asked.

"Oh don't even go there. I don't even want to think about that," Jacob said.

"Well they say we only imprint once in our lives. So if you conceived a child with him. Wouldn't that mean you would have had to imprinted on him?" Seth asked.

"Well there just went my appetite," Jacob said.

"What? You don't know?" Seth asked.

"Seth, I was trying to kill him. That's all I remember, I don't remember the other part that landed me here," Jacob said pointing to his stomach again.

"Oh," Seth said.

"Yeah and I hope to hell I never do remember that," Jacob said.

"I don't blame ya there man. So are you going to go stay with Sam and Emily?" Seth asked not sure anything had been decided for sure yet.

"I plan on it for awhile," Jacob said.

"Do you some good to get away from the pale faces. You're starting to turn into one," Seth said.

"Thanks because you're so tan," Jacob said.

'NO! He's not staying with those mutts!' Edward thought to himself.

"What did you just say?" Jacob asked.

"Just that it'd do you some good to get away from pale face," Seth said.

"I could have sworn you'd just said I wasn't stay with those mutts," Jacob said.

"I don't know where you heard that from," Seth said not remembering hearing that.

"Yeah either do I," Jacob said.

'Wait? He can hear my thoughts now?' Edward thought to himself.

"And I never did say I was tan," Seth said.

"And no one said you did," Jacob said.

"Hungry?" Seth asked when he heard Jacob's stomach growling.

"Starving," Jacob said.

"I'll go grab lunch from the cafeteria for both of us," Seth said.

"Thanks man," Jacob said.

"Don't mention it," Seth said leaving the room.

Meanwhile Edward was at home researching this latest development. He wanted to know why all of a sudden Jacob could hear his thoughts even though he wasn't a vampire.

After grabbing lunch for both, Seth headed back to the room where he and Jacob talked like old times. It wasn't until he was home for the night that he remembered that Jacob was about to tell him something yesterday. He figured that he'd just ask tomorrow what that was, that's if the vampires would let him after he got home from school.

Next chapter: development


	27. Chapter 22

**AN: Please see chapter one for story summary, warnings, and disclaimer**

**Wednesday November 19th**

Seth hadn't been back to the hospital since Saturday. He'd been too busy with his English paper to be able to go back. Sunday, Seth had gone over to Lee's house to work on the group paper. Lee's mom just so happened to be their English teacher. She had told the group that they could come over to their house and work on the paper. She just wanted to make sure that they all worked. She knew her son had a habit of not doing his share of the work when it came to group projects.

**Sunday**

"Did anyone have a suggestion on what we should write the paper about?" Sue asked.

Their paper was a research paper on the old stories that had been passed down from generation to generation. They had to find sources for the paper too, not just tell a story.

"I was thinking of a story that's been told for as long as I can remember. That the Quileutes are descended from wolves," Seth said.

"We'd have better luck writing a story about how there's aliens living in human bodies," Lee said laughing.

"I've heard that before too," Sue said.

"What about aliens?" Lee asked.

"No, about the wolves. Why is that so hard to imagine, Lee? They say that monkeys are our descents," Sue said.

"Oh give me a break! Next you're going to try and tell me vampires really do exist," Lee said.

'Only if you knew how true that was,' Seth thought.

"Well what do you want to write about?" Seth asked.

"How about the fact that aliens are living in human bodies," Lee said.

"How can we prove that? I've never read about it anywhere nor heard it," Sue said.

"Oh and what book are we finding Seth's information in?" Lee asked not for one minute going to believe that story.

"There are books that have the information in them. My best friend just so happens to have those books," Seth said meaning Jacob's father.

"Ok let's say they really do so happen to have those books. We have to prove this, not just tell the story of some legend that some quack made up," Lee said.

"Prey tell what quack made up the story of aliens living in human bodies," Seth said not going to take someone calling a legend that effected him a quack.

"I'll prove it to you," Lee said going to the computer in his room and bringing up a page.

"Lee, these are all made up sights," Sue said.

"Oh and those books of his aren't?" Lee asked.

"No they're not," Seth said.

"If you can really prove that they're real then and only then will we go with your story," Lee said.

"Fine I'll go get the books and be back here within half an hour," Seth said wishing right about then that he could just show Lee how true those legends were.

"See you then," Lee said.

With that, Seth headed off to Billy's house to get the books. He knew on a Sunday that Billy would most likely be home and not at the hospital. Thankfully Billy was willing to lend him the books. After that, Seth went back to Lee's house, where he proved that the books were real.

They worked on the paper the rest of that Sunday, Monday and Tuesday. Thankfully they got it done Tuesday night since it was due Wednesday morning.

**Back to present**

Seth had planned on going over to the hospital after school, but Sam had called to let him know that Jacob had been released and was at their house. Seth had planned on going over, but Sam told him not to because Jacob was worn out from the argument with Edward.

**Argument**

Over the last three days, Edward had more then voiced his opinion about what he thought of the move. Of course none paid him any attention, well none except his family that is. That's why he'd been waiting at the house when they got home. He wasn't giving up without one last fight.

"He has nothing to say to you. So please just leave," Emily said helping Jacob out of the car with the help of Sam.

"This doesn't involve you or Sam. This is between Jacob and myself," Edward said.

"I have nothing to say to you," Jacob said.

"I do though," Edward said.

"I don't care what you think you have to say, but this is over. He wants to stay with us. End of discussion," Sam said tired of the same old argument that seemed to be non stop now a days.

"He doesn't want to stay, you just forced him to stay," Edward said.

"I wanted to stay. I wanted to stay to get the hell away from you. You ever think that maybe, just maybe I'm sick and tired of you?" Jacob asked.

"You could have left before now, but you didn't. So why all of a sudden decide to?" Edward asked.

"Maybe for the fact that I realized that I'm safer with my family then you lot. I never had trouble following at my heels until I came and lived with your lot," Jacob said.

"We didn't cause the problems. The baby was at fault, both times," Edward said.

"That's right, blame an innocent child who had nothing to do with it," Jacob said not realizing just how happy those words made some people.

"Well it wasn't us who caused the problem it was the baby. Besides you really think that you're safer with a bunch of wolves? What happens when the time comes? They can't deliver a child, hell they probably don't even know first aid," Edward said.

"That's enough out of you, get the hell off my property and stay the hell away from Jacob. He's made his decision, now you need to respect that," Sam said tired of one of his pack members getting put down.

"This isn't over," Edward said.

"It is for now," Sam said still standing in front of Edward.

Without another word, Edward fled off into the woods. Little did Jacob know, but this had been a little test. A test that all involved were happy to see he passed with flying colors.

When they got into the house, Sam and Emily let Jacob rest up on the couch. Mostly he was just tired because he was still weak from lying around in a bed for so long. His ankle had healed within days. Carlisle had let him take the bandage off at the hospital thankfully.

"It's ok honey. We're home, rest now," Jacob said sleepy to his unborn daughter while patting his stomach.

Had he been awake he would have seen the smile it brought to Emily's face.

**Friday November 21st**

The door next to Jacob's room was always closed. He never saw Sam nor Emily go into the room. He'd thought at first that it was their office, however now he wasn't so sure anymore. He'd thought about asking them what was in the room, but felt that it really wasn't any of his business.

Jacob hadn't been to school that week because he'd been ordered by Carlisle to take it easy. Carlisle had told Jacob that if he was feeling stronger on Monday then he could go to school, but only if he was feeling stronger. Jacob had a feeling that he would be feeling much better on Monday. Or if he wasn't, he was still going to school because he was going nuts staying cooped up all day inside.

**Breakfast**

"Jacob, there's something we think you need to see," Emily said as she was clearing away the breakfast dishes.

"Ok, what's that?" Jacob asked.

"Well come upstairs with us, and we'll show you," Emily said.

"Don't you two need to be getting off to work?" Jacob asked.

"In a few minutes, but there's still time to show you this," Emily said.

With that all three headed upstairs to the door next to Jacob's room.

"I know awhile back you were curious as to what the baby's room would look like. Here it is," Emily said opening the door.

"Wow," Jacob said amazed by the room.

"You like it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Jacob said walking into the room.

"Good," Sam said.

"Emily put a lot of work into the room," Sam said.

"You helped," Emily said.

"Don't believe a word she says, I only moved in the furniture," Sam said leaning close to Jacob's ear.

"We really hate to rush off, but we must be going to work. Feel free to look at whatever you want. After all this is going to be your daughter's nursery," Emily said.

It wasn't until then, that it really hit home for Jacob.

**His daughter**

It wasn't until he heard the front door shut, that Jacob realized that Sam and Emily had left for the day. Jacob decided to go over to the rocker that was placed by the crib and sit down.

"I think you're really going to like your new home," Jacob said trying to keep the rush of emotions at bay.

"The walls are butter cream yellow, your crib is a nice soft brown color. Up by the ceiling there are little teddy bears that have been sponged on. They're green, blue, pink and purple. From what I can see, they already have your closet stuffed to the brim with clothes. At least your mommy will have a comfortable rocker to sit in those late nights," Jacob said talking to his daughter while rubbing his stomach.

"What? Not that much into detail?" Jacob asked sniffling.

He had been crying, but of course he wouldn't tell anyone that.

"Did I put you to sleep?" Jacob asked smiling when he didn't get a response from his daughter.

"I guess so," Jacob said smiling down at his stomach.

Jacob stayed in the room, until his stomach protested its hunger, then he left the room and went downstairs to get lunch.

"I see you're awake," Jacob said when he felt his daughter kicking.

"What would you like for lunch?" Jacob asked looking down at his stomach.

"Don't know?" Jacob asked when he didn't get a kick in response back.

"Well then last night's soup it is," Jacob said pulling it out of the frig to warm up.

Once he was done eating, Jacob loaded up the dishwasher with the dishes and got it to running. After that he went back to the room and sat in the rocker again. He found that his back hurt less in the rocker then when he was in bed.

"So, let me guess, you're not happy that I'm giving you up? So you think if you stay quite then I'll change my mind?" Jacob asked his daughter when he noticed she got quite as soon as they got back into the room.

All he got was a little push from what he assumed was a foot for an answer.

"Honey I know you would love to stay with me and your daddy, other daddy. But I'm sorry that's just not in the cards for us," Jacob said.

In response he got a push with a hand, like she was asking why not?

"It's not in the cards because I'm too young to raise a kid. Besides you're better off with two parents. Two parents you'll see everyday. Not that crap where you're going from one house to the other," Jacob said when his daughter kicked him hard.

"You know, you can be mad at me all you want, the fact remains that you are going to Sam and Emily once you're born," Jacob said when he received a fierce kick to the bladder.

After finishing up his business, Jacob went back to his room to take a nap. He thought maybe if he wasn't in the room, then his daughter would stop kicking his bladder.

**Dream**

"_You know, you're so full of crap!" Bella exclaimed from her spot on the ground._

"_And how is that?" Jacob asked going over and joining her._

"_It's not in the cards? Give me a break!" Bella said._

"_Oh, so you heard?" Jacob asked._

"_I heard alright," Bella said._

"_What's it to you? Not like I'm backing out of the deal," Jacob said._

"_You are so thick headed sometimes, it amazes me," Bella said._

"_And how is that?" Jacob asked raising his left eyebrow._

"_For that fact that you act like you'll be raising her on her own," Bella said._

"_I think that way, because I know if I was to change my mind, I would be on my own," Jacob said._

"_What was that for?" Jacob asked rubbing his sore head where Bella slapped him._

"_For the fact that you're thick enough to think you'd be on your own! If you haven't noticed, Edward's been on board since the get go. He's already devoted to this child and will die for her. At least he'll be a man and take care of his responsibilities," Bella said._

"_You act like I'm some cold heartless bastard that doesn't want his own child. I want her, but I can't keep her," Jacob said._

"_And why not?" Bella asked._

"_Besides the fact that I'm 17 with no way to support a child. Maybe the fact that I already promised her to Sam and Emily. I can't break Emily's heart by telling her that I now decided to keep my child," Jacob said._

"_I think you need to have a talk with her. Not everything Sam told you was the truth. Don't make the decision based on what you think is best for them. Do what's best for you and her. I can tell you now, this is your only chance at fatherhood. You'll never father a child of your own," Bella said not quite telling the whole truth._

"_That's probably for the best if I never can have children," Jacob said._

"_Just think about what I said, ok?" Bella said._

"_Fine," Jacob said._

Without that he found himself awake at Sam and Emily's.

The next two days found Jacob sitting in the nursery after waking up from the same dream that left him soaked in sweat. He never did remember the dream, but he knew that it had something to do with the baby because he always remembered running after whoever had her. He never did see the person's face, but he knew that it was a vampire. He only knew that because he could feel the coldness coming off of their skin. Later on after Jacob was able to fall back to sleep, Emily would be there waiting to blame him for the death of the child. She told him that had the child stayed with them, then she would still be alive. She wasn't alive though because they couldn't fight off the clan of vampires that attacked their house. It wasn't until that Sunday night, that Jacob realized that he would be in for the long haul. It was that dream that sealed all involved's faith.

**Dream**

_Jacob was walking in a pitch black hallway. There were no lights anywhere. All of a sudden a light shinned down in front of him and there stood a little girl. No more then eight years old. Her face was chalk white, her lips were blood red. And she had red circles around her eyes._

"_Who are you?" Jacob asked afraid to know the answer._

"_Daddy, it's me, Elizabeth," the little girl said._

"_No, she hasn't been born yet," Jacob said realizing that he was no longer pregnant._

"_Daddy, why did you let them take me?" the little girl asked._

"_What are you talking about?" Jacob asked having no clue as to what she was referring to._

"_Why did you let the mean men take me away from you and daddy? What did I do wrong?" Elizabeth asked._

"_Oh honey, you didn't do anything wrong. Daddy and I wanted you to stay. We fought for you to stay," Jacob said knowing that he would die for his child._

"_Oh because that's not what aunt Victoria says," Elizabeth said._

"_Honey, where is your aunt?" Jacob asked on guard now. He knew that she was supposed to be dead._

"_I'm right here, Elizabeth, why don't you go play while daddy and I talk," Victoria said._

"_Ok," Elizabeth said leaving._

"_You listen to me, you don't dare touch a hair on my daughter's head," Jacob said._

"_You're too late, if you haven't already noticed, she's been dead for a long time. You can't do anything to us. Maybe if your vampires had been on their guard, then she wouldn't be dead today," Victoria said._

Before Jacob could say anything else, he awoke, drenched in sweat.

"I know, it's ok honey. I promise I'll let nothing happen to you," Jacob said meaning it.

He knew from that moment on, that he would die before anything or anybody got a hold of his daughter. He wouldn't let anything harm her. Now, he needed to figure out a way to let Sam and Emily know of his decision. That could however wait until after school, because he knew he needed to try and get what little sleep he'd be able to since he had to get up in three hours.

**Next morning**

Sam and Emily both noticed how quite Jacob was at breakfast. Sam had thought about keeping Jacob home one more day, but Jacob had told him he was fine.

Jacob was more on his guard then he'd ever been in his life. He didn't even talk to Seth, too afraid that something could happen if he wasn't consistently looking around. Most figured that he was scared that he'd be attacked again. However, Seth knew differently, and he decided to try to talk to Jacob after school.

Jacob got all of his homework from his teacher after class. He had two make-up tests that he had to do. She told him that she couldn't give either until lunch time. Instead of going to Sam's place, Jacob went to the library and caught up on his homework until lunch. He of course called Sam to let him know what was going on, he didn't need Sam sending out the pack on a man hunt for him. He really didn't want to face a very livid vampire if he could help it.

**After lunch**

Jacob was just leaving school when it happened. He looked over and his heart literally tried to jump into his throat. He noticed standing a few feet from him was Greg. Before he could get down the steps and to his car, Greg approached him.

"Jacob, correct?" Greg asked.

"You should know," Jacob said glaring at the guy.

"Can we talk?" Greg asked.

"I have nothing to say to you," Jacob said meaning it.

He knew then and there, if this guy wanted to hurt him, he could. There was no way Jacob would be able to stop himself from falling down the steps that very well could cost his daughter her life.

"Well I need to talk to you," Greg said.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on me," Jacob said noticing that Greg was going for his arm.

"Easy, I won't hurt you," Greg said catching Jacob before he could fall.

"I think we might want to go sit down, before you fall down," Greg said still holding Jacob's arm.

Without another word, Jacob followed Greg to the bleachers.

"I know what I'm about to tell you, will sound like something from a movie. But here it goes. I didn't beat you up," Greg said.

"Really? And who did?" Jacob asked with cold hatred in his voice.

He had one hand inside the pocket of his hoodie rubbing his stomach to try and calm his daughter down.

"My twin brother, Zack," Greg said.

"Really? And where were you while all of this was going on?" Jacob asked not believing that he had a twin brother.

"Jacob, I don't know if you remember or not. But when we were about two years old, you, me and some girl named Bella used to play together during the summer. When I was five, my mother left me and my twin brother Zack. She told everyone that our dad was abusive to her and that she had to get away before he killed her. When asked by my grandparents why she left us, she said that she knew we would be safe with him, but she wasn't. It was all a lie. She left us because she found a new toy to play with and he didn't want kids. Our father tried his best to raise us. When he died I was sent to live with my aunt in New Orland's, and Zack was left with our grandparents. They tried to replace our parents, but no one can replace your parents. They passed on when he was ten, he was sent to a foster home. He's been going between them since then. When I read about the beating, I knew it was him. Even though they didn't give a name, I knew it was my brother. I knew someday something would set him off and he would take it out on the first thing that he could. I'm just sorry that it had to be you. You sure as hell didn't deserve it. Not over that little piece of trash he called a girlfriend. The little tramp was two timing him. I saw it in her eyes as soon as I saw her," Greg said.

"Why tell me all of this? I mean all he got was a slap on the hand for it," Jacob said.

"Not what I heard, I heard a few of your friends paid him and those thugs a visit. So I wouldn't say he only got a slap on the hand. Because he'll live with that scar the rest of his life," Greg said smiling.

"Scar?" Jacob asked not sure what he was talking about.

"Yeah, it seems that a silver haired wolf bit a little too deep. Cost him twenty stitches and he'll have a scar there now," Greg said still smiling.

"How do you know he wasn't lying to you?" Jacob asked knowing that none of the pack members had silver hair.

"Because I gave him that scar, and he knows it," Greg said.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about," Jacob said.

"Let's just say, we share one thing in common," Greg said.

"But I've take enough of your time up. I must be getting back to my aunt's house," Greg said.

"Your aunt?" Jacob asked confused.

"Yes, she and I are staying up here for awhile to get a few things sorted out," Greg said leaving Jacob stunned.

After leaving school, Jacob headed home so he could rest before telling Sam and Emily something he knew very well just might sever his friendship and membership with the pack.

**Later that night**

Jacob had ended up not telling them about his decision. Emily was already angered by a rude customer at the baker she worked at. Jacob didn't want to add to it by telling them of his decision. He figured that there was always tomorrow.

**Wednesday November 24th**

Jacob decided to tell Sam and Emily that night of his decision. He knew that if he didn't, then tomorrow at Thanksgiving one of the Cullen may tell them. None of them knew about his decision, but it wouldn't surprise him for Alice to see it in a vision and let the beans be spilt.

After Jacob got home from school, he went up to the nursery just to look around it one last time. He knew that chances were after today, he would never be welcomed back into the house.

"Well you got your wish, you're stuck with me for the rest of your life. I just hope that it doesn't cost me more then I'll gain. I know I'll always have you. But for your sake, I hope that's not all we have. I know your grandpa Billy will be there, but I don't know if Sam and Emily will be too. God, what have I gotten myself into?" Jacob asked the open air.

Jacob stayed in the room most of the day, napping in the rocker. That's where Sam and Emily found him when they got home.

"Jacob, dear, it's time for dinner," Emily said shaking Jacob's shoulder lightly.

"There's something that I need to tell you both before we go down," Jacob said getting up with the help of Sam.

"What is it?" Emily asked thinking she already knew the answer.

"Please sit," Jacob said.

"Are you sure, you wouldn't rather sit?" Emily asked seeing Jacob cringing in pain.

"That's my problem now. I sat all day in that rocker," Jacob said rubbing his sore lower back.

"Go ahead, Jacob. We're all ears," Sam said taking a seat on the foot rest.

"I don't know how to say this, so I guess I'll just spit it out. God I'm so sorry for what this is going to do to you Emily," Jacob said not even being able to look Sam and Emily in the face.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" Emily asked coming over to Jacob.

"God I can't believe I'm so selfish like this. I know you deserve her more then me after what you've gone through," Jacob said.

"Jacob, please just tell us," Emily said.

"I've decided to keep this baby," Jacob said looking down so he wouldn't have to see the hurt and anger on their faces.

"Oh Jacob, we're happy for you. Why would that upset us?" Emily asked.

"Because I promised you a baby, and now I'm ripping that dream away from you. I mean after all you've been through," Jacob said still looking down.

"All we've been through?" Emily asked confused.

"Sam told me that you lost your baby and that you can't have another child," Jacob said.

"He did, did he?" Emily asked livid with Sam.

"Yeah," Jacob said thinking the anger was geared towards him and not Sam.

"Jacob why don't you sit down. There's something that I need to tell you," Emily said.

After Jacob sat down, Emily started talking.

"Jacob, I'm not mad at you. Sam was right on one thing. I did loose a baby about two years ago. However, I can still have children. I don't know why he told you that. And we would have loved the baby like she was our own. But Jacob, we had always hoped that you would change your mind on not wanting to keep her," Emily said.

"So had I not changed my mind, would you have still taken her?" Jacob asked finally looking up at Emily.

Sam had wisely decided to leave the two of them alone. He knew that he was in for it, but thought that maybe, just maybe he could prolong it for awhile if he was out of the room.

"Yes, Sam and I would have welcomed her into our arms. We just had always hoped that you would change your mind as you got future along," Emily said.

"If you don't mind my asking, did you have this room made up before I got pregnant?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, we set this room up when I was pregnant. But I just couldn't take it down. When you asked us to take her. There wasn't a reason to take it down at that point," Emily said.

"God, I can't imagine how much you must hate me right now," Jacob said.

"Jacob, I don't hate you. You're like family, and family sticks together," Emily said.

"Yeah I guess they do," Jacob said smiling down at his stomach.

"You ready to go eat?" Emily asked.

"Does that answer your question?" Jacob asked hearing his rumbling stomach.

"Yes," Emily said laughing.

"Let's go then before Sam comes up to investigate," Jacob said.

"Oh he knows I'm not happy with him for what he said to you. He'll stay downstairs if he knows what's good for him. By the way, a little birdie told me that you're afraid that people will look at you at the wedding. You won't have to worry about that because Sam and I are now getting married on July 4th of this coming year," Emily said.

"A little birdie huh?" Jacob asked.

"Ok maybe a big birdie," Emily said smiling.

"Yeah that would be right. Emily, I know how much you wanted to get married on Valentine's day. You don't have to change it just because of me," Jacob said feeling bad about it.

"Well Sam needed his best man to be there, so I can't very well get married without him. This way a little girl who I hold dear to my heart can be there in person," Emily said smiling down at Jacob's stomach.

"She'll probably get left with grandpa that day. Otherwise she may try to steal the attention from you to her," Jacob said also smiling down at his stomach when his daughter kicked like she was disagreeing with her daddy.

"Well that's ok, I think I can handle her having some of the attention," Emily said.

With that both decided that they best get down to supper before Sam came up to see what all the laughing was about.

Next chapter: Thanksgiving, does he tell the rest of the clan? And what's Carlisle not telling Jacob and Edward about their baby?


	28. Chapter 23

**AN: Please see chapter one for story summary, warnings, and disclaimer**

**November 25th**

Carlisle had wanted to make this Thanksgiving special for Jacob. He knew that this would be the last Thanksgiving anyone would have before the baby was born. Carlisle had asked Billy what he normally did on Thanksgiving. Come to find out, Billy usually made up a big fest for Jacob and his friends. Carlisle had asked Billy if it was ok if his family hosted this year's thanksgiving. At first Billy had minded seeing that Charlie was still living with him, but Renee had solved that problem for him. She invited Charlie to spend the day with her, freeing Billy to have Thanksgiving with Carlisle and his family.

When Jacob had first heard of the plan, he hadn't been too happy, seeing that he thought that he'd be able to get away from them for a whole day. Now, he didn't really care. He was too nervous about telling everyone of his decision. Not even his own father knew of his decision!

"You ready to go?" Sam asked coming into the living room where Jacob was currently at.

"As ready as I will be," Jacob said.

It was currently going for 3:30 pm, Sam knew they needed to get going if they were going to pick Billy up and be to Forks by five that night.

After telling Sam and Emily of his decision to keep little Elizabeth, Sam had asked Jacob if he'd planned to tell the rest today. At first he wasn't so sure if he wanted to tell the rest, or just keep the news to himself for now. However, he decided that he should tell them because they did have a right to know. Besides if he didn't, he was afraid that Alice would have a vision and tell Edward herself, which wouldn't make Edward a very happy vampire. Jacob really didn't want to deal with a pissed off vampire.

"You know, you don't have to tell them if you don't want to," Sam said coming over and helping Jacob up.

It was either that or watch while Jacob rolled off the couch and onto the floor to stand. As funny as it was to see, he knew that Emily wouldn't be a very happy camper if she saw Sam not helping Jacob up from the couch.

"I know, but I've already told you too. If I don't tell them, then Alice very well may. And I really don't want to deal with Edward when that time comes," Jacob said.

"Why? You don't think he'll be happy when he hears the news?" Emily asked coming into the living room carrying the two apple pies she'd baked up last night after dinner.

"He will be, but I won't be. He'll go on this big power trip about how he knew that I wasn't giving up our child," Jacob said.

"Jacob, you don't have to tell anyone. It's none of their business if they find out now, or after the baby is born," Sam said.

"And like I told you, it'd just be my luck for Alice to find out and tell Edward," Jacob said.

"Come on boys, we need to go pick up Billy," Emily said.

With that, the three of them…sorry four of them left the house and headed over to Billy's place. By time they got there, Charlie was already gone. Jacob felt bad that Charlie couldn't celebrate with Billy and him. Just the three of them, no one else. But he knew that it couldn't be that way, and it probably was for the best. It had been dangerous enough having Bella know their secrets, Jacob didn't want Charlie dragged into it too. He'd seen how Bella's life had been changed by the news, he didn't want Charlie's life to change too. Little did he know, but Charlie would be dragged into it and it would cause much stress and heartache for Jacob and his father.

**Cullen household**

By time they got to the house, almost everyone was already there. Carlisle had invited the pack members. Thankfully they had all been able to come. Their parents had also been invited, but all had turned it down. They weren't comfortable spending time around vampires yet.

'Great, I get to sit across from a glaring vampire,' Jacob thought when he noticed that his name plate was across from Edward's.

Alice had arranged the place settings around the table. Alice had wanted to put Jacob and Edward together, but Esme had not thought that a good idea. She was afraid that a fight may very well just break out if they had to sit so close to each other.

"Please be seated," Carlisle said at the head of the table.

The food had been laid out on the table. Thankfully they had enough room, so that people weren't sitting right on top of each other.

After everyone took their seat, Carlisle led them in a pray.

(AN: IF you're not a big believer in God, then you may want to skip this part!)

"Dear Lord, thank you for this food that has been laid in front of us today. Thank you for the friends and family that are gathered here today and please bless their family and friends also. Please look over young Jacob as he nears the end of his journey, and please Lord, give him strength to get through whatever may come his way. Jesus Lord, Amen," Carlisle said opening his eyes.

After everyone else said their Amen's, Esme started passing around the food, while Carlisle carved the bird.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked noticing that Jacob's eyes looked glassy.

"Yeah," Jacob said closing his eyes and bidding the tears to go away.

Well everyone else was laughing and eating, Jacob was just trying to keep his breakfast down. He was getting himself too nervous about telling everyone the news, which was making him feel sick to his stomach. It didn't help that he had a vampire looking into his soul, or that's the way Jacob felt anyhow. Nor did it help that his daughter was kicking up a storm inside of him.

'Why the hell do I feel like he's looking into my soul?' Jacob asked himself.

"Jacob, this is not worth you making yourself sick over," Sam whispered to Jacob when he saw he looked ready to get sick.

"I know, I'm fine," Jacob said looking down at his food, so he didn't have to look into Edward's eyes.

On the outside he was glaring, but on the inside Edward was worried about Jacob.

'What's wrong with him? Why is he not eating?' Edward thought to himself while franticly searching Jacob's mind to find the source of the problem.

Edward wasn't happy that today of all days seemed to be the day that Jacob's mind was unreadable today for some reason.

"Jacob, dear, is everything ok?" Esme asked noticing Jacob had barley touched his plate.

"I'm fine, I'm just really not that hungry today," Jacob said.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" Esme asked.

'Your son to stop glaring at me would be nice,' Jacob thought to himself while looking up at Esme who was standing by his chair.

"No, but thanks though," Jacob said.

"Ok dear," Esme said heading into the kitchen to get more dinner rolls.

Emily knew that Jacob wouldn't be happy with her for what she was about to do. She knew that what she was about to do would force Jacob's hand in telling everyone but she knew that it needed to be said here and now. She knew that Jacob needed to tell them before the baby had the chance to. So with that thought in mind, Emily tapped her glass with her butter knife until she had the attention of everyone in the room.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, I would like to make an announcement," Emily said.

Of course Sam and Jacob were both freaking out. They didn't think Emily would tell, but who knew.

"What are you doing?" Sam whispered into Emily's ear.

"You'll find out, don't worry, I'm not telling them that," Emily whispered back.

Knowing that she was telling the truth, and that she wouldn't tell, Sam finally sat back down.

"Sorry about that. Like some of you probably already know, Sam and my wedding was moved to July of next year. That is partly due to the fact that Sam wanted his best man at his wedding. And said best man would have been nine months along had we gotten married when we originally planned on. However, that is not the full truth. The rest of the reason that we moved the wedding is that in May of next year, Jacob's daughter will have a play mate. I'm pregnant," Emily said sitting back down.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?" Jacob asked going over to give Emily a hug.

"Because I wasn't for sure until a few days ago. Also you didn't think I could have children thanks to Sam here," Emily said still not happy Sam had lied to Jacob.

"Well I'm happy for you two," Jacob said smiling brightly.

"Thanks," Emily said smiling back.

"Oh don't you two start crying," Sam said seeing both were on the verge of doing just that.

"We can't help it," Jacob said already feeling the tears running down his face.

It was a good twenty minutes before things got back to normal. Everyone came up to congratulate Sam and Emily on the happy news. Finally when things did settle down, Jacob decided that it was time to drop his bomb of news. After all, everyone thought Sam and Emily would be having two little ones in the house. This way everyone wouldn't be buying Sam and Emily another crib, when they wouldn't need it.

Jacob tapped his glass, bringing everyone's attention to himself this time. Unlike Emily though, Jacob wasn't smiling when he stood up.

"First off I would like to say thanks to Carlisle and Esme for this wonderful meal," Jacob said knowing that all eyes were now on his untouched plate.

"I would also like to say thanks to Sam and Emily for being understanding for what I'm about to tell everyone. As you all know, when I first found out that I was pregnant, I didn't even want to go through with this pregnancy. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I wished for this to all end. But like a friend told me, God has a reason for all he does. I couldn't see it at the time, but I can now. When I didn't loose this baby, I did the first thing I could think of and that was to make Sam and Emily take the baby after it's born. As time has gone on, I've come to realize that I can't just walk away from this. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm keeping this baby, I can't just walk away, not after all I've been through to get to where I am," Jacob said sitting down and not making eye contact with anyone. He could feel his face burning red. He couldn't believe that he'd just said all of that!

Jacob could hear all the excitement that his comment had brought to those there. He decided to take a glance at what Edward's reaction was. When he saw that Edward wasn't at the table anymore, his heart fell to his stomach.

'Yeah real involved he's going to be Bella,' Jacob thought bitterly to himself.

As much as he could try to convince himself that he didn't care if Edward was in their child's life, he knew that he did care. He cared because he didn't think his daughter deserved that.

Seeing that no one was paying attention to him anymore, Jacob decided to slip away and go outside. Not knowing where to go, Jacob decided to just take a walk in the woods that surrounded the house.

Jacob hadn't realized how late it was getting to be until he looked up and couldn't see the sun anymore.

"I guess we better be getting back before they come looking for us," Jacob said rubbing his stomach.

Little did he know, but they weren't looking for him. After Sam had noticed that he was gone, he'd gone out to look for Jacob. Before he could get too far though, Carlisle came out and told him that Edward had sight of Jacob. Knowing that Edward would make sure Jacob stayed safe, Carlisle and Sam went back into the house to wait for their return. Now that it was getting late, everyone was starting to get worried, but Carlisle kept telling them that Edward would make sure that Jacob and the baby stayed safe.

Meanwhile, Jacob was just turning around when he came face to face with Edward.

Screaming, "What the hell are you doing here?" Jacob asked pissed that Edward was following him.

"Making sure you don't do something stupid!" Edward exclaimed.

"It's ok, you're fine. Just a big mean vampire trying to give daddy a heart attack," Jacob said looking down at his stomach while rubbing it.

"Who are you talking to?" Edward asked having never heard Jacob talk to their child.

"My daughter," Jacob said irritated while glaring at Edward.

"Don't you mean son?" Edward asked.

"I'm not getting into this shit tonight!" Jacob said walking off as fast as he could.

However, that wasn't fast enough, within minutes Edward was holding Jacob by the arm, preventing him from going any farer.

"Take your hand off of my arm," Jacob said trying to yank free, but knowing that it was a lost cause trying to get away.

"Not until you tell me why you decided in your condition to just take off like that," Edward said.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Jacob said.

"I can take care of myself unlike some people around here," Edward said.

"I can take care of myself just fine," Jacob said.

"Not from what I've seen," Edward mumbled.

"That's what you think," Jacob also mumbled.

"They're getting worried about you back at the house," Edward said knowing that fighting with Jacob would get him no where.

"That's why I'm heading home now," Jacob said.

"Then let's go," Edward said.

"You can let go of my arm now," Jacob said.

"Oh sorry," Edward said dropping Jacob's arm.

"You need to eat when we get home," Edward said hearing Jacob's stomach growling its protest for him not eating all day.

"I'll eat when I get back to Sam and Emily's," Jacob said rubbing his arm and yawning at the same time.

He hadn't realized but it was already going for ten pm. Jacob hadn't realized that he'd been walking for four solid hours. He was starting to realize that walking for such a long period of time while one was pregnant was a bad idea. His back and feet were killing him. And Jacob knew that it would be awhile before they got back to Edward's house. He didn't know how far he'd traveled, but Jacob had a feeling that it was probably to the edge of the woods, if not future.

"You ok?" Edward asked when he noticed that Jacob was holding his back.

"Just my back hurting like usual," Jacob said while trying to rub away the pain.

"If you want me to carry you, I will," Edward said.

"I'd rather die then you carry me," Jacob said looking up at Edward while still rubbing his back.

"Well we can also get back to the house sooner that way," Edward said.

"Like I said, I'd rather die then have you carry me," Jacob said again.

For the next couple of minutes all was silent except for the bugs making their usual noises.

"So why did you leave?" Jacob asked.

He knew if he didn't talk, then he very well may fall asleep while walking.

"I needed time to think," Edward said.

"About what?" Jacob asked around a yawn.

"About what happens now," Edward said.

"What do you mean, what happens now?" Jacob asked confused as could be.

"I mean now that you're keeping the child. Where do I fit into all of this?" Edward asked deciding that being brutally honest was the best approach.

"What?" Edward asked when all he got in response was a snort/laughter.

"And here I was thinking that you would be on this power trip about how you knew all along I wasn't giving up the baby," Jacob said smiling.

"I didn't know anything, I'd hoped that you wouldn't give him up. But I didn't know if you would or wouldn't," Edward said.

"First off, she and secondly I figured Alice had a vision and probably told you," Jacob said.

"No, no visions of the baby," Edward said.

"Hmm, so now what's this crap about you not knowing where you fit in?" Jacob asked rubbing his stomach.

"Well I guess I'm wondering what's going to happen after the baby's born? Are you going to stay in Forks or move back to La Push? Also what's my role going to be in the child's life?" Edward asked.

"Yeah I really hadn't gotten that far yet. But I figured that you'd want to be in her life, I mean if you don't then that's fine," Jacob said.

"I do want to be in this baby's life, if you'll let me that is," Edward said.

"Jacob?" Edward asked when he didn't a response from the wolf.

"Hmm?" Jacob asked waking up.

He was able to walk and sleep at the same time, which both fascinated and scared Edward at the same time. Fascinated that Jacob could do sleep and walk at the same time without running into anything. But it also scared the shit out of Edward that in Jacob's condition he could end up hurting himself or the baby, or both very badly.

"Nothing," Edward said.

"Ok," Jacob said going back to sleep while walking still.

Knowing at this pace it could take all night, and fearing that Jacob would run into something, Edward picked Jacob up.

"Thanks," Jacob mumbled while wrapping his arms around Edward's neck and burring his head into his chest.

"Welcome," Edward said kissing the top of Jacob's head and taking off with him securely in his arms.

**Cullen house**

"Is he ok?" Sam asked getting up from the chair when he saw that Edward was carrying Jacob.

"Yeah, he just fell asleep is all," Edward said still holding Jacob.

"Thanks, I'll take him to the car," Sam said holding out his arms for Jacob.

"Sam, just let Jacob stay here for the night, that is if it's alright with Carlisle," Emily said.

"He's welcomed anytime," Carlisle said.

"Billy?" Sam asked looking towards where Billy sat by the couch.

"Let the boy rest. He's had a long day," Billy said.

"Ok, we'll be by first thing in the morning to come get him," Sam said.

"If I know my son, he won't be up until noon," Billy said smiling at his son's prone body.

"Yes, that is true," Sam said also smiling.

Having a hunch that they would want to say good-night to Jacob, Edward went over to where Billy and Sam were.

"Night son," Billy said kissing his forehead.

"And night my granddaughter," Billy said placing a kiss on Jacob's stomach.

Jacob had of course told his father that he thought the baby was a girl. Of course unlike Edward, Billy hadn't argued with Jacob. The last time he'd argued with a pregnant person, he'd ended up having a son. Not that it was a bad thing, but he was sure his wife would have another girl. She however told Billy that their third child would be a boy. After that Billy learned that if they thought it was boy or girl, then it probably would be a boy or girl.

After Sam and Emily said their good-nights, they left to take Billy home and then get home themselves.

Once they were gone, Edward took Jacob upstairs and laid him down on the bed. Of course he had to unwrap Jacob's arms from his neck. Knowing that Jacob wouldn't be a happy camper if he took off his clothes, Edward just took off Jacob's shoes, and then he himself settled in for the night on the couch. Not realizing what would come in the morning.

Meanwhile, Billy was surprised to find that Charlie wasn't home. What he didn't know was that Charlie was having what he thought was just a make-up section with his wife. He didn't realize that he'd just slept with his ex wife, nor the development that would occur before Christmas.

Next chapter: Carlisle's secret and Jacob does something that is long overdue.

AN: I know in the books that Jacob has two sisters and that he never sees them. So in the story to solve that problem. I'm saying that his mother had twin girls, when they were still very young they died. Jacob was the unexpected miracle that his mother and father didn't think they would have. However, Jacob's mother died when he was born due to complications. Hope that clears things up for everyone


	29. Chapter 24a

**AN: Please see chapter one for story summary, warnings, and disclaimer**

**Midnight**

Jacob awoke around midnight sweating. That was no shock seeing that he was still wearing his hoodie and pants. It took Jacob a couple of minutes to realize that he was at the Cullen household.

'Why am I here?' Jacob thought to himself trying to search his mind for the answer.

All he could remember was walking back to the house from the woods.

'Oh dear God, don't tell me he carried me!' Jacob thought to himself.

'He's never going to let me live that down,' Jacob thought embarrassed while climbing back into bed after stripping down to just his boxers and t-shirt.

Even if Edward did carry him, Jacob figured that it could wait a few more hours when he was more awake and able to actually think! Thankfully Jacob got a peaceful night of sleep. However that wasn't to be for poor Edward. He was the one pledged with the nightmare of all nightmares.

**Edward's dream/nightmare**

_Edward was currently standing with his arms wrapped around his partner. They were at a park, watching children play._

"_Hey did you hear me?" Jacob asked smiling up at Edward._

"_Sorry, I spaced out," Edward said smiling at Jacob._

"_I was just saying that we're lucky to have her," Jacob said._

_Before Edward could respond, a little girl no more the six years old ran by._

"_Hi mommy, hi daddy!" she exclaimed running to the sandbox where Alice and Jasper were with a little boy._

"_Yes, yes we are," Edward said smiling down at Jacob._

"_I still can't believe we waited so long to have her," Jacob said sighing in Edward's arms._

"_Jacob, you were only seventeen when she was born," Edward said confused as to why he'd think that was a long time._

"_I know they say time has no meaning to a vampire, but surely you'd remember that I was 40 by time we had her!" Jacob exclaimed turning in Edward's arms._

"_Oh, it's you," Jacob said getting out of Edward's arms._

"_Yeah it's me. Who did you think it was?" Edward asked._

"_I know it's you, but not you," Jacob said._

"_What?" Edward asked totally confused now._

"_Ok, let me start over, Bella said that the you before all this happened would be coming. And I guess here you are," Jacob said sitting down on the bench and placing his hands on his stomach._

"_Vampires! What's the last thing you remember?" Jacob asked seeing that Edward was still confused._

"_Thanksgiving with the pack, my family and your dad. You told everyone that you were keeping the baby. And how I left and you then left. I then carried you home after you fell asleep while still walking," Edward said smiling at the memory._

"_Wow, that's been ages ago," Jacob said._

"_So where's the first child we had?" Edward asked not knowing if they'd had a girl or boy._

"_She died when I was 19," Jacob said looking very sadden by the thought._

"_How?" Edward asked._

"_I don't want talk about it," Jacob said._

"_Please?" Edward asked._

"_I said I don't want to talk about it!" Jacob exclaimed getting up from the bench._

"_Ok, I'm sorry we don't have to talk about it. So the little girl that just ran by, she's our second child then?" Edward asked._

"_Yes, after Elizabeth, I didn't want any more children. I didn't even want to live anymore. If it hadn't been for you, I think I would have curled up into a ball and died, but you showed me that life wasn't over for me. I couldn't let it slip by because Elizabeth wouldn't want to see that happen. When I found out I was pregnant with Sarah, I was in shocked to say the least," Jacob said smiling at the memory._

"_I'm surprised you let our child call you mommy," Edward said._

"_I still blame you and Alice for that one," Jacob said._

"_And why is that?" Edward asked._

"_Because you kept saying mommy around her, so of course her first word is mommy! And that's what she calls me, even in public," Jacob said._

"_Does she know that we're her parents?" Edward asked._

"_No, not again!" Jacob yelled jumping up from the bench._

"_What is it?" Edward asked confused why the coming storm was freaking Jacob out._

"_NO! NOT THIS TIME!" Jacob yelled._

"_Jacob, what are you talking about?" Edward asked confused and getting worried for Jacob._

"_They're here again!" Jacob said._

"_Who's here?" Edward asked._

"_The ones that took our daughter from us! They're not taking her too! I'll die before I let that happen!" Jacob yelled running towards their daughter who was running towards him followed by Alice and Jasper who was carrying the little boy._

"_Take them and leave," Jasper said handing the little boy to Alice._

"_NO! I'm not running this time! They're the ones that better start running!" Jacob yelled holding his daughter tightly._

"_Please love, take the children and go," Edward said having this fierce protectiveness overcome him._

"_But it's too late for that, dear Edward," came a female voice that sent a cold chill down Edward's back._

"_Victoria?" Edward asked wondering how she could still be alive, when he remembered burning her vampire ass._

"_You stupid little boy, it is I, Jane. I've come to finish what I started," Jane said smiling evilly at Jacob and their daughter._

"_Stay the hell away from them!" Edward yelled putting himself in front of his family._

"_You know I can't do that Edward. You know we were always meant to be together. I'll do us all a favor and get rid of that disgusting mutt and it's spawn before it can bread again," Jane said._

"_I'll die before I'll let you harm Jacob or our children," Edward said meaning business._

"_Oh that can be arranged," Jane said smiling evilly in the direction of Edward and his family._

"_What did Jacob ever do to you? He never hurt you!" Edward said hoping that Jacob and the rest of his family would be safe._

"_Never hurt me? Really, is that so? Because I remember it being because of **him **that **I** don't have a child!" Jane exclaimed._

"_Aro is the one that turned you! Jacob had nothing to do with that!" Edward said._

"_You stupid, stupid little boy. Aro isn't the problem here. Had the mutt stayed in his place and not tried to avenge his stupid little friend's death, then it would be I who carried Elizabeth. Instead of the sick little half breed she was, she would have been a strong, beautiful woman. Not that ugly half breed that was," Jane said disgusted by the mere thought of Elizabeth._

"_You're wrong," Edward said._

"_Is that so? And how is that?" Jane asked making a game out of it now._

"_My daughter wasn't a half breed. She was her own breed. A breed that would have made sure your kind didn't exist anymore. She was a strong young lady who would have rid the world of the likes of you," Edward said pissed that someone thought they could get away with calling his daughter ugly and a half breed._

"_Kill them now," Jane said waving her hand because she was getting tired of this game._

_Before Edward could even blink, there were at least a dozen vampires surrounding them._

"_Mommy!" Sarah yelled reaching out to Jacob as she was ripped from his arms._

"_Let them go!" Edward yelled trying to get to his daughter and mate._

_The next thing Edward knew, he was out cold. When he came to, he was at the house. He thought that the nightmare was over with, that was until he noticed that Alice was standing over him worriedly._

"_What happened?" Edward asked rubbing his head._

"_They got them. I'm so sorry Edward," Alice said wishing for not the first time that she could still cry._

"_Who got who?" Edward asked hoping what he thought had happened, really hadn't._

"_Jane, she got Jacob and Sarah," Alice said._

"_We have to find them!" Edward yelled jumping up from the couch._

"_Hold on there son, that's just what she wants us to do," Carlisle said putting his hand on Edward's shoulder._

"_I don't care! I' m not letting that thing do whatever she wants with Jacob and our daughter!" Edward yelled._

"_I know son, I know. But we have to keep our heads about this. We need to make sure that we have all our bases covered before we go after them," Carlisle said._

_After forming a plan, Alice, Edward, and Carlisle headed up to catch up with the others. They hadn't wanted to let the trail get cold, so they'd been following, trying to find a way to attack without Jacob or Sarah getting hurt in the process._

_It wasn't until months later, when Edward received a basket that contained his son's dead body that he knew it was a lost cost. His daughter and mate were dead. There was no reason to carry on anymore. Alice, however wouldn't see it that way. She knew that Jacob and Sarah were still out there and they needed to find them. She'd had a vision leading them to a spot._

_Three years later, and Edward was all on his own. The clan of vampires had killed off his family one by one. It was a year after Rosalie, the only other surviving member of the family had been killed that Edward saw his mate and child again. They had been left for dead in the woods. They'd been mulled by wild animals. Their bodies so dismembered that only dental records could tell who they were._

Before Edward had to see anymore of that awful nightmare, he awoke on the couch.

The first thing Edward did was look over at the bed to make sure that it wasn't real. That Jacob was safely in the room. And that their baby was still safely inside Jacob where he or she belonged for the next three months. Seeing that they were, Edward got up from the couch. He thought about lying down on the bed with Jacob, but he was afraid that he'd disturb his sleep. Edward knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore, but he still wanted to be close to Jacob and their baby. Seeing that there wasn't a desk in his room, Edward went downstairs to the dinning room to grab one of the chairs. Edward was just thankful that he didn't run into any of his family members, otherwise it would have been strange for him to tell them why exactly he was getting a chair in the middle of the night. After Edward got back to his room, he positioned the chair on Jacob's side of the bed and sat down.

"I promise you that I won't let anything ever happen to you, either of you," Edward said rubbing his finger across Jacob's cheek.

Jacob didn't shove Edward's hand away, but he did brush it off his cheek, only because the feather light touch made it itch.

"I love you," Edward said kissing Jacob's head before settling in the chair for the rest of the night.

When Jacob awoke, he was surprised, not shocked though that Edward was sitting in a chair by his bed. He was shocked however that Edward wasn't in the bed with him. When he'd been living with them before, it hadn't been uncommon for Edward to get into bed with Jacob.

'Why do I feel like something's missing?' Jacob thought to himself.

"Do you know what it is, little lady?" Jacob asked looking down at his stomach.

When he didn't receive an answer, he asked the first question that popped into his head.

"Is it that daddy hasn't felt you move yet?" Jacob asked wondering if that's what it was that felt off to him.

"I thought so," Jacob said when he received a push from what he assumed was his daughter's foot.

Before Jacob could change his mind, he grabbed Edward's right hand that was currently resting on the bed, and placed it on his stomach.

"Baby girl meet your daddy, daddy meet our daughter," Jacob said feeling his daughter kicking their joined hands.

With that, Jacob fell back to sleep, having solved what was bothering him.

AN: PART B UP NEXT!


	30. Chapter 24b

**AN: Please see chapter one for story summary, warnings, and disclaimer**

Chapter 24 part B

When Edward awoke, he couldn't figure out why his hand was on Jacob's stomach. It wasn't until he felt his baby kick for the very first time that he realized that Jacob's hand was resting atop of his.

"Hi little one," Edward said keeping his hand very still for fear of waking Jacob up.

Edward sat there mesmerized by the feel of his baby moving for the first time. He didn't know how long he sat there, but he knew that it was awhile for the fact that the sun had risen fully by time he pulled his hand away.

"Morning," Jacob said stretching his arms above his head.

"Morning," Edward said getting up from the chair and also stretching.

"Sleep well I take it," Edward said turning away so that Jacob could have a little privacy.

"Well enough, and you?" Jacob asked getting up and heading towards the door.

"Fair," Edward said grabbing a change of clothes from his drawers.

"Hmm," Jacob said hurrying towards the bathroom.

After relieving his bladder and trying to tam his wild locks, Jacob headed downstairs where he found Edward already waiting in the kitchen.

"Hungry?" Edward asked.

"I'll take that as a yes," Edward said smiling to himself when he heard Jacob's stomach growling.

"Cereal ok?" Edward asked.

"Yeah it's fine," Jacob said blown away by their friendly conversation.

Little did he know as he headed to the table to eat, that within a few minutes Carlisle would drop a bomb on Jacob's head that would forever change his relationship with Edward.

"Morning children," Carlisle said coming into the kitchen.

Instead of responding, both Jacob and Edward just glared at his back.

"Jacob, Sam told me to have you call when you were awake," Carlisle said.

"Ok, I'll go do that," Jacob said getting up from the table, having already polished off his cereal.

"Before you do, I know that your doctor's appointment is supposed to be tomorrow, but since you're here today. Would you mind if we go ahead and do it today?" Carlisle asked.

'Because if I don't tell you what I know, then when the baby is born, Edward may kill me for keeping this from the both of you,' Carlisle thought to himself while blocking Edward out at the same time.

"That's fine. Just let me go call Sam to tell him it'll be awhile before he should come over," Jacob said.

"There's no need for him to come all the way here. I'll just take you back to their place myself," Edward said.

"There's no need for you to drive to La Push," Jacob said still not comfortable being alone with Edward, even if he was having said man/vampire's child!

"It's no problem," Edward said having this urge to want to be around Jacob and their unborn babe.

"Ok," Jacob said knowing that fighting with a vampire, was like fighting with a brick wall. He wasn't going to win, so he might as well give in now.

After Jacob called Sam to let him know what was going on, Carlisle, Edward and himself headed to hospital library room like they called it.

"Do I even want to know what I weigh?" Jacob asked after stepping off the scale.

"If you want to know, I'll tell you. Otherwise, I won't tell you," Carlisle said writing Jacob's weight in his chart.

"Yeah I guess. I'll find out how much this little monkey is making me weigh now," Jacob said smiling fondly down at his stomach while rubbing it.

"Did you seriously just call our child a monkey?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow at Jacob.

Little did either of them know, but while Carlisle had his back turned to them, he was smiling at the pet name Jacob had already given his daughter even though she wasn't even born yet.

"Yeah, what, never heard of people giving their children pet names or nicknames?" Jacob asked looking up at Edward while still rubbing his stomach.

"No," Edward said.

"Then you haven't been around pregnant people," Carlisle mumbled quietly to himself knowing full well that both could still hear him.

"Today you weigh 210 pounds," Carlisle said.

"Little monkey, you better not weigh over 10 lbs when you're born," Jacob said looking at his stomach while trying to keep a serious face which he failed at of course.

"I don't think you have to worry about that," Carlisle said setting down the folder onto the desk that held the family computer. After each appointment, Carlisle took the folder back to his office.

"I hope not," Jacob said hoping up onto the table.

"She's quite the active one," Carlisle said smiling when he saw Jacob's stomach jumping.

"She usually is these days," Jacob said smiling.

"She must just be getting her exercise for the day then," Carlisle said smiling while squeezing the jell onto Jacob's stomach.

"I would have thought you'd gotten use to that by now," Edward said seeing Jacob jump.

"When it only happens once a month, it's kind of hard to get used to," Jacob said.

"Boys, please," Carlisle said not looking up from the screen.

"How is she?" Jacob asked looking up at Carlisle.

"Well look for yourself," Carlisle said turning the monitor so both the boys could see for themselves.

"She looks perfect," Jacob said.

"And she is," Carlisle said.

It was just as Jacob was getting ready to get off the table when Carlisle stopped him.

"There's something that I need to tell both of you. Edward, I think it would be wise if you sat down too," Carlisle said.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked feeling his heart rate starting to speed up.

"Please boys. I just want to make sure you're both sat first," Carlisle said waiting for Edward to get a chair from the computer table and come sit down by Jacob.

"What is it, Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"There's something that I haven't told you, something involving the baby," Carlisle said rubbing the back of his neck. He knew after this got out, then whatever trust he'd built with Jacob would be shattered.

"What's wrong with the baby?" Jacob asked scared.

To try and calm him down a bit, Edward grabbed Jacob's hand that was on his leg and started rubbing his thumb across the top.

"There's nothing wrong with the baby, per say," Carlisle said.

"What haven't you been telling us, Carlisle?" Edward asked pissed that his own father would keep something about their child from them.

"Jacob, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're having twins," Carlisle said.

"What?" Jacob asked thinking it was all a joke.

"I said you're having twins. As in two babies in there instead of just one," Carlisle said.

"Oh come on! Don't you think I would know if I was having two babies instead of one?" Jacob asked not believing Carlisle for a minute.

"I don't know, would you?" Carlisle asked.

"Prove it," Jacob said not believing that all this time there had been two little ones in there instead of one.

"Please lye back, and I'll show you your other child," Carlisle said.

And with that Jacob lied down so he could be see that there really wasn't a second child in there like Carlisle claimed there to be.

"I bet you knew about this, didn't you?" Jacob asked pissed off seeing that he was having twins.

"NO! I would have told you had I known," Edward said still pissed off with Carlisle for keeping that from him too.

"You're all alike! No wonder Bella couldn't trust you!" Jacob said running out of the room as fast as he could.

"No son, let him be by himself," Carlisle said putting his hand on Edward's chest to try and stop him.

"You disgust me, you know that?" Edward asked before running out of the room after Jacob.

Knowing that going after either of them wouldn't help matters right now, Carlisle set about cleaning the machine up again and writing notes in Jacob's file. Of course Carlisle also opened up the blinds on the windows. He always shut them to give Jacob privacy even though the house was surrounded by woods.

Meanwhile, Edward found Jacob in the garage pacing back and forth.

"You know, you're going to wear a hole in the floor," Edward said smiling while leaning against the door jam.

"Like I care," Jacob said.

Seeing that his pacing wasn't going to quit for some time, Edward went over to Jacob and stopped him, himself.

"Just leave," Jacob said not in the mood to see anyone.

"Not until we talk this out," Edward said keeping his hands firmly on Jacob's shoulders to keep him in place.

"There's nothing to talk about," Jacob said not making eye contact with Edward.

"Besides the fact that it was wrong for Carlisle to keep this from us, I don't see why you're so upset about it," Edward said.

"Upset? I'm a little more then just upset! I'm down right pissed off! Besides the fact that it was wrong of him to keep this from me. The fact of the matter also stands that I could have damaged this child! How do we know that nothing's going to be wrong with the baby now? HOW?" Jacob yelled into Edward's face.

"How do you figure you could have damaged him?" Edward asked truly confused.

"For the fact that I've been eating like it's just the two of us. And for the fact that I've only been talking to our daughter. Probably making our other daughter think I don't want her when the fact of the matter is, I didn't know she existed!" Jacob said getting himself worked up over this.

"Do you really think Carlisle would have put either of our sons in danger? I'll bet anything that he's been making sure you've been getting enough. How about all those snacks between meals? As for you not talking to him, they're babies Jacob, they don't know what we say," Edward said.

"They're girls! And I don't care if he didn't, the fact of the matter is that I'm their father, I should be watching out for them!" Jacob said.

"You have been! You're doing a great job at making sure these children say safe," Edward said firmly gripping Jacob's shoulders.

"You really think so?" Jacob asked for once looking younger then his age.

"Yes, I think for as much as you've been through with them, no one can say otherwise," Edward said.

"How can you say that when I almost lost them twice?" Jacob asked.

"I can and do say it because you didn't, you fought for our children," Edward said.

"At least one of us can see it that way," Jacob said look like a little lost puppy.

Not being able to help himself, Edward pulled Jacob into his arms and kissed him on the top of his head.

"There is one thing good that comes out of you having twins," Edward said still holding Jacob to him.

"What's that?" Jacob mumbled.

"By having twins, now all you'll need is the picket fence," Edward said smiling.

"I don't think that'll ever happen," Jacob mumbled into Edward's shirt.

"Why? You don't think Leah will want that?" Edward asked.

"She may, but I don't," Jacob said pulling away smiling while tears ran down his face.

"Well you and the twins are welcomed to stay here for as long as you'd like," Edward said.

"Thanks, but I don't think your family would like that very much," Jacob said wiping the tears away.

"Then we'll just move out with the twins," Edward said.

"We?" Jacob asked raising one eyebrow.

"Well I hope you don't honestly think that I'm letting you take my sons away from me," Edward said.

"Daughters," Jacob said.

"Sons," Edward said.

"You know, I can tell you both if you really want to know what those two little ones are that Jacob carries," Carlisle said walking into the garage.

"No!" both Edward and Jacob exclaimed at the same time.

Neither cared if they were having boys or girls. They just wanted the babies to be healthy and happy and that there was no lasting effects from them being carried in a man's body.

"Ok, but if you ever want to know, my door is always opened," Carlisle said.

"Thanks but we'd rather wait until they're born," Edward said.

"Ok, now what's this business about you two moving out with my grand babies?" Carlisle asked.

"Jacob was saying he doesn't think the family would like having the twins staying with them. So I said if we have to, we'll just move," Edward said.

"And why is that, Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

"I just don't think that they'd like all the screaming and crying all the time," Jacob said.

"I think that the twins would be a fresh change in the house," Carlisle said.

'That and I don't want to have to always fear that they may try to drink one of my children's blood while I'm sleeping,' Jacob thought to himself.

"What's so funny?" Jacob asked.

"What you just thought. Trust me, no one is going to drink the twins' blood," Edward said.

"How?" Jacob asked.

"Long story short, I can now hear your thoughts off and on again," Edward said.

"Great, no privacy at all," Jacob mumbled.

"Like I said, I can only hear them off and on," Edward said.

"Jacob, I can promise you that Edward won't actively listen into your thoughts. Isn't that right, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," Edward said while thinking 'I'll listen into the mutt's thoughts when I want to. If he's keeping something from me about our children, then I have the right to know, damn it!'

"See? We try to respect other's privacy," Carlisle said.

"I guess," Jacob said while thinking 'I bet Edward doesn't respect someone's privacy though.'

"Now, should I call the family together so you can tell them the happy news?" Carlisle asked.

"No," Jacob said simply enough.

"No? You really think you can keep this from your family?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I can. Besides the sex of the twins, everyone already pretty much knows everything that's going on. I want at least one thing to be a surprise to them," Jacob said.

"Uh, don't you mean two things?" Edward asked.

"No, I figure Alice has probably already seen if they're going to be girls or boys. So this way maybe there'll be something only the **three** of us know," Jacob said stressing the three.

"My lips are sealed," Carlisle said.

"Edward?" Jacob asked.

"As so are mine," Edward said not liking keeping something this big from their families.

"Now that, that's settled, Jacob I think it would be wise for you to move back in. This way I can monitor you more closely to make sure that the twins are ok. Not that I see anything happening, I just want to make sure we have all our bases covered since we are in unchartered waters," Carlisle said.

"Actually I was going to ask you if I could move back in," Jacob said.

"What? Miss us already?" Edward asked smirking.

"In your dreams, You know how there's just certain things that you never want to hear anyone doing?" Jacob asked.

"What's going on? You can tell us Jacob," Carlisle said worried that it could be something bad.

"One thing I never wanted to know, was who the screamer was in the relationship," Jacob said blushing red.

"I promise, you won't have to hear that from any of us," Carlisle said smiling while trying not to laugh.

"So who is the screamer?" Edward asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jacob said smirking while heading back to the house.

By the end of the night, all of Jacob's stuff was moved back into the Cullen household. It helped that most of Jacob's thing never did end up getting unpacked.

"So are you going to tell me now why you decided to move back in with them?" Sam asked now that he and Jacob were the only two left outside.

"Because I got tired of the screaming," Jacob said.

"Yeah sorry about that, Emily can get kind of loud," Sam whispered to Jacob.

"It wasn't her that I heard," Jacob said blushing red in the face.

"I don't scream," Sam said also blushing red.

"Yes you do," Emily said.

"Oh hush woman!" Sam said turning even redder.

"Now you see why I decided to move out?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah," Sam said feeling like his face was on fire.

"Boys dinner's ready!" Esme called from the house.

With that the boys went into the house to enjoy an Italian meal cooked by the Cullen family plus Emily. As they were all enjoying their meal, little did any of them know, but their worlds were about to be turned upside down within the next 48 hours.


	31. Chapter 25

**AN: Please see chapter one for story summary, warnings, and disclaimer**

**November 26th**

Charlie awoke to find his wife sleeping like an angle. Not wanting to wake her up, he decided that he'd get up and go make breakfast for the both of them since he hadn't done that in some time. Once Charlie got into the kitchen, he looked around to see what they had that he could make. Finding all the ingredients to make pancake batter from scratch, Charlie then looked around to see what, if anything they had that he could put into the pancakes. Seeing blueberries and chocolate chips, Charlie set around to making that knowing that it was his wife's favorite. Once the pancakes were done, Charlie set them in the oven at a very low temp while he set around to making bacon and eggs. Because what's pancakes without eggs and bacon? Once those were done, Charlie put all of the food on a tray along with two cups of steaming hot coffee and two glasses of orange juice.

Meanwhile, Renee had been awake in the bedroom thinking. She couldn't believe that she'd let herself get that carried away last night. But it'd felt so good to be back in his arms and feel the love that she knew her ex husband had for her. Renee knew that she had to tell her husband what had taken place, but she wasn't sure how to tell him. Seeing that Charlie still thought they were legally married.

'This is so screwed up,' Renee thought to herself while closing her eyes again so that Charlie wouldn't know she'd been awake.

Once Charlie got into the bedroom, he noticed that his wife wasn't awake yet. So he set the tray down on the floor so he could awake her up.

"Renee, I've got breakfast," Charlie said.

Of course that did the trick just like it had when they'd lived together the first time.

"Smells wonderful," Renee said after she sat up in bed and Charlie had placed the tray over her lap.

"I hope it's as good as it smells," Charlie said.

"I bet it'll do," Renee said smiling.

She'd forgotten just how sweet her ex husband could be at times. At first Renee was a little scared to eat the breakfast that Charlie had prepared. Not that he'd do anything to it. It's just that she remembered that he wasn't the best cook in the world. The only word that could describe the pancakes was mouthwatering. She could die and go to heaven right now, mind you not that she really DIDN'T want that to happen.

"So, how are they?" Charlie asked not sure if her expression was good or bad.

"They're wonderful, when did you become quite the cook?" Renee asked.

"It was either learn to cook or both Billy and I would be starving right now," Charlie said smiling.

"Well they're excellent," Renee said returning the smile.

"Thanks," Charlie said smiling down at his own breakfast.

Once they were done with breakfast, both Renee and Charlie went to the kitchen to do up the dishes. Charlie kept telling her over and over again that she didn't have to help, but Renee waned to help her ex husband.

"Do you mind if I stay for awhile?" Charlie asked once everything was put back in their proper covers.

"No, that's fine. Besides I like having the company," Renee said smiling.

"You want to get out the photo books like old times?" Renee asked.

"Sure if that's not going to be too painful for you," Charlie said.

"Not at all," Renee said smiling up at Charlie.

So for the next eight hours they sat on the living room couch looking at pictures and going over the old times. Whenever any pictures came up that had just Renee and Bella in them, Renee had to remind Charlie that he had been behind the camera and that's why he wasn't in the picture. Usually it had been true in the past, so the lie was easy to pass off. Seeing that it was already going for dinner time, Charlie headed back to Billy's house to find that Billy had gone fishing with Sam. Or that's what Charlie thought. Billy was actually over at the Cullen's house helping his son move back in.

Over the last couple of days, Charlie had been having flashes of a funeral and himself crying. He couldn't make sense of what these were supposed to be about. He'd thought about asking Billy but decided that it wasn't important. He figured that he was just remembering one of his best friend's funerals. Little did Charlie know as he got ready for bed later that night, that his life was about to be turned upside down forever. In a way that would forever change things for those that were closes to him.

**Dream**

_Charlie found himself in a meadow of greenery and the sun shinning brightly. Charlie had never seen such a lovely place in all of his time._

"_Where am I?" Charlie asked having not a clue where this place could be._

"_You're in waiting Heaven," Bella said approaching her father from behind._

"_Bella? What are you doing here? Where's Jacob?" Charlie asked still thinking that she and Jacob were at school together._

_Without answering, Bella said a few words. Before Charlie could ask what she had just said, it was like a light bulb had been turned on. He remembered everything, from his daughter's death to the accident._

"_Why couldn't I remember?" Charlie asked seriously confused._

"_Because I alternated your memory. I knew that you would sink into a hole like I had when Edward left me. I couldn't watch that happen to you. I'm sorry dad, I hope you can forgive me," Bella said._

"_What you did was wrong young lady. You didn't have the right to take away the pain like you did. You should have let me handle the grief like I needed to, not covering it up with fake memories that never even existed," Charlie said._

"_I'm so sorry dad. I couldn't watch you go through what I did. I gave up living until Jacob came into my life. I couldn't watch those that hold you dear to them watch you waste away. I couldn't let mom see that while she was also grieving," Bella said._

"_Oh God! Your mother!" Charlie exclaimed putting his face in his hands._

"_What about her?" Bella asked confused._

"_I just slept with your mother! She's a married woman, Bella!" Charlie exclaimed._

"_Mom will be fine, she knows that you didn't remember that you two were divorced," Bella said._

"_Still that's not the point. The point is you didn't have that right to mess with my emotions! I can't believe that you would be that selfish to do something like that!" Charlie exclaimed._

"_Selfish? I was trying to protect you from yourself!" Bella said crying._

"_Even so, you don't go around messing with someone's emotions. I can't talk to you right now, I'm leaving," Charlie said throwing up his hands and walking off._

_That is how Jacob found Bella when he awoke in dream world. He had every intention of chewing her out for not telling him that he was having twins! That was until he found her sitting with her knees drawn to her chest and crying her eyes out._

"_Bella, what's wrong?" Jacob asked rushing over to his friend and sitting down beside her._

"_My father knows," Bella said._

"_Knows what?" Jacob asked confused as to what Charlie now knew._

"_That I'm the one that erased his memory," Bella said._

"_You did what!" Jacob exclaimed shocked by her confession._

"_You remember how I was when I lost Edward, right? Well I couldn't and wouldn't watch my father go through the same thing I did knowing that there was no happy ending like there had been for me," Bella said._

"_Bella, why did you do that? Now it's going to be much harder for your father to cope knowing what you did," Jacob said rubbing his face._

"_I was doing what I thought was best for him," Bella said before a fresh wave of tears hit her._

"_Shh, it's ok. I'm right here. And we'll figure this out together," Jacob said wrapping one arm around Bella and trying to comfort her which wasn't too easy considering his stomach got in the way._

"_What am I going to do? My father hates me now," Bella said looking up at Jacob with her tear stained face._

"_He doesn't hate you. Bella you're his pride and joy. He's just confused right now with everything that he just heard from you. He can't believe that you could be involved with something like this," Jacob said._

"_How can you be so certain?" Bella asked wanting to believe that with all of her heart._

"_Because I know you and I know your father. You wouldn't have done something this major unless you thought that it was for the best. And he knows that you wouldn't do something like this to hurt him on purpose," Jacob said still cradling Bella to him as best as he could._

"_When did you become so wise?" Bella asked._

"_I guess when I realized that I now have two lives to look after instead of just one," Jacob said._

"_You know I am sorry about not telling you about that. But they wouldn't let me. The way it played out had to be," Bella said wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt._

"_They?" Jacob asked raising an eyebrow._

"_Sorry can't tell you who they are. They'll reveal themselves in due time," Bella said._

"_That's what I'm afraid of," Jacob said looking down at his stomach._

"_Don't worry they'll come sooner then you think," Bella said._

"_The ones responsible or the twins? Because I'd love for the twins to stay where they are until at least Christmas. I don't need them trying to come into the world before semester break," Jacob said while looking down at his stomach like he was talking to them more then he was Bella._

"_The ones responsible. Don't worry the babies won't be going anywhere anytime soon," Bella said smiling down at Jacob's stomach._

"_Good," Jacob said._

_For the next few minutes, both were quite just relaxing against each other both feeling the babies kicking from within Jacob._

"_I really hate to say good bye, but…." Bella said trailing off when Jacob jumped in to finish her thought._

"_You really want to talk to your father. That's fine besides I really need to fucking pee!" Jacob exclaimed._

"_Then I'll see you later?" Bella asked helping Jacob up._

"_Yeah," Jacob called over his shoulder while semi jogging off before awaking in Edward's bedroom._

_Meanwhile, Charlie found himself back in the forest._

"_I have nothing to say to you," Charlie said._

"_Then just listen," Bella said._

"_I'm listening," Charlie said after a few minutes of silence._

"_I didn't just erase your memory to keep you from going through what I did when Edward left. I also did it to protect you," Bella said._

"_Protect me? What are you talking about?" Charlie asked confused._

"_There are some things about Jacob and his family that you don't know," Bella said._

"_Like what?" Charlie asked knowing everything there was about Billy and his son._

"_Like the fact that he's a werewolf," Bella said._

"_Stop, just stop this right now young lady. I'm not going to stand here while you make up these lies about my best friend and his son," Charlie said._

"_But they're not lies," Bella said._

"_Oh yeah? Then prove it," Charlie said._

"_Come here and I will," Bella said leading the way to the pond._

"_Look down," Bella said._

"_Why? So you can push me in there?" Charlie asked._

"_No," Bella said looking down herself._

_Seeing that no one was going to push his daughter in, Charlie too looked down._

"_How can that be?" Charlie asked after watching Jacob transform in front of his very eyes into a werewolf._

"_Because of the Cullen family," Bella said._

"_Now look here young lady. I'm not going to have you too accusing them of something that they didn't do," Charlie said._

"_No, it's not like that, here just watch," Bella said looking down again._

"_I knew there was a reason I didn't like that kid," Charlie said through clinched teeth when he saw that Edward was in fact a vampire._

"_He's not a kid, he's 102 years old," Bella said._

"_Well he looks like a kid still," Charlie said._

"_That's because he was turned when he was 17," Bella said._

"_So they're all?" Charlie asked not being able to say it._

"_Vampires? Yes all of the Cullen's are. But before you start in on how bad they are, they're not. They're the good vampires, they don't drink human blood. They live off of animals instead of humans," Bella said._

"_Why didn't you tell me all of this before?" Charlie asked angered with his daughter even future._

"_And what would you have me say? Oh by the way dad I'm dating a vampire who lust after my blood?" Bella asked._

"_Thought they didn't drink human blood," Charlie said throwing Bella's words back into her face._

"_They don't, but the thirst for human blood is still there. Jasper is still new to the family so his lust is the strongest. Do you know that when Edward left, he left to protect me?" Bella asked._

"_I see he didn't do a very good job of that," Charlie said._

"_You don't know anything about Edward, myself or his family. So don't act like you do, when the fact remains that you don't," Bella said pissed off with her father for acting like he knew all there was when he really didn't._

"_Well I know that my daughter is dead because of him. That thing should have stayed where it belonged," Charlie said._

"_That **thing** happened to be my boyfriend! That **thing** was about to die so he didn't have to live anymore! That **thing** loved me and still does!" Bella exclaimed getting very pissed off with her father._

"_Well maybe he should have, then maybe you'd still be alive," Charlie said._

"_News flash Charlie, Edward isn't the one responsible for my death! Jacob is!" Bella exclaimed._

"_I don't believe that. Jacob would rather die then let something happen to you," Charlie said._

"_Believe what you want, but I was with Jacob to night of my death, not Edward. So leave Edward out of my death. He had nothing to do with it," Bella said._

"_You're lying, Jacob would have stood up to someone unlike that little vampire of yours," Charlie said._

"_Go look for yourself," Bella said pointing to the pond._

_With that, Charlie went over to the pond and looked down. What he saw made him down right pissed off. He saw exactly what happened. He didn't know who he was more pissed at, Jacob for not transforming when he had the chance and saving his daughter. Or the men who took his daughter's life._

"_Now you see why I say Edward had nothing to do with it?" Bella asked when her father came back over to her._

"_I'm out of here," Charlie said still livid._

_Bella let him go knowing full well what was to come. She knew that if she was to stop it then something bad could end up happening to her father or to Jacob. Bella thought that her father would just leave for a couple of days to cool off and then come back. Little did she know that it would be much longer then that. And that she would have to involve poor Jacob in getting her father to come back to where he belonged._

Once Charlie awoke from his dream, he looked over to see what time it was. Seeing that it was five in the morning, he got up and set around to getting everything ready for his departure. He couldn't and wouldn't stay with someone whose son got his only daughter killed. He didn't know where he would go, but he knew that if he didn't leave this instinct then something bad would come of it. How long would he be gone? He didn't know that either. All he knew is that after this note got wrote, he was gone for however long he needed to be. Little did he know as he was loading his stuff into his car that his only daughter would use the one person he would murder if he saw him right now to get him to come back for something that would forever change his relationship with Billy.

Next chapter: The note and Edward has a surprise for Jacob


	32. Chapter 26

**AN: Please see chapter one for story summary, warnings, and disclaimer**

**Sunday, November 27th**

When Billy got to the kitchen table he was surprised to find a folded piece of paper with his name on it on his side of the table. He knew that the handwriting belonged to Charlie. Before all of this had gone down, Charlie would sometimes leave notes for Billy. Some when he'd stopped by to find Billy not home, other times when they'd been out fishing the night before. Charlie would leave a note for Billy letting him know that he'd gone home so that Billy would know that he wasn't still there.

Rolling up to the table, Billy took the note and found

_Billy,_

_I can't stay here anymore. I have to leave. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, not that anyone would believe me anyways. Don't come looking for me. I don't know when or if I'll ever come back. Don't send them out to look for me either. They won't find me even if they try._

_Charlie_

Once Billy read the note, the first thing he did was go over to the phone and tried calling Charlie's cell phone. It really shouldn't have been any surprise to Billy that the cell phone was turned off. Not wanting to scare anyone for no reason. Billy then called Renee to see if maybe Charlie had gone over to the house.

"Hello?" Renee asked confused as to why Billy would be calling her at 8:30 on a Saturday morning.

"Charlie wouldn't happen to be with you, would he?" Billy asked.

"No, I haven't seen him since yesterday. Why? What's going on, Billy?' Renee asked.

"Oh no reason. Sorry to wake you at this hour," Billy said.

"Billy Jacob Black! What is going on? You don't just call looking for Charlie at 8:30 in the morning for no reason!" Renee exclaimed.

"I woke up to find a letter from Charlie telling me that he'd gone. He didn't say where to. All it says is that he's not sure when or if he'll come back. He also said not to go looking for him. I thought maybe he just went over to your house to stay for a few days," Billy said not going to tell her that Charlie now knew one of his son's secrets.

"Have you called the station?" Renee asked starting to worry.

"Not yet, I figured that I'd start with you and then call them if he wasn't with you," Billy said.

"You do that and let me know what they say, ok?" Renee asked.

"Will do," Billy said.

"Ok," Renee said hanging up the phone then.

**Police station**

"Forks police station, Ross speaking, how may I direct your call?" Ross asked into the phone.

"I was wondering if Charlie Swan might be in?" Billy asked.

"May I ask who's calling?" Ross asked.

"This is Billy Black, I'm a friend of Charlie's," Billy said.

"Oh Billy of course. I'm sorry but the Sheriff isn't in today. He took the week off. He said that you two were going fishing," Ross said.

"Thank you, Ross," Billy said.

"Is everything ok?" Ross asked.

"Yes, yes it is. I must have been misinformed about our plans," Billy said not going to let Ross of all people know that his idol was missing.

"Ok well have fun," Ross said.

"Thanks and good-bye," Billy said hanging up before Ross could reply to him.

Even though Charlie didn't want to be found, Billy knew that they needed to find him. If for no other reason then to make sure Charlie stayed safe. If he knew that Jacob was a werewolf, then that information alone could get him into serious trouble. Billy decided that he would call Renee back first and let her know what was going on and then contact Sam and the others. He knew that he would need both of their help to track down Charlie.

"Was he there?" Renee asked picking up the phone on the first ring.

"No, he took a week off work. Told them that he and I were going fishing," Billy said rubbing his face with his hand.

"Are you sure you two hadn't made plans to go fishing?" Renee asked.

"I would remember if we had made plans," Billy said not in a great mood that she would ask something like that.

"Are you sure that you didn't just forget or something like that?" Renee asked.

"I maybe wheelchair bound Renee, but that doesn't mean I can't still remember important things," Billy said getting frustrated with her.

"I know Billy, I'm sorry for asking such a stupid thing like that. I'm just worried about Charlie," Renee said.

"So am I, so am I," Billy said.

"So what are we going to do? We can't just let him go wondering out there alone," Renee said.

"Renee, I think Charlie can take care of himself, besides you know how he is. He'll probably be back within a couple of days," Billy said having a gut feeling that it would be longer, much longer before they would hear or see him again.

"A couple of days? A COUPLE OF DAYS? I DON'T WANT TO WAIT A COUPLE OF HOURS, LET ALONE DAYS!" Renee exclaimed over the phone.

"Renee there's nothing we can do but wait for Charlie to decide that he's ready to come back on his own," Billy said.

"There has to be someone in this God forsaken town that has a hunting dog. We'll give to dog something of Charlie's to sniff and let it follow the trail to wherever Charlie is," Renee said.

"Renee, Charlie is a Sheriff. We can't just go out on a man hunt without raising eyebrows," Billy said.

"I know he's the Sheriff! If we only use one dog, then we won't raise eyebrows," Renee said.

"Renee, people talk in small towns. If word gets out that the Sheriff is missing, if and when he gets back, they'd have his head for leaving like that. He's supposed to uphold the law, it wouldn't look good for them to find out that the Sheriff himself went missing and didn't want anyone to go looking for him," Billy said trying to be the voice of reason out of the two of them.

"So there's nothing we can do, but wait for him to come back?" Renee asked sounding upset that there wasn't anything they could do to hurry Charlie's process of coming home.

"Well there is one thing I know of, but we'd have to make sure that it says between just us," Billy said hating himself for what he was about to say next.

"What? Anything!" Renee excitedly exclaimed thinking maybe they would be able to get Charlie back before nightfall.

"I have a friend that has a couple of hunting dogs. However, just his son and he can be around the dogs. The dogs are very protective and can't be around strangers," Billy said.

"Why can't they be around other people?" Renee asked.

"Their mother was a former cop dog, so they're both very protective of their family and don't take well at all to strangers," Billy said while thinking 'So son's friends might kill you if you were around not being a werewolf yourself.'

"Well can you call your friends up and have them start looking for Charlie? You should have plenty of his things that the dogs can smell for his scent," Renee said not realizing that the dogs wouldn't need her ex's scent seeing as they all knew it from Bella.

"I'll give him a call now and see what can be done," Billy said not sure how he would do that without his son finding out in the mean time.

It wasn't that he didn't want his son to find out, just didn't want to add excess strain on him that could end up harming the baby. He knew that chances were this would be his only grandchild and he didn't want to be responsible for anything bad happening to either his son or the baby.

"Please call as soon as you," Renee said.

"I will my dear, I will," Billy said smiling into the phone.

"Until later," Renee said hanging up the phone.

Once Billy hung up the phone he called Sam knowing that it would be better to get this done sooner rather then later. He had a feeling that the chance of keeping this from Jacob's ears wasn't very likely.

"Billy, what can I do for you on this bright sunny morning?" Sam asked into the phone.

"There's a bit of a problem that I need your help with," Billy said just cutting right to the chase.

"What? Is something wrong with Jacob or the baby?" Sam asked panicked that something could be wrong.

"No, nothing like that. It seems that Charlie got his memory back and now he's gone missing," Billy said.

"What? When did this happen?" Sam asked confused.

"I'm guessing some time between last night and early this morning," Billy said.

"Did he leave a note or anything like that?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, he just says that he can't be here anymore and needs time to think," Billy said not telling Sam that Charlie also happened to know their secret now somehow.

"Do they know about this yet?" Sam asked referring to Edward and his family.

"Not that I know of, but if Alice had a vision then they probably do know. I was hoping to keep this just between us and the pack. Jacob's always looked up to Charlie as sort of an uncle he never had," Billy said.

"And you don't want Jacob to find out because you're afraid that it'll cause him and the baby undue stress, am I correct?" Sam asked.

"Exactly," Billy said.

"Ok, I'll gather up the pack and we'll head on out. And I'll let you know if we catch anything," Sam said.

"Thank you Sam, you don't know how much this means to me," Billy said.

"I think I do," Sam said hanging up without another word.

After hanging up the phone, Billy then called Renee to let her know what was going on. Now all Billy could do was wait for them to call with news. Meanwhile in Forks everyone but Jacob was being let in on Alice's vision. Thankfully Jacob was still sleeping, so they didn't have to worry about him finding out, well for the moment anyhow.

"I can't believe the nerve of those things!" Edward hissed while slamming his fist into a wall and making a nice size hole in the wall.

"Edward! You're going to wake Jacob up!" Esme hissed back.

"Edward they probably didn't tell us because Billy doesn't want to worry Jacob about it if it turns out to be nothing," Alice said.

"If what turns out to be nothing?" Jacob asked bed hair and all.

"Nothing dear, why don't you go get dress and I'll fry you up some eggs and bacon," Esme said.

"No, you're not going to buy me off with food, tell me what the hell is going on!" Jacob loudly exclaimed knowing that something was going on and he had the right to know what that something was!

"It seems that Charlie has left and the mutts are out looking for him," Edward said.

"Don't call them that! When did he leave?" Jacob asked standing next to the family now.

'Well that's what they are,' Edward thought himself before speaking up.

"It seems that it happened just today," Edward said.

"Then shouldn't we be out looking for him?" Jacob asked.

"We?" Edward asked raising one perfectly placed eyebrow.

"Yes we, are you going death in your old age, vampire?" Jacob asked.

"**We** are not going anywhere **werewolf,**" Edward said.

"The hell we're not," Jacob said crossing his arms over his chest and tying to look imitating but failing because of the babies.

"**You **are going to school while the rest of us go out looking," Edward said crossing his arms and unlike Jacob having a much better time of looking imitating.

"First off, I'm going whether you like it or not and second, it's Sunday so there isn't school on Sundays. Unless you've happen to forgotten," Jacob said still keeping his arms crossed over his stomach.

"Seeing as there's a letter that Charlie left your father, I think it would be wise for you to come with us. You may be able to help us understand why Charlie left," Alice said knowing the longer it took to leave, the harder it could be to track Charlie's scent down.

"Thank you," Jacob said sending a glare Edward's way before heading up to the bedroom to get dress for the day.

"You know he can't help in his condition!" Edward said pissed that his sister had just invited Jacob to help!

"I didn't say he was coming with us. I only said to his father's house. He won't be hunting Edward, but I think that it's important that he knows that's helping even if it's not much," Alice said.

Seeing that she did have a point, Edward also went up to his room to get dress too so they could leave.

Next chapter: Billy's place


	33. Chapter 27

**AN: Please see chapter one for story summary, warnings, and disclaimer**

Billy was surprised to say the least when he heard tires crunching on the gravel outside the house. Knowing that he wasn't expecting company, Billy rolled himself to the front window to look out.

'Why does that not surprise me that they're here?' Billy thought to himself seeing all of the Cullen family stepping out of the vehicles.

It wasn't until he saw his son stepping out of the car that Edward had been driving that his blood started to really boil.

'What the hell is he doing here! I didn't want him to know about Charlie!' Billy thought to himself very livid now.

Seeing that this was his house too, instead of knocking, Jacob just used his key to get into the house.

"This is exactly why I didn't tell you! I didn't want him to know!" Billy said very pissed off to Carlisle when he walked into the house after the rest of his family had entered.

"And why not? Charlie's my friend too!" Jacob said pissed that his father didn't want him knowing of Charlie's disappearance.

"I didn't want you to know because of your condition," Billy said.

"My condition? MY CONDITION? I'M FUCKING PREGNANT, DAD!" Jacob yelled pissed that everyone kept bringing up the fact that he was pregnant when he knew very well that he was pregnant!

"I know this Jacob, that is why I didn't want you to find out! I didn't want the stress of knowing that Charlie was gone to harm you or the baby," Billy said.

Meanwhile, Edward had been wanting to intervene, but Carlisle had held him back knowing that what needed to be said between father and son, needed to be.

"Billy, it's my fault that he's here. I'm the one that said he could come. I saw in my vision a note, and how confused you were by it. I thought, seeing that Jacob does know Charlie, he could help us out with it," Alice said.

"Note? What note?" Jacob asked not having been informed of any note.

"Since the cat's out of the bag now, follow me," Billy said wheeling himself back to the table where the note still laid.

**Kitchen table**

Once everyone had gathered around the table, Billy picked up the note and re-read it out loud this time.

_Billy,_

_I can't stay here anymore. I have to leave. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, not that anyone would believe me anyways. Don't come looking for me. I don't know when or if I'll ever come back. Don't send them out to look for me either. They won't find me even if they try._

_Charlie_

"Your secret is safe with me? How would he have found out?" Rosalie asked.

"Bella," Edward and Jacob both said at the same time.

"That doesn't even make sense. How could his dead daughter tell him of your secret?" Rosalie asked.

Everyone became concerned that something was wrong with the baby when Jacob started groaning and then leaning his head on his folded arms that were on the chair by his father.

"Jacob, are you ok?" Carlisle asked concerned that the news may have triggered premature labor.

"I'm fine, the baby is fine," Jacob said almost saying babies in front of everyone.

"Then what is it son?" Billy asked seeing that Jacob had yet to lift his head up from his arms.

"I just can't believe Bella would have told him!" Jacob said more into his arms then to everyone in the room.

"Uh Jacob, Bella is gone, she couldn't have told anyone anything," Rosalie said starting the get uncomfortable with Jacob bringing up someone who they all knew was very well dead. It didn't help that Edward had a smile on his face after Jacob said that.

"She told him in his dreams," Jacob said finally lifting up his head.

"Son I think you best start from the beginning," Billy said getting more and more confused as his son went on.

"Please take a seat before you fall," Esme said.

"Yes son," Billy said.

Knowing that protesting about it wouldn't help and seeing that his back was starting to bother him with the standing, not that it was anything unusual now a days, Jacob did take a seat by his father's wheelchair.

"Yes, I'm very aware that Bella is in fact dead," Jacob said while thinking 'seeing as I'm the one that put her there.'

"Then how could Charlie have talked to her?" Alice asked curious.

"She's in waiting Heaven, don't ask, it'll just make your head spin how that can be. Anyhow, at night when I dream, she's there in a meadow, we talk about things. She brought her father up there last night to tell him the truth. She erased his memory after the accident. She was afraid that he would end up like she was when he left. She didn't want to see Charlie end up like her. So she thought that if she erased his memory of her death, then he would be better off. I don't know what made her decide to tell him now, but I guess she felt like it was time to tell him. I didn't know she had told him about my secret. Oh God," Jacob said again leaning his head down on the table.

"What is it, son?" Billy asked becoming concerned.

"What if she told him about you know," Jacob said blushing red.

"She didn't tell him, she only told him of you being a werewolf and us being vampires," Edward said.

"And how do you know?" Jacob asked crossing his arms over his stomach and raising his left eyebrow.

"She told me last night sometime after you'd left," Edward said.

"Did she say anything else? Like why she told him? Or what exactly she told him?" Jacob asked still with the raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

"No," Edward said not going to tell Jacob in his condition what else she had said.

"You're lying vampire," Jacob said.

"And how would you know, werewolf?" Edward asked raising his left eyebrow in response.

"I can see it in your eyes," Jacob said forgetting that they were not the only ones in the room still.

"What she said isn't for all to hear. If you still want to know later, then I'll tell you but not here," Edward said.

"And why not here? Not like they don't know everything that's going on with me as it is," Jacob said.

Instead if answering, Edward just raised his other eyebrow as to say: oh really?

"Come on, just tell me. I mean how bad can it really be?" Jacob asked after a few minutes of silence.

"You really want to know?" Edward asked knowing he was digging his own grave by telling Jacob.

"Yes, I really want to know," Jacob said.

"Fine I'll tell you, if you really want to know," Edward said hoping that Jacob would back out.

Of course that would be too easy for him. Of course Jacob wasn't going to back out of it! He wanted to know what was said between exs.

"Yes I want to know," Jacob said.

"Bella erased Charlie's memory to protect him from finding out about our world. She saw first hand what happens when you know about our worlds. She didn't want that to become Charlie's fate as well. She told him about my family since it is because of us that you and your friends are werewolves, well active werewolves anyhow," Edward said not planning on telling Jacob the rest. He knew that with him being six months pregnant, he didn't need to be hearing this.

"There's something else," Billy said reading it in Edwards' eyes that he wasn't telling them everything.

"What is it, son?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I refuse to tell him what she said," Edward said.

"Why? What did she say about me?" Jacob asked curious now as to what Bella would have told her father about him.

"No, you don't need to hear it in your condition," Edward said.

"Why don't you just man up and tell me? And stop using the fucking excuse that I'm pregnant with your fucking kid to get out of it," Jacob said getting fed up with everyone using the fact that he was pregnant as an excuse to not tell him stuff.

"When Charlie blamed me for her death, she told him that it wasn't my fault that she was dead. She told him that if anyone was to blame, then that person was you. Seeing as you were the one with her that night, she told him if he was going to be mad at anyone for her death, then that person should be you and not me," Edward said hating that he had to watch Jacob's face crumble in front of him.

"Well it's true. No reason to lye to Charlie about something that's not true. If it wasn't for me then his daughter would still be here and I wouldn't be in this mess I'm in. I wish they had killed me when they had the chance. They should have killed me, it is my fault that you lost your soul mate and that you'll never have a true family," Jacob said getting up from his chair and walking out of the door knowing all eyes were on him.

"What right do you think you have coming into my house and saying something like that to my son? You have no right to!" Billy said pissed off that Edward had told him when he should have just lied and said that there was nothing else instead of telling him.

"He's the one that wanted to know what was said," Edward said.

"That doesn't give you the right to tell him. You damn well could have lied to him and kept it between you and that little slut," Billy said pissed off that Bella would blame his son for her death when there wasn't anything he could have done.

"Don't you dare say something like that about her! DON'T YOU DARE!" Edward yelled lunging towards Billy before being grabbed around the waist by Jasper and Carlisle and dragged out of the house.

"Listen to me and listen good, if any of you step one foot onto this property, I will have you killed, do you understand me?" Billy asked meaning it.

Instead of saying anything, everyone shook their head yes, and took their leave of Billy knowing that they had a job to do.

"How dare he say something like that about her! HOW DARE HE!" Edward yelled ready to rip Billy limb to limb.

"Well like he said, you shouldn't have told Jacob what she said. You should have kept it between you two," Alice said.

"Oh and now you're on his side? Thanks I thought you would be on my side," Edward said pissed off that she took the werewolf's side over his.

"Edward, I'll tell you this once, and once only. So you better pay attention. This whole thing as who is or isn't to blame is between you, Bella and Jacob. It doesn't involve any of us. You got yourself into this mess, so you can figure a way out of this mess. The rest of us, however have a hunt to get to before the track goes cold," Alice said.

"She's right man," Emmet said following after the others.

"Let's go look for Charlie and let young Jacob calm down. Looking for him won't do either of you any good," Carlisle said.

Knowing that his father wouldn't leave without him, Edward left with the rest of the family to start the hunt. Meanwhile, Jacob was in the woods walking while trying to get himself under control before anyone found him. After awhile he sat down because his feet and back were starting to bother him. He really hadn't meant to fall asleep, but the next thing he knew, he was in the meadow again.

"_I have nothing to say to the likes of you," Jacob said hurt and pissed off with Bella for saying something like that to her father._

"_Then listen," Bella said._

"_Do I have another choice?" Jacob asked._

"_No," Bella simply stated._

"_Fine, then what do you want? The sooner you get this over with the better. Because after this I want nothing to do with you ever again. Don't ever summon me up here again," Jacob said still not facing Bella._

_He knew that if she saw his tear stained face, then she may laugh at him because she would know just how much her words had hurt him._

"_I didn't tell my father that to hurt you. I told him because I didn't want him blaming Edward for something that he had no control over. Yes I'm very aware that you had no control over the situation either. And what was all that crap about you wishing you had died instead and Edward loosing his soul mate?" Bella asked._

"_If I had died then you would still be alive, it's my fault that you're dead. And as much as it still hurts me to say this, you two were perfect for one another," Jacob said._

"_Jacob, it was fait that I died, had I not that night, then another. You couldn't have stopped it from happening. I was meant to die that night. And don't think that had I not died that night, then you wouldn't be pregnant with twins, because you would have been. It's in your destine to have these children," Bella said while thinking 'except for the part where they should have been born, oh twenty years earlier.'_

"_God, I've made such a mess out of everything," Jacob said knowing that his father was pissed off at Edward and his family now._

"_Well they can still be fixed, it's not too late to fix them," Bella said._

"_What about your father?" Jacob asked._

"_He'll be fine with time. Don't worry, he'll come back, when that'll be I'm afraid I can not say. But trust me, he'll be back," Bella said._

_Before Jacob could say anything else, he awoke in the woods where he'd fallen asleep._

"I should have known you would be here," Jacob said looking up seeing that Edward was standing over him.

"Well I knew that you'd probably be somewhere in here when your father called freaking out since you hadn't shown back up yet," Edward said offering Jacob a hand up.

"What time is it?" Jacob asked taking said hand.

"Past noon. What the hell were you doing sleeping out in the middle of the damn woods?" Edward asked pissed off that Jacob had decided to cat-nap in the woods of all places.

"Don't start on me," Jacob said taking off deeper into the woods.

"And where do you think you're going?" Edward asked appearing in front of Jacob.

"Take a leek if you don't mind," Jacob said.

"And if I did?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow.

"Then you'll have wet pants," Jacob said taking off to go relieve his bladder.

"So did you find him?" Jacob asked coming back over to Edward so they could head back to the house, before everyone got sent out to look for him.

"Not yet, but we will," Edward said.

'Not until he wants to be found,' Jacob thought to himself.

"And why do you say that?" Edward asked.

"Bella," Jacob said.

"Unless you have forgotten werewolf, there is a pack of vampires and werewolves out looking for him. I don't think he can stay hidden for long," Edward said.

"Wanna bet? Did it happen to escape your pea brain that he's also a Sheriff, meaning he knows how to cover his trail and scent," Jacob said.

"No it did not escape my attention. But if you haven't forgotten, our senses are a lot stronger then those dogs' are," Edward said.

"HEY! Don't call us dogs. There is a difference between us and them," Jacob said.

"I meant the dogs the police use to find people, not you and your friends," Edward said.

"Oh," Jacob said falling silent as they walked back to the house.

**House**

"I told you never to step foot on my property again," Billy said when he saw who was behind his son.

"Dad, don't start. Can't everyone just be on the same side for once?" Jacob asked tired of all the fighting.

"What got into you all of a sudden? And why are your clothes covered with dirt?" Billy asked.

"I took a nap in the woods. As for your other question, I talked to Bella and got the whole story. Charlie was blaming Edward for her death, she was just telling him that it wasn't his fault seeing that I was the one with her that night. She doesn't blame me for it, but Charlie does because he doesn't understand like she does that she would have died one way or another that night. She said it herself had she not died that night, then another. It was her fait to die that night as it's mine to have this child," Jacob said forgetting that Edward didn't know that last part.

"And when were you planning on telling me that?" Edward asked.

"You were just told," Jacob said.

"So had I not come back with you, would you have told me?" Edward asked.

Instead of answering, Jacob just shrugged his shoulders.

"You can't even answer that question?" Edward asked.

"Look, it doesn't matter why or how it happened, it did. And now we have to deal with the ending results. So just drop it and go join your family before they come back here and it starts a big ass fight. Because I'm not in the mood for it today," Jacob said.

"Fine, but I'll be back later to come take you home," Edward said.

"Fine," Jacob said heading to his room to change.

The first thing he noticed when he got back to the kitchen was that Edward was already gone.

"So you decided to cat nap in the woods?" Billy asked putting a plate of grill chesses on the table.

"Yeah, I got tired, so I just laid down there," Jacob said sitting down and starting in on the sandwiches.

"Hmm," Billy said starting to make his sandwiches.

"Hmm, what?" Jacob asked.

"Hmm, as in just hmm," Billy said.

"You are a strange man, anyone ever tell you that?" Jacob asked.

"Well it runs in the family," Billy said smirking over at Jacob.

"I'm going to sleep for a couple of hours. Wake me around fourish?" Jacob asked.

"Have a good rest," Billy said.

"I'll try," Jacob said heading to his room.

No sooner had his head hit the pillow, was he out like a light. The first thing Jacob noticed when he awoke was that there was a very cold hand on his arm.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob asked confused as to why Edward was there.

"Supper time," Edward said.

"What time is it?" Jacob asked.

"Six," Edward said.

Once they got to the table, Jacob noticed the pack and Cullen family all gathered around the table somehow.

"Dad, why didn't you wake me at four like I asked?" Jacob asked still rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you just yet," Billy said.

"Hmm," Jacob said sitting down to the dinner Billy and Emily had prepared.

"So how are you holding up, Jacob?" Emily asked.

"As well as can be expected, how about you?" Jacob asked.

"Good for now. But I suppose that'll change in a month or two," Emily said.

'Yes, yes it will,' Jacob thought to himself.

Once dinner was over with, everyone departed Billy's house and headed home. Everyone would be out looking first thing in the morning again. Jacob had a feeling though that Edward and his family would be out hunting all night seeing as they didn't have to sleep. Well maybe not all since as of the last few months, Edward did have to sleep now.

Next chapter: The surprise


	34. Chapter 28

**AN: Please see chapter one for story summary, warnings, and disclaimer**

**December 21th**

It had been exactly twenty three days since the disappearance of Charlie. Seth had found Charlie's cruiser abandoned about two days after he'd gone missing. Seeing as it was only four days until Christmas, no one was really in the Christmas spirit.

As of ten days ago, Jacob was now living with his father again. He didn't want his father staying on his own anymore. He saw how depressed his father had become since Charlie had left. Carlisle had offered Billy a place to stay at their house, but he had declined saying that he was fine on his own. However, Jacob didn't think so, so now he was taking care of both his father and himself.

'Who the hell could that be at 8am on a Saturday morning?' Jacob thought to himself as he heard pounding on the door.

As Jacob passed his father's room, he noticed that he too had been asleep, that was until the pound awoke him.

"Who would be at the door this early?" Billy asked his son.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out," Jacob said making his way to the front door.

When he opened the door, he saw one of the last people he figured he'd see that early in the morning there. There stood Edward holding two boxes of what looked to be donuts and had a plastic sack with him.

"Do you know what time it is?" Jacob asked not too thrilled to be seeing Edward that early in the morning.

"Yeah, it's already eight, sleepy head," Edward said.

"Don't call me that, vampire," Jacob said still not letting Edward into the house.

"So are you going to let me in or do I need to stand out here all day?" Edward asked.

"Depends, what are you doing here? And what do you want?" Jacob asked.

"Well I came…" Edward said trailing off when he heard Billy's voice.

"Jacob, let the boy in before you let all the hot air out," Billy said.

"Come on in," Jacob said standing to the side as much as he could while holding the door open for him.

"So what's in the box?" Jacob asked once they got into the kitchen.

"Donuts, and in the sack there's orange juice and milk," Edward said setting down the box and sack.

"What? No coffee?" Billy asked.

"That's be in these two cups. I didn't know if you liked black or sugar," Edward said.

"Sugar," Billy said.

"Ok, sugar it is," Edward said handing over the cup.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked seeing that Jacob had pulled out the peanut butter, jelly, and pickles.

"You'll see," Jacob said grabbing a chocolate glazed and regular glazed donut.

"That is wrong on so many levels," Edward said happy that he couldn't still get sick.

Jacob had taken the regular glazed donut and smeared the peanut butter on it. Then he took and made a layer of pickles on top of that. After that he spread the jelly on it, and to finish off, he put more pickles on top. Then he took the chocolate glazed donut and turned it upside down so the chocolate was resting on the pickles.

"Don't knock it until you try it," Jacob said with a grin on his face.

"For once I think I have to agree with Edward, that doesn't even look half way good," Billy said putting down his donut because his son's donut sandwich was making him feel sick to the stomach.

It only took Jacob and his father thirty minutes to finish up the two boxes of donuts. By time they were done, Edward was counting his blessings that he wasn't human right now. He knew that if smells still got to him, he would have been tossing his cookies. He was starting to wonder if Jacob wasn't just doing it to make him sick. He'd come up with the nastiest things to put on a donut. He'd done honey and pickles, just pickles, maple syrup and pickles, honey and maple syrup (which Edward though was the least gross test of them all), and then to top it off he made a donut sandwich. He took ham, cheese, pickles and of course two donuts. Even that one made Jacob not be able to finish it. He told both Edward and his father that, that one had been a bad idea to try. However, at the time it sounded good to him.

Billy thankfully didn't have to look at his son's creations. He'd wisely choice to go to the living room, so that he wouldn't toss his cookies.

"So now what did you come here for? Besides to bring food, which was very good," Jacob said.

"I was wondering if you want to see that meadow?" Edward asked.

"You mean the one in dream land?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah," Edward said.

"It really exists?" Jacob asked.

"I took Bella there once," Edward said.

"So that's what she was trying to find that day," Jacob said more to himself then to Edward.

Of course Edward heard none the less.

"When did you guys try finding it?" Edward asked.

"It was after you had left. She wanted to find it. We weren't able to though," Jacob said.

"It's because to human eyes, it's impossible to find," Edward said.

"Of course it would be," Jacob mumbled to himself.

"So you want to go?" Edward asked.

"Sure why not," Jacob said.

"Son, do you think that wise in your condition?" Billy asked not wanting to see his son nor the baby get hurt.

"Trust me Billy, I won't let anything happen to either of them," Edward said.

"You better not," Billy said.

"Why don't you go get changed, and then we'll leave," Edward suggested.

"K," Jacob said heading off to his bedroom.

Once Jacob got dress, he and Edward headed off in the direction of the meadow.

"Sure you don't need to stop?" Edward asked seeing that Jacob seemed to be having a tough time.

"I'm fine," Jacob said.

"Ok," Edward said leading the way again.

Jacob definitely had to say that he thought that it was more breath taking in person then in dream land.

"We'll definitely have to make sure we bring the twins here when they're older," Jacob said.

"Maybe," Edward said.

"Why maybe?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob, there's something that you need to know about me that very well may affect the twins as well," Edward said.

"What?" Jacob asked heart seeming to drop into his stomach.

"You know how we can't go out into sun light?" Edward asked.

"Yeah something about how you sparkle," Jacob said not paying much attention to Edward, but more to his surroundings.

"That's a good way to put it," Edward said stepping out into the sunlight and blinding Jacob in the process.

"So you're saying our kids may glitter?" Jacob asked.

"More or so, yes," Edward said stepping back into the shade so he wouldn't completely blind poor Jacob.

"Great, just freaking great," Jacob said.

"You had to know that it could happen," Edward said.

"Yeah, but I was hoping that it wouldn't," Jacob said.

"Jacob, we don't know what these two may or may not inherit from me," Edward said.

"I hope that isn't one of the things they get from ya. Because trying to take them to school wouldn't be fun at all," Jacob said.

"There's always home schooling," Edward said.

"I'll pass, I'm not much for that sort of thing," Jacob said finally sitting down before he fell down from turning around so many times to see everything.

"We'll just wait and see," Edward said taking a seat by the tree he was standing at.

"Yeah we will. You know you can come over here. They don't bit, not yet at least," Jacob said smirking.

"Ha-ha," Edward said fake glaring at him.

"Only joking," Jacob said.

"I know, I know," Edward said going to join Jacob in the grass.

Both young men stayed like that until Jacob's stomach, well the twins decided that they were hungry again.

"Best be getting back," Edward said.

"Yeah before these two think they'll starve to death," Jacob said smiling while patting his stomach.

"Kicking up a storm?" Edward asked.

"They always do," Jacob said taking the offered hand that was given to him.

When Edward had pulled Jacob up from the ground, Jacob's stomach was so close to Edward's that he could feel his babies kicking his own stomach. Seeing that both of their faces were just a hair's breath away, both let go before anything happened that shouldn't happen.

**Billy's house**

"Hey, Jacob, my family and I are going to go play baseball tonight, do you want to come?" Edward asked stepping just inside the living room.

"Isn't it supposed to storm tonight?" Billy asked from his chair that was wheeled close to the TV.

"That's when it's best for us to play," Edward said.

"Why?" Jacob asked never have been told.

"Well if you come tonight, you'll see," Edward said.

"Do you think it wise for him to playing while pregnant with twins?" Billy asked missing the open mouth look Edward was currently sprouting.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to stare with your mouth opened?" Jacob asked.

"When? How? Why?" Edward asked not being able to form complete sentences.

"I told my father shortly after I got here and I figured that Carlisle shouldn't be the only one to know. No, that doesn't mean that we're telling the others," Jacob said reading the question in Edward's mind.

"Ok," Edward said holding his hands up in surrender when he got a finger pointed at his chest.

"So are you coming then?" Edward asked.

"I can't play in my condition," Jacob said.

"Well you wouldn't actually play, you would help ref. Esme swears that we cheat. She would just love for you to come help her," Edward said.

"Fine, where at?" Jacob asked not going to miss a chance to watch vampire baseball.

"I'll come pick you up around seven tonight and take you over there," Edward said.

"Then I'll see you tonight then," Jacob said.

Without another word, Edward left the house to head home. After grabbing lunch, Jacob then went back to his room. Seeing that he had no more homework until he went to college, that's if he did, since school was out for the year. Jacob decided to catch up on his reading. He pulled out his magazine that he'd gotten from the store a couple of days ago on cars. He couldn't wait until he could work under the hood of a car again. He knew though that until the twins were born, there was no way he could even fit under a car.

**Later that evening**

Billy was about to go get Jacob for dinner when he heard a knock on the door.

'Now who could that be at 5:30?' Billy thought to himself.

"I should have known," Billy said revealing none other then Edward standing on the other side of the door.

"What are you doing here so early?" Billy asked.

"I came to pick Jacob up for the game," Edward said stepping into the house when Billy finally ushered him in.

"You said the game wasn't until seven, it's only 5:30," Billy said.

"Yes, I know that. But as you very well know, it'll take an hour to get back to Forks," Edward said.

"I was just about to go get Jacob for dinner," Billy said.

"If he's asleep, don't wake him. He can always join us another night," Edward said.

"And if he doesn't eat now, he'll wake up later hungry and pissed off that I didn't get him up for dinner," Billy said.

"Here let me," Edward said heading in the direction of Jacob's room.

"I'll go get him, you stay put," Billy said heading Edward off in the hallway.

"Ok," Edward said putting his hands up in surrender.

He knew that Billy still wasn't 100% comfortable with him being in the house. He couldn't say that he blamed Billy for that. He had a feeling that if he was in Billy's shoes, that he too wouldn't be comfortable with a vampire being in his house.

**Jacob's room**

"Jacob, dinner," Billy said putting his hand on his son's leg.

Seeing that he was going to have to shake his son awake, Billy rolled himself up to his son's shoulders and did just that. Instead of waking up, Jacob just brushed his father's hand off of his shoulder and rolled over.

Billy knew at this point that he had one of three choices: he could keep shaking his son until he awoke and then deal with a grumpy, pregnant, teenage son. He could take the glass of water that sat on Jacob's night stand to help with the heartburn he'd been getting lately in the middle of the night over Jacob's head and again deal with a very pissed off pregnant teenager. Or he could let Edward see if he had any luck and let Jacob be pissed off at him. Billy was thinking that was the best because unlike Edward who got to go home afterwards, Billy still had to live with his pissy son. Billy had just turned around to go get Edward, when he noticed that said vampire was already in the doorway watching over Jacob as he slept on.

"If he won't wake, then just let him sleep," Edward whispered.

"If I don't wake him, then he won't be happy with me tomorrow morning when he's up at five hungry since he didn't eat tonight," Billy said.

"You know it's not very nice to talk about a person who's right there," Jacob said making both men jump since neither had known that he was awake.

"I didn't think you were awake," Billy said.

"Well I am," Jacob said almost rolling onto the floor had Edward not gotten to him so fast.

"Thanks," Jacob said gripping Edward's shoulders for support before he fell.

"You ok now?" Edward asked not releasing his hold on Jacob's upper arms.

"Yeah," Jacob said.

"Ok and you're welcome," Edward said as they were heading out of the room.

Of course Billy had seen all, but for his son's sake, acted like he hadn't. He didn't know if his son had feeling for the vampire, but he wasn't going to press. He figured that his son would come to him whenever he was ready to.

Once Jacob was done relieving himself, it wasn't more then ten minutes later and he was already finished eating.

"Sure you don't want more?" Billy asked smirking at the open mouth look Edward was currently sprouting seeing that Jacob had already put away three helpings of food.

"No, I'm stuffed," Jacob said.

"Ok, well try to have fun," Billy said seeing them to the door a couple of minutes later.

"Yeah I'll try," Jacob said as he walked out followed by Edward who thankfully had recovered while Jacob got ready.

Even though Jacob wasn't affected by the cold anymore, he didn't know if the twins could be or not. He didn't want to end up sick and harming them, so he'd dressed warmer then he actually really needed to.

Next chapter: The field and the truth about the twins is reveled


	35. Chapter 29a

**AN: Please see chapter one for story summary, warnings, and disclaimer**

By time they arrived at the clearing, the rest of the Cullen family was already there.

"Glad you decided to join us. I could really use your help," Esme said as Jacob and Edward approached them.

"I'm not sure how much help I can be," Jacob said.

"I think you might be more help then you think," Carlisle said lightly patting Jacob on the back as to not knock the poor guy over.

"We'll see," Jacob said shrugging his shoulders.

"So what are you guys waiting for?" Jacob asked when everyone just stood where they were.

"For that," Edward said smiling when he heard the thunder.

"Why thunder?" Jacob asked confused.

"You'll see," Edward called over his shoulder as he took his position.

"Ok I see now," Jacob said after hearing Carlisle take the first pitch.

"You ok?" Esme asked noticing Jacob rubbing his ears.

"Yeah, just didn't expect it to be that loud," Jacob said.

"Hey what's going on?" Emmett said as he and the rest of the family came running into home plate.

"My ears are just ringing. I didn't realize that your hits were so loud," Jacob said.

"I guess it was a bad idea to bring you here," Edward said.

"No, I'll be fine. Might be deaf but that's ok then I'll never hear the baby crying," Jacob said smiling.

"Here, wear these," Esme said handing Jacob her ear muffs.

"Thanks," Jacob said noticing that they did block out most of the noise.

"Welcome," Esme said smiling at Jacob.

"Shall we get started again?" Carlisle said.

"Go head," Jacob said a little louder then was necessary.

"Ok," Carlisle said smiling and with that they got the game started again.

About half way through the game Jacob had to go relive himself, after finishing his business he then went and took a seat on the rocks. He was starting to feel dizzy because it seemed that pregnancy had not only affected his balance but also his sight. Before all of this had happened, he would have had no problem following all of the moments. Now, however, it seemed to not be the case. Jacob was happy to see that Esme was engrossed in the game enough to not take notice of him missing. Jacob had hoped that Edward was engrossed enough in the game that he too wouldn't notice, but of course no such luck. He hadn't even been sitting for more then two minutes when he heard Edward call a time out.

"Hey, you ok? Something wrong with the babies?" Edward asked kneeling in front of Jacob.

Only Carlisle had come over with him to investigate what was going on.

"Yeah we're all fine," Jacob said with his head down.

"And why don't I believe that?" Edward asked noticing that Carlisle had gone back to the family to give them a moment alone

"I don't know, why don't you?" Jacob asked not lifting his head up.

"Jacob! You're white as a ghost! Why didn't you tell Esme as soon as you noticed something off?" Edward asked worried what could be ailing Jacob.

"It's nothing. I'm just dizzy is all," Jacob said taking deep breaths to try and help the nausea feeling go away.

"What?" Edward asked thinking he hadn't heard Jacob quite right.

"I'm dizzy. My eyes can't follow the fast moments like yours can," Jacob said.

"You sure that's all?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Jacob said.

"Why don't you stay here then, and I'll go let my family know that I'm taking you home," Edward said getting up from his kneeling position.

"No, I'll be fine in a couple of minutes. Just go play your game," Jacob said.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Jacob said looking Edward in the eye or as well as he could while sitting.

"Ok," Edward said heading back to his family and letting them know what was wrong.

"Here drink this," Esme said coming over and handing Jacob a bottle of water to try and help his stomach.

"Thanks," Jacob said noticing that the water was definitely helping his stomach.

"Welcome," Esme said smiling at Jacob while walking off back towards the game.

Jacob didn't know how long he sat there before Edward was again by his side.

"Let's go," Edward said pulling Jacob up by his upper arm.

"Why? What's wrong?" Jacob asked seeing that everyone else was looking into the woods.

"That's why," Edward said getting in front of Jacob when he saw the vampires coming towards them.

'Not again!' Edward thought to himself while trying to shove Jacob back behind him when Jacob tried to peak from behind his back.

"We mean you no harm," said a tall slightly built blond with short hair and the greenest eyes you had ever seen.

'And why don't I believe that? Oh maybe because the last vampire clan to say that went after my girlfriend and almost got her killed,' Edward thought.

Jacob didn't know why, but when he heard Edward think of Bella as his girlfriend, something inside of his stung badly.

"We are here to explain ourselves. Please, don't be afraid," the blond said still holding up his hands.

"Who are you?" Carlisle asked being the first of his family to speak.

"I'm sorry, allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Fredrick, this lady to my right is my wife Rose, and the gentlemen to my left is Jonathan," Fredrick said.

"What can my family and I do for you, Fredrick?" Carlisle asked.

"First you can let the poor mortal go. We will not harm him," Fredrick said.

"I think Carlisle asked you what you are doing here," Edward said keeping both hands firmly placed on either side of Jacob's shoulders to keep him hidden behind himself.

"Please we are here to see the chosen one," Fredrick said.

"The chosen one?" Edward asked kind of cocky.

"Edward!" Carlisle said while thinking 'Do NOT piss them off! I don't think you want a repeat of last time.'

"Yes the chosen one. The one born from a man's body twenty one years ago today," Fredrick said.

"And what is this chosen one supposed to do exactly?" Esme asked fearing the worst.

"Well my dear, there is said to be a great evil, an evil that only he can defeat," Fredrick said.

"If you don't mind my asking, what makes him so special?" Carlisle asked trying not to piss off the vampire.

He knew that should it come down to it, his family would give their life protecting Jacob and the children he carried.

"Well you see this child was born from a man's body. However this was no ordinary man, this man was also a werewolf. His child's other father was a vampire," Fredrick said.

"I hate to break it to you, but there is no child," Jacob said surprising himself that he was taking all of this so well.

"Oh dear me," Fredrick said seeing Jacob was in fact still very much pregnant.

"Are you the ones that Bella can't tell us about?" Jacob asked.

He knew that he could throw a big fit, which is what he would have done three months ago. However he knew that if these vampires so choose to, they could hurt him and the twins. Best to not piss them off just yet.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Before you ask, we did not have anything to do with your friend's death. I'm sorry but it was her time to die," Fredrick said.

"Are you the ones responsible for Edward and myself's death match to turn into a love match?" Jacob asked blushing red in the face.

"I'm afraid so. We had to stop you both from killing the other. If you had succeeded that night in the woods, then the evil that is coming would have won," Fredrick said.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but it looks like it'll win anyways. Because my daughter is staying put until she's damn ready to come," Jacob said crossing both arms over his stomach and a look of fierce protectiveness in his eyes.

"We would never harm an innocent child," Fredrick said.

"Good because you harm my child, I will kill you," Jacob said leaving no doubt in anyone's mind that he would be true to his words.

"So what is this evil?" Edward asked.

"It is said to be a vampire that went bad. He killed a baby, but not just any baby. A witch's child. She is said to have put a curse on him that makes him roam this Earth looking for blood and he can not be stopped by no one but one. That one is the child that young Jacob now carries," Fredrick said.

"Of course it would be," Jacob said putting his hands on his back.

"Are you ok, young one?" Rose asked speaking up for the first time.

"Just one of the miracles of pregnancy," Jacob said fake smiling at the young blond.

"My I try something?" Rose asked moving up a little from where she stood.

"What?" Jacob asked moving back and almost bumping into Edward.

"I think I can help your back pains if you'll let me. I promise you no harm," Rose said.

"They're fine," Jacob said not too trusting of her.

"Please, I only want to help. After all you carry the gift of light for us," Rose said.

"What do I need to do?" Jacob asked not being able to resist those beautiful eyes or that voice of hers anymore.

"Just come sit on this rock," Rose said moving through the Cullen family over to a rock about two feet behind them.

"Do not fret young one. I will not hurt your mate or children," Rose softly said as she pasted Edward.

Once Jacob took a seat on the rock, Rose got behind him and started working her hands around his back.

"Are you ok?" Rose asked hearing Jacob sound as if he was in pain.

"Just some of the muscles, they'll be fine," Jacob said unaware what was going through Edward's head at the present moment.

'Why am I jealous of her? I don't even like the mutt that way. **Yes you do. You know that you're afraid that she'll tempt him into coming with her and you'll never see him or the children again. **Shut up! I DO NOT LIKE JACOB BLOODY BLACK IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM! HE IS HAVING MY CHILDREN AND THAT IS ALL!** You know you can't lie to me. You can tell yourself that all you want, but you know deep down just like I do that you love him. You're afraid that as soon as he births your children that he and they will be gone unless you do something. Admit it, you fell for him the minute you saw that glow. You can deny it all you want Edward, but we both know that you love him and you'll die for your family. Why else would you watch out for Jacob when he's surrounded by werewolves that can take care of him? Or when he was at your family home. There were nights you'd stay up watching over him and the children. **I watched out only because the stupid mutt is just like Bella. Careless as can be. I watched out to make sure the stupid mutt didn't harm our children,**' **Edward thought to himself not realizing that his family and Jacob were looking at him worried.

(AN: The black is that inner voice we all seem to have fighting with Edward, who's to say vampires don't have that too?)

"Earth to Edward," Alice said snapping her fingers in front of Edward's face.

"Yeah?" Edward asked coming out of his trance like state.

"You ok, son?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah just spaced out I guess," Edward said.

"Ok, well we all moved over here if you want to join. This way young Jacob can be a part of this conversation while sitting since as we both know standing for long periods isn't a good idea for him," Carlisle said while thinking: 'And so she can keep massaging his shoulders and back.'

"Ok," Edward said joining the rest of them by the rock.


	36. Chapter 29b

**AN: Please see chapter one for story summary, warnings, and disclaimer**

Chapter 29 part B

Noticing that jealousness still there, Edward tried to put it to the back of his mind for now. He noticed with disgust that Jacob seemed to be enjoying that massage a little too much for his liking.

"Rose, I think I just might have to take you home with me," Jacob said smiling while leaning his head down.

"Well we maybe able to arrange something," Rose said also smiling.

Unlike Jacob, Rose didn't miss the disgusted look Edward threw her way.

Jasper, now he was having a field day over here. He could feel the jealousness coming from Edward and thought it quite amusing that Edward was jealous of someone outside of the pack and their family showing Jacob that kind of affection. He put it to the back of his mind to harass his brother at a later date.

"Ok so I get that this big bad evil is coming for my child. I don't get though is why now?" Jacob said really enjoying the massage and never wanting it to end.

"Over the course of the years, he's been gathering strength and numbers. We, as in your friends, the Cullen and ourselves can fight off his followers. However, the child that was supposed to have been born twenty one years ago is said to be the only one that can fight off him," Fredrick said.

"I don't get is how did you mess up and just now create that child?" Jacob said.

"All we were told was that now was the time to create the child. It wasn't until tonight that I realized that we should have created the child long before now," Fredrick said.

"So what now? My daughter can't fight this thing off, who's to do it then?" Jacob asked finally looking up.

"We don't know. Jonathan, Rose and I will go back and talk to the others and figure something out. I promise that as soon as I know something, you'll know," Fredrick said.

"So what then in the mean time? Who's to say this thing won't show up before then?" Jacob asked finally realizing what this thing held his and his children's future.

"That won't happen, we know that we have a least three months before this thing comes," Fredrick said.

"Great, just fucking great. About the time I'm giving birth, this thing is going to attack. That's just great," Jacob said.

"I give you my word young Jacob, we won't let it come near your child," Fredrick said bending down to look Jacob in the eye.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Jacob said.

"When I make a promise, I keep it," Fredrick said.

"I guess we best be going then to figure this all out. I am so sorry we had to trouble you young Jacob. If it could be any other way, but I'm afraid it can't be," Fredrick said standing back up.

"I'm sorry, is there some where we can reach you at?" Carlisle asked knowing that Jacob had needed to talk to Fredrick.

"Look up to Heaven and call us. We can hear you," Fredrick said.

"You're kidding me right? You're a vampire and you're from Heaven?" Jacob asked not believing his ears.

"We are not from the Heaven as you know it. Our Heaven is for our kind," Fredrick said heading off with Rose and Jonathan.

"Wait," Jacob said going up to them alone before they were gone.

"Is there something else?" Fredrick asked.

"I never got to thank Rose. Thanks," Jacob said chickening out on what he really wanted to ask her.

"No, thank you. You carry a special gift, a gift of light," Rose said touching Jacob's stomach.

Little did Jacob know, but Edward was giving Rose a look of murder.

"Is that all?" Fredrick asked sensing more.

"Yes, No," Jacob said.

"You can ask anything, please don't be shy," Fredrick said.

"How…how was it possible?" Jacob asked blushing red in the face.

"For you to conceive?" Fredrick asked smiling kindly at Jacob.

"Yes," Jacob said finding his stomach more interesting to look at all of a sudden.

"Don't be shy young one. For you carry the light within you," Fredrick said putting his hand under Jacob's chin so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"The light?" Jacob asked utterly confused.

"You'll see when the time comes," Fredrick said smiling and removing his hand.

"Wait, you didn't answer my question," Jacob said when they started walking away.

"That is for another time. I am sorry, but we really must be going now," Fredrick said and with that he was gone.

"What did he say?" Esme asked as Jacob joined the group again.

"Nothing really," Jacob said disappointed that he still didn't know how his children were created, or if this could ever happen to him again.

"Don't worry, they'll be back and they'll tell you when the time is right," Carlisle said.

"I sure as hell hope so," Jacob said.

"Edward, how about you take young Jacob home for the night. Tomorrow we'll gather everyone up to discuss what was said tonight. Everyone needs to be prepared for the worse, should it come to that," Carlisle said when Edward was about to protest.

"Why? They were wrong about the child. Who's the say that they're not wrong about the threat coming next year? Who's to say that it won't show up for another twenty one years?" Edward asked.

"Even if they are wrong, everyone needs to be prepared," Carlisle said.

"He's right. We need to be ready for whatever is coming. If this threat is coming, I need to know how to stop it. I know that she can't stop it on her own. So I guess I'll have to give her a hand," Jacob said.

"No one is fighting this thing. Not you and not our child," Edward said taking off to the car.

"Stubborn vampires," Jacob mumbled to himself while also taking off to the car.

**Car**

"There's nothing to talk about. You and our children are not fighting this thing. End of discussion," Edward said starting the car.

"Seeing as I'm the one that's carrying them, I have final say in what happens. If this thing is coming after them, then I'll fight it with everything I have in me. And if that means that I die trying, then so be it. I'd rather know that our children will grow up safe. Knowing that when they're twenty one, they'll not be expected to fight off an evil that only they can kill," Jacob said.

"Stop talking non sense. You and the twins will be just fine. There's no way in hell I'm letting you fight something that we don't even know is coming. Who's to say that it won't come until they're twenty one? What then?" Edward asked.

"Then I fight it. My children are not fighting some fucked up thing that got cursed for eating a child God only knows how many years ago," Jacob said.

"So you're saying that you'd rather die then let them fulfill their destination?" Edward asked looking over at Jacob while he was driving.

"Yes," Jacob said looking Edward straight in the eye.

"You're just like Bella," Edward angrily mumbled while turning back to the road ahead.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jacob asked pissed that he was getting compared to his dead best friend.

"Just what I said," Edward said.

"Grow some balls and just tell me. What is that supposed to mean I'm like Bella?" Jacob asked.

"You're both foolish enough to die for someone while still leaving that person behind," Edward said.

"If memory serves me correctly, you're the one that was going to die for her. She was living, or as best as she could after you left," Jacob said knowing that talking about Bella opened fresh wounds for both of them.

"You're the fucking one that told me that she died! What the hell would you have me do?" Edward asked pissed off while looking full on at Jacob.

"I didn't tell you anything! All I said was Charlie was at the funeral; I didn't say Bella's for exact. And what the hell do you mean leaving others behind? Besides the twins, who the hell you think I'd leave behind?" Jacob asked remembering what Edward had said a few minutes ago.

"How about your friends or your father?" Edward asked while thinking: 'And me.'

"And how happy to you think those people would be if I let my children die? You think they'd be very happy with me for it? And what about you? You and I both know that we don't like each other that way. We're just two emesis that got thrown together one night and now we have twins on the way," Jacob said.

"Yeah that's all we are to each other. You said it best," Edward said looking at the road and not looking at Jacob anymore.

The rest of the ride to Billy's was tense silence. The silence was thick enough to cut with a knife. Once they got to Billy's house, Jacob got out without a backwards glance. He heard the car speeding away, but couldn't look knowing that he had caused it. He was thankful that Billy wasn't still up for then he'd have to explain what had happened.

Little did Jacob know as he climbed into bed that night, the words Bella would have for him.

**Dream**

"_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Bella yelled as soon as Jacob appeared._

"_Hello to you too," Jacob said dully._

"_You didn't answer my question," Bella said hands on her hips._

"_What do you want me to say?" Jacob asked eyebrow raised._

"_The truth would be nice," Bella said being snippy with Jacob._

"_Well what did I do that was so wrong now?" Jacob asked just wanting to go to sleep._

"_For starters the fact that Edward has thrown every possible sign at you that he likes you and you just throw it away like it's no big deal," Bella said._

"_Bella what the hell are you even talking about?" Jacob asked utterly confused._

"_Here watch," Bella said bringing up the screen and showing Jacob all the times that Edward had shown his true feelings._

"_You are reading way too much into those looks. I'll say this once and once only, we don't like either other. We only put up with each other for the sake of the twins," Jacob said._

"_MEN!" Bella yelled frustrated._

"_Can I just go back to sleep now?" Jacob asked._

"_Yes, since I know I won't get anywhere with you until you're ready to admit it," Bella said._

_Before Jacob could say anything, he awoke back in his room at his father's house._

Once Jacob relieved himself he went back to the room. He knew that he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep again for awhile. He thought about taking a walk to try and clear his head, but had a feeling that Edward maybe outside waiting. At this time of night, Jacob didn't want to get into it with Edward again. So he decided to just lay in bed until sleep claimed him again.

The next thing Jacob knew he was being awoken by his father. He hadn't realized that he'd fallen asleep until then.

"What time is it?" Jacob asked just wanting to go back to sleep.

"It's almost eight. The others will be arriving soon," Billy said.

"Others? What others?" Jacob asked confused as to who his father was talking about.

"Cullen family and the pack," Billy said.

"Why are they coming over?" Jacob said his brain still too muddled from sleep to think clearly.

"Carlisle called and told me that there's some things that need to be talked about from last night," Billy said.

"Oh that, just wake me when they get here," Jacob said.

Before Billy could say anything back, he heard a knocking at the door. So he left Jacob to sleep while he went to answer the door.

"So are you going to get up, or am I going to have to drag your ass off the bed?" Edward asked coming into Jacob's room after being told by Billy that he was still sleeping.

"What are you doing here already?" Jacob asked realizing who was now talking.

"We're having a meeting with everyone, that's why I'm here," Edward said.

"Oh well just wake me back up once everyone arrives," Jacob said lying back down on his pillow.

Jacob was just about ready to fall back to sleep when of course one of his babies would decide to kick his bladder.

"Stupid bladder, stupid pregnancy, stupid twins," Jacob grumbled to himself while getting up from his bed to go relieve himself.

"They're not stupid," Edward said as Jacob passed him.

"They are right now," Jacob grumbled.

"No they're not," Edward said before Jacob was gone into the bathroom.

After he was done, Jacob had every intention of going back to sleep for a couple of minutes. Of course he was at that stage in the pregnancy where he had his sleepless nights. He didn't know what time he'd finally fallen back to sleep, but he knew it had to be late.

Jacob had just gotten back into his room when he noticed that his blanket and pillow were both no where to be seen. Now that wouldn't have been a problem, except for the fact that Edward was taking up his spot on his bed.

"I told you it was time to get up," Edward said half smiling at Jacob from his position from Jacob's bed.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're an ass?" Jacob asked.

"And what does that make you? The bitch?" Edward asked eyebrow raised.

Edward decided that he would get up off the bed and give Jacob his blanket and pillow back. He wasn't sure why exactly he was being so nice to Jacob today.

All Edward got in response was Jacob's back and the finger. Once Jacob crawled under the covers, Edward just stood there listening to the sounds of Jacob's breathing as he fell back to sleep. Once Jacob fell back to sleep, Edward went to let Billy and his family know why Jacob wouldn't be joining them.

Jacob had every intention of sleeping straight through the meeting. However, the twins had another idea for him. It seemed that they decided that they had, had enough sleep and were ready to be up. So that meant that daddy had to be up too.

"Of course you two wouldn't let me get a few more hours of sleep, would you?" Jacob asked while rubbing his stomach.

Hearing everyone in the living room, Jacob grabbed his hoodie and pulled that over. After that was done, Jacob headed to the living room still in his stretchy pants.

"Happy to see that you decided to join us," Carlisle said hearing approaching footsteps from down the hall

"Yeah figured I couldn't let you have all the fun, now could I?" Jacob asked taking a seat on the couch by Emily.

"How are you feeling?" Emily asked smiling at Jacob.

"Good, considering that I'm due in two month's time," Jacob said putting both hands on his stomach.

"And how are you doing?" Jacob asked.

"Good," Emily said smiling while resting her hand on her barely there stomach.

"What I was about to say before Jacob joined us, was last night my family and I were paid a visit by three vampires," Carlisle said.

"Is that like the three ghosts of Christmas?" Seth asked before being head slapped by his sister.

"Sorry to disappoint but it is not like the ghosts of Christmas. The vampires that came to us last night as the ones responsible for Jacob's pregnancy," Carlisle said.

"So what? They just walked up to the house and told you guys that they're the ones responsible?" Emily asked starting to get herself worked up.

"No, we were out playing baseball when they came up to us," Carlisle said.

"YOU DID WHAT! JACOB BLACK YOU ARE IN NO CONDITION TO PLAY ROUGH SPORTS!" Emily yelled while standing up and looking, more like glaring at Jacob.

"Ems calm down. I wasn't playing. I was only help ref," Jacob said standing up and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You better not have," Emily said while sitting down with Jacob.

"So what did they have to say?" Sam asked.

"The child Jacob carries should actually have been conceived 21 years ago. There is an evil that only it can defeat. They said that the threat will be coming within three months. We can fight off his followers, but only the child inside Jacob can fight him off themselves," Carlisle said.

"What I would like to know is how do they know that child doesn't already exist?" Jacob asked while leaning over his stomach to try and take some of the pressure off his back.

"What? You think that the child in question already exist and someone is just keeping it hidden somewhere?" Emily asked while rubbing Jacob's back to help with the soreness.

"What I'm saying is I think someone in this room is the father of that child and they're not telling us," Jacob said looking, more like glaring at Edward.

"I think those pregnancy hormones have gone to your brain mutt. I do not have any other children but the child you carry," Edward said.

"And how do we know that you're not lying?" Jacob asked.

"Trust me, if I had another child. I wouldn't be here right now," Edward said.

"I give you my word Jacob, Edward doesn't have any other children but the child you carry. I didn't want to say this in front of them, but I think someone is leading them astray," Carlisle said.

"No, ya think?" Jacob asked smartly.

"There's no need to get rude now. I'm just saying that it seems awfully strange that they were told to create the child now and not twenty one years ago. I don't know who, but I think someone is working with or for the thing that's coming. I think they wanted to make sure that when they were strong enough, there wouldn't be anyone as strong as them to take them down," Carlisle said.

"No matter if this baby should have been created now or twenty one years ago, this thing is coming and we have to make sure we can stop it. Or I should say I can stop it seeing as my daughter can't stop this thing," Jacob said feeling himself calming down thanks to Emily's backrub.

"No, I told you last night and I'll keep telling you until it finally makes it through that pea brain of yours. You and our child are NOT fighting this thing! My family and myself will find a way to take it down. You are NOT getting involved in this fight!" Edward said before taking off to calm himself down before he did or said something he couldn't take back.

"I'll go talk to him. If you guys can find a way to defeat this thing once and for all, great. Otherwise I guess we'll have to wait for them to come and tell us. Whenever that maybe," Jacob said getting up from the couch and heading outside to where he had a feeling Edward would be.

While everyone inside was discussing what could be done, Jacob kept heading deeper into the woods in search of the other father to his children.

"You know I can hear your thoughts, don't you?" Jacob asked just following Edward's thoughts.

"What do you want, mutt?" Edward asked not turning around to face Jacob.

"To talk, and I mean really talk. Not that crap where you say what you want but won't hear me out," Jacob said rubbing his stomach.

"And what do you think there's to talk about?" Edward asked finally turning around to face Jacob.

"Maybe the fact that you're so against trying to fight this thing off so our children can have a better future," Jacob said.

"You don't get it do you?" Edward asked.

"I guess not," Jacob said.

"I'm not against us fighting it off. I'm against you sacrificing yourself for this thing. There is another way that you and the twins don't have to end up hurt or worse dead," Edward said.

"Yeah and how's that? Because from where I'm standing, the only thing I see is that I'm going to have to fight it off. The twins can't fight it off, so who else besides me is there?" Jacob asked.

"How about me?" Edward asked.

"If I can't fight it off, who's to say that you can?" Jacob asked.

"Why can't we fight it together? Make sure the future of our children and grandchildren can hopefully be evil free of that monster," Edward said.

"They're not even here yet and you're already planning on grandchildren?" Jacob asked smiling.

"Just looking ahead," Edward said.

"Hmm, I guess," Jacob said.

"We better get back before it starts down pouring," Edward said looking up at the darkening skies.

"That and before they send out a search and rescue for us," Jacob said hands still on his stomach.

With that the boys headed back to the house to find that everyone was still trying to figure a way to defeat this thing that was coming.

Next chapter: Christmas day


	37. Chapter 30

**AN: Please see chapter one for story summary, warnings, and disclaimer**

**AN2: As we head into Christmas day, please make sure that you're sitting back in your chair, that all feet are on the ground. Also there are to be no drinks or food while reading this chapter. The author is not responsible for any broken keyboards or computers for beverages that may hit the screen. But other then that please enjoy!**

**Christmas Day**

Carlisle had invited all of the pack members to join his family for Christmas. The only ones to accept had been Sam and Emily and Seth and Leah. The others hadn't been able to come due to going out of town to be with family members. Of course Billy had been invited to join. Sam was going to pick both Jacob and Billy up before heading over to the Cullen's house. Jacob was still living with his father. When Edward had asked if he was planning on staying with his father through the rest of his pregnancy, Jacob had told him that he planned on staying until Charlie came home, so if that meant for the rest of his pregnancy, then so be it.

Sam, Emily, Jacob, and Billy were all heading over to the house early to watch the football game. Carlisle had invited them to join his family in watching the game. Seth and Leah's parents had declined to come over due to going to her mother's house for Christmas with her siblings. However they would be coming over for dinner that night.

**Billy's house**

"Where's Emily?" Jacob asked seeing that she wasn't with Sam.

"She'll meet us at the house later today. You know she's not much for football. Besides, she was just getting started on her pies when I left," Sam said smiling.

"But I thought she was bringing a Jello salad," Jacob said confused as he climbed into the back of the car so his father could have the front.

"Oh she is. She's also bringing three pies and yams," Sam said.

"Sam, you could have called and said that you needed to help Emily. We could have waited until later to go over. I'm sure Carlisle would have been understanding," Billy said not believing that he was actually talking nicely about the vampires now!

"I would, but she kicked me out of the house! I swear that pregnancy has given her the energy of the energizer bunny," Sam said laughing.

"Yeah wish I could say the same about me," Jacob said looking gloomy while rubbing his stomach.

"Son, you have to remember that you are also future along then Emily is," Billy said.

"Yeah but even when I wasn't, I didn't have half the energy she seems to," Jacob said.

"Oh I think if you remember back you'll remember," Billy said smiling.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked.

"Just thinking, what you mean she's carrying twins?" Jacob said laughing.

"Oh God, I hope she's not!" Sam said with a look of utter horror on his face.

"I'm sure she's not," Billy said smiling while patting Sam's shoulder.

**Cullen House**

"Welcome, I'm glade you guys could make it for the game," Carlisle said opening the front door for their guests.

"Thank you for inviting us," Sam said.

Looking into the living room, Jacob noticed that they had a tree that almost reached the ceiling. It was one of the most beautiful trees he'd ever seen. Hanging on the fireplace were stockings with the Cullen's names on them. Jacob was shocked to see that he too had a stocking along with his baby. All it said was: Baby Black.

Sam still found it strange how he could have a general conversation with the vam…I mean Carlisle and not want to rip his throat out. Had someone told him almost a year ago that he would actually be willing to talk to them; he'd thought the person was off his or her rocker.

"You're family now," Carlisle said shutting the door behind them.

"Billy, Jacob, Sam I'm so glade you could all make it!" Esme said hugging the three boys.

"Thanks for inviting us," Jacob said returning the hug which was a bit difficult seeing that he was so far along in his pregnancy.

"You're family Jacob. And any family of yours, is family to us," Esme said.

"Hey Alice," Jacob said hugging her too as she came over to him.

"The guys are in the living room, if you'd like to go join them," Alice said looking up at the other two.

"Where's Emily?" Esme asked noticing that she hadn't seen her come in with the others.

"She's at home baking up a storm," Sam said having to smile at the memory of his soon to be wife running all over the kitchen to get everything she needed for her pies.

"I told her, she didn't need to bring a thing," Esme said starting to go into mother hen routine that she did sometimes.

"I told her that, but she wouldn't hear of it," Sam said.

"Hey the game's about the start," Emmett said coming from the living room.

With that Sam and Billy headed into the living room.

"You coming, Jacob?" Sam asked turning around and noticing that Jacob was still standing in the entrance hallway.

"I'll be there as soon as I use the bathroom," Jacob said heading up the stairs to the bathroom.

Once Jacob was done reliving himself, he went downstairs to the living room to find everyone but Esme, Carlisle and Edward in the living room watching the game. Having a feeling that he might find the other three in the kitchen, that's where he headed.

"You need something, Jacob?" Esme asked turning around finding Jacob looking around like he was looking for something.

"No, I thought Edward might be in here though," Jacob said not sure why he felt disappointed that he wasn't there.

"He's in the basement working on something. Asked not to be disturbed until dinner," Esme said hiding a smile.

"Oh, ok," Jacob said going back into the living room to watch the game.

'You know, if you wanted to talk, there is this thing called a link we now seem to have,' Edward said scaring the crap out of Jacob.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!? GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK BEFORE THE TWINS EVEN COME!' Jacob yelled back at Edward through their connection.

Thankfully everyone was engrossed in the game and didn't see the startled reaction from Jacob when Edward started talking to him through their link.

'No, I was not trying to give you a heart attack. I was just simply stating a fact,' Edward thought back.

'Well it sure as hell felt like it!' Jacob said still not happy with Edward for doing that.

'Trust me mutt, if I was trying to, you would have been dead,' Edward thought back.

'Ha-ha,' Jacob thought back.

For the next half hour, Jacob sat watching the game. Thankfully their team wasn't loosing. The score was close 7-5, which was making for a pretty interesting game. It wasn't until the third commercial break that Jacob finally caught on that something was going on. It seemed like every time Alice and Jasper or Emmett and Rosalie came out of the kitchen they would kiss. He didn't know what that was all about; Jacob just figured that they were getting into the Christmas sprit.

'Has pregnancy made you that thickheaded?' Edward thought.

'And what the hell is that supposed to mean?' Jacob thought not happy to be called thickheaded.

'Look up,' Edward thought.

'Up where?' Jacob thought not sure where Edward was talking about.

'Up where my family keeps making out,' Edward thought.

'Oh,' Jacob thought realizing that everyone had been kissing under the mistletoe.

'That would all thanks to my sister, Alice,' Edward thought.

'Just make sure that I don't get caught under there,' Jacob thought.

'Why? Afraid that Alice will kiss you?' Edward asked/thought.

'It's not her I'm afraid of,' Jacob thought.

Since Edward had seemed to go back to whatever he was working on, Jacob went back to watching the game. It wasn't until the third quarter that he started to really watch his dad. To anyone else, it would seem that Billy was engrossed in the game, but Jacob could see sadness in his eyes. Jacob knew that his father missed Charlie, after all, Charlie was his football watching buddy. If Jacob knew where the Sheriff was, he'd go get him and drag his ass back to Forks and give him a piece of his mind. Jacob had been so engrossed in watching his father, he never noticed Edward come sit down beside him until he spoke up.

"You know, it's not nice to watch people like that," Edward whispered so only Jacob heard him.

"Yeah, that maybe, it's also not nice to scare someone half to death," Jacob whispered back not looking at Edward.

"Let me guess, wishing that Charlie would hurry up on home?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Jacob said finally tearing his eyes away from his father to look at Edward.

"If I know Bella, she won't let her father stay gone for much longer before she makes him come home," Edward said.

"God I hope you're right," Jacob said going back to looking at his father.

Little did either of the guys know, Charlie was really starting to wonder about his sanity. He was having the strangest dreams ever. He was having dreams of what looked to be a very pregnant Jacob rubbing his stomach and asking Ms. Bella what she wanted for breakfast. He knew that he could probably talk to his daughter, but didn't know if she would want to talk to him since they didn't exactly get off on the best of terms last time. Then there was the fact that Charlie thought that he was being followed by at least one vampire if not more. He knew that the tracks were not animal tracks. And it didn't help that they looked a lot like the ones from before when the town's people had started to go missing. The thing that really worried Charlie was that if he was correct, the footprints were heading to Forks. He knew that tonight while he was sleeping, he needed to talk to his daughter and figure out what was going on.

Meanwhile back at the house, Sam had gotten a text message from someone. The next thing Jacob knew, Sam was heading outside. He had a feeling that the message had been from Emily telling Sam that she was there. He didn't have long to wait to find out that, that's exactly who it was from.

"Need any help?" Jacob asked getting up from the couch with some difficulty.

"No, just go enjoy the game. Besides this is everything," Emily said shutting the door behind her.

"Ok," Jacob said heading back to the living room.

"I promise you that I won't bit," Edward said when Jacob just took a seat on the arm rest.

"Yeah I know, but my back's just getting sore from sitting so long," Jacob said rubbing it.

"If you want to go upstairs then I can give you a back rub," Edward said.

"No, its fine," Jacob said not comfortable with Edward's hands on him.

After Alice put the pies away for later tonight, she came back into the living room and noticed that Jacob was still rubbing his back. She'd heard Edward ask Jacob if he wanted him to rub it for him. Knowing that Jacob might feel a little more comfortable with a female rubbing his back, she decided to ask him if he wanted her to do it. After all he was carrying her niece or nephew.

"Hey Jacob, would you like me to rub your back for you?" Alice asked.

"If you wouldn't mind," Jacob said.

"No problem. Why don't we go up to my room and you can lie down on my bed. It'll be more comfortable for you on the bed then a chair," Alice said.

"Ok," Jacob said and with that they headed off to her room.

Jacob never noticed the look of apology that she gave Edward as they walked by.

Alice noticed about half way through the back rub that Jacob had fallen fast asleep. Knowing that he needed his rest, she left him to sleep. Alice turned off the light and shut her door so that the noise from downstairs wouldn't wake Jacob up.

One minute Jacob was getting a back rub, the next he was getting awoken by Alice.

"Jacob, dinner will be ready shortly," Alice whispered, as to not startle the pregnant teen.

"Ok," Jacob said getting up even though he didn't want to.

Had his bladder and twins not had other plans, Jacob felt like he could have slept a few more hours. After finishing up in the bathroom, Jacob then went downstairs to find that there were still two minutes on the clock for the game. But it didn't matter, their team was ahead by enough that the other team couldn't come back and win. The score was: 35-20, so he knew they were going to win tonight.

'Hey you ok?' Edward asked through their link while looking at Jacob who sat next to him seeing that, that was only open spot besides the floor.

'Yeah, just tired is all,' Jacob thought while rubbing his stomach and smiling down at the babies.

"Dinner's ready," Esme called coming into the living room.

With that everyone got up, some like Jacob with the help of others, and then all made their way into the dinning room. Once in there, they found that name cards had been laid out for all of them. Jacob of course was sat by his father, and Edward was sat directly across from him too.

'Why is it we always get sat across for each other?' Jacob thought to himself while smiling finding it funny that Alice seemed to want to get the two of them together like as soon as possible.

"I think that Alice is trying to hint that she wants us together," Edward thought back.

"Of course she would," Jacob thought rolling his eyes.

Had Jacob looked up in that moment, he would have seen the smile that graced Edward's face. Had either of the guys dare the pay attention, they both would have noticed that Alice was smiling ear to ear while squeezing Jasper's hand and pointing with her eyes to the two men.

Once everyone was done eating and dishes had been put away. Everyone retired to the living room to open presents.

"First off before we start handing out presents. Seeing as this is the last year before we have two new additions to our family, I would like to do things a little differently this year. I know in the past we have just all opened gifts at the same time, but this year we're going to draw names to see who opens first and so on," Esme said.

While she was talking both Jacob and Edward had been thinking the same thing when she said that there would be only two new additions to the family.

'Three,' both Jacob and Edward had thought at the same time.

They were both trying to keep their laughter in thinking of everyone's faces when they found out that there would be two baby Blacks within the coming months, not just one.

Once Carlisle and the boys handed out the gifts, Edward came back over to Jacob on the couch.

'This has Alice written all over it,' Jacob thought while holding up a present that was addressed to Baby Black-Cullen.

'Yes, yes it does,' Edward said smiling while rolling his eyes.

Jacob thought it quite funny that the first name to be drawn was his baby's. There were a few presents of course none had who they were from but Jacob could guess. Their babies got: two Winnie the pooh blankets one which was yellow and the other was a light green. Then they got baby towels and washcloths, along with little onesies.

'Does she know that we're having twins?' Jacob thought while raising an eyebrow after looking at the blankets.

'I didn't tell her,' Edward thought back.

Jacob and Edward had silently agreed not to get each other anything for Christmas. However, Jacob didn't know that Edward had gotten him something that would forever change his life as he knew it, even more so then his babies would. However, that present wouldn't be shown to him for another two months' time.

By time the third name had been drawn, Emmett was starting to think that it had been rigged and voiced his opinion.

"Ok this was rigged," Emmett said.

"Yes dear, because I want to make sure that you go last," Esme said smiling at her son.

"Emmett how can it be rigged when YOU are the one pulling the name?" Alice asked.

Instead of answering his sister, Emmett just glared at his sister while pulling another name from the hat.

"Finally," Emmett said seeing that it was down to him and Carlisle.

Once Emmett and Carlisle were both done opening their presents, Esme and Alice went into the kitchen to grab dessert. Everyone else but the two pregnant people started cleaning up the living room of the paper. Jacob of course was forbidden by Edward from helping, not that he could be of much help seeing that bending down was pretty much out of the question right now. Sam had told Emily to take it easy, he figured that baking three pies, making a Jello salad and making yams was enough for one day.

"Dessert is ready," Esme said popping her head into the living room.

(AN: I'm figuring that they started opening presents around 6 and it took them two hours, so now it's nine o'clock)

"Someone going to help the pregnant person up over here?" Jacob asked when everyone just headed to the kitchen.

"I guess if I must," Emily said going over and helping him up.

"Thanks," Jacob said smiling at Emily.

"No problem," Emily said returning the smile.

Edward would have gone to him, but Emily beat him to it.

"Feel free after you get your dessert to go sit in the living room if you'd like," Esme said.

Once Jacob was done with his dessert, he decided to go stand against the wall. It'd only taken him about a minute and a half to eat three pieces of pie and some of Emily's Jello. Seeing that he couldn't have chocolate while he was pregnant, Jacob had ended up eating two pieces of pumpkin and one piece of apple pie. He would have eaten the cherry pie too, but he didn't like cherries. Since getting pregnant, he couldn't even stomach the thought of them anymore which sucked since cherry pie used to be one of his favorites.

"Jacob, there's plenty more if you're still hungry," Alice said heading into the kitchen to get rid of her plate.

Alice and Esme had decided to use paper plates for dessert since they knew it'd be late before getting to dessert.

"Thanks but I've had my fill," Jacob said smiling at Alice.

"Ok," Alice said proceeding to the kitchen again.

Once Edward had finished his one piece of pie, he too took his plate back into the kitchen to get rid of it. However, unlike Alice who had gone back to the couch to watch the sports highlights, Edward decided to lean against the wall by Jacob.

"You ok?" Edward asked.

"Yeah just getting tired of sitting," Jacob said.

"Ok," Edward said going to leave.

However, before Edward got even a foot from the wall, he turned around and went back over to Jacob. Seeing that it was now or never, Edward planted his cold lips onto Jacob's warm ones.

For Jacob it was an explosion in his mouth feeling cold lips pressed against his own. Not being able to resist anymore, he started running his hands through Edward's hair. Feeling Edward's tongue begging for entrance, Jacob allowed it. Jacob was about to wrap his legs around Edward's waist when his mind started screaming at him.

'WAKE UP! YOU'RE KISSING YOUR DEAD BEST FRINED'S BOYFRIEND! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?'

With that, Jacob broke away from the kiss and took off running out of the house, leaving most opened mouth about the kiss. Of course everyone had seen the kiss, but most had been too stunned to say anything.

"I guess I should go after him," Sam said having a feeling that the only way to find Jacob was to transform. He had a feeling that Jacob would have been upset enough to let himself change even if he shouldn't have.

"No, I think he'd rather talk to me over you," Leah said.

"I'll come with you until we find him," Sam said.

"Be careful, both of you," Emily said standing up from the chair she'd been sitting on.

"Don't worry, we will be," Sam said giving Emily a passionate kiss before taking off with Leah into the woods.

Meanwhile, Edward was getting an ear full outside on the deck by Alice.

"What the hell was the meaning of that!" Alice asked pissed off at Edward.

"Why the hell are you getting mad at me? I'm not the one that took off!" Edward exclaimed not very happy at the present moment.

"You just kiss him and then let him leave? Do you know how confused he probably is? And you're just standing there watching him leave without going after him? And I thought you loved him," Alice said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You know what, Alice? I'm had it up to here with your shit! Stop getting involved in my love life!" Edward yelled while holding his hand up to the top of his head.

"Both of you calm down. Edward, go blow off some steam, but do NOT try to look for young Jacob. He just needs some time to figure out what just happened. You caught him by surprise with that kiss," Carlisle said.

Without another word, Edward took off into the woods to go clear his head of what had just happened.

Had it really been his imagination or had Jacob actually kissed him back?

"You young lady need to calm down. I know you want the guys together and you want what you saw to come true. But it's not going to happen over night. They have to figure out what they want on their own. You can't keep intervening, otherwise it may never happen," Carlisle said looking Alice in the eye.

"I know, but if you'd seen what I saw, you'd want it too," Alice said.

Little did Carlisle know, but Alice had not told him the whole truth. She'd left out that there maybe a child in her and Jasper's future too.

"You don't think I want all of my children to be happy? I do Alice, but we need to let Jacob and Edward figure out what their hearts are telling them without getting involved," Carlisle said.

"I know, I just want it to happen before the baby is born," Alice said having no clue that she would have two nieces or nephews in a few month's time.

"I know, but like I said we can't push it. All their lives they've been told to hate each other, now that their hearts are telling them that they love each other, it's conflicting for them. Especially for young Jacob who is also pregnant," Carlisle said.

"I know," Alice said falling quite.

After a few more minutes of quietness, they went inside to find that everyone had left for the evening.

"They thought it best to give Jacob some time with Leah," Esme said answering her husband's unasked question.

"Hmm," Carlisle said.

Next chapter: The talk with Jacob and is someone listening in who shouldn't be? And maybe more baseball


	38. Chapter 31

**AN: Please see chapter one for story summary, warnings, and disclaimer**

Before letting their wolf side take over, both Sam and Leah were careful to remove their clothes. Both could see that Jacob had just taken off and that his clothes were lying in shreds on the ground. Sam knew that if he returned home with his clothes all torn up, then chances were he'd be sleeping on the couch for the night. Emily had told him that he needed to start being more careful with his clothes, as it was getting to be, he was getting down to having very few clothes. Before Sam took off into the woods after Leah and Jacob, he made sure to grab the two blankets from his truck before he too took off into the woods. Sam had a feeling that Jacob wouldn't feel very comfortable talking to himself or Leah while naked in his current state.

**Woods**

It didn't take long for Sam and Leah to catch up with Jacob in the woods. By time they got to him, he was pacing back and forth, muttering to himself.

"You know we can hear you, right?" Leah asked through their werewolf connection.

"What are you two doing here?" Jacob asked jumping because he hadn't realized that anyone had come looking for him.

"Making sure you don't do something stupid in your current state," Leah said.

"Leah, that's enough," Sam said giving her on of his many looks he gave the pack members.

"Trust me, I'm not going to do anything stupid. Well not anything that you have to worry about anyways," Jacob said.

"Oh and what would you be planning?" Leah asked.

"Nothing to worry your ugly head about," Jacob said.

"Leah! Be careful!" Sam barked when Leah went at Jacob in their old playful way.

"See I can still take you," Leah said letting Jacob up from the ground.

"Let's try again and see who's actually tougher," Jacob said panting a little.

"No, the two of you are NOT going to fight, this isn't the old days, Jacob," Sam said.

"We know," both Leah and Jacob said at the same time.

"Children," Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Children? You do realize you'll become an uncle before me, don't you?" Jacob asked.

"Uncle? Really?" Sam asked not sure if Jacob was just joking around or being serious.

"Yeah, seriously, she already has two vampire uncles. I figured that she does need a human, or as close as they get in this town, uncle that she can talk to. Hell who knows, she might inherit my genes and if she does, then she may feel more comfortable talking to Leah, who really knows what this kid will end up like," Jacob said.

"Well even if she is half vampire, half werewolf, I just feel sorry for her already," Leah said.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"Because if she's even half the looker they are, then I can see the trouble you'll have with the guys already!" Leah said laughing.

"Don't remind me," Jacob said groaning.

"Before they decide to send out a search party are you two ready to head back?" Sam asked.

"No," Jacob said.

"And why is that?" Leah asked.

"For the first time in months I feel free. And for as many months as I can remember, my back actually doesn't hurt for once," Jacob said.

"Jacob, you do realize that Carlisle is probably going to kill you when we get back, don't you?" Leah asked.

"He won't, because then he would have to deal with him," Jacob said not being able to say Edward's name.

"You mean Edward?" Leah asked.

"Yeah him," Jacob said.

"Jacob, where are you going?" Sam called as Jacob took off into the woods.

"Having my freedom before I get made a prisoner in the house," Jacob called as he ran.

"Do you think we should go after him?" Leah asked.

"Part of me says to, but the other part says that he needs his freedom and enjoy his time again on his own," Sam said.

"So was that a just let Edward follow him and keep his eye on Jacob?" Leah asked.

"Well, I do and don't want to see that happen. I know if there's a fight and Jacob stresses himself out and ends up in the hospital again, then Ems will have my head. But on the other hand it's getting late and if I don't get back now, she'll have my head," Sam said.

"Well we both know that chances are Edward is following Jacob right now. I say get back so you don't end up on the couch tonight," Leah said.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Sam said still redundant to leave Jacob on his own.

"Look, you go back to Emily, and I'll follow Jacob and make sure nothing happens, ok?" Leah asked knowing her ex was torn between leaving Jacob and going after him.

"Ok," Sam said and with that he took off in the direction of the house while Leah took off in the direction of Jacob's scent.

Meanwhile, Edward was about to approach Jacob when he smelled one of the werewolves coming towards him. He wasn't sure at first which one it was until they got closer. Edward could tell that it was Leah by the color of her fur. He knew that he could contact her through the link, but he didn't want to let Jacob know that he was being followed. So, Edward decided to keep himself out of sight from both, but close enough he could still be by Jacob's side within seconds if the need arouse.

"What now?" Jacob asked knowing that Leah was behind him.

"Nothing, just making sure that you're still ok," Leah said laying down on the ground.

"Never been better," Jacob said having to take a rest himself.

"Sure you're ok? You seem to be breathing a little heavier then normal," Leah said lifting her head from her paws.

"Yeah, just seems like even in wolf form I'm worn out from the pressure of the baby on my body," Jacob said.

"If you need me to, I can go find someone to bring you back to the house," Leah said getting up and ready to run if she needed to.

"No, I'll be fine. Just need to lie down for a minute. Besides, Edward is somewhere around here. So if I need him, I'll just use our link to contact him," Jacob said lying down.

"What's wrong?" Leah and Edward both asked at the same time.

"Just seems the baby doesn't like it when I land on my stomach," Jacob said turning so he was lying on his side instead of stomach.

"Are you sure that's all?" Leah asked.

"Yes," Jacob said.

"Ok," Leah said lying back down by Jacob.

"Night," Jacob mumbled before letting sleep overtake him.

"Night," Leah said before letting her eyes close too.

Having a feeling that as they slept, they would transform back into human form. Edward ran to the house to grab a blanket for Jacob so that he wouldn't have to deal with the fact that he would awake in the morning and have Leah see him completely nude. Or that's what he tried to tell himself, but that little voice in the back of his head was telling him that he didn't want Leah seeing what didn't belong to her.

Once Edward got back to the house, he found three blankets on the bed with a note in Alice's neat handwriting:

_Edward,_

_I know you may not like the fact that Jacob ran out on you tonight or that he's with Leah right now. But that doesn't mean that you can leave the poor girl exposed for all to see!_

_Love,_

_Alice_

As much as Edward wanted to only take two blankets, he knew that if he did, then Alice would have his head in the morning. After grabbing all three blankets, Edward ran back to the spot that he'd left them at.

Edward laid the thickest of the three blankets a few feet from where Jacob and Leah were lying. After that, he moved Leah to one side of the blanket and covered her with the thinner of the two blankets. Then Edward went back and carried Jacob to the other side of the blanket and put the thicker blanket over him. Edward had to resist the urge to kiss Jacob's forehead for fear of waking him up. After he was done with his task, Edward then went to sit behind a couple of trees so he could keep an eye on things. He hadn't realized that he had dozed off until he awoke in dream world.

**Dream world**

"_What am I doing up here?" Edward asked looking up to see that Bella was standing over him._

"_You need to hear what Jacob is too afraid to say to your face. Make sure that you keep yourself hidden here," Bella said before leaving a dumbfounded Edward behind a tree._

_Within a few minutes, Edward could hear Jacob's voice._

"_Bella, what do you need now? I was actually sleeping peacefully for once," Jacob said._

"_I just wanted to talk about tonight," Bella said having a hard time keeping the smile off her face._

"_What about tonight?" Jacob asked._

"_About what happened," Bella said._

"_Nothing happened, just had Christmas with the Cullen and the pack is all," Jacob said._

"_So I didn't see a kiss between my best friend and ex boyfriend tonight?" Bella asked._

"_Sorry, must have been imagining things," Jacob said now not being able to look at Bella._

"_Hmm, then I guess I'll just have to re-watch and see what I did see then," Bella said rewinding the tape._

"_Do we really have to watch this?" Jacob asked not wanting to watch himself over again as he made what he considered the biggest mistake of his life._

"_Yes," Bella said playing the tape._

"_Well I thought that looked like what it was, you and Edward Cullen kissing each other," Bella said._

"_So what? It was just a stupid kiss. A mistake that won't be made again," Jacob said._

"_You ok?" Bella asked when she saw Jacob winching and grabbing his stomach._

"_Yeah, just seems like one of the babies doesn't seem to agree with that statement," Jacob said looking down at his stomach as he talked._

"_That's because they can tell when their daddy is lying," Bella said smiling fondly at Jacob's stomach._

"_Yeah, well they can disagree with me all they want, it's still not going to happen again," Jacob said._

"_And why is that?" Bella asked._

"_Because it was a mistake, nothing else," Jacob said._

_Not being able to sit there and take it anymore, Edward decided to speak up._

"_For it being just a mistake, I didn't feel you pushing me back. I actually think you were inviting me in," Edward said._

"_Yeah, that was until I realized that I was kissing a vampire!" Jacob said._

"_For your information, you're not exactly that high on the human scale either, now are you?" Edward asked._

"_It doesn't matter how high or low I am on the scale, the fact remains that tonight was a mistake. No, actually the last seven months of my life have been a mistake. God I don't even know why I let you two talk me into this. I wish that I would wake up the day of the funeral and be able to stop myself from making the biggest mistake of my life. Because then I wouldn't be pregnant with the likes of them and I wouldn't have kissed your ugly ass," Jacob said knowing that he'd gone too far but not being able to stop himself._

"_Well as much as you would like that. It's not a dream, so suck it up and deal with the fact that in two months' time those babies will be entering the world. And if you think they're such a mistake, then as soon as they're born, you can hand them over and take your ugly ass out of our lives forever. But make sure you don't let the door hit your fat ass on the way out. Also make sure that you don't try and contact me or my children. Because you walk out that door, you're not welcomed back," Edward said voice dripping with venom._

"_That's fine by me. I won't let the door hit me on the way out. And don't worry, once these things are out of me, I won't come back. I'll make sure to go somewhere, where you and the ugly mutts can't follow me," Jacob said._

"_Good," Edward said._

"_Great," Jacob said._

_Before either could say another word, they both awoke in the woods._

Edward got up from his spot and took off to the house. He had some re-planning to do. Now that he knew exactly how Jacob felt, he needed to make some changes seeing that the mutt wouldn't be part of his family for much longer.

On the other hand Jacob was beating himself up inside.

'You stupid moron! Why the hell did you go and say that shit?! You know you don't mean it! **You know you said it because it's the only way to make sure you don't get hurt. **I already hurt myself by saying it. God I wish I could just rewind the clock and have kept my fat mouth shut. **Well you can't so you can deal with it and just try to make it right. **Yeah because he's going to let me make it right after what I said about him and our babies. **You don't know until you try, Jacob,**' Jacob thought to himself while rubbing his stomach.

(AN: The bold is Jacob's inner voice talking to him)

Seeing that Edward had put the thinner blanket on Leah, Jacob switched them around since he, himself was getting quite hot under the thicker blanket. After doing that, Jacob then got up to relieve himself.

"Babies, I hope you know that I didn't mean anything I just said. I love you both already. I can't wait for you to be born. If you're wondering why I said that, I really couldn't tell you. I…" Jacob said trailing off because he didn't know what else to say.

For a response he felt the babies kicking within. Little did Jacob know as he went to go catch a few more hours of sleep, but the kicking wouldn't be stopping any time soon for him.

The next time Jacob awoke the sun was just starting to rise. He noticed that Leah was waking up too.

"Think it's safe to head back to the house?" Leah asked standing up and stretching while making sure that she stayed covered.

"I would think it'd be safe for you," Jacob said following suite, of course with the help of Leah to stand up.

"What you mean for me?" Leah asked not knowing what had been said while she slept.

"Nothing, let's just head back before your mom calls wondering what happened to you," Jacob said.

"I'm a big girl. Besides my mom won't be up until ten," Leah said.

"Ok," Jacob said smiling.

After Leah grabbed the third blanket, they both headed back to the house.

"So where did you put your clothes?" Jacob asked remembering that his had been shredded when he'd ran last night.

"I put them over here," Leah said going to a tree near by.

"What?" Jacob asked when he heard Leah mumbling curses.

"This," Leah said not happy while handing over a note from Edward.

**Leah,**

**If you want your clothes back, then you can come and face the music just like him.**

**Edward**

**Under that it said:**

**Leah,**

**Sorry for my brother's rudeness, just come to my room and your clothes will be waiting.**

**Alice**

"Figures that he would do something like that," Jacob said pissed that Edward seemed to be messing with his friends now.

"Ready to go in then?" Leah asked.

"As ready as I'll be," Jacob said.

With that, they headed into the house. After showing Leah to Alice's room where her clothes were laying out on the bed, Jacob himself went to Edward's room to grab a change of clothes. It was days like today that made him thankful that he still had some of his clothes at the Cullen resident.

"What do you want?" Jacob asked hearing Edward coming into the room as he was pulling his shirt over his head.

"Wondering why you're in **my** room," Edward said stressing the word my.

"I was just changing. Don't worry, I'm leaving," Jacob said.

"Good. Oh you remember how you said you didn't know if you would ever be back even if Charlie did come home?" Edward asked from the couch.

"Yeah, what about it?" Jacob asked turning around to face Edward.

"Well when or if he does come home, don't think that you're welcome back here. You lost that invite last night after what you said about my children. So just take your shit and get the hell out of my house. Oh and don't let the door hit your fat ass on the way out," Edward said face hard as stone.

"After the next appointment I'll take my stuff and never come back to the likes of this place," Jacob said before walking out of the room only to run into Leah.

"You ready to go?" Leah asked seeing the pissed off look on Jacob's face.

"More then ready," Jacob said knowing if he didn't get out of there now, then he may do something he would later regret.

"Well Carlisle said that he'd take us home," Leah said.

"Fine by me," Jacob said following Leah down to the kitchen where Carlisle was waiting for him.

Carlisle hadn't heard what had happened, but he knew it had to have been pretty bad since Jacob looked ready to kill at any moment. After dropping both Leah and Jacob off at their houses, Carlisle headed back home to have a word with his son. Only to find out that said son wasn't at home.

Next chapter: Do the guys make up?

AN: Yes I'm very well aware that they just kissed in the last chapter I just pretty much put them back at square one. However no worries, they will make up next chapter and it will be worth it. Trust me on that one…now please review!


	39. Chapter 32

**AN: Please see chapter one for story summary, warnings, and disclaimer**

AN2: Ok the first part of this chapter is going to be from Carlisle's POV. Don't worry, I won't be doing the whole family's POV's.

**Carlisle's POV**

I couldn't say what happened between Edward and Jacob out in the woods. I know that something did though, even if Edward doesn't want to admit it. Over the last five days he's been even moodier then normal. Like my son Emmett likes to say, it seems that Edward hasn't been getting any lately, not that I like to think of my children being active even if they are 100 years old. Now usually I'm not one to meddle in my children's affairs but when my grandchildren are involved, I have to put them first. Not only as a doctor but a soon to be first time grandfather. I want to make sure that this pregnancy doesn't become stressful for Jacob and possibly send him into early labor. I know that Edward will be very upset with my plan, but there is a time when a father has to let his children be upset. I called Jacob last night to remind him of his doctor's appointment today. I know my wife has missed having someone to cook for. So while I had Jacob on the phone, I asked him if he would like to stay the night. I told him that Esme has missed having someone to cook for. I didn't tell him, but I know that she's also missed having someone to look after again. I don't know what will happen after the appointment today, but for the sake of my grandchildren, I hope that their parents can see past their dislikes and hopefully move forward with being friends. I would hate for my grandchildren to be pulled in different directions because their parents can't see past, their pasts.

**Normal POV now**

**December 30th**

The last five days hadn't been kind to poor Jacob. Since the fight with their daddy, the twins had been kicking him none stop. Ok maybe not nonstop but they had been kicking more so then normal. So much in fact that in the last five days combined, Jacob hadn't gotten more then twenty hours of sleep. He'd tried hot baths, sleeping on the couch, sleeping on his side with a pillow between his legs. It didn't seem to matter what he tried, nothing would calm his children down enough that he could get a few hours of sleep. His sleep with drawl had gotten so bad that yesterday morning he'd snapped at his own father for asking him how he'd slept! He knew that today and tomorrow would be hell to get through. He was afraid that he'd snap at Carlisle and that could very well end badly for him.

Carlisle had offered to pick Jacob up from the house. He figured that there was no reason to make Billy or Sam drive Jacob to Forks since he was staying the night.

"Bye son," Billy called as Jacob headed out of the house when he heard Carlisle pull up.

Not trusting himself to not snap at his father again, Jacob decided not to reply but he did give a half ass wave to his father.

"How are you doing today, Jacob?" Carlisle asked once Jacob was in the car.

"Great," Jacob said putting as much sarcasm into it as he could.

"Well that's good to hear," Carlisle said ignoring the fact that Jacob wasn't being serious when he said that.

When Jacob had first stepped into the car, Carlisle had sensed an aggravation about him, but as they were driving, he seemed to be getting calmer.

As for Jacob, since getting into the car, for the first time in five days, his children had decided to settle down. It was like they were happy to know that they would be around their other family again and were finally at peace. It didn't make sense to Jacob, but at that current moment he didn't care because he could feel his eyes getting very heavy with sleep. So tilting the chair back so he was comfortable, not that, that was really a word he could use this far into his pregnancy, but within minutes Jacob was out like a light.

Once they got to the house, Carlisle looked over to notice that the car stopping hadn't awoken Jacob. Not wanting to wake him, Carlisle decided to just carry Jacob to the house and up to his son, Edward's bedroom.

**Bedroom**

After lying Jacob onto the bed, Carlisle then preceded to remove Jacob's shoes and put the throw blanket on him. Once that was done, Carlisle then went downstairs to let his family know that Jacob was sleeping so not to disturb him.

As for Edward, he knew that Jacob would be over today, but not that he was also staying the night. Not wanting to see Jacob after what he'd said on Christmas day, Edward was deep into the woods with a good book and his cd player. He figured that Jacob would be gone by five or six.

Edward hadn't realized that he'd dozed off until he awoke with his head resting on his legs that were bent to his chest.

'What time is it?' Edward thought to himself seeing that it was very dark out.

Fishing his cell phone out of his jean pocket, he saw that it was already 9 o'clock.

'Best head home before Alice starts calling me,' Edward thought to himself surprised that his sister hadn't called him yet.

Once Edward got back to the house, he went straight up to his bedroom and flipped on the light so he could change clothes. It was just as he was about ready to take his shirt off that he noticed that Jacob Black was sleeping on his bed! Not knowing why Jacob would be there, Edward flew down the stairs to the kitchen where he found Carlisle and Esme talking quietly.

"Good evening, Edward," Carlisle said seeing Edward standing in front of himself and his wife.

"Why is Jacob currently in my room?" Edward asked trying not to show just how pissed off he really was.

"He's staying the night," Carlisle said.

"So he couldn't sleep down here, for what reason?" Edward asked not liking the fact that the person carrying his children was currently up in HIS room sleeping!

"Edward!" Esme exclaimed not happy what her son had just suggested.

"What?" Edward asked not seeing a problem with putting the wolf on the couch.

'Not like he's not used to it by now,' Edward thought bitterly to himself.

"I thought that he would get the best sleep in a bed, and not on a couch," Carlisle said.

"Young man, you will not go wake him up and tell him to go to the couch," Esme said knowing that, that's exactly what her son had been thinking.

"And if I do?" Edward asked raising his eyebrow while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then for the next week **you** will be sleeping on the couch in the living room," Esme said making sure that her son knew just how serious she was.

Grumbling to himself, Edward went back to the room to try and get some sleep. By eleven, he knew that he wasn't going to be able to sleep, so getting up he went down to the basement where he worked until four in the morning. His body finally decided that it was ready to go to sleep. Once he got up to the room, Edward laid with his back facing Jacob before finally falling asleep.

As for Jacob since falling asleep around two yesterday afternoon, he'd only been up twice. He was up around seven that night to eat something, it seemed that the twins were finally hungry. He only ate cereal which for him meant half the box in one sitting. After saying goodnight to Carlisle and Esme, Jacob then headed to the bathroom before heading off to bed again. The last time Jacob had awoken was around three thirty that morning to again go relieve himself

**9 a.m. December 31st**

The first thing that Jacob noticed when he opened his eyes was that Edward was also in the room. However, his back was facing away from Jacob.

'Probably still ticked off at me for what I said. Not that I can blame him though,' Jacob thought to himself while rubbing his stomach while avoiding certain areas.

Even for a werewolf, there were a few spots that were very bruised from the babies kicking. As of yesterday when he'd looked, the bruises were still there which was a little surprising to Jacob seeing that he usually healed within a day or so.

"Morning babies, I see that you're ready to be up. Well thank you for letting daddy sleep for awhile. If I know you two, you'll have me up at all hours of the night," Jacob said rubbing his stomach while smiling at the thought of the babies finally being here!

Little did he know as he got up, but Edward hadn't been sleeping. He'd just heard everything that Jacob had said to their children.

'He still thinks that I'll let him in their lives after what he said? **You know for being over 100 years old, you're still pretty thickheaded! **I am not! **Oh no? Do you seriously think that Jacob was serious the other day about what he said?** Then if he wasn't, why say it? **God you are thickheaded! Hello! Anyone home still? **Yes, I'm still home thank you very much! **Why does anyone say something they don't mean when they fight? Possibly because they get caught up in the fight and don't realize what they're saying? **You really think he didn't know what he was saying? Because I think he knew exactly what he was saying. What he said, he meant. **I give up on you!**' Edward thought to himself.

(AN: Again the bold was that little inner voice arguing back with Edward.)

Once Edward heard Jacob go downstairs, he decided that he best get up before one of his siblings or father came up to see why he was still sleeping since he wasn't one to sleep in.

"Morning son," Carlisle said when Edward walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," Edward said turning around to leave when he saw that Jacob was still in the room.

"Hold on a second there. I want you to meet me in my office in about five," Carlisle said.

"Fine," Edward said walking out while avoiding all eye contact with Jacob.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked after Jacob took his plate to the sink.

"Yeah," Jacob said following Carlisle up to their hospital/library room.

Once they got up there, Carlisle was happy to see that Edward was already waiting for them.

"I'm out of here," Edward said when he saw Jacob was with Carlisle.

"No, you are not going anywhere," Carlisle said grabbing a hold of Edward's arm firmly.

"Excuse me?" Edward asked raising one eyebrow while trying to pull his arm free.

"You heard me son. You are not leaving this room," Carlisle said still keeping a firm grip on Edward's arm.

"Any why, prey tell is that?" Edward asked.

"Because it is I who will be leaving. I don't know what happened out in the woods five days ago. However, I do know that it needs to resolved if for no other reason then the sake of the twins," Carlisle said.

"And if I don't agree to work it out?" Edward asked.

"Then you'll stay locked in this room forever," Carlisle said.

"You wouldn't do that," Edward said smiling knowing that his father was bluffing.

"Wouldn't I?" Carlisle asked with a very serious look on his face.

"That's what I thought. Now you two will stay up here for however long it takes to work it out. And when you do, I'll be back to check up on my grandchildren," Carlisle said letting go of Edward's hand before leaving the room. To make sure that Edward didn't leave it of course locked the boys into the room.

Carlisle had no fears of Edward or Jacob hurting the other. He knew that Edward's feelings ran deep for Jacob and that he would do everything in his power to make sure that Jacob didn't get hurt.

"So start talking, mutt. The sooner we talk, the sooner I can get away from your smelly ass," Edward said making sure to stand as far away from where Jacob was sitting on the table as possible.

"You know to talk, you actually have to say something and words have to come out," Edward said noticing that Jacob was sitting with his head down and hands on either side of his stomach.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry for what I said? That I didn't mean it, but I know that you don't believe me. What is it you want to hear?" Jacob asked still looking down at his stomach.

Edward was thankful for his super hearing. He knew that if he didn't have it, then there was no way he would have been able to hear what Jacob had said.

"I don't care what you say. Say what you want, even if it's not the truth," Edward said looking at Jacob as he talked.

"Then what's the point in talking if you're not even going to believe me, even if it is the truth?" Jacob asked still not looking up at Edward.

"Because the sooner we talk, the sooner we get out of here," Edward said going over to Jacob and standing in front of him.

"If you want out of here so badly, there's always the window for you," Jacob said.

'**Awe he's so cute! **No he's not! **Come on, Edward! How can you not fall for that face? He's so cute! I just want to go cuddle him and never let go! **Well I don't, so that would mean that you won't be either. **Poor sport!** That maybe, it's still not happening,' Edward thought himself.

"Well hate to burst your bubble, mutt. The windows are locked from the outside, so I can't leave," Edward said.

"Hmm," Jacob said.

'**Why don't you just tell him what's on your mind? **Because he'll just laugh at me and say that I'm just being a baby. **You could try giving him a little more credit then that. I mean he's stuck with you this far, hasn't he? **Only because his family has made him. **For a werewolf, you can be pretty thick headed at times. **And how do you figure that? **Think about it. He's only sticking around because of his family? If you opened those eyes of yours a little wider, you would see what Bella sees. **And what's that? Her best friend knocked up by her boyfriend who she still happens to be in love with and is in love with her? **No, her best friend and EX boyfriend who are about to bring two children into this world and can't seem to see how perfect they are for each other. **We are not anywhere near perfect for each other,' Jacob thought to himself.

"Earth to Jacob!" Edward said when he noticed that the mutt was deep in thought.

"What?" Jacob asked confused for he hadn't realized that he'd been so deep in thought until Edward said something.

"Just wondering if you're still with me," Edward asked annoyed that Jacob was ignoring him.

Yawning, "Yeah, yeah I'm still with you," Jacob said grumpily because even though he'd gotten 19 hours of sleep, he was still sleepy!

'Must have had too much sleep,' Jacob thought to himself.

It didn't dawn on Edward until then that he hadn't been hearing Jacob's thoughts. Little did either of the guys know, but Bella had been protecting the other from hearing their thoughts.

'How much sleep could he have gotten being so big?' Edward thought to himself.

'Why don't you just come out and say it, I know I'm fat!' Jacob thought/yelled to Edward who realized at that moment that he was in a world of shit now.

'Oh shit,' Edward thought.

"Just come out and say it. I know you're thinking it," Jacob said not realizing that he had tears running down his face.

"What you want me to say?" Edward asked trying to resist the urge to go over to Jacob and wipe away the tears he knew he'd caused.

"That I'm fat and ugly! Don't forget that I'm also as big as a house!" Jacob yelled hating himself for being so weak.

"I didn't say you were fat! And you're not as big as a house, otherwise you really think you'd fit in here?" Edward asked hoping to lighten the mood.

"You were thinking it!" Jacob said trying to wipe away the tears.

"I didn't mean it as in that I think you're fat. I was just saying that it doesn't look very comfortable with the stomach to try and sleep," Edward said hoping that he wasn't digging himself deeper and deeper into trouble.

"You try being seven months pregnant and come tell me how well you sleep," Jacob said.

"I think I'll pass. You look like you're having so much fun, I'll just let you continue that fun," Edward said.

"Yeah because getting a couple of hours of sleep is so much fun," Jacob said trying to give Edward the glare but not working really well since his eyes were all red and puffy from his crying.

"Ok, ok I get it, the twins don't let you sleep," Edward said rising his hands in surrender.

'That's the understatement of the year,' Jacob thought to himself while groaning when one of the babies kicked where it was already bruised from all of their kicking.

"You ok?" Edward asked concerned.

"Yeah, just one of the twins is kicking again," Jacob said rubbing his stomach to try and calm the twins down.

It seemed that if one woke up and started kicking, then the other would too. It seemed that they couldn't be out done by the other when it came to kicking.

"Can I?" Edward asked wanting to feel his children kicking from within.

"What?" Jacob asked looking up from his stomach with his hands still on his stomach.

"Feel?" Edward asked not sure where the nerve to ask had come from.

"They're your children too," Jacob said not realizing what would come of that within a couple of seconds.

Edward had barley laid his hand upon Jacob's stomach, or so he thought when he heard Jacob groaning in pain and trying to shove his hand off.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Nothing," Jacob said still trying to get Edward's hand off of his stomach.

Instead of saying anything back, Edward just lifted up Jacob's hoodie and shirt revealing the bruises that were on his stomach.

"Carlisle!" Edward yelled pushing Jacob back so that Carlisle could have a look at him.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked rushing into the room.

"Look!" Edward said a bit louder then necessary.

"Jacob, who did this to you?" Carlisle asked seeing the bruises for himself.

"It doesn't matter," Jacob said finally being able to get away from both vampires and rushing out of the house.

Being upset as he was and without even thinking what he was doing. Jacob felt that he had transformed into his wolf form. He was just happy that he could still run like he used to be able to. Otherwise he had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to outrun Edward who he could hear in his head.

Jacob didn't know how long he ran, but he ran until his legs couldn't carry him no more. He'd just taken a seat on the ground when Edward showed up with a fresh pair of clothes.

"You should have known you couldn't outrun me," Edward said going to take a seat by Jacob's wolf form.

Instead of replying, Jacob gave Edward what he hoped to be his most hated glare well watching the vampire sit gracefully against the tree and place his clothes onto his drawn up knees.

Seeing the not at all intimidating glare, Edward laughed.

"Give it up, mutt. You should know that, that doesn't work on vampires. Here are your clothes, go change," Edward said setting the clothes down beside Jacob.

Instead of saying anything, Jacob just looked down at his clothes, which he could have sworn he'd shredded when he changed to back at Edward.

"Alice has more hoodies hidden in her closet for you just incase something happens to the others," Edward said reading Jacob's thought.

"Hmm," Jacob thought.

"You can stop starring at the clothes and actually go change," Edward said out loud.

After another five minutes of starring at the clothes and then back at Edward, Jacob went a couple of feet to go change. Once he was done, he came back over to find Edward still sitting by the tree.

"Need a hand?" Edward asked getting up in a flash when he saw that Jacob was trying to squat and then sit down.

"No," Jacob said holding onto the tree while trying to sit.

"Ok," Edward said leaving Jacob to try and sit.

After five more minutes, Jacob landed hard on his butt seeing no other way to be able to sit.

"That was real graceful for a wolf," Edward said taking a seat a few inches from Jacob.

"You try carrying them around and still being able to sit, let alone sit gracefully," Jacob said.

"So are you going to tell me how you got the bruises?" Edward asked letting his hands fall over his knees.

"I told you, it doesn't matter," Jacob said.

"The hell it doesn't. If someone is laying a hand on you, I have the right to know," Edward said.

"No, you don't. You don't have claim over me," Jacob said.

"While you're carrying my children I do," Edward said.

"They're my children too. Just because I'm carrying them, doesn't give you claim over my body," Jacob said.

"Well they're inside you, I do have claim over your body," Edward said.

"No, you don't," Jacob said.

"Yes, I do," Edward said.

"No," Jacob said.

"This could go on all day or you could just tell me who it was and let me go take care of them," Edward said.

"Even if I told you, you couldn't go take care of them," Jacob said.

"You don't think I can deal with your father and Sam?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow.

"My father and Sam would never lay a hand on me!" Jacob said outraged that Edward would think something that.

"Are you saying that to protect them or because it's true?" Edward asked.

"Because it's true," Jacob said.

"Then who was it that left those bruises on your stomach?" Edward asked.

"Your children," Jacob said.

"You honestly think I'm going to believe that my children kicked you so hard that they left black and blue marks on you?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow.

"Believe it or not. That's the truth," Jacob said.

"A baby can't kick that hard to leave marks on the mother," Edward said.

"Maybe you should go back and do your reading. If they kick for five days straight then yes they can leave bruises on their father," Jacob said.

"That's not even possible for a child to kick that long. They have to sleep at some point along with the mother," Edward said.

"Not if they rest for two hours or less before starting up again. Why do you think I just slept for the last 19 hours?" Jacob asked.

"You can't go off of that little of sleep," Edward said not going to believe that Jacob had gotten as little as twenty hours of sleep in the last five days combined.

"Well I did," Jacob said.

"Yeah right!" Edward said.

"Ask Carlisle," Jacob said trying to get up but finding that difficult to do in his current state.

"Fine we will," Edward said getting up and offering Jacob his hands to help him get up.

"Thanks," Jacob said when he was up right again.

Without saying a word, both headed off in the direction of the house to find out who was actually telling the truth.

Next chapter: House, who's telling the truth?


	40. Chapter 33

**AN: Please see chapter one for story summary, warnings, and disclaimer**

Once the boys got back to the house, they went straight up to the library/medical room where Edward thought he might be. Sure enough they found Carlisle there doing paperwork. Or that's what they thought, but if you looked closely you could tell that Carlisle wasn't really focused on his paperwork in front of him. He was more worried about those bruises on Jacob that he'd only gotten a glance at.

"I'm happy to see you're back," Carlisle said turning around while taking off his reading glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"You both can take a seat. I promise I won't bite," Carlisle said when both Jacob and Edward remand standing.

"Only you would do something like that," Jacob said seeing that Edward had taken the only other seat in the room. Meaning that left Jacob to sit on the table.

"You were going to have to eventually, so might as well get comfortable up there now," Edward said from his seat.

Had either bothered to look, they would have noticed that Carlisle was hiding a small smile by his back being turned to them for a couple of seconds.

"Now Jacob, I was wondering if you could explain to Edward and myself how you got those bruises," Carlisle said.

"Well like I told Edward out in the woods. The bruises were caused by the twins kicking me none stop," Jacob said putting his arms over his stomach.

"Hmm, I see," Carlisle said.

"What? Not thinking the same thing Edward was?" Jacob asked surprised Carlisle seemed to take it in stride what he said.

"And what is it that Edward said?" Carlisle asked.

"He thought that I was covering up and that the bruises were caused by someone. Which they were, they were caused by my children kicking almost none stop," Jacob said.

"I believe you Jacob. It makes sense now why you slept for so long. I'm assuming that with the twins kicking all the time, you've had very little sleep since Christmas day," Carlisle said.

"You would assume right," Jacob said.

"Well since that's been settled, how about we have a check on the twins?" Carlisle asked standing up from his chair along with Edward.

"Sure," Jacob said starting to lye down before Carlisle stopped him.

"First I need you to put this on," Carlisle said handing a gown over to Jacob.

"Why?" Jacob asked not taking said gown.

"Because I need to check on the twins," Carlisle said with his hand still out.

"I've never had to wear one before, so why now?" Jacob asked not going to take the gown until Carlisle told him exactly why he thought he should wear it.

"Just put it on, mutt. You're wasting time," Edward said standing by Jacob's feet.

"Not until he tells me why now," Jacob said.

"Because I got to thinking the other day that not only do we not have a date set for the c-section, which we will get done today. I don't know if you can give birth naturally like a mother wolf. I want to check to see if you have an opening that would allow the twins to be born naturally should they come before the day of the c-section and for some reason we wouldn't have time to get you to the hospital. I just want to make sure that we're prepared for whatever may come," Carlisle said.

It wasn't until then that Jacob realized not only did he not have a date set for when his children would be born, but also a room. It was then that he went into panic mode, thankfully for him, Edward could hear what he was thinking.

"Jacob, I think you should come with me," Edward said.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"Because there's something that I need to show you. Actually two something's," Edward said.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked knowing what Edward was going to show Jacob.

"I'm sure," Edward said.

"Then go ahead," Carlisle said.

"Sure about what?" Jacob asked.

"You'll see," Edward said giving Jacob his right hand and helping him off the table.

Once the guys left the room, they headed downstairs to where the basement was. They had just stepped foot onto the landing of the stairs that lead down to the basement before Edward spoke up.

"Before we head down the stairs, I want you to close your eyes," Edward said.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"Because what I'm about to show you is a surprise," Edward said.

"Happy now?" Jacob asked closing his eyes so he could still see out of them, but Edward couldn't tell they were opened, or so he thought.

Edward had a feeling that Jacob hadn't closed his eyes all the way, so he decided to test him.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Edward asked holding up two.

"Two," Jacob said.

"Close your eyes the rest of the way," Edward said.

"They're closed," Jacob said.

"Then how did you know how many fingers I was holding up?' Edward asked.

"You thought two," Jacob said.

Not sure if he had or not, Edward decided to try it again.

"How many now?" Edward asked while thinking, 'None.'

"Four," Jacob said.

"Ha-ha! You are peaking!" Edward exclaimed happily.

"No, you thought four," Jacob said.

"No, I was thinking zero this time," Edward said.

"Fine," Jacob said closing his eyes all the way.

Just to make sure, Edward once again tested Jacob and this time he did get it wrong.

"Ok follow me," Edward said starting to head down the stairs.

"Coming, mutt?" Edward asked when Jacob just stood right where he had been.

"You realize that the chances of me falling down these stairs are quite likely," Jacob stated.

"Here give me your hands," Edward said coming back up the stairs towards Jacob, because until then, no he hadn't thought of that.

"I don't see why I can't just keep my eyes open until we get to the bottom of the stairs," Jacob said.

"You don't trust me?" Edward asked.

"I didn't say that," Jacob said.

"In a way you just did. By you wanting to keep your eyes open until you get to the bottom tells me that you don't trust me to lead you down safely," Edward said.

"I just don't like having my eyes close now that my balance is shot. It has nothing to do with trusting you," Jacob said.

"Jacob, I promise you on my life that I will not let anything happen to you nor the twins while walking down these steps. Now will you please take my hands?" Edward asked holding out his hands.

"Yes," Jacob said taking Edward's hands.

It wasn't until they were half way down the stairs when Jacob's worst fear came true. Jacob thought that his foot was far enough forward that he could just step down to the next step. However, that wasn't the case. When Jacob went to step, the front half of his foot went forward but not his back half too. That resulted in him loosing his footing and causing him to fall forward. Had Edward not been there with his cat like reflexes, Jacob didn't even want to think what would have happened to himself nor the twins.

"Hey, I've got ya. It's ok," Edward said taking Jacob's right hand and putting it on the railing while taking his other and putting it on his shoulder. While Edward put his hand behind Jacob's back and started rubbing up and down in what he hoped to be a calming manner.

He could hear Jacob's heart pounding away like it wanted to escape out of his chest.

"Would you like to sit?" Edward asked seeing that Jacob was trembling slightly.

Instead of replying, Jacob shook his head yes.

"Ok," Edward said helping Jacob to sit.

"This is why I didn't want to do this in the first place!" Jacob said taking his hand that had been on the railing and putting it on his stomach.

He kept his other hand on Edward's shoulder. Edward himself was kneeling in front of Jacob on the stair below him. He knew that if he was still human that staying like that without falling himself would have been near impossible.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to close your eyes. But you're alright now," Edward said keeping up his back massage.

"I know, it's ok. Go back to sleep," Jacob said talking to his stomach instead of Edward.

"Hey, you guys are ok. So is your mommy. Go back to sleep for him will you?" Edward asked while taking his hand that had been rubbing Jacob's back and started rubbing his stomach. The hand that hadn't been rubbing, went to Jacob's back to start rubbing again.

What seemed like hours, but only twenty minutes, Jacob spoke up again.

"I'm sorry that I got mad at you. But when I slipped, I had a flash vision of me landing face first on the concert and the twins dying because of it," Jacob said not looking over at Edward who was now seated next to him instead of in front.

"You don't have to be sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to come down here. I should have known that something would happen. Trouble seems to be just around the corner when it comes to you and the twins," Edward said.

"You couldn't have known that I'd be stupid enough to trip," Jacob said.

"I should have guessed considering that like you said your balance is shot now with the twins. I should have just let you keep your eyes open the whole time," Edward said.

"Then why didn't you?" Jacob asked just curious, not upset with Edward for not letting him.

"I…" Edward said trailing off at a lost for words.

"How about this? I'll keep my eyes open, but I'll keep them focused on the ground that way I don't see whatever you don't want me to see. How does that sound?" Jacob asked.

"Sure," Edward said getting back up.

"Uh…I little help here," Jacob said knowing that if he tried to pull himself up, he may just end up falling down the stairs for real this time.

"Ok, you can let go now," Jacob said not comfortable with the closeness.

When Edward had pulled Jacob up, he pulled him so they were standing as face to face as they could get with Jacob's big belly in the way.

"Sorry," Edward said letting go after making sure that Jacob wouldn't fall.

"Its fine," Jacob said casting his eyes downward so he wouldn't see whatever it was Edward didn't want him to see.

"Ok, before I turn on the lights I want you to close your eyes," Edward said once they both made it safely to the bottom of the steps.

"They're closed," Jacob said.

"How many fingers?" Edward asked holding up none.

"Four," Jacob said.

"Good enough," Edward said going to turn on the lights.

"You can open them," Edward said.

When Jacob opened his eyes, what he saw wasn't anything he was expecting.

Just a little off to the right of where Jacob was standing was the most beautiful crib he had ever seen in his life. The crib was a medium brown in color with moons and stars carved into the wood itself. Next to that was a handmade rocker that matched the color of the crib. The rocker even had a foot rest that rocked too! However the only downer Jacob noticed was that the rocker wasn't padded, at least not yet. Next to those was what looked to be another crib, but this one didn't seem to be anywhere near finished.

"So, you like it?" Edward asked afraid that Jacob would laugh in his face.

Edward hadn't been all that impressed with his handy work but his father and mother were in awe.

"Like it? I love it! But you didn't have to go through all this work just for me," Jacob said still running his hand over the finished crib.

"It was the least I could do. After all you're the one that's bringing my children into this world," Edward said.

"This must have taken you forever to do," Jacob said.

"Just the last seven months but it's actually been really relaxing working with the wood," Edward said.

"Do you mind?" Jacob asked gesturing towards the rocker.

"Go ahead, it's all yours," Edward said.

"The only complaint I have is that the rocker isn't padded," Jacob said rocking back and forth with his arms on the handles and hands on his stomach.

"Don't worry; Esme is working on that as we speak. When she saw it, she said that it needed padding since we'll be using it so much," Edward said.

"I like how you made the base of the rocker and the footrest the same," Jacob said smiling while resting his head on the back of the rocker.

"I saw a footrest just like this in a book and thought I'd try to copy of it," Edward said standing by the unfinished crib.

"You think you'll have the other crib finished before they come?" Jacob asked.

"We'll see. I'm hoping so but I don't know if it will be or not," Edward said.

"I'm just curious, where exactly do you plan on putting the twins? Because your room isn't exactly big enough for them and you," Jacob said.

"For us you mean?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," Jacob said not really meaning for him also.

"Well if I tell you something, promise not to tell Alice?" Edward asked going over to the work bench and picking something up off it.

"Ok," Jacob said confused how Alice could be involved.

"When I told Alice that I was making a crib for the baby, she decided to take it upon herself and declared that the baby will have her room and she'll move in with Jasper," Edward said.

"You can't let her give up her room for them. We'll just figure a way to fit them into your room," Jacob said not comfortable with Alice giving up her room for his children.

"You know Alice, when she makes up her mind there's no changing it. She's not going to back down. Here's a sketch that she made of the babies' room," Edward said handing the drawling over to Jacob.

"Does she know that we're having twins?" Jacob asked afraid that the secret wasn't a secret anymore.

"As far as I can tell, she doesn't know but she thinks that it'll be twins," Edward said.

"Oh," Jacob said going back to looking at the drawling.

As Jacob looked at the drawling, Alice had the room spilt into half. The left side of the room was done in pink while the right side was done in blue. The windows had lace curtains with what looked to be Winnie the poo, the changing table was in the middle of the room along with the rocker.

"I keep telling her that we don't know if it'll be a boy or girl but she's sure that we're having one of each. Here's what I thought of for their room. Of course Alice didn't like it as much as her own," Edward said handing over the other to Jacob.

Jacob noticed that the only thing different about Edward's drawling was that the whole room was done up in a mint green with Winnie the Poo curtains and border. Other then that the cribs and changing table along with the rocker were placed in the same area too.

"So what did she say when you showed her this?" Jacob asked lifting up the drawling.

"She said that our daughter needs her own area to express herself," Edward said laughing a little.

"Did you happen to tell her that our daughter won't be expressing herself for some years and by that time we'll have a room for her?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah I told her, but she still wants to go with her idea," Edward said.

"Well I like yours better because I'd hate for her to paint part of the room blue just for them to both be girls," Jacob said returning both hands to his stomach letting the drawings rest on his lap or what little bit of lap he had left.

"And my thought is I'd hate to paint part of it pink just for them to both be boys," Edward said.

"They're girls," Jacob said not opening his eyes.

"Boys," Edward said.

"Girls," Jacob said.

"Boys," Edward said not going to give up until he was proven wrong.

"They're girls, so you might want to start getting used to the idea of two daughters," Jacob said finally opening his eyes to glare up at Edward.

"They're boys, so maybe you're the one that needs to start getting used to a new idea and not me," Edward said.

"Ok how about this? We split the difference and ones a boy and ones a girl, work for you?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah I can deal with that until you find out that I was right all along," Edward said.

"Stubborn vampires," Jacob mumbled to himself.

"It is the werewolf who is being stubborn," Edward said.

Instead of saying anything, Jacob just looking up to glare at Edward.

"So other then the room colors, do you like the lay out of the room?" Edward asked taking a seat on the foot rest where Jacob's feet still lay.

"My only problem is that the cribs are too far apart. I want them next to each other and the rocker facing one of the windows so they can look out while we're rocking them," Jacob said.

"Don't you think it wise of us to let them be apart? I mean after all they've spent their first nine months cramped up together inside of you," Edward said putting his hands on Jacob's stomach on either side where he figured his babies were lying.

"I want the cribs together. They've been together for this long, I don't want to split them up," Jacob said.

"Ok, I'll do as you wish," Edward said pulling his hands back.

"Thank you," Jacob said looking Edward straight in the eye.

"Well you think it best we head back up before Carlisle comes looking for us?" Edward asked standing up.

"You can head back up and I'll stay down here," Jacob said.

"Nice try, but he can't check up on our children unless you're there too," Edward said.

"They're fine, no need to check up on them," Jacob said.

"You're stalling Mr. Black," Edward said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm just stating a fact that the babies are fine and don't need checking up on," Jacob said.

"See normally you're jumping at the chance to see them on the monitor, would today be different because Carlisle wants to check lower?" Edward asked raising one eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jacob said as his cheeks turned a slight shade of red.

"I think you do," Edward said smiling.

"Like I said, you can go up and I'll be up in a bit," Jacob said.

"I know what'll happen if I leave you on your own. You'll take off," Edward said.

"Do I look like I can just take off?" Jacob asked opening his eyes to look at Edward.

"Well I remember that you had no problem the last time," Edward said.

Instead of replying, Edward just watched with an amused smile as Jacob's face turned even redder knowing that he'd been caught.

"Look we can sit down here all day and argue or we can both go upstairs and get this done and over with," Edward said coming to sit back down on the footrest.

"Well I told you, you can go upstairs," Jacob said.

"Jacob, please. I know you don't want anyone looking down there anymore then I would if it was myself. But please do this if not for yourself then the sake of our twins. I want to make sure that all three of you come out of this as healthy and happy as can. And if that means that Carlisle has to look down there to find the best way, then so be it. I promise you that I'll be here for you as much as I can," Edward said deciding to throw the cards on the table and show Jacob his hand.

"I swear that if you breathe a word of this to anyone, you won't have to worry about being there for the twins. You won't live to see the day they're born," Jacob said getting up with the help of Edward.

"I swear that I won't tell anyone about that part of our appointment," Edward said knowing that if Jacob wanted to, he could in fact kill him.

"Good," Jacob said and with that they headed back upstairs where Carlisle was still waiting.

"I thought maybe you got lost," Carlisle said turning back to his patient and son.

"No, we were just discussing a few things," Jacob said taking the gown off the table.

"I hope all is well," Carlisle said.

"I think it is," Edward said looking towards Jacob who nodded his answer of yes.

"Well, Edward and myself will leave you to change. Once you're ready just holler and we'll we back in," Carlisle said heading out into the hallway with his son.

Next chapter: Continue since this is already 11 pages long!


	41. Chapter 34

**AN: Please see chapter one for story summary, warnings, and disclaimer**

Knowing that the rest of the family was out for the day, Carlisle decided to take that time and talk to his son. He knew that it would probably be awhile before Jacob was dressed.

"Son, how are things really going?" Carlisle asked facing his son who was against the wall across from him.

"They're going good, why do you ask?" Edward asked thinking maybe Carlisle knew something that he didn't.

"I was just wondering. I know that you and Jacob have had your fights and I know that has to be hard on you," Carlisle said.

"Yeah, things are good as can be expected," Edward said.

"You can come in now," Jacob said cutting off any future conversation between father and son.

"I guess that's our q," Carlisle said heading for the door.

The first things the guys noticed when they walked into the room was that Jacob's heart was pounding, like it wanted to escape his chest.

"It's ok Jacob. Everything's going to be fine," Carlisle said walking over to wash his hands in the bathroom that was connected to the library/medical room.

It took Jacob a moment to figure out what he was talking about, it was then that he realized that they could hear his heart pounding in his chest.

'Easy for you to say. You're not the one about to have someone's fingers where you don't want them,' Jacob thought.

'It's going to be ok. I'm right here for you,' Edward thought to Jacob while rubbing his back.

"Jacob, I'm going to ask you to please lye back," Carlisle said.

"Uh what are those?" Jacob asked seeing the syrups that Carlisle pulled out.

"These are for your legs to rest in. Don't worry I'll help guide your legs," Carlisle said.

If it was possible, Jacob's heart started hammering even harder in his chest. The twins weren't helping anything by the storm they were kicking up inside of him. They could tell that their daddy was very nervous and were reacting to it.

"It's alright you two," Jacob said putting his hand on his stomach while lying back and letting Carlisle guide his legs.

"Hey you two, everything's going to be ok. Mommy's just a little nervous this time. Try to go back to sleep it'll be over soon enough," Edward said placing his hand on Jacob's stomach and rubbing it hoping to not only calm the twins down but Jacob also.

"Jacob, I hate to ask this of you, but I need you to scoot down more. To where your behind feels like it's about to fall off," Carlisle said happy not for the first time that he no longer could blush.

'So it almost falls off? Any future and it will be falling off!' Jacob thought to himself happy that Edward could keep a straight face otherwise he was convinced he would have stocked him a good one.

"Better?" Jacob asked not at all happy to be put through this.

"Yes, thank you," Carlisle said looking up from between Jacob's legs.

"This will probably be uncomfortable but just try to stay relaxed it'll be much easier if you do," Carlisle said.

Instead of relaxing, that just made Jacob tense up even more then he already was.

"Relax, I can't do this exam if you're not," Carlisle said.

'Then let's not do it!' Jacob exclaimed to himself.

"Hey, I'm here, just take my hand and squeeze if the pain gets too bad," Edward said taking Jacob's right hand in his.

"I see an opening, with your permission I want to use a tool to check future to see if you would be able to deliver the twins naturally through it," Carlisle said.

"What is it?" Jacob asked wishing that he wasn't going through this right now.

"This," Carlisle said holding up what looked like to Jacob something you could hold a guy's manhood in. Well that's if his manhood was the size of a very skinny hotdog.

"You want that thing going inside of me?!" Jacob exclaimed not happy with the thought of something like that going inside of him.

"Yes, I'll make it as quick as possible but I need you to stay relaxed," Carlisle said.

"Just get it over with," Jacob said feeling sick to his stomach at the though of that going inside of him.

"Ok, at first this will be cold," Carlisle said.

"Just squeeze," Edward said.

Seeing that Jacob was going red in the face, Edward started rubbing his thumb over Jacob's knuckles to try and calm him down.

"Hey, it's going to be fine," Edward said kissing Jacob's hand while running his other hand over Jacob's forehead.

It wasn't until Edward got the look from his father that he knew that he would have to hum to Jacob to try and get him to calm down. He knew that the harder Carlisle had to force the thing in, the greater the chance of tearing would be.

"Hey, I'm right here," Edward said kissing Jacob's forehead while humming to him. It was then that both Edward and Carlisle saw Jacob visibly relaxing.

What seemed like hours to Jacob but was only twenty minutes, Carlisle pulled the thing out.

"Why don't you get dress and we'll discuss my findings," Carlisle said.

Without another word father and son walked out of the room so Jacob could have his privacy.

"I promise never to put either of you through that again," Jacob said feeling his babies relaxing inside of him.

As Carlisle had been doing that, the twins had been trying to move future and future up in Jacob which wasn't really all that possible since they were taking up so much room as it was.

"You can come in now," Jacob said making sure to take the seat that Edward had taken earlier first before calling them back in.

Once Carlisle had take his seat at his desk and Edward came to stand next to Jacob, having a feeling that he may need to calm him down after whatever needed to be said was said.

"As I was examining you down there, I found an opening I'm pretty sure wasn't there before. On future investigation, I'm positive that you can deliver naturally," Carlisle said smiling.

That wasn't exactly what Jacob had wanted to hear, instead of being happy, he started to shake.

Acting before thinking, Edward swept Jacob up into his arms holding him bridle style while sitting back down. He let Jacob rest his head against his chest.

"Shh, it's alright. We're not going to make you do anything you don't want to do," Edward said whispering into Jacob's ear.

Because of their connection, Edward could see the imagines that Jacob was seeing. One minute Edward was seeing Jacob in terrible pain while trying to give birth naturally. The next he saw that Jacob was crying and he, Edward was blaming Jacob for the death of one of their children because of not being able to deliver the child naturally resulting in their death.

"Jacob, I am sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I was only stating that should you want to birth your children, I think you can," Carlisle said knowing how he must have given Jacob the wrong impression.

After a few minutes which seemed like hours for Edward, Jacob spoke up.

"I'm sorry, but after just that little bit of pain, I can't even imagine what it would be like to give birth to them. I think it best for them to have a c-section," Jacob said. 

"Of course, I wouldn't put you through something like that if it's not your wish," Carlisle said.

"It's not," Jacob said getting off of Edward's lap to stand.

"Then shall we set a date for their birthday?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," Jacob said walking over to Carlisle's desk to look at the calendar that lay opened.

"I was thinking between the second and third week of February, how does that sound?" Carlisle asked.

"Sounds fine with me, how about you, Edward?" Jacob asked looking over at Edward who was in his own little world right now.

"Edward?" Jacob asked when he didn't answer.

"Yes?" Edward asked coming out of his day dream.

"When would you like the birth of the children to be? The second or third week of February?" Jacob asked.

"It doesn't matter to me. You're the one carrying the twins, so you should decide their birthday," Edward said.

"As their other father, you too should have a say in when they're born," Jacob said looking over at Edward.

"Other father? I'm their only father," Edward said.

"And what does that make me? The carrier?" Jacob asked raising one eyebrow.

"No, that makes you their mother," Edward said.

Instead of saying anything, Jacob gave Edward a look and thought that told him that they would discuss this matter later on when no one was around.

"Well I say Feb 12. This way they're not Valentine babies, but they also get to celebrate two special events back to back," Jacob said.

"I say Feb 16th. This way they're not sugar high from cake just to turn around to get even higher from all the candy," Edward said when Carlisle sent him this thought: 'Son speak now or forever hold you…peace?'

"So you would rather our children be sugar high on candy just to turn around two days later and get high off of cake?" Jacob asked folding his hands over his stomach.

"You know, you could always make their birth earlier in the month," Carlisle said.

"Yeah, I guess we could do it the week before," Jacob said.

Instead of being happy, Edward sent Carlisle a look like telling him not to ruin it for him!

"Jacob, you realize that if we go a week earlier then that means that your due date is five weeks away," Edward stated.

"Let's go for the 20th and that's final," Jacob said.

On one hand he was more then ready for the twins to come, but on the other he wasn't because that meant then that he was responsible for not just one but two lives. It was only Edward's calming back rub that kept Jacob from going into full on panic mode.

"Ok, Feb 20th it is then. There's just one other thing I need to talk to you two about. For this I think you better sit," Carlisle said smiling to try and reassure both fathers that it would be alright.

"What is it?" Jacob asked once he was seated on the chair with Edward right beside him rubbing his back in a calming manner.

"As you both probably know, when a c-section is preformed, there are usually two doctors plus one if not two nurses with them. As you may know, one doctor is there to hold open the stomach while the other doctor grabs the baby or in your case babies out. I wish I could say that I could do this on my own, but I'm afraid not. With both of your permission I would like to have another doctor and a nurse assisting me with my grandchildren's birth," Carlisle said watching Jacob's face for any sort of reaction.

"Couldn't Edward or one of the others help you?" Jacob asked feeling sick to his stomach at the thought of others knowing about him giving birth.

"I'm sorry to say this Jacob, but I don't think it wise for even Edward to be in the room at the time of the birth," Carlisle said.

"NO! I WILL be in there when our children are born!" Edward exclaimed standing up from the chair.

"Edward, you know what almost happened to young Bella when there was blood spilt. Do you really want to risk that happening with young Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

"I'll control myself better then I did with her. And besides, his blood doesn't even tempt me like Bella's did," Edward said.

"But do you really want to chance it happening with the twins when they're born?" Carlisle said.

"It won't," Edward said.

It was then that both heard the slamming of the bathroom door.

"SHIT!" both men exclaimed at the same time taking off in the direction of the bathroom.

As they had been talking, Jacob realized that the other father to his children may very well try to kill them as they're born. He kept seeing horrible imagines in his head which just made his stomach more and more upset until the point that he'd rushed to the bathroom to throw up everything that he'd eaten in the last two days.

After he was done, he sat back against the wall with his knees drawn up to his chest as best as they could be in his condition.

"Jacob, please open the door," Edward said trying the handle only to find it locked.

"No," Jacob said hating that Edward could tell that he was crying.

"Please, we can talk about this," Edward said.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Jacob shouted.

"Jacob, please open the door," Carlisle said seeing that his son wasn't getting anywhere.

"Just leave me alone! Both of you!" Jacob said going back to his crying.

"Jacob, I would never drink our children's blood. I'll die before I harm you or them," Edward said sliding down the wall bringing his knees up to his chest and letting his hands hang over them.

"How can you be so sure that you can always control it? The hunger is always there for you. What's to say that someday I won't come back and find that you or one of your family members has drank their blood?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob, please, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard in my life! Besides my family would rather die then let harm come to you or the twins," Edward said.

"Doesn't mean it couldn't still happen," Jacob said.

"Well as you should very well know mutt, vampires are not attracted to their own kind. The twins are half mine, so half of them won't be attracted to my family," Edward said.

"There's still the other half of them. As you should know, we don't know if they'll be human, so they may take after me all the way," Jacob said.

"Well as you should know, you're not exactly human anymore. Besides, our kind doesn't like the smell of your kind as you should very well remember," Edward said.

"Still," Jacob said.

"Still nothing. Now are you going to come down and help Alice set up for the party tonight or just stay in there all day?" Edward asked standing up after hearing his family's vehicles pull back up to the house.

"I'll stay here where it's safe," Jacob said.

"See to yourself mutt," Edward said walking down the stairs.

Or that's what Jacob thought anyhow. In fact Edward only pretended to go downstairs. He was actually still standing by the bathroom door. A few minutes after Jacob thought Edward went downstairs, Jacob came out to be confronted by a vampire.

"I thought you went downstairs," Jacob said not all that pleased to find Edward standing there still.

Instead of saying anything, Edward pulled Jacob into a tight but not too tight embrace while kissing him on his head. After a few minutes, Jacob returned the hug careful not to squeeze too hard and harm his children.

"Now will you please come down and help us get ready for tonight?" Edward asked releasing Jacob.

'Before she has my head for keeping you to myself,' Edward thought to himself forgetting to block out Jacob.

"I think I would quite like to see her have your head," Jacob said smiling showing Edward that he was only joking.

"You would, mutt," Edward said.

"Yes, yes I would, vampire," Jacob said.

And with that both men went downstairs to help the family get ready for their yearly New Years Eve party.

Next chapter: Charlie confronts Bella about his dream and maybe comes back to forks to get some shocks of his life?


	42. Chapter 35

**THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! PLEASE KEEP THEM UP!**

**AN: Please see chapter one for story summary, warnings, and disclaimer**

AN2: This takes place the day before Jacob's doctor appointment.

For the last week, Charlie had been having two reoccurring dreams. Both of which confused the hell out of him. The first probably more then the second one. And to make matters worse, last night, he'd had both dreams combined which just threw him for a loop.

First dream:

_Charlie walked into Billy's house without knocking like he sometimes did. Charlie looked around trying to see if he could spot Billy, but there seemed to be no sign of his friend in the living room._

_So thinking that maybe Billy was in the kitchen, Charlie headed in that direction. Instead of Billy, Charlie found Jacob with his back facing Charlie. Charlie was about to say something when Jacob turned around. Charlie was about to say something when he noticed that Jacob was spotting a very large belly, which was unusual for the young man who never seemed to have enough meat on his bones. That of course according to his mother. Charlie was just about to speak up, when he saw Jacob put one hand on his stomach and start talking to it._

"_Morning, Miss. Bella, and what would you like to eat for breakfast?" Jacob asked smiling as he rubbed his stomach._

_Now if that wasn't strange enough for Charlie who was trying to figure out why Jacob was naming his stomach after his best friend. Then next thing he saw really threw him for a loop. Charlie didn't know how long he stood there watching Jacob rub his stomach and smile down at it before out of no where Edward appeared._

"_Geeze! Are you trying to give me a hear attack!?" Jacob exclaimed not happy to have the shit scared out of him this early in the morning._

"_What would be the fun in that? Then I would just have to change you if I killed you," Edward said placing both hands on either side of Jacob's stomach and putting his head on Jacob's shoulder._

"_You do that, and I'll make sure to have Sam kill you," Jacob said putting his hands over Edward's._

"_Hmm," Edward said._

_The two of them just stood there for awhile basking in the feel of each other, before Jacob's stomach interrupted the silence._

"_Guess he's hungry," Edward said smiling at Jacob._

"_Yes SHE is," Jacob said moving away from the vampire to get him and his daughter something to eat._

_Before Charlie had time to even think about it, he awoke in the forest where he'd decided to camp for the night._

'Why the hell would my daughter's so-called boyfriend be with my best friend's son?' Charlie thought to himself while getting up deciding to move on and not stay another night.

Now if that wasn't strange enough for him, the other dream he'd been having wasn't any better.

Dream two:

_Charlie was standing behind a tree watching two males and one female talking quietly to each other. Charlie noticed a couple of yards ahead a nice size house with a few of the lights still on, even though it was late into the night._

"_You know to get to them, we'll have to kill the family first, don't you?" the blond asked the other two standing with him._

"_Why can't we just tell them what we've learned?" the other male asked._

"_Tell them what? That my brother created them to be evil and vile and turn against our kind because he's a cold hearted bloodsucker who's still pissed off for what happened to him?" the blond asked._

"_Well do you honestly think that they're going to just let us waltz right in there and take them?" the other male asked._

"_No, but what choice do we have?" the blond asked._

"_You realize that you're singing your own death warrant by going in there against seven adult vampires?" the other asked._

"_Then so be it. But I know I won't let my brother succeed in his plan with Jacob nor the children," the male blond said._

"_Please, there has to be another way," the female said._

"_I wish there was, but I don't see one," the blond said._

_Before Charlie could hear more, again he awoke in the forest. _'What the hell is up with these dreams?' Charlie thought to himself.

And that's how it went for the next week. Every night Charlie had one of two dreams. The thing that annoyed him greatly was that they just repeated themselves like a broken record that no one had yet to turn off. If that wasn't bad enough, Charlie had a feeling that someone or some ones were following him. As much as he may not like to admit it, Charlie knew that he needed to speak to his daughter to figure out what was going on here. He just hoped as he went to bed that night, that she would be willing to talk to him.

Dream word:

"_No dad, you're not imagining it. There are three who follow you," Bella said when she saw her father appear in front of her._

"_Don't I even get a hug first?" Charlie asked realizing just how much he really missed her._

_Instead of replying, Bella just threw herself into her father's open arms._

"_I've missed you so much!" Bella said crying into her father's shirt._

"_And I you," Charlie said letting a few tears of his own fall._

_Once father and daughter got their emotions under control, they both took a seat by the lake to talk._

"_Who are they that are following me and why?" Charlie asked looking over at his daughter who was picking at the grass._

"_They're vampires just like Edward is. They're not following to harm you, but to make sure that the others don't. They know how important you are to Jacob and want to make sure that he stays as stress free as possible at the moment," Bella said turning to face her father as she spoke._

"_So that dream about them? They're really not going to harm Jacob?" Charlie asked hoping that no one would want to harm his best friend's son._

"_No, they, the Cullen, and Jacob's pack are protecting Jacob and making sure that no harm comes to him," Bella said._

"_So why show me a dream of them threatening to kill him?" Charlie asked still confused._

"_They wanted you to come back and thought if you thought Billy's son was in danger then you'd return faster," Bella said._

"_They?" Charlie asked raising one eyebrow._

"_The elders," Bella said like it was something you talked about everyday._

"_Elders?" Charlie asked still very much confused._

"_Higher powers, I would explain but there are certain things that you can't know yet," Bella said looking truly guilty that she couldn't tell her father everything._

"_Ok, I get that they wanted me back for whatever reason, but why show me the other dream too?" Charlie asked confused why he was shown a dream of a very pregnant looking Jacob._

"_For that answer you'll have to go home and find out," Bella said._

"_Another one of those things they don't want you telling me?" Charlie asked air quoting they._

"_Actually, no, it's not my place to tell you. That is for Billy and Jacob to tell however they would like to," Bella said._

_Before Charlie could ask anymore, he awoke in the forest._

'Best get heading home then,' Charlie said while picking up his stuff that he'd brought with him.

He knew deep down that it really was time to get home anyways. He knew that Billy was probably worried sick about him along with some of the towns people. And Renee? He didn't even want to think what she would say to him when he got back. 'That's if she's still around,' Charlie thought to himself while heading back the way he'd come.

He knew that it would take him a good day if not two to get home. Somehow, and he had a feeling that his 'wolf' dream had something to do with it. He found himself just outside of Forks the next morning when he awoke.

The night before he had a dream that he was being hauled onto the back of a wolf and they sped off into the forest at lightening speed.

Once Charlie made it to his own house, he looked around to make sure that Renee wasn't still staying there. Seeing that the house was empty, Charlie used his key to let himself inside. The first thing he noticed was that nothing had seemed to change in the month since he'd left and it seemed that someone had been cleaning it while he was away.

After taking a shower and putting on some clean clothes, Charlie jumped into his cruiser that someone had so kindly brought back to the house and headed to Billy's house. Once he got there it took him a good hour before he finally got up the courage to go up to the door and knock.

"Come in!" Billy called thinking it might have been Emily to come check up on him like she liked to do.

What he wasn't expecting when he turned around was the one person he had feared he'd never see again in his life.

"Charlie?" Billy asked not sure if his eyes were just playing tricks on him.

"Yeah, it's me," Charlie said smiling at Billy.

The next thing Charlie knew, he was being run into by Billy's wheelchair straight in the ankles.

"I guess I deserved that," Charlie said sitting down to rub his sore ankles.

"And much worst, Charlie Swan!" Billy said happy and not happy to see his best friend again.

He was happy that he'd finally decided to come back but wasn't happy that it'd taken him a month to finally come back!

"Well if you'd found out what I had, you too would have taken off like I did," Charlie said still rubbing his ankles.

"And what could you possibly have heard that was so bad that you couldn't even say good-bye to your best friend?" Billy asked.

"That your son is a werewolf and that my daughter's so-called boyfriend was/is a vampire and he's the reason that your son is a werewolf," Charlie said hoping that Billy didn't look at him like he was a couple marbles short, even if he was!

"Your point being? Because that's not news to me," Billy said.

"Well it was to me when I found out!" Charlie said not happy that Billy seemed to take it like it was every day he was told that his son was a werewolf!

"Well what would you have had me do, Charlie? Come up to you and say: oh by the way your daughter's boyfriend is a vampire and my son's a werewolf who could very well kill Edward if we both would please?" Billy asked.

"I don't know, but I would have liked to know that my daughter was dating a bloodsucker!" Charlie said outraged while standing up.

"How did you find out anyways? The pack isn't allowed to talk," Billy said.

"Bella told me," Charlie said like that was an everyday thing for him to talk to his daughter.

"Yes, I know my daughter is dead! Don't you think I know that?! Of course I do! I talk to her in my sleep!" Charlie said before Billy brought up the fact that Bella was gone.

"Charlie, I believe you that you've talked to your daughter's sprit. It is said in the old books that our loved ones can communicate with us whenever they like from beyond," Billy said.

"Please don't give me all that beyond the grave stuff. I'm serious, I've talked to her just like we are now," Charlie said.

"And you don't think I'm being serious?" Billy asked.

Thankfully the ringing of the phone saved Charlie from having to say more. Without even looking at the caller ID, Billy picked up the phone.

Seeing that his son was with the Cullen, he knew it wasn't probably him since they would talk later tonight, so that left either Renee or Sam. He knew it was probably Sam because Renee usually didn't call but once a week and he's spoken to her on Monday already.

"Billy speaking," Billy said while keeping an eye on Charlie to make sure he didn't walk out again.

"Hey Billy, its Sam. Emily wanted me to call you and let you know dinner will be ready about five. So I'll be over around 4:30," Sam said.

"That would be fine, but I'm not going tonight," Billy said still keeping a sharp eye on Charlie.

"Oh, everything ok?" Sam asked afraid that something may have happened.

"No, no nothing like that. It's just that I think I'm coming down with the flu. I don't want to spread it to Emily or Jacob in their conditions," Billy said.

"Yes, that would be wise. I don't think that Edward wants to experience what it's like taking care of a sick and pregnant werewolf," Sam said smiling into the phone thinking that it'd be funny to see.

"And I'm sure that you don't want to see Emily getting sick either," Billy said.

"No, I'd prefer that she didn't. Pregnant and sick? I don't think I'd make it out alive," Sam said chuckling to let Billy know that he was only joking.

"Don't let Emily hear you say that," Billy said also chuckling.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of it," Sam said happy that he was in their bedroom and out of Emily's ear shot.

"Well that's good to hear," Billy said.

"Well I'll let you get back to resting or whatever you were before I called," Sam said.

"No, I was just watching TV," Billy said.

"Anything good on?" Sam asked.

"No really," Billy said.

"Oh before I forget did you call Jacob to let him know?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I called him first thing this morning to let him know," Billy said knowing that he really better call before tonight.

"Ok well I hope you get feeling better, and if you want us to stop by before we head over to drop off dinner we can," Sam said.

"No, I'll be fine. You two just have fun tonight," Billy said.

"Will do," Sam said hanging up then.

"If you want to go to your party, we can always talk tomorrow," Charlie said.

"Nice try Charlie," Billy said wheeling himself so he was facing Charlie.

'Well it was worth a try,' Charlie thought to himself while taking a seat on the couch.

"So what condition does Emily and Jacob have?" Charlie asked.

"Not really a condition. Just that Emily is pregnant," Billy said.

"And Jacob?" Charlie asked.

"Just that he's a werewolf and we don't know if they can get sick or what would happen if they got sick," Billy said not going to tell Charlie the truth at this moment, and maybe not ever.

"Hmm," Charlie said.

"Where have you been?" Billy asked.

"Around," Charlie said.

"Around where?" Billy asked.

"Just around," Charlie said.

"So how can't you know if you son can get sick?" Charlie asked.

"There's not exactly a manual for werewolves and what virus do and don't affect them," Billy said.

"And who is this pack?" Charlie asked.

"Sam, Jacob, Seth and some of the other local boys and one girl so far," Billy asked.

"Girl?" Charlie asked.

"Lethe Clearwater," Billy said.

"Oh," Charlie said.

For the next six hours, Billy filled Charlie in on what he didn't know before about vampires and werewolves. Of course he left out some of the stuff that had happened with Bella because he didn't think Charlie needed to hear that. He also told Charlie what had happened with Renee after he'd left among other things. Charlie told Billy about the vampire dream which of course Billy found a way around explaining that without bringing up Jacob's pregnancy.

It wasn't until their stomachs grumbled that both realized that it was already late into the night.

"Want to join me for dinner?" Billy asked.

"Sure, what do you have?" Charlie asked.

"Left over chili I made last night," Billy said.

"Sausage and beer chili?" Charlie asked eyes lighting up at the thought of Billy's chili.

"Is there any other kind?" Billy asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"No," Charlie said.

The rest of the night they sat and talked some more and made plans to go fishing. It was just as Charlie was getting ready to leave that Jacob spilled his secret without even knowing that, that's what he was doing.


	43. Chapter 36

**AN: Please see chapter one for story summary, warnings, and disclaimer**

"As for you two, I want you to blow up the balloons while Rosalie and Esme are in the kitchen prepping for tonight," Alice said seeing her brother and Jacob descending the stairs out of the corner of her eye.

"And what about Edward? He doesn't have to do anything?" Emmett asked not happy with the idea of him being put to work but not his brother.

"Edward will be helping you two with the balloons," Alice said watching as Jacob took the seat that Edward motioned him into, while he, Edward stood behind Jacob.

"What do you need me to help with?" Jacob asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to help in the kitchen?" Alice asked.

"I can help the guys blow up the balloons or help you and Carlisle out here," Jacob said not really fond of the idea of doing women's work.

(AN: I know of men who can cook their asses off. So any guys reading, no offense!)

"Jacob, I could really use help making my famous Devil's chocolate cake. I'll also need help making the pies for tonight," Esme said looking over at Jacob.

"Ok," Jacob said still not happy with the idea of being put in the kitchen.

Thankfully for him, Emmett didn't say anything seeing that he was getting the death glare from both Edward and Alice.

"Since that's settled, let's get to work," Alice said heading off to the sacks that were placed on the fireplace behind her.

Once Jacob got into the kitchen, he found Esme pulling everything that she needed for the cake from the frig.

"Hey, Jacob?" Esme asked turning to face him.

"Yeah?" Jacob asked standing by the counter, seeing as he wasn't sure what to do.

"Well Rosalie and I get the hors D'oeuvres, can you make up the desserts?" Esme asked.

"I guess," Jacob said not sure he liked the idea of being left in charge of desserts.

"We'll help as soon as we're done, but this way you can get started on them. You can leave the cookies until last. I'll help with those, since they're a little tricky to make. I've pulled everything you'll need and put it on the counter for you along with all five recipes," Esme said.

"Five desserts? Don't you think that's going a little over board?" Jacob asked raising an eyebrow while going over to the counter to look at the recipes.

"Well since the pack is coming over, I know we'll need lots of food, so I was hoping if we have five desserts then maybe everyone will get some," Esme said.

'Not likely,' Jacob thought to himself.

'Not likely what?' Edward asked through their link.

'Will you stop doing that!?' Jacob asked back jumping a little because he hadn't been ready for Edward to communicate through their link.

'Stop what?' Edward asked like he didn't know what Jacob was talking about.

'Stop trying to give me a heart attack!' Jacob thought back harshly.

'You know I'm not trying to do any such thing. Because if you died, then I would have to turn you because I've already told you, you're not leaving your unborn children on their own,' Edward thought

'They would still have you,' Jacob thought back.

'But they wouldn't have their mother,' Edward thought knowing by now Jacob's face was probably turning red.

"Oh do shut up!" Jacob called making everyone laugh to themselves since they knew that the two had been speaking through their link.

Once Jacob was done with the cakes and they were in the oven, he then started on the pumpkin pie. He was happy to see that Esme or someone had roasted the pumpkins last night so all he had to do was add the other ingredients and pour the custard into the three unbaked pie shells.

"What would you like me to start on?" Esme asked wiping her hands off on her towel that was tucked into her apron.

"I don't care, which ever you want to," Jacob said just starting to pit the cherries for cherry pie.

"Well I'll start on the apple pie and then we can make my mother's famous cookies together," Esme said going over to pull out the peeler from the drawer.

"Ok," Jacob said not thinking that the cookie recipe would require two people.

After they were done with the cookies, Jacob was glade for the help. He didn't realize that there were so many steps to the cookies. But thankfully by five all deserts but the last batch of cookies were done and cooling off.

"Since everything is ready for tonight, it's time to go change into your party clothes. I've taken the liberty of putting everyone's clothes on their beds. I'd like everyone to go change and then come back down for our annually pictures," Alice said smiling while most everyone else was groaning.

"What's so wrong with pictures?" Jacob asked once they got into Edward's room.

"You don't know how Alice is when she get a hold of a camera. She is what we like to call picture crazy. Let's just say, after she's done with the pictures for today, you'll probably be seeing spots for the rest of the night," Edward said.

"Oh," Jacob said taking the clothes that were marked for him and going to the bathroom to go change.

'Are you going to come out or am I going to have to drag you out kicking and screaming?' Edward thought to Jacob after being in the bathroom for over twenty minutes.

'You go ahead and go on down and I'll be down in a few minutes,' Jacob thought back.

'Ok,' Edward said going downstairs before Alice came up to see what was taking them so long to come down.

"Where's Jacob?" Alice asked seeing her brother but not Jacob.

"He said that he'd be down in a few," Edward said.

"Ok," Alice said sitting down on the couch with the rest of the family to wait for Jacob to come join them.

After another ten minutes, Edward was starting to get worried that something had happened to Jacob. In that time, he hadn't heard movement from the bathroom and Jacob hadn't answered when called through the link. Edward was just about to go up when he found a hand on his arm stopping him.

"Let me," Alice said figuring that she knew what was causing the delay.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked having this over powering sense to go up and make sure that Jacob and their children were alright.

"I'm sure," Alice said removing her hand from Edward's arm and heading up to the bathroom.

Instead of knocking, Alice just used the spare key that she had to open the door.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Jacob asked harshly from his position on the bathroom floor.

"Well when one knows that the person in the bathroom isn't going to answer, then what's the point in knocking?" Alice asked coming to take a seat by Jacob after she shut and re-locked the door.

"I'm not coming down if that's why you're here," Jacob said legs pulled up to his chest as best as possible with his stomach in the way.

"And why is that?" Alice asked.

"Look at me! I look like a beached whale!" Jacob exclaimed while pointing to himself.

"You do not look like a beach whale, you look like someone who is doing something so incredible as carrying another life inside them," Alice said putting her hand on Jacob's stomach where she felt her niece or nephew kicking from within.

'Try two lives,' Jacob said smiling but making sure Alice didn't see it.

'Two lives?' Edward asked through their link.

"Jesus Christ! I'm going to kill him!" Jacob said jumping because he hadn't been ready for Edward to talk to him through their link.

"Edward is just worried about you like the rest of us are. Now will you please come down stairs?" Alice asked.

"No, I don't want to be the laughing stock when everyone seems what a whale I am," Jacob said.

"I think you're quite hansom and I know someone else who will think that too when they see you," Alice said.

"Yeah? Who's that?" Jacob asked raising one eyebrow at her.

"Edward," Alice said smiling when she saw the light blush on Jacob's cheeks.

"There's no way I'm getting out of this, is there?" Jacob asked looking up at Alice who was standing.

"No," Alice said smiling at Jacob.

"Fine, let's get this done and over with then," Jacob said hoping that once the pictures were over with then he could go hide out in Edward's room the rest of the night.

"Ok," Alice said unlocking the door and starting to head out.

"Uh a little help here," Jacob said.

"Fine, if I must," Alice said trying to keep the grin off her face.

"You must," Jacob said taking Alice's hands in his own.

Once downstairs, no one thankfully said anything about Jacob taking so long to get ready.

"Alright I want everyone to line up in front of the fire place. I want the guys in back and girls in front," Alice said going over to her camera that was already set up on the tri pot.

"Jacob, I want you in front of Edward," Alice said when she noticed that Jacob was standing beside her brother and not in front.

"I'm fine here," Jacob said not moving an inch.

"Get your hands off me, vampire," Jacob said looking up at Edward to glare at him when he picked Jacob up and moved him so that he was in front.

"Ok, everyone but Jacob and Edward, I want you guys to connect hands and bring them across the girls' middle," Alice said.

"As for you two, Edward I want you to put your hands on either side of Jacob's stomach and Jacob I want you to put your hands over his," Alice said.

'Just do it, she'll keep us here until she gets her pictures,' Edward said when he didn't feel Jacob's hands join his.

'Fine,' Jacob said doing it just to get the picture over with.

After that picture, Alice had all the guys get together for one picture in which she of course put Jacob in the middle for. She had wanted the guys to all put one hand each on Jacob's stomach. Jacob of course had told her straight up that if any of them touched him that Carlisle would be fixing up limbs tonight. After that, Alice then got a picture of the girls together and then of the Cullen kids. She of course made Jacob sit with the other two while the guys were behind with their hands on the girl's plus one guy's shoulders. It wasn't until the last picture that Jacob drew the line and told Alice that he straight up wasn't doing it. She wanted to take a picture of himself and Edward kissing with him, Jacob's arms wrapped around Edward's neck and Edward's arms around Jacob's middle.

"Alice, I told you not to push young Jacob when it came to the pictures," Carlisle said after Edward had gone up to his room to try and talk Jacob to coming back down and join the party that would be starting soon.

"But Carlisle! If you saw what I've seen, you would want it to happen to!" Alice said hoping to get her way.

"I'm sorry Alice, but this is young Jacob and Edward's life we're talking about. You are not to interfere. When the time is right, it'll happen. Until then we need to have patience," Carlisle said.

"No, young lady," Carlisle said when he saw that his daughter was about to argue with him.

Thankfully just at that moment the guess started to arrive which gave Alice someone else to go picture crazy on.

**Meanwhile upstairs**

"Why does she think that she always needs to push us to be together? Does she realize that maybe, just maybe that's not what WE want?" Jacob asked as soon as Edward stepped foot into the room.

"If I tell you something, you promise not to get mad at me?" Edward asked sitting down on the bed next to Jacob.

"What's that?" Jacob asked not sure if he really wanted to know what Edward was about to say.

"Promise?" Edward asked.

"Promise," Jacob said still not 100% sure that he really wanted to know what Edward was about to say.

"If you tell anyone that I told you what I'm about to tell you, I'll deny it to my very core. Understood?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Jacob said not really wondering what Edward was about to tell him.

"Ok, well you know that Alice has vision of things to come? And how they're only glimpses that she can't hold onto?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, what's that got to do with either of us?" Jacob asked.

"Well according to Carlisle, she's had a vision, well several of us," Edward said.

"And?" Jacob asked fearing that there was more to this then what Edward was letting on.

"When they first found out that you were pregnant, she had visions of us just raising our child together. Now that we've gotten closer, she's having visions of us together, together," Edward said.

"As in couple together?" Jacob asked blushing red in the face.

"Yes, as in couple together. That's why she's pushing so hard because she wants it to come true. And as you know, what she sees can be changed by whatever the person or in this case people do," Edward said.

"Oh, well isn't that just lovely," Jacob said not truly meaning it.

"Well I'm just telling you what Carlisle has told me. That's why she's been so pushy about things between us," Edward said.

"So why tell me? Because in the end it is our decision what happens between us, not hers," Jacob said.

"I know that, I was only telling you because I thought you deserved to know why she's so pushy with us," Edward said.

"Well she can try to push all she wants. Her vision still isn't coming true in this lifetime," Jacob said.

"And why is that?" Edward asked truly curious to know the answer.

"Because it's not," Jacob said not being able to look Edward in the eye.

"Just because isn't that good of a reason for something not to happen if the two people involved truly care for each other," Edward said.

"That's the thing, we don't care for each other that way," Jacob said.

"And who says that?" Edward asked.

"I do," Jacob said finally looking Edward in the eye again.

"And who died and made you boss?" Edward asked cringing after saying that because he realized just how true a statement that could be someday.

"Seeing as I'm the one carrying them, I think I should have first say in who's in their lives," Jacob said putting his hand on his stomach.

"And I shouldn't get a say in who is brought into their lives?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow.

"You should too, but I get first say in what woman or man or whatever you bring into their lives," Jacob said.

"And what would you say if I said that the only person I want for the rest of my life is in this very room now?" Edward asked.

"Must be the invisible boyfriend because I know you're not talking about me," Jacob said feeling his cheeks heating up.

"No, as a matter of fact, I'm starring at him right now," Edward said.

"Well you must have the wrong person you're looking at," Jacob said.

"No, I'm pretty sure that I have exactly the right person," Edward said.

"This is stupid, you don't like me that way and I don't like you that way," Jacob said.

Knowing that it was now or never, Edward went in for the kiss that would hopefully show Jacob just how serious he was about this.

"Does that show you just where my heart belongs?" Edward asked sitting back on the bed.

"It's still not going to happen," Jacob said getting up and leaving the room still a little breathless.

'He can be such a stubborn ass at time!' Edward thought to himself making sure to block out Jacob.


	44. Chapter 37

**AN: Please see chapter one for story summary, warnings, and disclaimer**

Once Jacob got downstairs he noticed that almost everyone was already gathered in the living room waiting their turn for pictures. It seemed that Alice had lined them all up so she could get pictures done quicker.

Jacob was going to go try and find his father, but before he could slip past Alice, she grabbed him again for more pictures. By time she got done, he was seeing spots and thankful when he felt a hand on his upper arm to steady him.

"Thanks," Jacob said only knowing that it was one of the Cullen family members but not which one.

"You're welcome. And our conversation is far from over with," Edward said making Jacob go stiff as a board in his hand.

"You can let go now, I'm fine," Jacob said trying to pull away from Edward.

"If I let you go, you'll just end up flat on your face," Edward whispered to Jacob.

"No I won't," Jacob said still rubbing his eyes to try and get his vision to clear.

Just to prove his point, Edward let Jacob go, who stumbled and almost fell had Edward not caught him on time.

"See?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow even though Jacob couldn't see it since he was still rubbing at his eyes.

'Do shut up,' Jacob thought to Edward through their link.

Instead of saying anything, Edward just smirked at the comment.

"You better, now?" Edward asked a couple of minutes later.

"Yeah I'm good now," Jacob said.

Edward let Jacob go, but stayed close in case he started to stumble so that he didn't end up flat on his face, which could result in hurting himself or the twins.

Jacob decided to go look for his father since he hadn't seen him yet. After searching the whole first floor, Jacob spotted Sam and Emily talking to Carlisle.

"Did you need something, Jacob?" Carlisle asked turning to Jacob as he approached them.

"Yes, Sam have you seen my father?" Jacob asked.

"Don't you remember?" Sam asked knitting his brows together.

"Remember what?" Jacob asked mimicking Sam's reaction.

"Your father is coming down with something, so he said that he wouldn't be coming. He told me that he called you," Sam said already fearing the worse.

"No, he didn't call me," Jacob said feeling his heart falling to his stomach.

He knew that if his father said he was sick, but hadn't bothered to call him, then something bad must have happened.

"Maybe he called the house while you were sleeping," Emily said knowing that the boys were jumping to conclusions.

"If your father had called, we would have made sure to tell you," Carlisle said turning towards Jacob.

Without saying another word, Jacob ran out of the house without shoes or a coat as fast as his body would allow this far into his pregnancy.

"Jacob!" Edward yelled catching up to Jacob with his shoes and coat in hand.

"What?" Jacob yelled not stopping nor turning around.

His plan had been to walk a little future into the woods before he changed. However, if Edward was that close to him, Jacob knew that he wouldn't be able to change and run away before Edward could catch up to him in his condition.

"Would you stop already?" Edward asked grabbing Jacob's upper arm and spinning him around to face him.

"I don't have time for this! Let me go!" Jacob shouted trying to pull away from Edward's grasp but not having any luck.

"Jacob! I'm not going to let you go off half cocked in your condition in the middle of winter no less!" Edward said still holding firm to Jacob's arm.

"I need to go make sure my father is alright," Jacob said still struggling out of Edward's gasp.

"Fine, we'll go together. I'm not letting you go over there on your own. Who knows what could be waiting for you," Edward said letting go of Jacob's arm to hand him his shoes and coat.

Instead of taking the shoes and coat, Jacob took that chance to escape only to run head first into Sam.

"Let me pass," Jacob said trying to get around Sam just to find his path blocked.

"No, you are not going off on your own. We don't know what could be waiting at your father's. Whatever or whoever probably wants you to come alone so they can do whatever their sick little plan is. I'll take you over myself so we can see just exactly what's going on," Sam said.

"No, I'll take him," Edward said coming to stand behind Jacob.

"I'll follow," Sam said seeing the look in Edward's eye that said he wasn't going to win this fight.

"Let's go, mutt," Edward said taking a hold of Jacob's upper arm again.

"Let me go! I'm not a kid!" Jacob said struggling to get out of Edward's grasp again.

"Are you sure about that? Because you're sure acting like it right now," Edward said.

Instead of saying anything, Jacob just dug his heels into the ground to stop Edward from dragging him anymore.

"PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Jacob yelled when Edward just picked him up.

Instead of saying anything, Edward just carried Jacob to his car and threw him into the passenger seat before climbing into the driver's seat and heading to Billy's house.

**Billy's house**

Before Edward even had a chance to put the car into park, Jacob had already jumped out and was headed for the house.

Had either Jacob or Edward bothered to pay attention, then they would have saw that Charlie's truck was off to the side of the house. However, in Jacob's hurry to see his father and Edward's to make sure Jacob was alright, both missed it.

"Dad…" Jacob said trailing off seeing Charlie standing by his dad's wheelchair.

"Jacob?" Charlie asked looking down at Jacob's stomach.

"Charlie?" Jacob asked not sure if he was really seeing him.

Before either could answer the other, they both fainted which would have been funny any other time except for this time.

Thankfully for Jacob, Edward came in behind him and was able to catch him before he could hit the ground. However, Charlie wasn't so lucky, as there wasn't anyone behind him; he did hit his head on the floor.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Edward yelled as he put Jacob on the couch.

"I should be asking you the same thing!" Billy exclaimed following Sam over to the other couch where he was lying down Charlie.

For the next couple of minutes, neither said anything to the other, just trying to wake the other two up.

"Whaaa?" Charlie asked coming to.

"Hey you with me?" Billy asked still holding the glass that he'd just dumped the contents of onto Charlie's face.

"I think so. Man I had the strangest dream," Charlie said sitting up.

"I'm afraid it wasn't a dream," Billy said.

"Hey, you ok?" Edward asked putting one hand behind Jacob's back while holding his other to help Jacob sit up better.

"Yeah I'm fine," Jacob said looking over to see Charlie sitting up looking at him.

"I have to go," Charlie said getting up and grabbing his coat off the rack before walking out the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Edward asked seeing Jacob going after Charlie.

"After him," Jacob said walking out before Edward could say another word.

"Why didn't you tell me over the phone that he was here?" Sam asked hurt that Billy hadn't trust him with this.

"I didn't know how to I guess. I mean after all this time, he's all of a sudden back? I guess I was still in shock or something," Billy said.

Instead of saying anything, Sam shook his head in understanding.

**Meanwhile outside**

Jacob had finally caught up with Charlie who was walking future and future into the woods to get away from what he'd just saw.

"Just go back before you catch your death," Charlie said not turning around to look.

"Not until we talk!" Jacob said wanting to be madder then he actually was.

It seemed that Edward had called Jasper to come over and use his gift to make sure that Jacob's temper nor Charlie's got out of hand. Of course Jacob wasn't happy about that because he felt that he had a right to be mad at Charlie and should be able to express it however he felt the need to.

"There's nothing to talk about," Charlie said still not turning around.

"How about the fact that you left for two months out of the blue?" Jacob asked.

Now that got Charlie to stop and turn around. "Well what would you had me do? I just found out not only had my memory been messed with, my best friend's son a werewolf, but that my dead daughter's boyfriend was a vampire. No, get this, I get to find out that YOU were the one responsible for my daughter's death! But here you are now pregnant! That's just great! What was it? You couldn't wait to get with her boyfriend so you made sure to get her killed the first chance you had and then jumped into bed with him?" Charlie asked almost to the point of yelling.

It took Jacob a moment to realize not only had Bella told Charlie what had really happened. But that he, Jacob was a werewolf and that Edward was a vampire. At first Jacob thought that maybe Jasper was gone since if he was still here he would have made sure Charlie stayed calm too. But that didn't seem to be the case, it seemed that Edward told Jasper just to make sure he, Jacob stayed calm so that he didn't start early labor by getting himself worked up. Jacob had a feeling that both Edward and Jasper were in the woods keeping an eye on himself and Charlie.

"Jump into bed with a vampire? You have GOT to be kidding me! My kind and that don't mix. So no I didn't get Bella killed just to get knocked up. Because yes having a child at the age of 17 was exactly what I wanted to do," Jacob said pissed that he couldn't show Charlie just how angry he really was.

"Well you're the one standing here looking ready to pop," Charlie said.

"If you bothered to take your head out of your ass for just a minute, you would realize that I never asked for this. Hell I never wanted this, I didn't want to be a father at the age of 17. I would much rather be hanging out with my friends, having a girlfriend and getting ready for college. Not getting ready for a child that's due in two months' time," Jacob said.

"There's always abortion," Charlie said.

"See that's the thing, there has to be someone willing to do it before you can get rid of a child. And yes I know there's adoption, but seeing as the baby's parents are a werewolf and vampire, that would have worked out just great when they get older and start showing their talents. Any normal person would have that child put into a straight jacket," Jacob said.

"Could have given the child to Edward and cut all ties with it," Charlie said.

"I could have, and had you asked me three months ago, I was planning on that, but see now I can't be the cold heartless ass you were with Bella," Jacob said knowing that was a low blow to bring up.

"You know nothing about me and my daughter," Charlie said.

"I know you never went to visit her and you barely talked while she was here," Jacob said.

"You're right, I never did go and visit her, but I wanted to, God did I want to," Charlie said taking a seat on a fallen tree trunk.

'Edward, take Jasper back to my dad's house and we'll meet you guys up there later,' Jacob thought to Edward through their link.

'Like hell I am! I'm not leaving you and our children with him! Who knows what he may try and do!' Edward thought back.

'JUST GO!' Jacob yelled through their link.

'Fine, but if he touches one hair on your head, I'll kill him,' Edward thought.

Instead of saying anything back, Jacob just snorted knowing that Edward would be able to hear him.

"Mind if I join you?" Jacob asked coming over to where Charlie was sitting.

"It's a free country, so go ahead," Charlie said not lifting his head to look at Jacob.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said about Bella. I know that you wanted to visit but couldn't with your job," Jacob said.

"No, you're right. I didn't visit her like I should have. I guess after her mom got re-married I thought that Bella would be better off without me in her life. Not like I did that great of a job as her father these last two years that she was here anyways," Charlie said.

"Charlie, Bella loved you and still does. She doesn't blame you for what happened with her mother and you. She knows that you tried your best. As for her death, if anyone's to blame it would be me. I was there that night and couldn't stop it from happening," Jacob said.

"Jacob, I didn't mean it when I said that I blame you for her death. I saw what happened, I know that you couldn't have stopped it without having gotten Bella hurt too," Charlie said feeling bad for everything he'd said to Jacob.

"How do you know what happened?" Jacob asked confused.

"Bella showed me in a dream," Charlie said.

"Oh, right, she told me that," Jacob said.

"She talks to you too?" Charlie asked now the confused one.

"Yeah, in my dreams," Jacob said.

"Hmm," Charlie said not really sure what else to say.

"So if you don't mind my asking, where have you been for the last two months?" Jacob asked.

"Around," Charlie said.

"Just around?" Jacob asked raising one eyebrow.

"I don't know where exactly I was. All I know is that there's been three vampires following me for quite sometime," Charlie said.

"Oh," Jacob said starting to look around to see if he could spot the vampires Charlie was talking about.

"But no worries, she said that they're good and I think she may have mentioned something about you meeting them already?" Charlie asked not quite sure if Jacob had or not.

"Yes, young Jacob has met us before," Fredrick said coming from behind a tree.

"Any news yet?" Jacob asked looking up as the other two came to join.

"Yes, but I think it would be better to discuss this inside away from other's ears," Fredrick said flicking his eyes towards Charlie before moving them back again to look at Jacob.

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of Charlie," Jacob said not missing the eye movement.

"Still I think it best that we tell everyone at once. Never know what young Edward may do if he doesn't hear everything, you know?" Fredrick asked raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow.

"You can tell me, I'll make sure to relay the message to him and the rest of his family," Jacob said.

"Would you?" Fredrick asked keeping his eyebrow up.

"Yes," Jacob said.

"Even the part about how your children came to be and if you would be able to conceive again if you shall want?" Fredrick asked, eyebrow still in place.

"Children?" Charlie asked being the one to raise eyebrows this time around.

"Yeah about that, don't tell anyone you know that we're having twins," Jacob said forgetting that Charlie didn't already know that he, Jacob was having twins.

"He didn't know?" Fredrick asked tilting his head slightly to the side like he didn't know when he really did.

"No, I hadn't exactly gotten to that yet," Jacob said not thrilled with Fredrick for spilling that secret to Charlie, not that Charlie wouldn't have found out before the twins were born.

"Does Billy know that it's twins?" Charlie asked not wanting to get into trouble if Billy didn't know but he, Charlie did.

"Yeah, dad's known since I have. But don't tell anyone else. Only Edward, Carlisle, myself of course and now yourself know. I wanted to keep it a surprise," Jacob said looking at Fredrick when he said the last part.

"Oh, so you know what you're having yet?" Charlie asked.

"They're having a g…" Fredrick started to say before finding Edward's hand covering his mouth.

"We don't know the sex of the twins and would like to keep it that way," Edward said releasing Fredrick.

"My apologies," Fredrick said.

"Its fine, drama queen over here doesn't want to know," Jacob said.

"But you do?" Fredrick asked seeing as Jacob hadn't said that he didn't want to know, just young Edward didn't.

"I don't know, I do and don't," Jacob said.

"If you want to know, all you have to do is ask," Fredrick said.

"We're fine, thanks, we'll wait for the twins to come to find out," Edward said pissed that they knew the sex of at least one twin now.

"Hate to interrupt but wouldn't it be wise to get back to the house before Billy comes looking for you?" Charlie asked looking at Jacob, also not wanting a vampire/werewolf fight to break out because Charlie knew that if there was a scratch on Jacob, then Billy would blame him, Charlie for it.

"That and I have to pee," Jacob said blushing red in the face.

"Then we shall head back," Fredrick said leading the way to the house.

"Thanks," Jacob said smiling at Charlie as he helped him up.

"No problem, poor Renee used to get stuck in chairs when she was pregnant with Bella," Charlie said smiling at the memory.

"Hmm," Jacob said starting to hurry back to the house before he wet himself.

Charlie followed behind laughing at how Jacob was trying to run but was more like waddling. Just serving to remind him more and more what Renee had looked like when she was pregnant. On the other hand, Edward wasn't in such a great mood, he wasn't happy that he now knew that one of his children was a girl which meant that he was wrong about them both being boys. He knew that Jacob would never let him live it down that he had been wrong about them both being boys. Edward was just hoping for his sake that there was a boy in there so then he would have been partly right too. Otherwise he had a feeling that Jacob would never let him live it down. Honestly not that he really cared, but he did have a reputation to protect.


	45. Chapter 38

**AN: Please see chapter one for story summary, warnings, and disclaimer**

By the time Jacob got back to the surrounding woods of his dad's house, he had to pee so badly he knew there was no way that he could make it inside. Seeing that everyone else was already in the house, Jacob went and relieved himself. After Jacob was done, he headed back into his dad's house.

**House**

The first thing that Jacob noticed when he got back inside was that Edward was leaning against the wall with one foot against said wall and had his arms crossed and a very sour look on his face. The other being that the rest of the Cullen family was already there. While Jacob and Charlie had been out in the woods talking, Edward had called his family to let them know that the others were there. They'd come right over to hear what they had to say concerning all of their futures.

"Ah, how nice of you to join us young Jacob," Fredrick said seeing Jacob entering the house.

"Yeah, I'm here," Jacob said taking a seat on the couch by Charlie.

"Good, before we start though, is there anyone in this room that you don't want to hear what we're about to tell you?" Fredrick asked.

"No, everyone in this room knows what's going on and can stay and hear anything you have to say," Jacob said beating Edward before he could open his big mouth up.

"Ok, then shall we get started?" Fredrick asked.

When no one spoke up, Fredrick went ahead with what he was going to say.

"As you remember, we said that we would find out why the child you carry, wasn't born 21 years ago like it should have been. Well we found the answer, an answer I'm afraid that you, young Jacob won't be too happy with hearing," Fredrick said.

"Why, what happened?" Jacob asked putting both hands protectily on his stomach while fearing the worse.

"It seems that while out hunting one day, my dear sweet little brother came to talk to Rose and Fredrick. He's the one that told them that we needed to create the child that you now carry," John said with as much disgust as he could mustard into his voice.

"Wait, what?" Jacob asked totally confused now.

"Yes, the big bad evil that's coming is himself. He told us that the child should be created now since he knew that within twenty one years, he would have found and killed the child. However, he forgot one little detail of our past lives," John said smiling the kind of smile that raises hairs on the back of your neck.

"And what detail did he forget?" Charlie asked surprised at himself for being brave enough to speak up.

"He forgot that I've been able to kick his sorry ass his whole life. And I don't think that'll change anytime soon," John said.

"So you're telling me that you're the one that has to destroy your brother?" Jacob asked still trying to come to terms with everything that had been said.

"As of right now, that's the way it's looking like," John said.

"Anyone ever tell you, that your brother has a sick sense of humor?" Billy asked.

"Trust me, you're not the first to tell me that," John said.

"So what can we do to help you?" Carlisle asked finally seeming to find his voice again.

"There's nothing that you can do. Jason won't be found until he's ready to be found. I taught him well, just a little too well it seems. Not even the wolves will be able to pick up his scent. Even if they could get a trace, they'll be chasing tail to find the end. He knows how to avoid people when he really wants to. No, the only way to catch him is to let him come to Jacob. Eventually, he'll let his guard down and think that it's safe to come back after him. That's when we'll be there to strike," John said.

"So what? I'm just walking bait waiting for the prey to come and get it?" Jacob asked not sure how he felt about that one.

"Yes, I know the only way to get my brother is to let him think that you're not being watched after. Let him think that you're an open target," John said.

"He'll never come after me knowing that I'm being protected by the Cullen," Jacob said.

"That is why I think it best that you stay with your father the remainder of the pregnancy. Jason will know that you're with a mortal, no offense. He'll attack because he'll know that your father can't protect you like the Cullen can," John said.

"You're forgetting two things, A. Jacob is also a werewolf who will be able to defend himself if harm comes his way and B. we patrol this area every night," Sam said from where he was standing.

"Yes, I'm aware of both. That is why I think it best that you stop coming around. If my brother catches your scent, he'll never come," John said.

"So you want me to just let my guard down so that he'll come attack?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, and with your permission, I want to follow you from a distance. Far enough that Jason won't be able to smell my scent but not far enough that I can't get to you before he does. So do I have your permission?" John asked.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU USE MY CHILD AND JACOB AS BAIT TO GET YOUR BROTHER! THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!" Edward yelled coming unglued from where he'd been standing this whole time.

"I'm afraid that there's not," John said truly meaning it.

"Then find one. Because you're not endangering their lives just to find your brother. I will not let it happen," Edward said.

"So I don't get a say in my life anymore?" Jacob asked standing up from the couch with a little push from Charlie.

"Not when it involves hair brain ideas like this one!" Edward said not happy that Jacob would even be thinking about going through with something like this.

"Well if it hasn't escaped your undead attention, I'm the one carrying the baby here, not you. Second, his brother wants our baby, not me. If you haven't forgotten, I can phase into a werewolf which would give me a better chance of escaping him," Jacob said.

"It maybe your body, but it's also my child. So until he comes out, I have a say to your body and I say that you're NOT going to dangle yourself out there for him to come and get you," Edward said.

"John, what do we need to do to make sure that we get him once and for all?" Jacob said knowing that fighting with Edward was like fighting with a brick wall. He wasn't going to listen, so might as well do as he, Jacob wanted.

"Well like I said, I'll keep a watch on you 24/7 and wait for my brother to show. If I know Jason, he'll show before the end of next week. Even after 150 years, he still hasn't learned to be patient," John said with a small chuckle.

"I hope you're right," Jacob said going back to sit on the couch by Charlie again.

Little did he know but John was thinking the same thing. When Edward heard that, he about went off the grid, the only thing keeping him grounded was reminding himself that they still needed John to deal with Jason.

"Ok, since that is settled, I would like to see Jacob and Edward outside," Fredrick said.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"Well before we left last time, you asked if you would be able to have more children. And I have the answer to that," Fredrick said.

"You can say whatever you have in front of everyone," Edward said.

"Just because you're pissed off at me doesn't give you the right to decide what everyone can hear about my personal life," Jacob said.

"Fine, but they'll find out sooner or later," Edward said.

"Ok, what crawled up your ass and died tonight, boy?" Billy asked getting fed up with Edward's attitude.

"Nothing, what crawled up yours?" Edward asked raising a brow.

"Just ignore him. He's just pissed that Fredrick told us that we're having a daughter. He's been on this whole trip about the baby being a boy. Just goes to show, that when the person carrying the child says what the sex will be, that the other person should believe them," Jacob said looking directly at Edward who just glared back at him.

"I never said that it was going to be a little girl. If memory serves me correctly, I just got out the g before someone rudely put their hand over my mouth. For all you know, I could have said that the little one was a gentlemen and not a girl," Fredrick said giving Edward a look that had him actually looking away.

"Who even says gentlemen anymore?" Jacob asked raising brows.

"I do," Fredrick said.

"Oh," Jacob said.

"So would you like to step outside or should we take our leave for the night?" Fredrick asked.

"Let's go," Jacob said standing up with a little help from Charlie who gave him a nudge up.

"Not you, vampire," Jacob said when Edward started to follow out the door.

"And why not?" Edward asked raising his brow.

"Because this has nothing to do with you," Jacob said.

"Oh really?" Edward asked.

"Really," Jacob said walking out the door.

Had either bothered to turn around, they would all have seen the smirks on the other's faces. Alice of course was over the moon with excitement knowing that it was just another step closer to them becoming official.

**Outside**

"Before we find out the verdict, can I ask something that's been bugging me for some time now?" Jacob asked leaning against one of the garage's pillars.

He had hoped that no one could hear them out here, but he wasn't so sure about that one anymore.

"You can ask us anything," Fredrick said.

"I was wondering, first of all, how can could I never have conceived? I mean I'm a guy for one, and second if Edward's supposed to be one of the undead, then how can his you know still be alive?" Jacob asked blushing bright red in the face.

"Yes, we're very aware that you're a male. Sarah would be able to better explain it," Fredrick said.

"Why her?" Jacob asked truly curious as to why she would know more then the other two.

"Because I was just like you once," Sarah said.

"Really?" Jacob asked not sure if she was just pulling his leg.

"Really," Sarah said.

"Just wondering, how did a vampire get close enough to you to bite? You know we don't exactly see eye to see with them. Or we didn't until this happened," Jacob said looking down at his stomach.

"You have to know that we are truly sorry for that young Jacob. Had we known what we know now, we would never have put you nor young Edward into that position," John said from the corner.

"Well it's too late for that now," Jacob said.

"Yes I know, but still," John said.

"Anyhow, back to what we were talking about?" Jacob asked not wanting to think anymore on what they had been currently talking about.

"I know that your kind and our kind don't see eye to eye anymore. However that wasn't the case a long time ago. It used to be that we worked along side each other. However when a vampire fell in love with the chief's daughter that all changed," Sarah said.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Jacob asked raising an eyebrow.

"Depends on what you think I'm saying," Sarah said.

"That you were the chief's daughter?" Jacob asked raising both eyebrows.

"Yes, over three hundred years ago Fredrick and I fell in love. We both knew that we had to keep it secret for fear of what would happen. On my 18th birthday I begged Fredrick to change me. He wouldn't for fear of my father killing his family," Sarah said.

"So what made him change his mind?" Jacob asked thinking how much this story sounded like Edward and Bella's.

"One night I told him that he either change me or we were through. He tried to beg me to see that if I gave up my life, I gave up my family too. At the time I didn't care though because I was in love. The night of my twenty first birthday, I angered Fredrick enough that he lost control and in that one second he changed me. My father heard my screams and came running into my tent to see what had happened. When he saw Fredrick, my father tried to kill him," Sarah said eyes looking misty as if she wanted to cry, but the tears long ago dried up.

"What happened then?" Jacob said forgetting all about his questions for the time being.

"When I sensed my mate in trouble, I attacked. I killed my own father. The only person who cared about me for who I was and didn't try to change me, I killed. After that we left because we knew the others would come after us. To this day I haven't been back to see my father's grave. I know how much he hates me. I was his only child and I took away all his dreams. I took his life," Sarah said.

"I'm sorry," Jacob said truly meaning it.

"It's not your fault for my actions," Sarah said smiling at Jacob.

"But still, I can't even imagine what that must have been like. But I think you're wrong," Jacob said.

"Wrong about what?" Sarah asked.

"About your father hating you. I don't think fathers can hate their children. Even if we weren't expected or turn out the way they think. They love us and just want to see us happy," Jacob said in part talking about himself and the twins.

"Young Jacob, I don't think anyone could have said it better," Fredrick said.

"Thanks and can we drop the young part?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, my apologies," Fredrick said.

"Ok I get how you were once like me but are now like Edward, but that doesn't explain how the twins could have been conceived," Jacob said.

"The reason for that story is that in part some of your ancestors were responsible for casting out the vampires and making them their enemy. In another part, one of the tribal members put a curse on all that were left in the camp. It was so should another fall in love with a vampire, they would fall pregnant and be shown why you should never fall in love with a vampire. However, I know that you claim not to be in love with yo…Edward. However, because of your fight that night we found a loop hole in getting around the fact that you two weren't in love. As for how Edward helped you create the children that you now carry, that too was through a loop hole," Sarah said.

"So are you saying that his sperm is now dead?" Jacob asked feeling the shutter running down his back. He knew that he should be furious with them for interfering with his life. But really, he couldn't bring himself to be upset with them because they had given him the greatest gift actually gifts of his life in the form of his unborn children. Even if it was four years earlier then he had planned.

"Yes and no," Sarah said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jacob asked raising both eyebrows.

"It means that Edward can't get anyone else pregnant. However, that being said if you and he would so choose to enter into a relationship, he would be able to father children bore from you," Sarah said.

"So what about me?" Jacob asked not liking the way they were trying to make him out to be the girl here!

"What about you?" Sarah asked.

"Well let's say that I don't want to enter into a relationship with HIM. Would I be able to father children?" Jacob asked.

"I'm sorry to tell you, because of the loop hole, you will never be able to father a child with a woman," Sarah said.

"So before you decided to interfere with my life and fuck everything up. Did you happen to see if I would be able to have children with someone else? Or did it just escape your attention and only realized it after the fact? Tell me, did you ever think that maybe I don't like the vampire that way and want nothing to do with him?" Jacob asked feeling his temper starting to rise.

"The night that the twins were conceived, we already knew that you would never be able to father a child. However, what we've seen in the stars more then makes up for that," Sarah said.

"That's just fucking great! Thanks a lot for fucking with my life!" Jacob yelled.

"I know that you're upset with us, however, you must see it our way. We were told that a vampire who would kill all of mankind was gathering strength. And that the only way to stop it was to create a child. A child that was to be bore from a man's body," Sarah said.

"Leave," Jacob said point out of the garage.

"Before we take our leave. Answer one question for me. What does your heart tell you?" Sarah asked.

"What are you even talking about?" Jacob asked confused.

"I mean, you say you're upset because you'll never father a child. But are you really upset or is it just a cover? Or is it telling you something that you've been trying to deny this whole time?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now leave before I have to do something we'll all regret," Jacob said again pointing to the opening of the garage

"I think you do. And I think a talk with Bella while you sleep tonight would do you some good. Now before we go, listen to your heart, because what the heart wants, the heart gets. As you should know, you'll never be truly happy unless you go with what your heart wants," Sarah said.

Before Jacob could reply the others took off into the woods.

"Great, just fucking great!" Jacob said hitting the pillar and putting a nice size hole into it.

"Oh don't you two start in on me too!" Jacob said not happy to feel the twins starting to kick inside him like they weren't happy with their daddy's anger.

**House**

Once Jacob got back into his dad's house, he noticed that everyone had become quite once he re-entered the house.

Instead of saying anything, Jacob just went to his bedroom and slammed the door close. He of course forgot to lock the door. Had he known what was about to take place, he would have made sure to lock it and his window that he lift open in case one of the pack members needed to stay the night after portal some nights.

It wasn't more the two minutes after Jacob had gone into his room before he heard Carlisle kicking his family out of the house and was marching into Jacob's room.

It wasn't even a minute after Jacob had gone into his room when Carlisle had caught the scent of blood. Knowing that Jasper wouldn't be able to handle it, he told his family to leave. Of course, none had to ask since they too could smell the scent. After making sure that Jasper was safely away from the house, Carlisle went to see what Jacob had cut this time to make him bleed.

**Jacob's room**

"Get out," Jacob said thinking that it was Edward who had entered into his room.

"I was coming to check up on you. How's your hand?" Carlisle asked.

"Fine," Jacob said not sure why he was asking.

"Do you realize that you're bleeding?" Carlisle asked.

"I am?" Jacob asked looking at his hand.

"Yes," Carlisle said walking over to the bed and sitting down behind Jacob's back.

"Oh, didn't realize that I was," Jacob said looking at his hand.

"Didn't you feel the blood running down your hand?" Carlisle asked with great concern.

"No, I can't feel anything right now," Jacob said.

"What did you do to make it bleed in the first place?" Carlisle asked.

"I'd rather not say," Jacob said looking down at his hand instead of at Carlisle.

"With your permission I would like to examine your hand to make sure that it's not broken," Carlisle said.

"And if I told you that it was fine?" Jacob asked.

"Then I'm afraid that I would have to go get your father," Carlisle said.

"Here," Jacob said turning so that he was on his back.

"Without doing an x-ray to be 100% sure, I think that your hand might be broken," Carlisle said.

"Just peachy," Jacob said.

"I would like to take you to the hospital so that I can get an x-ray done and make sure that it's not just badly sprained," Carlisle said.

"Fine," Jacob said getting up with the help of Carlisle when all he really wanted to do was sleep and not think of everything that had been said today.

"Thank you," Carlisle said walking out of Jacob's room.

Instead of following Carlisle out of the room, Jacob slammed his door and locked it. He had no intention of going anywhere with Carlisle or anyone else for that matter. Since Carlisle had put some tissues that were kept on the night stand by his bed on his hand to stop from bleeding all over the place.

Of course Jacob forgot to counter in the fact that he hadn't locked his window when he'd come into the room. As soon as Jacob turned around, his heart about leapt out of his throat. There sitting on his bed was none other then Edward.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jacob asked putting his hand to his chest to try and slow his heartbeat down.

"Making sure that you're not being a stupid stubborn ass," Edward said standing up.

"You saw, now go," Jacob said intending on heading back to his bed but finding the way blocked by Edward.

"What now?" Jacob asked just wanting to sleep.

"Now, you, Carlisle and myself are going to head over to the hospital to check on your hand," Edward said.

"And you WILL be going. Even if I have to carry you myself," Edward said.

"Fine," Jacob said knowing that Edward would make good on his promise.

He knew that he could try to phase but also knowing that Edward would know where he was going to be and be waiting for him there. Not only that, but his dad probably wouldn't be too happy with him for leaving like that in his condition. No, really it was best to avoid all lectures if at all possible.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked hearing the door opening.

"Whatever," Jacob said following Carlisle with Edward bringing up the rear end.

"What's going on?" Billy asked seeing the three men heading out.

"Hospital," Jacob said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Billy asked starting to panic that something was wrong.

"Just busted my hand when I accidentally hit the pillar in the garage. Carlisle thinks that it's broken," Jacob said.

"Call me when you get back to the Cullen's house," Billy said.

"Will do. Night dad, Charlie," Jacob said leaving before either could mutter a reply in return.

Thankfully Jacob's hand didn't require stitches or a cast. His hand wasn't broken or sprained, just very badly bruised. Once they got back to the house, Jacob headed for Edward's room and Edward himself headed for the basement while Carlisle headed for the kitchen to fill in his family on what was going on.

Next chapter: The talk


	46. Chapter 39

**THANKS FOR ALL OF THE LOVEY REVIEWS AND PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING!**

**AN: Please see chapter one for story summary, warnings, and disclaimer**

**Dream world**

Once Jacob opened his eyes, he noticed that Bella wasn't there waiting for him like she usually was.

"Bella?" Jacob called thinking that she was maybe off in the woods somewhere.

"Sorry, I'm right here," Bella said coming out of the woods a few minutes later.

"Hey," Jacob said waving at her.

"Get over here and give me a proper hug!" Bella said dragging Jacob into her arms.

Of course the hug was a little hard to do considering the size of his stomach, but they managed all the same.

"So how are you feeling?" Bella asked.

"Sore, bloated, ready for this to be over with," Jacob said.

"Awe, I'm sorry, but there's only a few more weeks left," Bella said.

"Yeah, well right now I'd give anything for it to just be over with," Jacob said.

"Ok, so I'm not completely ready for you two to be out of me yet," Jacob said smiling lovely down at his stomach while rubbing it when he felt one of the twins kick him.

"You tell daddy," Bella said putting her hand along side Jacob's while feeling one of the twins kick her hand as well.

"So what did you bring me up here for?" Jacob asked after the twin that had been kicking settled down again.

"Just to talk," Bella said.

"What about?" Jacob asked wearily.

"Well first about how you need to stop punching things before you do end up breaking your hand or worse. Second, what's this about no more children?" Bella asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Of course she knew what was going on, but knew that this was the way to get Jacob to open up about his feelings.

"It's nothing," Jacob said looking away.

"It's something, why don't we go take a seat and you can tell me about it," Bella said leading the way over to the grass.

"You're not going to let me rest until I tell you, are you?" Jacob asked.

"Nope," Bella said smiling.

"Fine," Jacob said taking a seat on the ground and trying to find a comfortable position to sit in.

"Go ahead," Bella said.

"Sarah told me tonight that the only way without adopting that I'll have more children is to be with Edward. It seems that the loop holes they had to go through to create them, caused me to be unfertile," Jacob said feeling his anger rise again.

"And being with Edward is a bad thing?" Bella asked raising her eyebrow.

"You don't get it, do you?" Jacob asked.

"No," Bella said truly not sure what her best friend was talking about.

"Not only do they fuck up my life by creating children that didn't even need to be born, but they also make sure that I can never choose my mate. So I'm just now stuck with the vampire if I want more kids. Otherwise the twins are the only children I get," Jacob said on the boiling point now.

"Jacob, when the twins were conceived they didn't know that it was his brother. They knew nothing about his brother until later on. John and Jason don't exactly see eye to eye. Jason was and still is his half brother that he was forced to take care of as a child. When John's mother found out about the baby, she left her son to raise it. Jason had no one but John. His mother died in child birth, his father wasn't a father. But he had his brother. That was until that day," Bella said.

"What day?" Jacob asked still fuming.

"The day that he got changed. Jason was fifteen years old when it happened. He was out taking care of the animals one night when he came across a vampire looking for its next meal. By time they found him, he was half dead, but the town doctor who happened to be a vampire turned him without telling his family. And along with the doctor's family, Jason left so he didn't harm others. When John was turned three years later by another, he went looking for Jason, but by then it was too late. Jason's heart had grown cold (no pun intended) and he didn't want anything to do with his brother. He wasn't the same baby brother that John had known. Then one day, Jason was out in the woods when he heard a baby's cry. He killed the baby without a second thought, now he roams the earth. The mother of the child was a witch who put a curse on him. It is said that he now roams the earth until end of days. Nothing or no one can kill him," Bella said.

"Just fucking great! So that means then that John lied to us when he said that he could kill his brother. Meaning that I'll have to not only watch my back but theirs as well 24/7 for the next 21 years. God, I just wish they weren't ever conceived. I wished that I had killed Edward in the woods that night. Then none of this shit would be an issue!" Jacob said hissing in pain when both of the twins delivered especially hard kicks to his ribs.

"I know you don't mean that," Bella said.

"Oh I don't?" Jacob asked pissed that again someone was telling him how he felt.

"Yes," Bella said looking him square in the eye.

"Shows how much you know," Jacob said.

"No, you'll be the one to see," Bella said putting index and middle fingers to Jacob's hand watching him fall back onto the grass in a dead faint.

_When Jacob awoke he noticed that he was back at his dad's house._

'_Hmm, weird,' Jacob thought sitting up._

'_Ok what the hell is going on now?' Jacob thought more then a little freaked out when he saw that his stomach was as flat as it had been eight months ago._

_After jumping off the bed, Jacob went in search of finding his father. He wanted to know just what the hell was going on!_

"_Dad, where are the twins?" Jacob asked flying into the kitchen._

_Instead of answering, Billy turned his head towards his son. When Jacob saw his father's face, he felt sick to his stomach. Running the length of his neck was a scare that looked pretty fresh judging from how red it still looked. His right eye was missing and there was a gaping hole where that half of his face should have been._

_Instead of saying anything more to his father, Jacob ran out of the house phasing before his feet were even off the porch. _

_He didn't know where he was going to go, but he knew that he had to find answers and fast. Figuring that going to talk to Sam would be as good start as any, Jacob went to his shop. However, when he got to the shop he found that it was bored up and there was a for sale sign in front of the place._

'_What the hell happened?' Jacob thought to himself hoping that Edward would hear and respond._

_When he got no answer, Jacob decided to go to the Cullen's house to see what was going on._

_**Cullen house**_

_Jacob saw that their house also had a for sale sign in the yard. Before Jacob could think of anywhere else to go, he heard noises in the woods._

"_You have two seconds to get off my land before I kill you," came the cold steel voice of Carlisle._

"_What the hell is going on?" Jacob asked still in wolf form._

"_Phase back you stupid wolf!" Alice shouted coming to stand along side Carlisle._

_Going into the woods to do just that, Jacob stayed behind the tree seeing as he was stark naked._

"_What happened?" Jacob asked looking the only two Cullen family members who seemed to remain._

"_You should know," came Alice's harsh voice._

"_If I knew, I wouldn't be asking," Jacob said._

"_You killed my son. So what you decided to come finish the rest of us off?" Carlisle asked harshly._

"_What? NO! I don't even know what the hell you're talking about!" Jacob exclaimed starting to panic._

"_Likely story, wolf. And I thought you were one of the good guys. Bella was right about you. You're just a cold heartless murder who doesn't care about no one or no thing," Alice said._

"_Bella? What the hell are you even talking about? She's dead!" Jacob exclaimed._

"_Yes, she is all thanks to you," Alice said._

"_Yes, we all know I'm the one responsible for her death. I thought you had gotten over that seven months ago. I mean after all, you're going to be an aunt in a couple of weeks," Jacob said._

"_I wouldn't want you part of my family even if you were our kind. You killed my future daughter in-law and then my son. You think I want the likes of __**you**__ as part of my family?" Carlisle asked looking at Jacob like he was off his rocker._

"_What are you talking about? I didn't kill Edward! He's alive and still annoying the hell out of me every chance he gets!" Jacob exclaimed._

"_For a werewolf, you're pretty stupid," Alice said._

"_Geeze thanks and here I thought you were on my side this whole time," Jacob said._

_Laughing, "On your side? After what you did to my family, you think I would be on your side?" Alice asked._

"_Did to your family? What the hell are you even talking about?" Jacob asked panicking again._

"_You and your little crew killed my family. But of course not before we got to your little daddy," Alice said with an evil glint in her eye._

"_I should have known that you can't trust a vampire when they say they don't kill humans," Jacob said._

"_We don't kill humans. Your kind is not human," Alice said._

_Before Jacob could reply, Alice and Carlisle froze where they were._

"_What the hell is going on?" Jacob asked to no one._

_Or at least that's the way it was until Bella appeared in front of him._

"_What the hell is going on?!" Jacob exclaimed still behind the tree._

"_You told me that you wished that the twins were never created. Well here's what your life would have been like had that night gone differently," Bella said._

"_They would have killed my family?" Jacob asked not sure if he believed that for one minute._

"_Your fight would have taken place on their land, not yours. Because you killed Edward on their land it started a fight between the werewolves and vampires. Out of everyone on your side only your father and yourself made it. Alice and Carlisle are the only two who made it on their side," Bella said._

"_What about your father?" Jacob asked._

"_He got caught in the cross fire between Carlisle and yourself. He died within minutes. That is when you both realized that it was a lost cause anymore. Is this what you wanted your life to turn out as?" Bella asked raising her eyebrow._

"_NO! I wouldn't ever want to see your father get killed!" Jacob exclaimed._

"_What about your family and the Cullen?" Bella asked._

"_I may not exactly like the Cullen but I wouldn't want to see them get killed either," Jacob said truly meaning it._

"_Now you see why the twins being created even if they're not wanted was a good thing?" Bella asked raising a eyebrow._

"_Don't you fucking talk about my children like that! Don't you dare!" Jacob yelled pointing a finger in Bella's face._

"_Well you're the one that has never wanted them," Bella said smiling because she knew she was lighting a fire within Jacob._

"_I may not have wanted them in the beginning, but if you or anyone else thinks that they're take them away from me. They better be ready to die and that includes you," Jacob said meaning it._

"_Are you sure about that? Because I don't think if it comes down to them or you dying, that you'll try to save them first. I think that you'll save yourself. I mean you're the one that said that you can't have more children unless you're with Edward. So this way, if they're dead then you and Edward can start life as a proper family. Or you can start one with a family that you love. Not one that you're only taking care of because you feel that you have to," Bella said._

_Instead of saying anything, Jacob brought up his right hand and punched Bella square in the jaw. Of course that was a bad mistake because once he pulled his hand back, it was throbbing._

_Laughing, "you even punch like a girl! Oh yeah, I'm sure that if it came down to it you would choose yourself over them. Hmm, sad really since I know Edward was looking forward to being a father. But I guess, you tried to crush his dreams once, seems you'll do it again. Seeing as that's all you seem to be good at is crushing other's dreams," Bella said smiling._

_Before Jacob could get another punch in, he awoke gasping for breath on the bed in the Cullen house._

'That fucking bitch!' Jacob thought sitting up, but finding it hard to do because of the weight of his stomach.

"Thank God!" Jacob breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the twins kicking him again.

After relieving himself, Jacob knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep until he made sure that it had just been a nightmare and nothing more. So without thinking twice, Jacob jumped out of the window in Edward's room, phasing before even hitting the ground.

**Billy's house**

Once Jacob got to his father's house, he snuck in quietly through his window that was still open. Grabbing a pair of clothes and quickly throwing them on, Jacob then snuck to his dad's room. Thankfully he was able to see that his father's face was as it had been when he'd last seen him. So quietly Jacob snuck back to his room and out his window. He'd just shut the window when a hand was placed over his mouth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing out here this time of night!" came the harsh voice of John.

"I was checking up on my dad," Jacob said after John had taken his hand away from his mouth.

"Why?" John asked raising his eyebrow.

"Because," Jacob said not looking up at John's face.

"Because why?" John asked eyebrow still raised.

"Just because," Jacob said.

"Do I need to call Edward and alert him to your presence?" John asked.

"He's still pissed off at me from earlier. So he's not really going to care if I'm out here checking up on my dad or not," Jacob said.

"That's what you think," Edward said scaring the hell out of Jacob who hadn't realized that he'd snuck up behind him.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?" Jacob harshly whispered as to hopefully not wake his dad up.

"How many times must I tell you werewolf? I am not and will never try to give you a heart attack," Edward said.

"Could have fooled me," Jacob mumbled.

"What?" Edward asked hearing John laughing.

"Nothing. Well since I see he's in good hands, I'll bid you gentlemen a good night," John said walking away from the two still chuckling to himself.

He could see now what Sarah, Bella and Alice saw. And for all three he hoped that it worked out with the guys.

"So what exactly were you doing out here at two thirty in the morning in the middle of winter no less?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just checking up on my father," Jacob said not looking directly at Edward.

"Why, prey tell?" Edward asked eyebrow still raised.

"Because he's my father," Jacob said like that explained it all.

"And it couldn't have waited until morning?" Edward asked.

"He had a nightmare and wanted to check up on Billy," Alice said again scaring the crap out of Jacob.

"Ok, you people need to wear bells or something so I know when you're coming!" Jacob exclaimed grabbing his chest again to try and slow his heart beat down.

"You're just getting old, werewolf," Edward said.

"I'm not the old person!" Jacob exclaimed.

Instead of saying anything, Edward just kept his eyebrow raised and looked at Jacob like to ask: are you sure about that?

Rolling eyes, "come on you two before Carlisle realizes that you're both missing and comes looking," Alice said.

"Yes, come on werewolf," Edward said.

"Would you stop coming me that?" Jacob asked placing his hands on either side of his stomach where he felt his babies still kicking him.

"What?" Edward asked like he didn't know what Jacob was referring to.

"The werewolf part. I have a name," Jacob said.

"Well then come on wo….Jacob," Edward said leading the pack.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Jacob said.

Of course that meant that poor Alice had to take up the rear, not that she minded so much, this way she could keep an eye on Jacob.

They hadn't even been walking for ten minutes when Edward realized that Jacob would be sleep walking within minutes. Over the last seven months, Edward had learned his children's heartbeat patterns. He could tell from the slowness that they were asleep within their mommy. As he could tell that Jacob wasn't far behind them.

Without saying a word, Edward turned around and picked Jacob off his feet bridal style. He was surprised when he felt Jacob wrap his arms around his neck and nuzzle his head into his shoulder.

Alice knew that if Jacob awoke and saw that he was being carried by her brother, then he most likely would freak out. Not wanting Jacob to freak out, Alice stepped in front of Edward prepared to take Jacob into her arms. What she hadn't been ready for was his reaction.

Jacob awoke the moment they stopped moving, thinking that they were home. He was surprised to see that they were still in the woods. That's when he realized that Alice was standing in front of Edward like she was about to take him instead.

"NO! Leave me alone!" Jacob shouted in blind terror clinging more tightly to Edward's neck.

"Shh, she's not going to hurt you," Edward said rubbing smoothing circles on Jacob's back.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I only thought you'd be comfortable if I was to carry you," Alice said stepping back like he had punched her.

"I'm fine where I am," Jacob said noticing that his voice was trembling.

"Ok," Alice said stepping back so her brother could have a chance to calm him down more.

Once they got back to the house, Edward took Jacob to their room and put him on the bed. He had to detach himself from Jacob's gasp before he and Alice could go talk to Carlisle.

**Carlisle's office**

"Are you sure that he wasn't just having a nightmare?" Carlisle asked after hearing what his children had to say.

"I don't know, he could have been. But the look on his face when I tried to take him was like a child being taken from his mother," Alice said not sure how else to describe it.

"Tomorrow we'll take to him, ok?" Carlisle asked looking at both of his children.

When he saw both of them agree, he again spoke up, "as for tonight, Edward why don't you go stay with young Jacob to make sure that he's ok," Carlisle suggested.

"I'll see you in the morning," Edward said heading towards his room.

Meanwhile, Carlisle stayed in his office to comfort Alice who was upset by the way Jacob had acted towards her tonight.

Next chapter: What's Jacob have to say for his actions?


	47. Chapter 40

**AN: Please see chapter one for story summary, warnings, and disclaimer**

**The next morning**

The first thing that Jacob noticed when he awoke was that the clock on Edward's stereo said five am.

'Great,' Jacob thought to himself.

He was trying to figure out why he had awoken at such an ungodly hour. At first he thought that maybe one of the twins had awoke him. But he noticed that both of them seemed to be still asleep. So that led him to believe that his bladder had done it. But that too seemed to be empty.

Jacob was just about to try and go back to sleep, figuring that for some reason he'd just awoken. However, the feeling of someone's hand sprawled across his blanket covered stomach made his heart try to jump into his chest.

"Shh, it's just me. Calm down, you're ok. Go back to sleep," came the muffled voice of Edward from behind Jacob.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Jacob whispered still half asleep.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to," Edward said now rubbing Jacob's stomach.

"Its fine, night," Jacob said actually liking the feeling of Edward's hand on his stomach, not that he would tell anyone mind you.

"Night, and I love you," Edward said before falling back to sleep.

Before Jacob had time to think on what Edward had just said, sleep claimed him again.

The next time Jacob awoke the clock said that it was already ten o'clock. It wasn't until Jacob was in the bathroom relieving himself that he wondered if he had dreamed all of last night.

'It wasn't a dream,' Edward said scaring the crap out of Jacob.

'Didn't your momma ever tell you that listening in on other's thoughts isn't nice!' Jacob exclaimed harshly.

'No my _mother_ didn't ever tell me that listening in on other's thoughts wasn't nice,' Edward thought stressing the word mother.

"She wouldn't, would she?" Jacob asked walking out of the bathroom to find Edward a few feet away.

"I just came up here to let you know that if you're hungry breakfast is ready," Edward said.

"Does that answer your question?" Jacob asked laughing when he heard his stomach grumbling in response.

"Yeah," Edward said also laughing.

"I'll be down once I've changed and such," Jacob said going back to the room to get a change of clothes.

It wasn't until Jacob was back in the bathroom that it hit him like a ton of bricks what his dream had been about last night.

"Did that really happen?" Jacob asked himself.

That was when he remembered Edward carrying him back from his father's house.

'Damn it! It did happen!' Jacob exclaimed to himself wondering how he was supposed to get through breakfast now.

Deciding to try and put it in the back of his mind, Jacob finished getting ready for the day before heading downstairs to eat breakfast.

Of course saying and doing are two different things completely. Usually when Jacob ate breakfast at the Cullen's, there was maybe one person who sat with him to keep him company. However, today it seemed that the whole family was around the table talking.

"Good morning, Jacob," Carlisle said smiling at Jacob.

"Morning," Jacob said taking a seat at the breakfast bar where his breakfast was waiting for him.

"Jacob, you can come sit here at the table with us," Esme said.

"I'm fine here, besides all the chairs are taken," Jacob said.

"You can come sit by me, and Edward can stand," Alice said smiling at Jacob.

"It's fine," Jacob said.

Before Jacob knew what was happening, chair and all were being picked up and set in front of the table.

"You REALLY have to stop doing that," Jacob said glaring at Edward as he brought his breakfast to him.

Instead of saying anything, Edward just took his seat between Alice and Jacob. When Alice had seen what her brother was going to do, she moved over so that Edward could set Jacob's chair by his chair.

"Jacob, we've been talking about what was said last night. I know that John said that he would prefer you with your father over staying with us. However, I'm concerned with Charlie back in the picture that staying with your father could pose more of a threat then anything else," Carlisle said.

"What does Charlie have to do with any of this? So he's back in town, he's not involved in this. Besides, Jason's after the baby, not Charlie," Jacob said.

"Yes, I know this. But who's to say that Charlie won't take up resident in your father's house again? If that's the case, that would mean that it would be like open season for Jason. I hate to say this, but your father is in no position to protect you or the child you carry. And there's no way that Charlie can fight off a vampire. As for you, who's to say you could phase before he could get to you?" Carlisle asked looking at Jacob with deep concern in his eyes.

However, Jacob wasn't seeing it that way. While Carlisle had been talking, Jacob himself had been thinking about his dream. If Alice and Carlisle had that much hate towards him for what would have happened in a dream. Who was to say that they didn't hate him on some level anyways? He knew that it sounded stupid, even in his own head it sounded stupid. However, Jacob couldn't help but wonder if they really did dislike him. After all he was the one that took away Alice's future sister in-law and the love of Edward's life.

"Jacob," Edward said snapping his fingers in front of Jacob's face again for the second time.

Now he was starting to get worried. Since his father had stopped speaking, Jacob had yet to say a word. He had that far off look in his eyes.

"What?" Jacob asked snapping back to reality.

"You ok? You haven't said anything since Carlisle stopped talking," Alice said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking," Jacob said.

"You sure you're ok?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jacob said putting on a fake smile for them.

Of course Jacob should have known that they wouldn't fall for it since they had been alive for over 100 years. However, no one said anything because they figured if something was bugging Jacob, he would eventually tell them.

"Do you need me to repeat what I said?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I heard it. I know you're all worried that John won't be able to get there on time. But I can take care of myself. Besides, do you really think that Sam will stop watching the house just because someone told him to?" Jacob asked looking at everyone as he said it.

"You don't think he will?" Edward asked looking up at Jacob since he was sitting on a taller chair then he, Edward was.

"When you told me to stop watching Bella's house, did I listen? Besides if something, somehow did happen and he wasn't there. Emily would have his hid for it, trust me. He's not going to stop watching the house any time soon," Jacob said with a little smile on his face.

"That is completely different then what's going on now," Edward said.

"Really? How's that?" Jacob asked raising his eyebrow.

"Because you didn't listen because you didn't like me. I told you to stop because I didn't like your smell all over Bella. Not because we were trying to catch a lunatic that was off his rocker like Jason is," Edward said.

"What about James and Victoria?" Alice asked from her spot next to Edward.

"What about them?" Edward asked knowing he wasn't going to like where this was going already.

"They were both after Bella. Remember how we teamed up with Jacob's pack to take down Victoria? It's just like then," Alice said.

"No, it's not just like then. We HAD to team up with them because there was more then one vampire after Bella. We don't need their help this time! There's only one vampire after Jacob and our baby," Edward said.

"So the only reason you asked for our help is because you had to? What about the fact that Bella was my best friend since childhood and I would have died then let them get to her, hell I almost did die trying to save her!" Jacob said standing up now.

'Well you didn't do a very good job of that, now did you?' Edward thought to himself making sure that Jacob couldn't hear him because he knew that there would be a big blow up over it.

However, someone upstairs made sure that Jacob heard the thought. Jacob for his part was trying to keep calm about it. But he would admit that it had hurt that Edward was still on that even though it had been almost nine months ago and all knew that there wasn't a way to save Bella from her fate.

"When I said we didn't need their help, I didn't mean your pack's help. I meant the other vampires. My family is quite capable of taking down this vampire," Edward said not realizing that he was digging himself deeper and deeper into trouble.

"No, you said you didn't need our help. That you only HAD to get our help because there were too many for you to handle. So now you think that since it's only one that you don't need my family's help? Well I have news for you, don't ever ask for our help again. You're the big strong vampires that can take care of everything on your own. So go take care of this too. Just like you do everything else. Oh and after this baby is born, don't expect to ever see either of us again. If you don't want my family's help in destroying the threat that is after OUR child. Then I don't need YOUR family or YOUR help raising MY child," Jacob said leaving everyone in stunned silence while walking out the front door.

Thankfully at that moment Alice put her arm out so that Edward didn't break the table when he let his head thud against it.

"Why can't he just pull his head out of his ass for even five minutes? And what the hell right does he think he has telling me that I'm not going to see my child?" Edward asked head still on Alice's arm.

"What do you expects going to happen when you say stuff like that? And he is the baby's mother, so he has every right to tell you that. I wouldn't blame him if he never did talk to you again or even let you see the baby after he or she is born," Alice said gentling moving her arm from under her brother's head. She knew that it was being harsh on Edward, but she was getting really tired of her brother raging on Jacob when he blew up like that. She may have never been pregnant, but she could understand why he was the way he was. Definitely with the way her brother had been treating him!

"I wasn't even talking about his family!" Edward exclaimed lifting his head up fast.

"Yes, you were," Alice said fixing Edward with a stare that told him not to argue with her because he wasn't going to win.

"Fine, I was but I wasn't talking about him now. I just don't think that we need anyone's help. Hell there's seven of us and one of him," Edward said deciding to drop the fact that Jacob thought he was keeping Edward away from the twins for now. That was only until he found Jacob, then they would have a very long chat. Or something like that.

"Yes, and there was one of her and seven of us last time too," Jasper said.

"Along with all of her followers!" Edward exclaimed.

"Yes, and who's to say that this Jason fellow doesn't have followers of his own? You heard what John said. He can take down his brother but we'll have to help take the others down. I'm not happy with the idea of it being open season on my grandchild and Jacob, but I think maybe we need to do what John said. I know you're afraid of leaving Jacob alone and something happening. But I also know that if we don't want to be dealing with all of this while Jacob's having the baby, then we best have it dealt with now," Esme said.

'God, I hate it when you two are right,' Edward thought to himself.

"Yes, I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it," Edward said.

"No one said you do, son," Carlisle said.

"Good, because I don't like it," Edward said.

"That's fine but I think it'd be best if we went and found Jacob now. With as worked up as he got, I'm afraid that it very well trigger early labor," Carlisle said.

"Let me, I don't think he'll gone far," Edward said figuring that if Jacob was in labor, then he probably would have been screaming at Edward through their link or so he hoped.

"I'll come with," Alice said.

"No, I need to talk to him alone and set things right. I can't very well do that if you're with me, now can I?" Edward asked.

"Fine, but call us if you don't find him and we'll go out looking too," Alice said.

"You know I will," Edward said going to grab his phone from his room before leaping out the window in search of Jacob.

**Meanwhile**

Jacob had barely stepped foot off the front porch before transforming into wolf form. Currently he was pacing back and forth. Of course the twins were acting up inside of him. They didn't like it when their mommy got so worked up like he always seemed to with their daddy. Jacob was really hoping that the one person he didn't want to see right now wouldn't show up. Too bad that he didn't have the best of luck when it came to Edward finding him.

Edward himself just followed the mumbling, curse word thoughts of Jacob which lead him right to Jacob. However, Edward wasn't prepared for what happened next with Jacob.

Jacob had felt someone's present behind him. Not knowing if it was friend or foe, all hairs on his body stood on end. Slowly, Jacob turned around to see who was behind him. He was happy to see that it wasn't a foe, but also not happy to see that it was Edward himself behind him.

'What do you want?' Jacob growled to Edward through their link.

'I came out here to make sure that you didn't do something stupid,' Edward bit back through their link.

'Well you saw that I'm fine. Now you can go,' Jacob thought back lifting up his left paw and waving it at Edward like he was dismissing him.

'I'm not leaving until you're ready to go back,' Edward thought knowing that getting on Jacob about him being in wolf form wouldn't do any good for him.

'I said I'm fine! NOW GO!' Jacob thought yelling at Edward through their link.

Even though the twins had been acting up inside of Jacob, what he felt when he yelled at Edward was the worse of the attacks that he'd felt so far. It seemed like the twins had decided to gang up on their mommy and both kicked either side of Jacob's ribs with all the force they could seem to mustard. The blow put Jacob on his knees because it hurt so badly.

"Jacob, are you alright? What is it? Are the twins ok?" Edward asked out loud starting to get worried that it could be early labor or something worse.

"Jacob?" Edward asked approaching Jacob when he didn't answer.

Edward wasn't prepared for what happened next. As he'd bee talking, Edward had slowly came up to Jacob's side to see if he could feel anything. When he laid his hand on Jacob's stomach, Jacob snapped at Edward, teeth just barely glazing his fingers.

Realizing what he had almost done, Jacob got up from where he'd been kneeling and took off into the woods. Or that had been his plan.

Quickly Edward shook himself out of his daze and leaped onto Jacob's back to try and take him down.

Of course, not liking having someone riding him, Jacob tried to throw Edward off like a wild horse would a rider. However, unlike a rider, Edward wasn't as easy to throw off.

"You're not going to get me off of you. So you might as well settle down and talk to me face to face," Edward said knowing full well that Jacob could hear him.

With one last attempt, Jacob stood on his back legs and tried to throw Edward off of him. Of course that also didn't work. Jacob knew that he could just fall onto his back to get Edward off of him. However, he knew that he could either kill Edward by crushing him by the shear weight of his body, or he could seriously injure himself or the twins, or all three together.

'Fine, would you get off me though?' Jacob thought through their link while getting back down onto all four paws.

'Only if you promise to NOT run!' Edward exclaimed through their link.

'Yeah, yeah whatever,' Jacob thought back.

'Promise me!' Edward exclaimed not going to get off Jacob until he promised.

'I promise,' Jacob said not really even meaning it.

'Swear to it on the twins' lives,' Edward thought.

'I'm not swearing to anything on my children's lives!' Jacob thought back harshly.

Of course, when he thought that, Jacob had bucked up throwing Edward off of him because he hadn't been ready for him to go up again. Knowing that he was free of Edward now, Jacob took off into the woods as fast as his legs would carry him. Edward himself just sat there dumbfounded until he heard his cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" Edward asked fearing who it could be since he hadn't bothered to look at the caller ID before picking up the phone.

"Did you find him yet?" Alice asked.

"Yes and no," Edward said knowing that he was about to hear it from Alice for letting Jacob get away from him.

"What do you mean yes and no?" Alice asked.

"As in yes I found him, and no he's not here now," Edward said.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU LOOSE A 8 MONTH PREGNANT GUY!?" Alice yelled at Edward making him have to hold the phone a good arm's length away from him.

"I didn't loose him! He ran off again!" Edward exclaimed not going to tell her the full truth.

"You better go and find him or I will!" Alice exclaimed hanging up on Edward without another word.

Meanwhile Jacob was pacing back and forth in front of a tree because his legs were just too tired to run anymore.

'God I can't believe that I just did that to him!' Jacob thought harshly to himself while feeling both twins kick him harshly like they were agreeing with him.

'Oh don't you two start in on me too!' Jacob thought harshly to the twins, of course regretting it as soon as the thought left his brain.

'You know, it's not their fault that their mother is a complete idiot who doesn't like to think before acting,' came Edward's thoughts.

'A. I'm NOT their mother! And B. I'm NOT an idiot! I do think before acting!' Jacob thought harshly to Edward.

"Really? Because running off into the woods half cocked like you seem to do isn't exactly smart to me. Also if you're not their mother who is? I mean you're the one carrying them and usually the carrier is the mother," Edward said walking up to Jacob.

'Why can't you ever just leave me in peace?' Jacob thought back while lying down on the ground being careful of his stomach.

'Well one of us has to look after the twins. And since that doesn't seem to be you, I guess it has to fall on me,' Edward thought.

'And how exactly am I not looking after them?' Jacob thought raising his head to look at Edward.

"For starters running off every time you get pissed isn't exactly good on them. Because I do recall Carlisle telling both of us that you shouldn't change into your wolf form the rest of the pregnancy and how many times has that gotten broken? Then there's the fact that you yell and scream every time you don't get your way. You really think that yelling and stuff is what they need to hear their mother doing? Then what about the fact that you refuse to eat at times?" Edward asked.

"If you think it's such a walk in the park next time I'll let you have your go and you can tell me how peachy it is. Trust me, having to pee ever five minutes isn't fun. Then the constant kicking to the ribs and bladder don't help. Oh and about me yelling, well if you didn't start it, then it wouldn't happen, now would it? As for me changing into wolf form, it's because it's the only way I can get away from you. And where the hell do you get that I don't eat? Have you seen how much I eat lately?" Jacob thought while raising an eyebrow in wolf form.

"So I have to agree that you do eat. But I also know that there are nights that you don't finish your plate up," Edward said sitting down across Jacob by another tree.

'Anyone ever tell you that you're great at causing headaches?' Jacob thought to Edward.

"I do not cause them," Edward said taking offense to that.

'Whatever, now can you PLEASE leave me in peace? Isn't it bad enough that I'm stuck with you 24/7? Can't I find just an hour's worth of peace without you?' Jacob thought.

"Well that's about to change. You won't be at our house much longer," Edward said not sounding happy with that.

'Thank God!' Jacob thought actually happy with the idea of not being stuck with Edward all the time.

"Ha-ha," Edward said.

'By the way, you know what I said about me and the twins is true, don't you?' Jacob thought wanting to make sure that Edward knew that he still planned on leaving as soon as the twins were born.

"That is what some would call a bluff. You won't leave with the twins. If for no other reason then the six built in babysitters that you have at your disposal," Edward said.

'Shows how much you know,' Jacob thought.

"Get some sleep and we'll talk about it later," Edward said knowing that Jacob was seconds away from falling into a deep sleep.

'Oh and you need to pull you fat head out of your fat ass. You as everyone else knows, I couldn't have saved Bella that day. It was her destination to die,' Jacob thought before falling to sleep.

Of course for the next twenty minutes or so, Edward sat there stiff as a bored. He couldn't believe that Jacob had heard the thought when he'd made SURE to block him out. He knew that tonight wouldn't end well for Bella for what she'd done.

About half an hour after Jacob fell asleep, he transformed back into his human form. Edward knew that he could either leave Jacob there to sleep, or take him back home. Knowing that Alice would probably be looking for him soon, he decided that getting home would probably be best for him. However, there was the little problem of the fact that Jacob wasn't wearing any clothes. Thinking quickly, Edward took off his t-shirt and laid it across Jacob's lap so that when they walked into the house, no one would see something that they shouldn't.

Or in the way back of Edward's mind. They wouldn't see things that only he was privileged to see when in the bedroom at night all alone with Jacob.


	48. Chapter 41a

**AN: For disclaimer and summary see first chapter**

As Edward was approaching the house, he thought about just jumping up to his window and going into the house that way. This way he wouldn't have to deal with the questions or in Alice's case the snickering and smiling and knowing look, even if his and Jacob's states were the wrong impression. However, Edward was afraid that since he'd have to jump into one of the nearby trees that he would risk injuring either Jacob or the twins or all three. Deciding that getting the looks and questions would be worth it in the end over the possibility of injuring one of the three people that he held dear to his heart.

**House**

As Edward stepped foot into the house, he'd hoped that he could make a quick escape to his room. However, it seemed that his whole family was sitting in the living room waiting on his return.

"Son, what happened?" Carlisle asked seeing the state of undress on both his son and Jacob.

Of course Alice had vision like pictures coming to her head of what could have caused her brother and Jacob's current states of undressness even if they weren't true.

"I know what happened," Alice said smiling so wide it threatened to crack her face.

"Whatever you're thinking happened, didn't," Edward said low enough as to not wake Jacob from his slumber.

"Are you sure about that?" Alice asked raising an eyebrow while still smiling.

"I was there, so yes I'm sure nothing happened," Edward said.

"What did happen then?" Carlisle asked before Edward and Alice could start arguing over what did or didn't happen out in the woods.

"Let me go put him in bed and then I'll come tell you, ok?" Edward asked making sure that Jacob's male parts were still covered from view.

"Ok," Carlisle said.

Once Edward got to his room, he laid Jacob onto the bed and covered him up. He thought about leaving the shirt in place but knew that it would be a very awkward position for Jacob to wake up to.

'Not that it's not going to be anyhow,' Edward thought to himself while reaching under the cover and removing the shirt.

Being careful of course to not wake Jacob and also not look down to see something that if he saw, Jacob would kill him for seeing. Once he removed the shirt, Edward thought about just throwing it back on but decided that, that would just be weird to do. So instead he tossed his shirt in the hamper and then pulled out a fresh shirt from the dresser. While he was at it, Edward pulled out a pair of sweats and t-shirt for Jacob for when he awoke. In case that happened to be before he, Edward could get back to his room. After making sure that everything was done, Edward headed back downstairs. He'd thought of just taking a nap on the couch in his room. However, he knew that Alice would hound him for details sooner rather then later, meaning they ran the risk of waking Jacob up in the process.

**Downstairs**

"So what happened then?" Carlisle asked before Edward even stepped foot into the living room.

"Jacob fell asleep and I carried him back to the house," Edward said.

"You might as well stop stalling on us Edward," Carlisle said knowing that Edward was doing exactly that.

"What? That's all there was to it," Edward said not really wanting to tell the rest of the story.

He wasn't afraid of Carlisle getting mad about Jacob being in wolf form. But mad at him, Edward for the fight that they had, knowing very well that it could have led to early labor.

"Edward," Carlisle said using a tone of voice reserved for his children when he knew they weren't telling him the whole truth.

"Fine, Jacob turned into wolf form when he left and then fell asleep and changed back. I didn't have an extra pair of his clothes on me. So I used my shirt to cover him best as I could. I knew that if he awoke that he'd be embarrassed to be exposed like that," Edward said.

"If he was asleep when you found him. What took you so long to get home?" Rosalie asked knowing that her brother wasn't telling the whole truth.

"That's none of your business," Edward said.

"But it is mine as his doctor," Carlisle said.

"And don't try to get out of it Edward. You WILL tell me even if I have to drag it out of you," Carlisle said having means to get things from his children when they wanted to be tight lipped about things.

"Let's go up to your study then," Edward said.

"Ok, now I don't want any of you to follow us upstairs. What Edward has to say to me is private. You understand me, Alice?" Carlisle asked knowing out of his children that she would be the most likely to follow them upstairs.

"Yes," Alice said not happy with it. Of course like everyone else she wanted to hear all the juicy details of what happened out there in the woods!

"Let's head up then," Carlisle said knowing that his daughter wouldn't follow as much as she may want to.

"Ok," Edward said following his father up to his office.

**Office**

"Take a seat, son," Carlisle said shutting the door behind them.

Once Carlisle shut and locked the door, he then and took the seat that was by his desk.

"What really happened out there Edward?" Carlisle asked a look of great concern on his face.

"I already told you," Edward said favoring to look at his feet then at his father.

"You're lying," Carlisle said.

"No, I'm not," Edward said looking at his father now.

"Then try repeating what you said looking me in the eye," Carlisle said.

"That's what I thought," Carlisle said when Edward didn't look him in the eye.

"Son, I'm not going to be mad at you for whatever you have to say. I just want to make sure that everything is ok with Jacob and the twins. I don't know if something is wrong if you hide things from me," Carlisle said.

"It was a stupid fight like always," Edward said not looking at his father.

"Did something happen?" Carlisle asked afraid that Jacob or Edward might have done something to harm the other.

"You mean besides the fact that we started yelling at each other like we always seem to do? No, well besides the fact that this time when he tried to run away I hopped onto his back to try and stop him. Of course that worked for awhile but he threw me off and got away again. However, the second time I found him he was a little calmer and then fell asleep," Edward said not telling his father about the part where Jacob snapped at him and could have very well taken off his arm had he so chosen to.

"I know something else is bothering you Edward. What is it, son?" Carlisle asked sensing that there was something Edward wasn't telling him.

"There's nothing," Edward said not wanting to share his fear with his father.

"Edward, please tell me," Carlisle said feeling sadden for the way Edward was sounding.

"It's just that Jacob snapped at me is all," Edward said.

"Snapped how exactly?" Carlisle asked knowing there was more.

"Just snapped, as in getting mad at me," Edward said.

"Edward, I know for a fact that there is more to that statement then you're letting on," Carlisle said.

"God I hate that you know when I'm not telling the whole truth," Edward said just above a whisper.

"Parents always know when their children are not telling the truth and when they're lying. It comes with being a parent, you'll see as the twins get older.

"I or anyone else can't blame Jacob for snapping at me. I'm the one that caused it to happen. From what I can gather the twins hate it when we fight. Since Jacob's the one that has them inside of him, when we do fight he's the one to be the bearer of their punishment. They both kicked him harder then they ever have, which sent him onto his knees. Of course I freaked out thinking that he could be in labor. While I was talking to him, very slowly I approached him. I had barely laid my hand on the side of his stomach when he snapped at me," Edward said.

"Did you try talking to him about it?" Carlisle asked.

"How do you talk to someone about the fact that they almost bit your whole arm off?" Edward asked standing up now.

"So, you haven't talked to him about it then?" Carlisle asked.

"No," Edward said.

"Please, don't shut me out. Tell me what else is bothering you," Carlisle said still sitting at his desk.

"I'm afraid, Carlisle," Edward said facing his father for the first time since he'd gotten up.

"Of what, Edward?" Carlisle asked not exactly sure what Edward could be referring to.

"I'm afraid that I'll hurt Jacob or the twins. I could barely control myself on good days around Bella. Who's to say that it won't happen again?" Edward asked.

"Edward, you know that we'll be there for you. Both of you, whenever you need us we'll be there to help," Carlisle said.

"That's all great, but what happens when you're gone? What happens if Jacob leaves me with the twins and I loose it and hurt them or worse kill them?" Edward asked wishing not for the first time that he could still cry.

"You won't harm them. You're not capable of hurting Jacob or the twins," Carlisle said.

"God, I wish this whole mess had never come to be," Edward mumbled to himself but of course not low enough that Carlisle didn't hear.

"Edward, how can you say that? I see the look in your eyes every time you see the twins kicking or whenever you see them on the ultrasound. I know you're scared but all first time parents worry about their children," Carlisle said.

"I say it because it's true. If the twins weren't going to be born then I wouldn't have to worry about doing something that would harm them," Edward said.

"Edward, all first time parents worry about their children," Carlisle said.

"Not all first time parents have to worry about drinking their children's blood while they sleep now do they?" Edward asked.

"Scary how easily it comes, isn't it?" Carlisle asked.

"What comes?" Edward asked facing his father again.

While Edward had been talking, he'd started pacing the small space that was Carlisle's office.

"Worrying about your children even though they're not here yet," Carlisle said.

"Not all first time parents worry. Just look at Jacob and how well he seems to be taking this all," Edward said.

"I know for a fact that Jacob isn't taking this all as well as you would like to believe. I see that both of you are worried about being a parent. But it does get easier as they get older. Besides, by time the second or in your case third comes, you'll be a pro at it. You'll be able to handle anything those children could ever throw your way," Carlisle said.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but there's not going to be a third," Edward said.

"Is that what your heart really tells you?" Carlisle asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Edward said looking Carlisle dead in the eye.

"You can fool yourself, but you can't fool your father," Carlisle said.

"Oh if you harm a hair on Jacob or the twin's head. I will kill you. I don't care that you're my father. You harm them and I will kill you. Do you understand me?" Edward asked having heard Carlisle's thoughts.

"Edward I would never harm any of them," Carlisle said lying as if he didn't know what Edward was talking about.

"Don't try to lye your way out of this. I heard what you were thinking when I told you that Jacob snapped at me. You were thinking that if he ever snaps at me again that it won't end well for him. If **you** snap at him or hurt his feelings in any way for snapping at me, it won't end well for **you**. You won't have to worry about other grandchildren because you won't live long enough to have more. Do I make myself clear?" Edward asked meaning business.

"Son, there is no reason to get hostile. You know that I wouldn't purposely hurt Jacob nor the children he carries," Carlisle said.

"I hope for your sake that you're not lying to me. Just remember Jacob's pack would back me up on this," Edward said.

"I know son, and you should know when I say that I would never try to harm someone," Carlisle said.

"Good, now if there's nothing more I'm going to go lay down," Edward said knowing that he said all he needed to, to Carlisle at this present time.

"Yes, and remember, you both have your families that'll be there to help when you need it. All you need to do is ask," Carlisle said.

Instead of replying, Edward just walked out of the office. All the while not knowing that Carlisle was over the moon with delight. As anyone who's ever worked with Carlisle would know, he would never hurt anyone. Since he knew that Edward would never come clean with his true feelings for Jacob, Carlisle had thought that to see what reaction Edward gave. Of course Edward didn't know that he'd just passed his father's little test.

"Esme, I thought I asked everyone to stay downstairs for the time being," Carlisle said feeling his wife's presence lurking in the shadows of the office.

"I was only coming back from checking on Jacob. I passed Edward who looked quite upset, so I decided to see what happened to cause his current state," Esme said wrapping her arms around her husband's neck.

"Edward heard a few choice thoughts of mine and wasn't happy with them," Carlisle said smiling.

"Oh and what were those thoughts?" Esme asked raising her eyebrow.

"Well from what Edward says, I guess that every time Edward and Jacob fight, their son or daughter shows how much he or she hate it. Today it seems he or she got a little rough with their mother. Edward panicked and went to check on Jacob when Jacob snapped at him. So I thought that if Jacob snapped at Edward or anyone else ever again, it wouldn't end well for Jacob. Of course Edward didn't like that and he told me that if I harm Jacob or their child that he'll kill me," Carlisle said so happy that he was almost bouncing in his seat.

"I would hope that you would never hurt Jacob on purpose," Esme said looking at Carlisle with a look of great concern.

"Esme, as you should very well know, I would never harm someone unless they harmed my family. Over the last eight and a half months I have come to think of Jacob as family. I would never hurt him. I was only testing Edward, I know that he's still too shy to tell Jacob how he truly feels and the same goes for Jacob. I wanted to see what Edward's true feelings for Jacob were. As I figured, he's very protective of Jacob," Carlisle said.

"And how do you know that it's not just for the sake of the child Jacob carries?" Esme asked.

"Because if it was only for the sake of the child, I have a feeling Edward wouldn't have threatened to kill me nor would he have been as protective of Jacob as he was. There's also the fact that he told me that I should know that Jacob's pack would back him up if he was to kill me for harming Jacob or the child he carries," Carlisle said.

"Has anyone ever told you Mr. Cullen that you are a very evil man?" Esme asked smiling now.

"Actually there's this very beautiful woman that I share my life with that tells me that in bed some nights," Carlisle said.

"Hmm, have I ever met this woman you speak of?" Esme asked.

"No, I don't think you have. Maybe I should introduce you both tonight," Carlisle said.

"I think you better," Esme said coming around to sit on her husband's lap.

Like all parents no matter age, Carlisle and Esme stared a mini make out section that would of course later lead to the bedroom.

**Anyhow, meanwhile in Edward's room**

When Edward got to his room, he was happy to see that Jacob was still sound asleep. Even though he was still mad at Carlisle for his thoughts, just looking at Jacob sleeping, hands across his stomach as to protect their children while he slept always melted Edward's heart. Even though his heart didn't beat anymore, the feelings he always got when watching Jacob sleep just made him fall more in love with Jacob every day. After calming down, Edward decided to try and get some sleep. Little did he know, but there were times that Jacob would watch him while he slept.

When Jacob next awoke he noticed that it was already going for one o'clock. It didn't take him more then a second to figure out what had awoken him.

"Ok babies, we'll go get something to eat," Jacob said patting his stomach to try and calm the twins down seeing as they had also awoken.

Jacob was about to get out of bed when he realized that he was still stark naked. Looking over, Jacob saw that Edward had draped his clothes on the back of the chair. Looking over and seeing that Edward was still asleep, Jacob quietly as he could got dressed under the covers. Once he was dressed, he first headed to the bathroom and then downstairs to get himself and the twins something to eat. As it was, they were kicking like they were going to starve to death if they didn't get something within the next couple of minutes.

"Oh, hi," Jacob said seeing Jasper in the kitchen.

"Jacob," Jasper said tipping his head in Jacob's direction.

"Esme left some soup warming for you for lunch," Jasper said as Jacob was heading to the cabinets to see what there was to eat.

"Oh, thanks. Where is everyone by the way?" Jacob asked realizing that the house was too quiet, even for a bunch of vampires.

"Alice and Rosalie went shopping and dragged Emmett with them. As for Carlisle and Esme, they're having a privet moment," Jasper said looking upstairs with his eyes.

"Oh," Jacob said blushing.

He didn't like to think of older people getting it on, even if they weren't his parents.

Part B coming soon!


	49. Chapter 41b

**AN: Please see chapter one for story summary, warnings, and disclaimer**

Jacob was about half way through with his chili when he realized that Jasper was still looking at him.

"Is there something you need?" Jacob asked not liking the way Jasper seemed to be trying to look into his mind.

"I'm sorry for starring. I was only trying to read your emotions," Jasper said.

"Don't you get enough of that as it is?" Jacob asked raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, it isn't as easy as one would think. See, when everyone is together I sense everything everyone is feeling. So it's hard for me to figure out whose emotions belong to whom," Jasper said.

"Even after all this time, you don't have everyone's figured out?" Jacob asked.

"Of course I can pinpoint some of the emotions, but no, not always," Jasper said.

"Oh," Jacob said feeling sorry for Jasper for all the emotions that were thrown his way at any given time.

"Don't feel sorry for me. I feel sorrier for you, then myself," Jasper said.

"Why me?" Jacob asked.

"Because I can feel how conflicted you are with yourself. If this isn't too bold, may I suggest something?" Jasper asked.

"What?" Jacob said not sure if he was going to like it or not.

"Talk to Billy about how you're feeling. Parents are always there to help their children out when they need it. Or so I've heard," Jasper said.

"Carlisle doesn't help you out?" Jacob asked.

"Oh he does, but its different then what you're going through," Jasper said knowing that Esme and Carlisle would be joining them soon.

"What are we talking about, boys?" Carlisle asked patting Jasper on the back.

"Just guy talk," Jacob said hoping that Jasper would get the hint and not say anything.

"Hmm, is that so?" Carlisle asked knowing that Jacob probably didn't want to talk about it. Whatever _it_ was.

"Yes," Jasper said.

"Hmm," Carlisle said.

"Esme, thanks for the soup it was very good," Jacob said.

"You're very much welcomed," Esme said pouring herself a cup of coffee. Even though she couldn't taste it, it was more out of habit then anything else.

"Well Jacob, if you would like to go get your clothes, I'll take you home before Billy calls wondering what's taking you so long," Carlisle said smiling at Jacob.

"I'll take him home. Besides I need to stop and pick up a few things in La Push," Jasper said not wanting to be around **those** emotions anymore then he had to be. Also he could tell that Jacob was uncomfortable with the thought of Carlisle taking him home.

"Thanks, but I don't have anything here besides the clothes that I leave here now," Jacob said happy that he wouldn't be stuck in a car with Carlisle for an hour. It wasn't that he disliked Carlisle, it was still the stupid dream getting to him.

"Ok, well after you're done with your lunch we can leave then," Jasper said.

"I'm done, just let me use the bathroom and we can head out," Jacob said getting up to set his bowl in the sink.

"Ok," Jasper said also standing up to go and get his coat.

"Jacob, I would like to see you in three day's time for a check up," Carlisle said before the boys could get out the door.

"What time?" Jacob asked.

"I'll pick you up around three. I have a patient I have to tend to first," Carlisle said.

"Who?" Jacob asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't say without breaking doctor/patient rules," Carlisle said.

"Oh, ok," Jacob said.

"Then I'll see you on Friday around three," Carlisle said smiling at Jacob.

"Ok," Jacob said not returning the smile.

Jacob hadn't been gone more then twenty minutes when Edward awoke from his slumber.

Seeing that the bed was empty, Edward went over to it to see if he could maybe guess how long Jacob had been out of bed. Feeling that the bed was cold, Edward then proceeded down stairs to try and find Jacob.

"He left already, Edward," Esme said heading out of the kitchen as Edward was heading in.

"How long?" Edward asked wondering why they didn't wake him to have him take Jacob home.

"About twenty minutes. He'll be back on Friday for a check-up," Esme said.

"Oh, ok," Edward said smiling, but of course Esme saw that the smile didn't go to his eyes.

She felt bad for Edward because she could tell that he did care deeply for both Jacob and the child he carried.

"Sorry, you could try Japer's cell phone if you wanted to talk to Jacob," Esme suggested.

"Why did Jasper take him home?" Edward asked completely confused.

"He said that he had to pick something up in La Push so he offered to drive Jacob home," Esme said.

"Oh, no I'll just talk to him on Friday. It's nothing important that I needed to talk to him about," Edward said.

"Ok," Esme said heading to the living room where she'd left her book earlier.

Once Jasper dropped Jacob off at his house, Jasper himself headed back to Forks. He really didn't have anything he needed to pick up. He had only wanted to try and get a reading on Jacob's feelings. Partly to get Alice off his back and partly because he was curious also on how Jacob felt about everything going on.

The last two nights had not been kind to Jacob in the dream department, and it seemed that tonight wasn't going to be any better. The last two nights' dreams had continued where his dream the other night had left off. Tonight seemed to be a little different from the last two nights'.

**Dream world**

_Jacob was just coming out of the woods. He thought that maybe Sam had, had a meeting and that's why he would have been in wolf form. That was before he saw Carlisle heading towards him._

"_What are you doing here?" Jacob asked._

"_Alice said that I was needed here, just not why," Carlisle said looking over Jacob's left shoulder at something in the woods._

"_Edward?" Carlisle asked heading towards the figure laying on the ground._

_Hearing Edward's name, Jacob turned around to see that he was lying prone on the ground no moving a muscle._

"_Edward!" Carlisle yelled noticing the blood coming from his son's chest cavity._

"_WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Carlisle yelled looking up at Jacob with hatred in his eyes._

"_I didn't do anything!" Jacob said running over towards Edward._

"_You killed him! Don't you think you've taken enough away from us? Now you had to take him as well?" Carlisle asked looking over at Jacob like he wanted to rip his throat open at that moment._

"_NO! This isn't how it's supposed to be! Edward's not dead! He can't be! He's going to be a father in four week's time!" Jacob yelled dropping to his knees in front of Edward._

"_If you hadn't gotten Bella killed, then my son may have been able to be a father. As it is, you took away the love of his life, and now him. I should just kill you right here and now," Carlisle said._

"_This isn't how it happened! Edward and I are expecting twins in four week's time! We're supposed to grow old together and watch the twins have a life of their own! This has to be a nightmare!" Jacob said not caring that he was crying in front of Carlisle._

"_You think my son could ever love a monster like you? Do you think I would let any child that was bred from you live long enough to drawl its first breath? If you were pregnant by my son I would make sure that you nor the child lived to see the day it was born. I would never want something like you tainting my family's line! You took away the only good thing in Edward's life! Now I'm going to take away the one you hold dear to your heart," Carlisle said getting up with Edward in his arms before running off into the woods._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jacob yelled crying so hard his chest hurt._

_Jacob felt rough hands shaking him awake from this nightmare._

"Jacob, it's ok. It was just a dream son," Billy said.

"It was so real," Jacob said sitting up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Billy asked.

"No, it was just a stupid dream," Jacob said embarrassed to tell his father what had just happened in his nightmare.

"Are you sure?" Billy asked.

"Yeah dad, sorry I woke you," Jacob said wiping his face with the covers on his bed.

"Never be sorry for that," Billy said meaning it.

"I think I'm just going to try and go back to sleep," Jacob said after a few minutes of silence between father and son.

"I know that you're all grown up and about to have kids of your own, but would you like to stay in my room tonight? Like you used to when you were younger and had a bad dream?" Billy asked.

"No, besides I'm too big to share a bed with anyone," Jacob said looking down at his stomach.

"Son, that bed is big enough for you and the twins and to still have space between us," Billy said.

"Thanks dad, but I'm fine," Jacob said.

"Ok, but if you change your mind you're welcome to join me," Billy said.

"Ok, night," Jacob said smiling at his father.

"Night son, my grandchildren," Billy said kissing first his son's forehead and then his stomach where his grandchildren lay awaiting.

"Night," Jacob said as his father left the room.

Jacob wasn't sure that he'd be able to fall asleep again. And he really wasn't sure he wanted to knowing that the dream could be awaiting him. But after only a few minutes he fell back to sleep, however it wasn't to the dream that had awoken his father. But to another dream, one that included his father in a way that made him question his father.

**Dream two**

_Jacob was happy to notice that this time he was in fact very much pregnant. He knew that, that meant that he was not in the nightmare again. However that was all about to change._

_Jacob was just about to enter into the kitchen at his father's house when he heard his father and Charlie's voices drifting into the hallway._

"_Are you going to ever tell him?" Charlie asked._

"_Tell him what?" Billy asked like he didn't know what they were talking about._

"_Billy, you know what I'm talking about," Charlie said._

"_What? You mean the fact that I find my son a freak? That I don't like that he seems to be falling for that boy? Or you mean the fact that I'm scared to death that I'll never see my son again after the twins are born?" Billy asked not realizing that he was crushing his son more and more with each sentence he said._

"_First off, how can you say that you'll never see him again? He's only going to be an hour away! And you really think that Carlisle will try to stop you from seeing them any time you want to? And how do you think Jacob feels? He's the one that's been going through all of the changes that have been happening to his body! He's gone through all of this on his own! He's had no one there to really help him like Emily has with Sam. And so what if he falls for Edward? Would you want him to be with some girl who doesn't love the twins? Who treats them like crap because they're not hers but have her treat her own child like he's made of butter but the twins like they're made of dirt?" Charlie asked._

"_When I said not see them, I didn't mean because they would try to stop me from seeing him. I'm talking about the fact that if Edward changes Jacob like he was going to Bella then I'll never see my son or grandchildren ever again. I can't live with that! That's why I think it'd be best for us all if I just cut ties with him now before any feelings can get hurt. So tonight before he leaves with Carlisle, I'm going to tell him what I think and that I think it best that we never talk again. This way he can have a new life and doesn't have to worry about me nor the pack," Billy said._

"_You're unbelievable," Charlie said walking out of the house._

Before Jacob could hear more, he awoke to a full bladder and two rug rats kicking him like they were trying to tell him that they didn't agree with his dream.

After Jacob got ready for the day, he went into the kitchen to find his father sitting at the table reading the morning paper.

"Morning, Jacob!" Billy greeted smiling at his son.

"Morning," Jacob said not looking at his father.

"Didn't sleep well after your nightmare?" Billy asked feeling sorry for his son.

"I slept fine," Jacob said not wanting to go into detail. 

"Bullshit! You can't lye to me young man. Now tell me what is bothering you," Billy said not going to beat around the bush with his son.

"Dad I said that I was fine," Jacob said not looking at his father.

"Then try telling me that while looking at me," Billy said.

"That's what I thought, Jacob," Billy said when his son wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Dad, I really don't want to go over this, ok?" Jacob asked looking at his father this time.

"Jacob, please, tell me what's going on. I want to make it better if I can. So please tell me," Billy said giving his son the look he knew that he couldn't turn down. It was the same look that Jacob used to give his father when he was younger when he wanted something.

"If I tell you, do you promise that you'll be honest with me?" Jacob asked knowing that his father wouldn't drop it until he told him, even if he didn't want to.

"After everything we've been through how can you even think to ask me something like that?" Billy asked.

"Will you be honest with me?" Jacob asked again.

"Yes," Billy said.

"Ok, good. God I can't believe what I'm about to ask you," Jacob said rubbing his face over his hand.

"Please, tell me what's going on," Billy said.

"What do you think about all of this?" Jacob asked not being able to look his father in the eye when asking.

"What do you mean?" Billy asked not exactly sure what Jacob was talking about.

"Last night, I didn't only have one nightmare, but two. After you came into the room and woke me from the first nightmare. I was able to fall back to sleep, which I now wish I hadn't been able to. The other nightmare took place right here. Charlie asked you when you were going to tell me. And you asked him what he was talking about. He said about what you REALLY think of all of this. You said that you think I'm a freak and that you wish the twins weren't going to be born. Also that you hate the fact that I may or may not be falling for Edward. Oh and you think I'm dumb enough to let Edward change me. Before I could wake up, you also said that you were going to tell me that you never want to see me nor the twins. You didn't want to talk to us ever again and that I was dead to you," Jacob said having tears rolling down his face by time he got done.

"Jacob, I would NEVER say that! I love you and I love the twins even if they're not here yet. Yes, I'll admit that I wasn't happy with the thought of you having children with a vampire at first. But I know that you can't tell me that you didn't have the same thought in the beginning. However, as the months have gone on, I've come to realize that this is a blessing given to us. I don't care if some vampire said that the twins were supposed to bring him down. They're more to all of us. They've united our two families. If it wasn't for them, I'm afraid that the nightmares would have come true," Billy said.

"What nightmares?" Jacob asked.

"I've had nightmares where you're killed by Edward. To avenge your death Sam and the pack start a war. They end up dead too in the end," Billy said.

"What?" Billy asked seeing the shocked look on his son's face.

"You've had the nightmare too?" Jacob asked.

"You too?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, but in my nightmare, Edward's the one dead, not me," Jacob said.

"You wonder if someone up there is trying to tell us both something," Billy said looking up with a small smile on his face.

"Like Bella?" Jacob asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's the only one I can think of," Billy said.

"Hmm, I think we're going to have to have a long talk tonight," Jacob said.

"Tell her that I'd like the nightmare to go away because I would like to get a decent night's sleep," Billy said.

"Will do," Jacob said smiling at his father.

"Was there anything else?" Billy asked.

"Not right now," Jacob said.

"Ok, just remember that I'm always here if you want to talk," Billy said.

"Ok," Jacob said getting breakfast.

**Later that afternoon**

"Jacob, Carlisle is here," Billy said knocking on his son's door.

"Ok, thanks!" Jacob yelled getting off the bed and going to his door.

"I'll see you later," Jacob called to his father before leaving the house.

"Hi, Jacob. And how are you doing today?" Carlisle asked after Jacob got into the car.

"Fine," Jacob said pushing the seat back to make it more comfortable for him to sit through the hour ride to the house.

They were just hitting town when Carlisle looked over to see that Jacob was already asleep. Smiling to himself seeing that Jacob had both hands on his stomach as to protect the children within. Carlisle looked back at the road to make sure that he didn't harm the three people that meant the world to Edward. Once they got to the house, Carlisle reached over and awoke Jacob from his sleep.

"Jacob, wake up. We're here," Carlisle said shaking Jacob gently from his sleep to try and not startle him.

"Hmm?" Jacob asked opening his eyes half way and looking over at Carlisle.

"I said we're here," Carlisle said again.

"Oh, ok," Jacob said sitting the back of the chair back up to help him get out of the car easier. However, before even opening the door, Jacob found that Carlisle was already there to help him.

"Thanks," Jacob said taking Carlisle's hand to help him get out of the car.

"There's no need to thank me, Jacob," Carlisle said releasing Jacob's hand when he was sure that he wouldn't fall back into the car.

Once they got into the house, Jacob then headed to the downstairs bathroom.

"Edward and I'll meet you in the exam room," Carlisle said knocking on the door of the bathroom.

"Ok," Jacob said happy to be able to empty his bladder.

Once, Jacob was done in the bathroom he then headed up to the exam room.

"Come in," Carlisle said when he sensed Jacob standing outside the half closed door.

"Edward," Jacob said as he stepped into the exam room.

"Jacob," Edward said back standing in the corner of the exam room like he usually did.

"Shall we get down to business?" Carlisle asked standing up from his chair.

"Sure," Jacob said taking off his tennis shoes so that he could get weighted in like always.

After they got the weight, then Carlisle had him sit on the bed so that he could take his blood pressure and heart rate.

"Now, can I please have you lay back so I can check the position of the babies," Carlisle said putting the blood pressure cuff onto his desk to put away after the appointment.

"Ok," Jacob said.

Once he laid back, Jacob pulled up his shirt and pulled his sweats down over his stomach so that Carlisle could check the position of the twins. Jacob was happy to see that Edward came over to his other side instead of standing either in the corner or at his feet like he usually did.

"Sorry," Carlisle said when he saw Jacob jump when he placed his hands on his stomach.

"Its fine," Jacob said not believing that he had jumped.

Some might think that it was due to the fact that Carlisle's hands felt like they had just come out of the freezer. But Jacob had jumped because he had a flash of the nightmare when Carlisle had touched him.

"Ok, let's try that again," Carlisle said re-placing his hands onto Jacob's stomach.

Carlisle hadn't pressed down that hard when Jacob again jumped about a foot into the air again.

Instead of saying anything to Jacob, Carlisle just nodded his head to Edward.

"Come with me," Edward said giving Jacob his hand.

"Why?" Jacob asked confused as to what was going on.

"You'll see, just come with me please," Edward said.

"Can't this wait until after the appointment?" Jacob asked raising his eyebrow at Edward.

"I think what Edward is about to show you, will help," Carlisle said.

"Ok," Jacob said not seeing a choice out of it.

After covering himself back up, he then took Edward's hand and they headed out of the exam room.

Next part: The surprise!


	50. Chapter 41c

**AN: Please see chapter one for story summary, warnings, and disclaimer**

Jacob and Edward were about two feet from the bathroom, when Edward put his arm on Jacob's bicep to stop him from going any future.

"What?" Jacob asked turning around to look at Edward.

"I want you to close your eyes and don't peek!" Edward said making sure that Jacob understood what he wanted.

"Why? It's just the bathroom," Jacob said not sure what could be so important that he couldn't see the bathroom.

Yes, he would admit that he didn't know what was going on. He thought maybe Edward was going to show him the nursery, but that didn't seem to be the case since they had passed the room that was going to be theirs.

"Because there's something that I want to show you. Something that I think will help with your back and stomach problems," Edward said.

"Back and stomach problems?" Jacob asked not sure what Edward was talking about.

"Carlisle and I saw how jumpy you were when he touched your stomach. He thought that if you were to soak in the tub, you may not be so jumpy," Edward said.

"I'm not jumpy," Jacob said.

"Really? Then why did you jump both times Carlisle touched you?" Edward asked.

"Because his hands were ice cold," Jacob said.

"I would believe you if you weren't part werewolf meaning that your body temp runs warmer then a normal human's does," Edward said.

"If you think that I'm going to go in there and have a soak, no thanks. I'll just soak when I get home," Jacob said.

"Just for once in your life, would you just shut up and close your eyes like someone asks?" Edward asked.

"Fine," Jacob said not liking to being told what to do.

"Thank you," Edward said putting one hand over Jacob's eyes and the other on Jacob's bicep so he could lead Jacob into the bathroom.

**Bathroom**

When they got into the bathroom, Edward positioned Jacob in front of the tub.

"Ok, you can open your eyes," Edward said removing his hand from Jacob's eyes.

Jacob admitted that when he first opened his eyes, he was expecting to just see the claw tub that he knew was there. However, what he saw totally blew his mind away. Where the claw tub had once stood, there was now a world pool tub that was surrounded by garnet.

"Wow! But when did you do this?" Jacob asked noticing that the whole bathroom had, had a make-over since he's seen it about a week or two weeks ago.

"Two weeks ago," Edward asked.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"Why what?" Edward asked not sure exactly what he was talking about.

"Why did you do it? I mean I know it had to cost a fortune to re-do this whole bathroom," Jacob said.

"Carlisle had the bathroom re-done because it was time for a make over. The bathroom was looking pretty bad," Edward said not being able to look Jacob in the eye and tell him the real reason behind it.

"Bull! The bathroom didn't need to be re-done! It was already good enough as it was! Wait, please tell me that you didn't do it for the reason that I think you did," Jacob said.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked not sure if he really wanted to know or not.

"You didn't make Carlisle re-do this bathroom and put in a tub that you KNOW would help me relax just because I'm pregnant with your child," Jacob said having a feeling that, that's exactly why it was re-done.

"Its children but no I didn't," Edward said not looking Jacob in the eye.

"YOU DID!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Did not," Edward said.

"Did too," Jacob said.

"Not," Edward said.

"Did," Jacob said.

"Fine, it was re-done because we knew the bath tub would help you with the back pains and such. However, I didn't ask him to re-do it, Alice is the one that came up with the idea. I just helped pick stuff out for the bathroom," Edward said happy for not for the first time that he couldn't blush anymore. He knew that if he could, that he would be right now.

"Thank you, but I don't get why she wanted it done now. I mean it's not like after the twins are born that I'll have time to be soaking in tubs or anything like that," Jacob said.

"Alice also did it because she's hoping that the twins won't be the only children. She's hoping that we'll have more children to give the twins siblings," Edward said.

"Does she know that it's twins?" Jacob asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, she doesn't know that they're twins. Still she's hoping that we'll have more children. Trust me, if Alice has her way, we'll be having at least five if not more children," Edward said.

"Does she realize that I can't have more children after them?" Jacob asked forgetting that he hadn't told Edward this yet.

"What?" Edward asked not having been informed of this.

"Nothing, thanks for showing me the bath tub. I think I'll just get the water running and get in," Jacob said intending to go around Edward but found the path blocked.

"Jacob, what's this about not having more children after the twins?" Edward asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nothing! Just drop it! Or I'm leaving and going home where I can get some peace and quiet," Jacob said.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone, but we'll be talking after words," Edward said moving to start the water in the tub.

"Thanks," Jacob said.

After Edward got the water filled up with bubbles and the jets going he went to leave before finding a hand on his bicep.

"Yes?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow while looking up at Jacob's face.

"Got a favor to ask," Jacob said blushing red.

"Yeah?" Edward asked.

"Seeing as there's not a hand rail, can you help me in so I don't slip in?" Jacob asked still not looking up at Edward.

"You won't slip, there's a grip in the tub so you can't," Edward said.

"Fine, but if I slip I'm telling Alice it's your fault," Jacob said.

"You would, you brat," Edward said without any real bit behind his words.

"Jerk," Jacob said under his breath.

"So how do you want to do this then?" Edward asked.

"I figured that you would just turn around and close your eyes. When I'm undressed, then I'll have you help me in while you keep your eyes closed," Jacob said.

"Ok," Edward said doing just that.

"Ok, I'm ready for you to help me," Jacob said feeling his heart starting to race.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm not going to look. Calm down," Edward said facing Jacob with his eyes closed.

After Edward helped Jacob get into the tub and seated in the tub, he was about to leave before finding Jacob's wet hand on his arm again.

"Yes?" Edward asked looking at Jacob this time his eyes were opened.

Since he had just planned on leaving the bathroom, he had re-opened his eyes so he could see where he was going.

"Can…can you stay?" Jacob asked not looking at Edward.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked not wanting to get his hopes up and then get them dashed.

"Yeah otherwise I wouldn't have asked," Jacob said.

"Ok, I'll just sit over here on the toilet seat," Edward said.

"Actually, I thought you could just sit on the floor by the tub. Just kick my clothes out of the way," Jacob said.

"Ok," Edward said kindly moving Jacob's clothes to the toilet seat and took a seat by the tub.

"How's the jets? Do I need to lower them for you?" Edward asked standing up to do so if he needed to.

"Touch them and loose an arm," Jacob said grabbing Edward's arm again.

"Ok," Edward said sitting back down.

This time when he sat down, he brought his legs up to his chest and put both arms over his legs.

They sat in silence like that for awhile before Edward had to ask the burning question.

"Jacob?" Edward asked looking over to see that Jacob had his eyes closed.

"Yeah?" Jacob asked opening his eyes and looking lazily over at Edward.

"Can I ask you a question that's been bothering me for awhile?" Edward asked.

"Can I not answer if I don't want to?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't you be able to?" Edward asked looking over at Jacob.

"I don't know. I was only asking," Jacob said.

"Oh, well anyhow I was wondering, why did you jump today when Carlisle touched you?" Edward asked.

"You just had to ask the one question I don't want to answer, didn't you?" Jacob asked.

"What's wrong with answering that question?" Edward asked.

"Because it's stupid and you'll laugh at me for it," Jacob said.

"Jacob, I'm not going to laugh at you for anything you have to say to me. There's nothing you can say to me that'll make me think it's stupid," Edward said now sitting so he was facing Jacob.

"Oh, I don't know if that's true," Jacob said.

"Try me," Edward said.

"Fine, but if you laugh I'll make sure that you'll never have another child for long as you live," Jacob said.

"If you can't have more kids, who says that I can?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow.

Instead of answering, Jacob just dismissed Edward with a wave of his hand.

"Fine, here it goes. I had a nightmare that shook me up more then I wish it had. It's no big deal. So what? I was a little jumpy, that's all," Jacob said trying to beat around the bush and not have to tell the full story.

"What was this nightmare about? Did it have something to do with Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"Him and you," Jacob mumbled.

"You had a dream about me?" Edward asked not sure how exactly he felt about that.

"Not in a good way. So don't think it was some great dream with you in it," Jacob said.

"Why, what happened?" Edward asked.

"It doesn't matter," Jacob said.

"Please, tell me so I can help you," Edward said putting his hand on the arm that was out of the bath tub.

"Remember after the funeral we went into the woods and fought?" Jacob asked turning red in the face.

"I don't think we'll forget very soon," Edward said smiling lovely at Jacob's eight and a half month pregnant stomach.

"Yeah, I would hope not," Jacob said rubbing his stomach and smiling when he felt one of the twins starting to kick.

"Anyhow?" Edward asked.

"Anyhow, in the first…" Jacob started to say before Edward interrupted him.

"First? How many nightmares have you had since I saw you last?" Edward asked not sure if he wanted to know for sure.

"To answer your question, I've had about three, maybe four depending on how you want to put it," Jacob said like it was nothing at all.

"WHAT? You've had three maybe four nightmares in three days and didn't bother to pick up the phone and call Carlisle?" Edward asked happy that his eyes couldn't really bulge out of his head; otherwise he was sure that they would be right now.

"What was he going to do? You can't stop nightmares, you just have to live with them," Jacob said.

"Jacob, you should have called Carlisle after the second night. He could have given you something to help you sleep better," Edward said.

"Hey, it's no big deal. Now do you want to hear this or not?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, I want to hear it," Edward said.

"Ok, like I was saying the first nightmare I awoke at my father's house and I wasn't pregnant anymore. Of course I freaked out, so I went in search of my father to ask him what was going on. I found him in the kitchen. The right side of his face was missing and he had a scare that ran the length of his neck. Not knowing what else to do, I ran here. Alice and your father were the only two left. I asked them what was going on and they told me that I killed you, so they killed my family. Both Alice and Carlisle said that they would never want me as a part of their family. Then Bella came down and told me that this is why the twins were created," Jacob said not finishing what she told him.

"What else did she tell you?" Edward asked knowing that there was something else to this.

"Nothing," Jacob said.

"Jacob, please tell me what else she told you," Edward said lifting Jacob's chin so they were looking each other eye to eye.

"S-ss-she said that I didn't want the twins. I mean I know that I didn't in the beginning but now that things have gone on, I want them! She also said that if it came down to it, that I would save myself over them. It's not true! I love them and would die for them!" Jacob said crying by the time he was finished talking.

"She said what?" Edward asked seeing red.

"Please don't make me repeat it," Jacob said feeling really stupid for crying when he knew that Bella was a bitch and just acting like it. He knew that he shouldn't have let it bother him so badly, but it did.

"I'll kill her," Edward said meaning it.

"NO! It doesn't matter, I shouldn't have let it bother me the way it did," Jacob said.

"No, you have every right to be bothered by it! She had no right to say something like that to you! So what if you didn't want the twins in the beginning? No one should have expected you to be right on board with it! You're a seventeen year old who had learned not even a year ago that he was a werewolf. Then you lost your friend and a month after that you find out you're pregnant? Most men would break because of that! Not you! You're the strongest person I know. Because I know if it had been me, I wouldn't have been able to do it like you have. And I know that I haven't made things any easier on you as it is and I'm sorry for that," Edward said now sitting on the rim of the tub.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one that's been acting like the spoiled brat this whole time," Jacob said.

"Jacob! You're seventeen years old guy who's pregnant with a vampire's children! I think you earned a little rebelling time!" Edward said not happy that Jacob was putting himself down like he was.

"Thanks," Jacob said blushing because he wasn't used to getting compliments from Edward.

"There's no reason to thank me," Edward said.

"I hope that Carlisle isn't mad at me for acting the way I have been lately," Jacob said.

"Jacob, I've known Carlisle for over 100 years. Over that time, I have never seen him hold a grudge with someone. I don't think that he'll keep one against you. Or if he thinks that he's going to then I'll have something to say to him," Edward said.

"Trust me, if he knew the other nightmares that I had, then he would have a reason to be mad at me," Jacob said.

"What makes you say that?" Edward asked.

"Because the last one, well second to last one took place actually in the woods. Again he told me that he would never want me as part of his family. Oh also that if I was pregnant with a child of yours. He would make sure that both of us died before the child could be born," Jacob said.

"Do you seriously hate my family?" Edward asked.

"What? NO! I can't help what my nightmares consist of!" Jacob exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I know that you can't help it. But can I tell you something?" Edward asked.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Carlisle doesn't hate you nor the twins. He loves them and can't wait for them to be born. Any time he looks at the ultrasounds, he's always grinning. And he's so excited to be a grandfather. Trust me, he's not unhappy about the twins," Edward said.

"I know, I shouldn't doubt what Alice, Carlisle nor my father think in some nightmare," Jacob said.

"Yeah Alice…wait, your father?" Edward asked not sure if he heard right.

"Yeah, last night's nightmare had him and Charlie in it. My father was telling Charlie that he doesn't want to see me nor the twins again. Oh and how you may turn me and I might be falling for you. But no worries, we talked about it this morning," Jacob said really fast, hoping that Edward wouldn't catch that he had said he might be falling for the vampire.

"Wait, you might be falling for me?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow and smiling.

"No," Jacob said blushing red.

"No, you did say that," Edward said still smiling.

"No, I didn't say it," Jacob said.

"Yes, you did!" Edward said.

"Fine! So what if I did? It's no big deal," Jacob said.

"So if it's no big deal then you won't mind my doing this," Edward said.

Before Jacob could ask what he was talking about, Edward leaned in and kissed him.

Edward didn't know what had gotten into him. He just leaned in and kissed the mother of his children! Before he could pull away though, he found that Jacob's hand was on the back of his head, keeping his head in place. Of course he had to smile into the kiss.

"Air," Jacob said feeling like he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen.

"Sorry," Edward said pulling away from Jacob.

"Don't be, it's just that I do have to breathe still," Jacob said.

"So, you still say you're not falling for me?" Edward asked trying to not smirk but failing miserably.

"Shut up," Jacob said turning red again.

He was starting to have a feeling that he was going to be red in the face the rest of his life before the twins came.

"Are you ready for the second half of your surprise?" Edward asked.

"You mean there's more?" Jacob asked not sure if he could take anymore.

"Well, I need to make sure that you don't go running to Sarah for another rub down," Edward said not believing how dirty he'd made that sound.

"Really? You think that your hands measure up to hers?" Jacob asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well there's only one way to find out," Edward said.

"Hmm," Jacob said.

"So, are you ready to get out?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm wringed enough to get out now," Jacob said looking at his hands and seeing they were starting to look like raisins.

"Ok," Edward said standing up and grabbing the towel and holding it up in front of Jacob so that he would be covered.

"Uh, help up would be good," Jacob said.

"If I must," Edward said like it was a big inconvenience to do.

"You must," Jacob said holding his hands out for Edward to take.

Of course both of the boys should have known better. With Jacob's balance being shot, when he got up from the tub instead of standing like he had planned, he fell into Edward so there was only a towel between them.

"Uh, thanks," Jacob said pushing up off Edward and wrapping the towel around him.

"Yeah, I'll be in the room getting ready," Edward said.

"Ok," Jacob said getting out of the tub the rest of the way.

Before Jacob left the bathroom he shut off the jets, started draining the water in the tub and made sure that he didn't leave water lying on the floor where someone could get hurt.

After he was done, he then headed back to the room.

**Edward's room**

"Where do you want me to lie?" Jacob asked.

"I figured that you could lay on the bed since it's more comfortable. But before you do that, take off your sweats," Edward said.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"Because it'll be easier for me to rub your calves too," Edward said.

"Fine," Jacob said going over to sit on the bed so he could remove his sweats easier.

"You know, if you keep groaning like that, Alice may come in here to see what's going on," Edward said when Jacob groaned again.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. This feels soooooooooooo good!" Jacob said not wanting it to ever end.

"So, was that you just telling me that you think I have better hands then Sarah?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up and get back to work," Jacob said.

"Not until you tell me," Edward said dropping his hands from Jacob's calf.

"Does that answer your question?" Jacob asked releasing Edward's head after kissing him.

"Yeah, that'll work for now," Edward said getting back to work.

By time Edward got to Jacob's back, Jacob himself was already asleep.

**Two hours later**

"Yeah?" Edward asked opening the door to his room when he heard a knock.

"I was going to let Jacob know that dinner is ready," Carlisle said

"Ok, I'll go wake him and let him know. Thanks," Edward said shutting the door before Carlisle could say anything.

Little did Edward know, but as Carlisle was walking back to the kitchen he had a knowing smile on his face.


	51. Chapter 42

**AN: Please see chapter one for story summary, warnings, and disclaimer**

"Jacob, it's time to wake up," Edward said shaking the sleeping teen in the bed.

"Why?" came the slurred response from Jacob.

"It's time to eat," Edward said keeping his hand on Jacob's right shoulder.

"Not hungry," Jacob said.

Really, Jacob was a little bit hungry, but not enough that he wanted to leave the warm bed. He had been having a really good dream and didn't want to wake up from it.

"You need to eat, if not for you then for the twins," Edward said.

"What part of not hungry, don't you get?" Jacob asked just wanting to go back to sleep and leave eating for another time.

"Do I have to drag your ass out of this bed? Because I will if you're not up in the count of three," Edward said.

"Try it and I'll tell Carlisle on you," Jacob said opening his eyes to look at Edward.

"Fine you win. Go back to sleep," Edward said knowing that Alice would probably kill him for pulling Jacob out of the bed.

"Thank you," Jacob said rolling back over to try and go back to sleep.

"You're not welcome," Edward mumbled under his breath as he was leaving the room.

Edward really wasn't going to let Jacob not eat dinner. Besides the fact that he and the twins needed three square meals a day there was also the fact that Alice would have his head if he didn't make sure Jacob ate. That is why Edward was currently headed downstairs to the kitchen to collect dinner and bring it back up to Jacob where he would force feed him if he had to.

"Where's Jacob?" Carlisle asked when he noticed that Jacob wasn't right behind his son.

"Still napping. He says that he's not hungry but really I think he just wants to sleep since the baby is finally letting him sleep for awhile. So I'm going to bring dinner up to him," Edward said not wanting to say babies in case his sister or someone else was listening in.

"Hmm," Carlisle said going back to his book he'd been reading.

"After I've gotten Jacob to eat, can I talk to you in your study?" Edward asked.

"Is everything ok?" Carlisle asked afraid that something may have happened since the failed appointment today.

"No, nothing's wrong per say. It's just that I found out something that may help for whenever you re-schedule the appointment," Edward said.

"I had thought that we would just go ahead with it tomorrow after breakfast. And I'll be down here or in my study whenever you're ready to talk," Carlisle said.

"Ok, thanks," Edward said heading into the kitchen to get dinner for Jacob before it got cold.

Once Edward got dinner and drinks he then headed back up to his room where he found that a certain pregnant teen wasn't where he'd last left him.

"Couldn't sleep?" Edward asked when Jacob came back into the room.

"No, your daughter decided that she'd had enough sleep," Jacob said glaring at Edward while climbing back under the covers.

"Don't you mean son?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, daughter because if you remember correctly we're having two little girls. There's no boys in there," Jacob said pointing to his stomach.

"I hope you can get used to the idea of boys, because I'm afraid to tell you that there are no girls in there," Edward said nodding his head towards Jacob's stomach.

"You're the one that better get used to the idea, not me," Jacob said not going to back down anytime soon.

"Ow, you little bugger," Jacob said rubbing the side of his stomach.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Edward asked sitting the tray of food down and coming over and sitting on the bed by Jacob before he could even blink.

"Your son decided to kick my kidney again," Jacob said kicking himself for the miss lip.

"Son now is it?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow at Jacob.

"Oh bugger off," Jacob said.

Instead of saying anything, Edward just smiled and laughed at Jacob.

"You think this is so funny? You try getting kicked and punched and pushed from all directions all the time and see how you like it," Jacob said trying to act like he was really annoyed with Edward but he felt himself wanting to smile too.

"Well I figured that you have been having all this fun that I'd just let you continue it," Edward said smiling at Jacob.

"Men," Jacob mumbled realizing too late that he'd open the gates up for Edward to tease him.

"You do realize that you're a guy too, correct?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow.

"No shit Sherlock!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Just making sure all those hormones haven't made you forget," Edward said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Edward said catching Jacob's hand before it could make contact with his arm.

"I'm going to bed," Jacob said lying back down to try and fall asleep again.

"Not until you've eaten dinner. And don't try telling me that you're not hungry. I can hear your stomach protesting you not eating yet," Edward said just as Jacob's stomach growled.

"Fine," Jacob said sitting back up and leaning against the head rest as Edward went to get his food for him.

"Now you be a good little boy and eat. And I'll be back in a little bit to check up on you," Edward said heading for the door.

"Stay?" Jacob asked grabbing Edward's arm without looking up at him.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

'Yes,' Jacob thought through their link.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Jacob said letting go of Edward's upper arm finally.

"Ok," Edward said going around to the other side of the bed so that they were facing each other.

"Earlier when you said that the twins would be the only children you ever had, what did you mean by that?" Edward asked.

"Only you bring up questions like that while one is trying to eat," Jacob mumbled into his burger.

"What's wrong with asking that?" Edward asked not sure what Jacob was getting at.

"Just not something that I feel totally comfortable talking about with you," Jacob said looking down at his food instead of up at Edward.

"Why not?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I'm just not," Jacob said.

"Jacob, please just tell me what's going on," Edward said.

"Fine, but if you laugh, I can promise you that it'll be the only time you do that," Jacob said.

"I promise not to laugh," Edward said.

"Ok," Jacob said.

"I'm still waiting," Edward said after five minutes of silence.

"Do you remember the night, well second night that they came to talk to us? And how I went outside to talk to them?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Edward asked.

"The time before I asked them how I was able to conceive the twins seeing as we're both guys," Jacob said feeling his cheeks heat up.

"And the fact that since I've been dead over 100 years then my sperm shouldn't have been able to create a baby," Edward said.

"Yeah, that too. Well it turns out that the loop holes they had to go through to create the twins, messed things up," Jacob said.

"Messed up, how?" Edward asked afraid that something could be wrong with the twins or Jacob himself.

"Because of the loop holes they had to go through to create the children, I can no longer have children," Jacob said.

"What? Are you trying to tell me that the children that you carry are not apart of you too?" Edward asked not believing that he'd just asked that.

"They better well be apart of me!" Jacob said pissed.

"I'm sorry, forgive me for asking such a stupid question," Edward said.

"If you don't know, then you have to ask," Jacob said.

"Please, go on," Edward said.

"When I said that I can no longer have children, I meant that when I find my soul mate that I will never be able to give her children of her own," Jacob said still mad about that.

"I guess I don't get why you're getting so worked up over that. You'll always have the twins and me," Edward said.

Snort, "You don't get it, do you?" Jacob asked.

"I guess not," Edward said truly not getting why Jacob was getting so worked up.

"Because now that they screwed everything up. If I want any more children then I HAVE to stay with you!" Jacob exclaimed.

"You don't HAVE to stay with me! No one is forcing your hand!" Edward exclaimed getting up off the bed so he could pace.

"Did you just hear anything at all of what I said vampire? If I want more children then yes I do HAVE to stay with you!" Jacob exclaimed from the bed.

He knew that getting off the bed without the help of Edward was fruitless, so he decided to just stay put where he was.

"So what are you going to do? Just take off after the twins are born?" Edward asked.

"NO! I never said that! Stop putting words in my mouth!" Jacob exclaimed.

"That's the way it sounded since you said that you're pretty much stuck with us if you want the twins to have siblings," Edward said.

"Well I am stuck with you if they're to have siblings," Jacob said.

"So what about me? Who's to say that I won't just find someone who actually wants to be with them and love them and want to give them siblings," Edward said.

"You can't have more children either unless I stay with you," Jacob said.

"So let me just ask this, did that kiss today mean nothing to you?" Edward asked.

"No, it did. I was realizing what I would have to look forward to the rest of my life if I stayed with you. I realized that I would be kissing cold, dead lips the rest of my life when I could have silky soft lips instead," Jacob said.

Instead of saying anything, Edward just jumped out the window because he couldn't take anymore.

'Good, now that he's gone I won't have to worry about breaking either of our hearts. **God, has anyone ever told you that you are so stupid and need to pull that fat head out of that fat ass of yours?** I am not stupid! **I beg to differ. You just sent away the best thing in your life!** He was not the BEST thing in my life. If that was the best, then what do you consider my soul mate to be? **The guy you just chased away**. Think about it, if he was my soul mate, I would have imprinted on him the first time I saw him. **As you should very well know, it doesn't always happen the very first time you lay eyes on the person. Besides what are you so afraid of with taking a chance with him? Are you afraid that you'll end up like Lethe did with Sam? Or are you afraid that you'll end up like Bella did when Edward left her?** Both I guess. **You are stupid if you think that, that's going to happen to you.** Bella, I need to talk to you!' Jacob thought to himself.

(AN: Bold is the inner voice)

Before Jacob realized it, he was in dream world.

Dream world

"_You needed to see me?" Bella asked._

"_You heard?" Jacob asked going to take a seat by Bella._

"_As you should know, I listen in from time to time to make sure things are ok," Bella said._

"_Things are far from ok," Jacob said looking down at his stomach._

"_And why is that?" Bella asked._

"_You mean besides the fact that Edward now hates my guts?" Jacob asked._

"_How do you figure that?" Bella asked._

"_Hello, earth to Bella, have you not been listening to anything I said to him?" Jacob asked._

"_I heard everything you said to Edward," Bella said._

"_Then how exactly is that ok in your book?" Jacob asked._

"_Because I know that you didn't mean any of it," Bella said._

"_And how can you be so sure?" Jacob asked raising an eyebrow._

"_Because if you were then you wouldn't have spent a good twenty minutes fighting with yourself on it," Bella said._

"_Wow, didn't realize that it was that long," Jacob said._

"_Yes, it was," Bella said._

"_Hmm," Jacob said._

"_So are you ready to go tell Edward how you really feel?" Bella asked._

"_What? That is the way I feel," Jacob said._

"_Jacob, I know for a fact that is not the way you truly feel deep down. Please tell me what's really bothering you," Bella said._

"_Fine, you want to know what's really bothering me?" Jacob asked._

"_I asked, didn't I?" Bella asked._

"_I'm afraid of what happens when I imprint on someone and they make me leave my family. What then? What if it happens someday when I'm old and gray and have grandchildren. Tell me, what am I supposed to do? Just pretend that all those years haven't meant anything to me?" Jacob asked._

"_Jacob, there is still some things I can't tell you, but I can tell you this. You and Edward will have a long and filling life. I'm not going to say however that you won't have your share of fights and stuff. Because we both know that would be a lie. But trust me when I say that you can leap into that water now. Don't be afraid of what may happen later in life. You need to live your life now. And I know that you love Edward and I know he loves you too. So please, go to him and tell him. Tell him your fears because that's the only way you're going to work this out," Bella said._

"_Bella, I can't. Don't you get it? I put my heart on the line once and it got broken, I can't and won't do that again," Jacob said._

"_Jacob, I'm sorry I couldn't love you like you loved me. But Edward is different, he loves you just as much as you love him. Just please give him a chance to show you. Please before it's too late," Bella said._

"_Too late for what?" Jacob asked._

"_Just too late. Before too much is said that can't be undone. I know this, when you give over your whole heart, Edward will cherish it and you for the rest of days. I've seen what's to come and I know that you can either make both very happy or live the rest of your lives in deep pain," Bella said._

"_Do you think that he'll even want to talk to me?" Jacob asked._

"_Yes, now go!" Bella said pushing Jacob back into the waking world._

When Jacob opened his eyes he noticed Edward had a bag on the couch and was packing his clothes up.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked noticing that the tray that had contained lunch had been moved at some point while he slept.

"I'm leaving, what does it look like, mutt?" Edward asked not turning around to look Jacob in the face.

"Why? If anyone should leave, it's me," Jacob said.

"You still have to come over here and right now I can't be around you," Edward said looking around the room to make sure that there was nothing he forgot.

"Just stay, we can talk this out," Jacob said.

"There's nothing to talk about," Edward said slinging his bag over his shoulder before taking off to the garage.

'**What are you doing, moron? Go after him!** He doesn't want to talk to me! **Make him! Because this could be your last chance!** What do you mean? **You broke his heart just like when he thought Bella had died. Where did he go then? **France. **And where do you think he's going now**? SHIT!' Jacob thought to himself before leaping out the window without even thinking.

Knowing the road that Edward would have to take to get to the airport. Jacob ran ahead to stand in the middle of the road and well, hope for the best in the end.

Meanwhile Edward had taken his eyes off the road for just a minute. When he next looked up he noticed Jacob standing out in the middle of the road. Slamming onto the brakes, Edward came within a foot of killing all three.

Getting out of the car, Edward wasn't sure what was worse, how scared he'd felt knowing that he could kill Jacob and the twins or how pissed he was for Jacob putting his and their unborn children's lives in danger.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? DO YOU HAVE SOME KIND OF DEATH WARRANT?! I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!" Edward yelled.

'I needed to talk to you,' Jacob thought.

"You need to talk? YOU NEED TO TALK! I've said all I want to you. Now get out of my way!" Edward said in a low voice while raising his hand.

Of course Jacob flinched because he knew that if Edward so choice he could hurt all three of them.

Realizing what he was about to do, Edward lowered his hand and got back into the car intending on taking off. However that was before he found a 300+ pound werewolf blocking his view.

Knowing that he'd been stupid by flinching, Jacob had jumped onto the window of the car, thrust blocking Edward's view.

Knowing that Jacob wouldn't get off unless he talked to him. Edward pulled the car over so they could do just that.

"Let's talk, mutt," Edward said getting out of the car.

So with that they went deep into the woods so that no one could see them off the road.

"Start talking," Edward said.

But before Jacob could say anything he awoke back in at the Cullen house**.** He looked up and was never so happy as he was to see Edward bringing in a tray of food.

"What is it?" Edward asked when he'd noticed Jacob looking around.

Instead of saying anything, Jacob just clinged onto Edward and started crying like a little baby. Edward wrapped his arms gently as not to hurt Jacob nor the twins and started rubbing his back and trying to get him to calm down.

(AN: Now did you all **really** think I was going to make them fight again after just kissing last chapter?)

Next chapter: The REAL talk and what's decided!


	52. Chapter 43

**AN: Please see chapter one for story summary, warnings, and disclaimer**

Edward could have stayed with his arms wrapped around Jacob forever. However, that wasn't the same for Jacob. He would have stayed in Edward's arms had the twins not decided to press themselves against his full bladder. Add the fact that he also needed to breathe too. Jacob didn't want to pull away from Edward, but his body had other thoughts.

"Air," Jacob said slightly pulling away from Edward.

"Sorry," Edward said pulling the rest of the way from Jacob.

"No, it's fine. Just that my back can't stand to be in that position for very long anymore. And the twins don't like their space to be even more cramped then it already is," Jacob said wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his t-shirt.

"Thanks," Jacob said when Edward handed him tissues to use instead of his shirt.

"Don't mention it," Edward said leaning so that his left hand was across Jacob's lap.

"Here, I can take that," Edward said taking the tissues from Jacob and throwing them away in the trashcan by the bed.

"Thanks," Jacob said.

"Welcome," Edward said with his back still to Jacob.

"You ok?" Edward asked seeing Jacob throwing the blanket off of his lap.

"Yeah, I just need to really pee!" Jacob exclaimed trying to get off the bed as fast as he could.

"Thanks!" Jacob said running or more like wobbling to the bathroom.

'You're welcome,' Edward thought through their link.

After relieving himself, Jacob was just washing up when he happened to look up and saw that he looked like hell. His eyes were puffy and swollen looking.

'God, I looked like death warmed over,' Jacob thought.

'You do not look that bad,' Edward thought back to him.

'Really? Have you seen the way I look?' Jacob thought back while splashing some water onto his face.

'I just saw you mutt. So yes, I know how you look,' Edward thought back.

'Maybe we need to get you a mirror so you can take a better look,' Jacob thought back.

'I'm not the one putting myself down. Besides you were just crying, so of course you're eyes are going to be puffy and swollen,' Edward thought.

'Fine, you win, for now. Vampire,' Jacob thought back while heading out of the bathroom.

'Thank you, wolf,' Edward thought back.

**Edward's room**

After Jacob climbed back onto the bed, Edward arranged the pillows behind his back to help better support him while he ate. Once he was satisfied with the pillows and sure that Jacob had enough behind his back. He then went and got the tray that held dinner for Jacob and brought it over to him.

"Thanks," Jacob said.

"Welcome," Edward said.

"You know you can sit by me. I don't bite in human form," Jacob said moving around to get himself more comfortable on the bed.

"Are you sure about that, mutt?" Edward asked.

"I am, but I'm not sure about you," Jacob said with a hint of a smile on his face.

"I won't bite your kind. The blood isn't nearly as juicy as other's is," Edward said.

"Please, I would like to be able to keep dinner down," Jacob said not liking the talk about blood while he was trying to eat.

"Forgive me," Edward said as he climbed onto the bed to sit by Jacob.

"Only this time, vampire," Jacob said.

Edward decided that he'd wait until Jacob was done eating before he asked him what had made him so upset earlier.

Thankfully for Edward anyhow, he didn't have to wait more then twenty minutes before Jacob was done with dinner.

"I'll have to tell Esme that was very good later," Jacob said as Edward took the tray and set it on the couch to take down later.

"I can tell her for you," Edward said.

"I can do it," Jacob said.

"Ok," Edward said not wanting a fight to break out.

"Now will you please tell me what had you so upset when I came into the room earlier?" Edward asked sitting again by Jacob.

"It was just a stupid nightmare that I let bother me more then I should have," Jacob said looking down at his hands that were resting in his lap.

"Jacob, I saw how upset you were when I came in. I don't think it was just some stupid nightmare," Edward said.

"God, I can't believe what I'm about to tell you," Jacob said low enough that he was hoping that Edward wouldn't hear him.

"I'm still waiting," Edward said.

"And I supposed there's no way that you're going to let me out of this, is there?" Jacob asked.

"Not a chance," Edward said with a slight smile on his face.

"Ok, here it goes then. Do you remember the first time that the others came while you and your family were playing baseball?" Jacob asked.

"How can I forget?" Edward asked raising one perfect eye brow.

"Well before they left they asked me if there was anything I wanted to ask them. Of course the one thing I wanted to know was how I was able to get pregnant seeing that I'm male and you're, well a dead male," Jacob said looking at Edward guiltily like he didn't mean to put it that way but not knowing any other way to put it.

"And what did they say?" Edward asked wanting to know himself but not wanting to ask.

Really at the end of the day, Edward didn't care how the twins were created. All he cared about was the fact that they were both healthy and happy and loved by all their families. Of course he wanted the same for Jacob, but of course that went without saying in his mind.

"They said that there were loop holes that they had to go through to create the twins seeing as we're both guys," Jacob said.

"So how did they create the twins since we are both guys and I've been dead over 100 years?" Edward asked.

"Not in so many words, they said that they brought that part of you back to life,"

Jacob said.

"What about you? I mean unless you're part girl, even if that part was alive again, you still shouldn't have become pregnant," Edward said happy that he no longer could blush.

"Trust me, vampire, I'm all male. They said that it was all through the loop holes they had to go through. They didn't go into detail and I didn't ask for them," Jacob said.

"So, are you saying that my sperm is now alive?" Edward asked confused.

"Yes and no," Jacob said.

"How yes and no?" Edward asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, as in you can have more children, but no you can't have more children," Jacob said.

"Just spit it out wolf and stop going in circles," Edward said.

"What I mean, vampire, is that if I would die tomorrow while giving birth to the twins. Then if you met another woman, you wouldn't be able to have more children with her. However if say ten years down the road we decided to have another child we could," Jacob said.

"Don't talk about you dying. I can't loose another person I love," Edward said.

"You love me?" Jacob asked dumbfounded.

"Does that show you?" Edward asked pulling away from Jacob after kissing him with all he had in him.

"Yeah," Jacob said a little out of breath.

"Good, now what about you? Next time we decide to have children, I'm not going to find myself pregnant, am I?" Edward asked wanting to slap himself for asking such a stupid question.

"No, you won't ever end up pregnant. Or I don't think you will anyhow. But I can't say that for 100% sure," Jacob said.

"You still didn't answer my question. What about you?" Edward asked.

"If you were to leave and I met another woman. I would never be able to give her children of her own. However, if I stay with you, then I can have all the children I want," Jacob said.

Of course by now his cheeks felt like they were on fire! But of course he was starting to get used to that by now.

"Trust me, wolf, I'm not leaving anytime soon," Edward said.

"Hmm," Jacob said not looking at Edward now.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked bringing his hand under Jacob's chin so that he was looking at him.

"Nothing," Jacob said not looking at Edward.

"Bull, I know there's something wrong," Edward said.

"It's stupid," Jacob said.

"Nothing you could ever tell me would be stupid," Edward said.

"What happen when I imprint?" Jacob asked looking Edward in the eye.

"What?" Edward asked not ready for that question.

Out of everything Jacob could have asked, that wasn't one of the questions that had even come to mind.

"What happens when I imprint. All wolves mate for life. So what happens when my mate comes along? What then? I just suddenly drop everything and go be with them? How do you tell two young children that their daddy is leaving them to be with another person because that's what's meant to be? I can't and won't do like Sam did to Leah," Jacob said.

"Jacob, did you ask them if you will imprint now? I mean since they went through the loop holes for the twins to be conceived, who's to say that you imprinting wasn't taken off the table?" Edward asked of course releasing Jacob's chin by now.

"How could they have changed that? That's something that happens to all wolves at some point in their lives," Jacob said.

"Jacob, I'm not saying that it won't ever happen. But I think that we need to ask them because they would know. And if it does happen then we'll deal with it then," Edward said.

"How can you be so understanding knowing that I may have to one day leave you and the twins?" Jacob asked.

"Because I love you, and I don't want to loose you. But if someone else can make you happier then I can, I can't stand in the way of your happiness," Edward said.

'God, no wonder Bella was so in love with you,' Jacob thought forgetting to block Edward out.

"I would have done anything to make her happy. Just like I will for you and the twins along with any other children we may have," Edward said.

"Hmm," Jacob said not sure what else to say.

"Was there anything else?" Edward asked.

"So long as you never plan a trip to Italy," Jacob said.

"So long as I have you and the twins by my side, I will never go there again," Edward said.

"Good, because you know I would have to go and bring you back to kill you myself, right?" Jacob asked raising his eyebrow and trying to look imitating but not pulling the look off at all.

"As long as I have you and the twins by my side, I'll never go there again," Edward said meaning it.

"Thank you," Jacob said after pulling away from kissing Edward.

"You're quite welcome," Edward said.

"Now that we've gotten all of that out of the way, I think I'm going to go take another soak in the tub," Jacob said starting to get off the bed before feeling Edward's hand on his wrist.

"First there is something else I think we need to discuss," Edward said.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"I think you should be the one to tell Carlisle about the nightmare," Edward said preparing himself for the worst.

"Why? It was just a stupid nightmare," Jacob said knowing which Edward talked of.

"I think he should know why you were so jumpy this afternoon. I think it may help to talk to him about it," Edward said.

"Edward, there's nothing that he'll be able to do about it," Jacob said.

"Maybe, if you hear it from him that he doesn't hate you. Then your mind will be more at ease," Edward said.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but I honestly don't think that my mind will be at ease until Jason is dead and the twins are born. Even when those two things happen I'm still not sure that I'll be at total ease," Jacob said.

"It may not completely put your mind at ease, but I think it could help you," Edward said.

"If I don't tell him, you will. Won't you?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," Edward said.

"I really don't want to do this," Jacob said.

"I know, but please if not for me. Then the twins, until you're not jumping every time Carlisle touches you. He can't check up on the twins and make sure that they're fine," Edward said with so much love in his voice that any woman or in case Jacob's case, man would be like butter in his hand.

If the sweet words hadn't done the trick, the fact that as Edward had been talking, he'd laid his hand on Jacob's stomach while rubbing small circles on it. It was all that combined plus that got Jacob saying the next few words.

"I will tell him on one condition," Jacob said placing his hand over Edward's.

"And what would that be?" Edward asked.

"That you come with me," Jacob said looking at their linked hands on his stomach.

"You don't even have to ask me," Edward said.

"Then let's go before I get cold feet," Jacob said chuckling at his own joke.

"And what is so funny wolf?" Edward asked coming around the bed to help Jacob off the bed.

"Just that I can't get cold feet anymore," Jacob said smiling while resting one hand on his back and the other on his stomach.

"Just because your feet may not get cold, doesn't mean you still can't get cold feet," Edward said.

"True," Jacob said.

Next chapter: The talk


End file.
